Why Should I care?
by Ififall
Summary: Finn/John Paul Fanfiction/Alternate version. They could have been good together. But John Paul ruins every hope Finn ever had.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Borrowed lines from the show. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>When Robbie Roscoe was AWOL, and his mum and Tony were cooing over the twins, and Sinead was in her swanky flat pulling punters, Finn would be inside his room. He'd be online looking at girls or on his play-Station. If he wasn't texting his mates from school then sometimes he just laid on the bed, thinking about his teacher John Paul McQueen. Thinking about how fit he was. What his Teacher was doing. Wondering if John-Paul ever thought about him. Finn's fascination was his Teacher was more than just a student crush. Finn wanted nothing more than to be John Paul's teacher's pet. But John Paul always acted like he didn't have the time for him.<p>

When Finn was a Do gooder swot in class. Finn never got any attention at School or at Home. Surprisingly John-Paul only gave Finn the time of day when Robbie Roscoe came along. Robbie Roscoe had had it in for John Paul since the minute he'd seen him. Finn joined in because Robbie was a mate, and John Paul never kicked up a fuss. Finn would look at the confusion on John-Paul's face every-time Robbie said something and smiled. In a weird way Robbie's bullying connected Finn to John Paul, Finn liked that until his teacher got too involved.

* * *

><p>Finn had his little girl Bella when he was still a kid. His Ex's parents had resented him when he'd suggested that she get rid. Finn was told not to call and he tried writing a letter to them with Diane's help. But he wasn't sure whether they'd got it. Thanks to John Paul's help he found out were his daughter lived. Robbie was supposed to come along as support, but Robbie caused trouble. He mouthed off, and started a fight with his Ex's boyfriend.<p>

"Thanks for nothing Rob" Finn said.

"You need to stick up for yourself Finn. Your kid's being brought up by that prick. You should be kicking off. Maybe it best if your little girl don't meet you. You're a fucking embarrassment" Robbie said.

In anger he confronted John Paul.

* * *

><p>"You should have just stayed out of it!" Finn yelled at him one day at school. He knew John Paul would be pissed off. Finn thought about making amends, until he and Robbie caught John-Paul and Mr Lomax kissing like teenagers.<p>

"Makes you sick don't it" Robbie asked. It did make Finn sick, but for different reasons. Mr Lomax was a two timing shite. He wasn't good enough for John Paul. Finn knew that Mr Lomax was feeding John-Paul lies to get into his pants. It pissed Finn off that John Paul was falling for it. That's why he didn't mind getting Mr Lomax's file. As Robbie began getting more kids in on the bullying, Finn didn't care, what was John Paul doing with a married man anyway?

"Is he fucking him for money?" Finn asked Robbie one school morning.

"Who the fuck cares? Teachers pay must be shit" Robbie said.

* * *

><p>That's one of the reasons Finn wanted to take money from the safe. He was going to make a move on John Paul. Well maybe he was, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted fast cash and Tony had it. It was locked in a safe but Finn watched Tony long enough to learn the password number by heart. Finn took Robbie with him and thought it was gonna be a piece of cake. He didn't realise that someone else knew about the cash too.<p>

"Shit….the money's gone" Finn said looking at the empty safe.

"Finn…you taking the piss?...Did you set me up?" Robbie asked.

* * *

><p>"Nah it's been drilled…..fuck, let's go" Finn said. On the way back, he didn't expect a feisty pensioner to put up a fight. "What you doing? I'm not scared of you" Nana McQueen shouted. Finn didn't need John Paul's Nan in his face. He only meant to push her, but she was grabbing on to him. The police would find him. Finn Clenched his fist…..she was on the ground. He was sorry. He didn't hit girls, ever. Nevermind old women with scooters. He had his face covered and Finn thought he and Robbie were safe.<p>

That was until Robbie got too hands on in front of John Paul. He saw the cut on Finn's hand, realised that he got a new tie from school and put and two together. It made Finn feel like crap. Seeing the disappointment in his favourite teacher's eyes. He didn't want John-Paul to think he was some kind of Granny-basher.

"That's it…I'm calling the police" John-Paul said going back to the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Shit, you've gotta stop him" Robbie said.<p>

"How?" Finn asked.

Look mate. You could go to prison, and I ain't going with ya. Now get in there and make sure that Queer keeps his mouth shut….go now" Robbie ordered.

Finn did as he was told. He Followed John-Paul and saw him in his classroom with his phone. He ran over and knocked the phone out of his teacher's hand.

* * *

><p>"If you make that call my life's over" Finn said.<p>

"All you and Robbie do is make my life hell. I tried with you Finn. Really I did. But now you've moved on to my family. You're beyond help you need to be locked up" John-Paul said.

"I don't wanna go to prison" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"I bet you don't. Then you'd know what it was like to live your life in fear every-day" John-Paul said.<p>

"You walk around like you're a real man Eh? Let's see how big you are when you're in the dock. You pathetic snivelling little coward" John-Paul said. Finn wasn't thinking. John-Paul reached for the phone. Finn picked up the first thing he saw and hit him with it. John-Paul fell to the floor.

"Going somewhere? I don't think so" Finn said. He kicked John-Paul in the stomach and felt turned on as he heard his teacher groan.

* * *

><p>"You think you're so smart with your posh words and your nasty little job. "You're nothing...Nothing! It's just the two of us now McQueer and I'm gonna show you who the real man is" Finn said. He unzipped his trousers and crouched over John-Paul. He slid his trousers down and reached for John-Paul's trousers. He slid them down and lifted up his teacher's shirt. Finn hesitated, but as soon as he saw John-Paul stir, he put his fingers inside him.<p>

* * *

><p>John-Paul pushed himself up in alarm and Finn punched him in the ribs. It was now or never. He stroked his own dick before putting himself inside John-Paul. He never done this before with another lad. At night He'd thought about kissing John-Paul and touching him. But even in his dreams he'd never gone this far. Now he was just making up it as he went along. He wasn't sure John-Paul was awake until he'd heard him, gasping "No" and trying to claw at Finn's thighs.<p>

But Finn just pushed him down and thrust in harder. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, but he got a power trip from having a teacher that he liked down on the floor because of him.

Did John-Paul like it as much as he did?

* * *

><p>Finn was still hard when he pushed John-Paul away and got up.<p>

"See ya around…..Sir" Finn said. He got his Jacket and his back and went out to see Robbie.

"It's alright he ain't saying nothing" Finn said.

"What did you do?" Robbie asked.

"Hit him" Finn said.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" Robbie asked.

"Cause he wouldn't shut up" Finn said.

"We gotta go back" Robbie said.

* * *

><p>"You can, I've got stuff to do" Finn said. He went home and his mum Diane had dinner on the table.<p>

"Eat up before it gets cold" Diane said. Finn nodded and went to his room to put his bag down. He noticed a blank piece of paper and Finn wrote:

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I own Mr McQueen"<strong>_

_**"I own Mr McQueer"**_

_**"McQueen owes me"**_

_**_**"I owe McQuee**_**__**_**n"**_**_

_**"McQueen is a fag. He liked it. He wanted it"**_

* * *

><p>"Finn…Dinner, come on! Diane yelled. Finn put his pen down. He walked downstairs to his own Dinner, and wondered if McQueen was hungry for Round Two.<p> 


	2. Dial or Die

A/N: Thanks for the review and the Story Adds. Made the words up from the book that John-Paul was reading. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>How long had he been in the Hot shower? It could have been Two minutes, it could have been Two hours. The actions of yesterday flashed through his mind and made him feel weak. He'd just stood there and taken it. Then laid down and took it. Why? He was better than this. That scumbag would pay. The bad guys always paid their dues in the end. He grabbed his flannel and scrubbed the dirt away until it hurt. He watched the soap suds circle down the drain and told himself that he was clean…..but he wasn't, he never would be and it was all his fault.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn get out of the shower some people have to work for a living!" Sinead shouted.<p>

"What are you doing here? You don't even live here no more" Finn asked.

"Just shut-up and get out" Sinead barked.

Finn got out of the shower and found his ironed school uniform on his bed. He'd slapped it in the wash and Diane was none the wiser. She never was. Finn didn't really want to put it on. His shirt reminded him of the way he lifted up McQueen's shirt. The Tie from lost property was the exact copy of the one Nana McQueen ripped from his neck. He thought about the way McQueen touched his Blazer to get away from him. Finn wanted to throw his trousers out of the window. But he told himself to get a grip.

No-one knew and McQueer would never say anything. Would he?

* * *

><p>Going back to school was better than Finn thought. "You got McQueen to keep it shut right?" Robbie asked. "Yeah" Finn said. Robbie didn't push it .Finn guessed he was either pissed off or afraid about the violence. From then on it was a countdown to when Finn would see McQueen again. He didn't see him in the morning. Or break-Time. Or lunch-Time. Finn could proudly tell Robbie that he'd single-handedly scared the shit out of his teacher.<p>

Finn and Robbie had a late lunch. Robbie talked about bunking off, but Finn had McQueen next and wanted to see McQueen more than ever. He looked around the classroom and stepped inside. He didn't see McQueen at first until he saw a man on the floor picking a bottle up. McQueen looked up at him. Finn didn't know what to do. He couldn't smile, or laugh. Or give a friendly nod. He just looked at him with steely eyes. He could see the look of horror on McQueen's face. For Two seconds it was hot, arousing even. But Finn wanted to sort it out with McQueen.

* * *

><p>Throughout the lesson, every time they looked at each other Finn could see the energy seeping out of McQueen. As the teacher read a passage from a book, he stuttered, but Finn willed him to keep on going.<p>

McQueen read: **_"As self doubt imprisions me, I find myself in denial…..about….what has happened to me. What is to become of me…..now they have taken everything. I don't consider how…"_**

The bell rang and all the students left…except for Finn. Finn pushed himself away from his table. He loosened his tie and walked towards McQueen.

"Finn leave…..please" John-Paul said.

"If I'd known you were gonna be this nice McQueen….I would have felt you up ages ago" Finn said.

"You're sick" Mr McQueen said.

* * *

><p>"Don't freak out…yeah? I mean you pushed me for it, and you liked it" Finn said.<p>

"How on earth did you come to that conclusion?" John-Paul asked.

"McQueen…you're a fag so…." To Finn it made sense. It never occurred to Finn that John-Paul rejected him last night. Even when he was pulling away, even when he was groaning in pain. He thought that Fags like McQueen wanted action all the time. Finn saw himself as a good-looking lad. Ruby may not have wanted him, but John-Paul had done, and Finn thought he still did. Finn tried to break the ice.

"Sir….I never wanted to hurt ya. If you'd just stayed still….." Finn said.

"I've heard enough" said Mr McQueen.

"No you ain't. Listen to me" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"If you won't listen to my words Finn, then maybe you'll listen to this" McQueen said. He pulled up his back-pack and took out a large envelope. He chucked it on Finn's table and Finn opened it. Inside was money, lots of it.<p>

"What the fuck? Did you rob Tony's place?" Finn asked.

"Yeah sure, right before you tried to rob your own family. Of course not. Just take the cash and take a couple of days off school" John-Paul said.

"Have you seen my Mum? You want me to take days off school for nothing? How am I gonna handle me Mum?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Lie, like you always do. I can't…..I need you to go. There's a hell of a lot of cash there" McQueen said. Finn looked at the notes again, but he didn't touch them. Sure he thought about taking a few days off. Maybe Robbie could come with him and they'd hang out all day and go drinking at night. But Finn knew that's what McQueen wanted. He couldn't let McQueen win. Not now, not ever.<p>

"Thanks Sir…..but you can keep your dirty money. Look at you Sir. Jumpy and edgy. Did you even sleep Sir? You look like shit" Finn said. He walked closer to him. Then he walked to the door so that McQueen wouldn't go near it. John-Paul had his own rucksack and was now against the White-board.

"So...We have a deal" John-Paul said.

"The fuck we do. I ain't going. You'll have to throw me out" Finn said. He walked over to John-Paul. He put both hands near opposite side of his teacher's shoulders so that John-Paul couldn't turn away.

* * *

><p>"Sir I get it. You're a teacher. Man of mystery and all that. But….you don't have to lie" Finn said.<p>

"What?" John Paul asked. Finn smiled as his teacher's face got redder and his eyes darted all over the place.

"Got your tongue tied Sir. Sir…I know you liked it. You don't have to tell me. I can see it" Finn said. He reached out to touch John-Paul, but John-Paul pushed Finn so hard he almost fell over. Before Finn could curse, McQueen was out of the door.

"Shit" Finn said. He picked himself up and noticed McQueen had taken the money. He had to talk to him. Make him see that Finn did not have it in for him. After school Finn went to "The Dog" and was at the counter when he saw McQueen's Sister Carmel. He thought she was alright. She was fit, Blonde and very very dumb. Finn had an idea and walked over to Carmel before he ordered.

* * *

><p>"Hey….Carmel right?" Finn said.<p>

"Oh….sorry love….I'm taken" Carmel said pointing at an engagement ring.

"Nah….you know our Sinead's getting married" Finn said.

"And she wants me to be bridesmaid…..that's nice ain't it? Can Wait to tell Jim….."

"Nah. You run a salon don't you? Maybe we could set up a day to pamper her or something, what do you say?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Aww that so sweet Finn…..sure, yeah, I'm just gonna pop to the little girls room and we can talk" Carmel said. She got up and left her phone. Finn picked up Carmel's phone. He opened her "contact list" and got John Paul's number. He left before Carmel came back. He'd got his teacher's number in the late Afternoon but it wasn't until the evening when he got the courage to call John-Paul.<p>

It was amazing to Finn that John-Paul still had this much power over him.

After Dinner Finn played with his phone. He told himself to play it cool and dialled John-Paul's number.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Hey…it's me" Finn said.

"Who?" John-Paul asked.

"Don't play games with me Sir. Don't think about turning ya phone off or changing your number. Or I'll be blabbing to Mr Blake" Finn said.

"About what exactly? How the hell did you get my number?" John-Paul asked.

"You can't even say it can you?" Finn asked. "Nah, you pushed me remember? I Think I hurt my knee. Mr Blake don't need to know about your violent streak….does he McQueen?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"So, now you're phone stalking me is that it?" John Paul asked. I've had it with your sick games. If you push me too hard Finn I'm going to the police and I'll tell them what you really are" John-Paul warned.<p>

"Bullshit. If you were gonna squeal, you would have done it the night we fucked" Finn said.

"Fucked? In your pea sized brain, you forced me to have consensual sex? Goodbye and Good rinse Finn" John-Paul said.

"Don't you dare. McQueen I wanna meet up" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"How many times Finn? I detest you. Leave me alone" John-Paul said.<p>

"You're coming over Tomorrow. Mum's taking the twins out and Tony's up Ste's arse. You're gonna meet me at my place. At Six. No sooner no later, and don't bring your kid" Finn said. He ended the call and typed on his phone what he was going to say to John-Paul when he got here. Finn went to his wardrobe, and looked at the clothes he could wear to see John-Paul tomorrow.

This wasn't a date, but if Finn played his cards right… it could be.


	3. Fake First Date

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>A spot on his face. Great. It was expected, Finn was only Sixteen. But what was John-Paul going to think? He poked it in the mirror and stopped when it was getting worse. He thought no-one would notice it. Until he met Robbie at the school gates.<p>

"Hey Pizza face, gonna sell yourself at the canteen?" Robbie asked.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Finn said as he joined his friend. Finn found it weird that John-Paul wasn't treating him the way he wanted him to. Maybe John-Paul was too shy. Finn was glad that he didn't take the money. If he had, he would have been in John-Paul's debt. Then he never would have heard the end of it. After another one of McQueen's classes Finn waited until they were alone before he spoke to him.

* * *

><p>"Still on for tonight Sir?" Finn asked.<p>

"Since you're black-mailing me, I don't really have a choice" John-Paul said.

"Well don't forget to wear your glad-rags" Finn said getting up. He opened the classroom door and came face to face with Jason Roscoe, Robbie Roscoe's Twin Brother. "Alright?" Clueless Jason asked. Finn nodded and walked out. What was Jason Roscoe doing with McQueen? He thought Jason barely had any classes with him. He could bring it up with McQueen later on tonight, but he didn't want McQueen thinking he cared too much.

"Robbie, your Brother got business with McQueen?" Finn asked.

"Don't be fucking stupid Finn. McQueen the fag is a teacher, we've all got him sometimes" Robbie said.

* * *

><p>Finn wanted McQueen all the time, and Jason Roscoe wasn't going to get in the way of that. As his last lesson ended, Finn began to get nervous. McQueen was gonna be at the house in a few hours and Finn had some cleaning to do. But first he had to do a little bit of investigating. For John-Paul's sake. Finn saw Nana McQueen going to price slice. He ran and opened the door for her.<p>

"Thanks love" Nana McQueen said.

"No problem. After what you've been through your John-Paul was really shaken up" Finn said.

"Well his beautiful Nana got hurt so, why wouldn't he be?" Nana McQueen said.

"So, to cheer him up me and some mates were gonna make him a Pizza. You know in Food Tech" Finn said.

"Food Tech? That's a real class is it. Well…..that's nice of you love" Nana McQueen said.

* * *

><p>"What's Mr McQueen's favourite Pizza Nana McQueen?" Finn asked her.<p>

"Meat feast, extra Sausage" Nana McQueen said.

"Cheers let me pay for that" Finn said getting her newspaper. When he got home he took a shower and changed in jogging bottoms and a T-shirt, for his Mum. He didn't want Diane asking questions. "Alright Finn, I tell Claire you said hello, come on you two" She told the Twins, pushing them in the buggy. "See ya Mum" Finn said. Diane nodded. Now he needed to know when Tony was going to be back. "Hey Tone, um….I was gonna order take-out….you want some?" Finn asked.

"Ah Finn…me and Ste are going to be working round the clock to get our new business started. But if you get Chinese or Pizza save me a slice yeah? Thanks mate" Tony said ending the call.

* * *

><p>Now both of the adults were out of the way, it was time to tidy up. Finn hoovered downstairs and cleaned the bathroom…..well he flushed the loo. He drew the curtains took out his Mum's fancy plates and put them on the table. He put a couple of candles on there too. Finn went upstairs and got changed. He didn't want to put too much effort in, but at the same time he wanted John-Paul to notice. He came downstairs in a shirt and light jeans.<p>

When Six O' clock came Finn was watching TV with the sound down when he heard the knock on the door.

"Alright Sir?" Finn asked.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?" John-Paul asked. He sat down. Finn said that he could take his Jacket off, but Mr McQueen shook his head. Finn heard another knock on the door.

"Hey thanks mate" Finn said giving the Pizza delivery man a note. He got his change, and the Pizza and shut the door. He put the Pizza on the table.

* * *

><p>"Meat Feast extra sausage, just how you like it" Finn opened the box took out a slice and put it on his own plate.<p>

"Don't look at the Pizza like that McQueen. I ain't wanked on it or nothing" Finn said turning the Pizza box towards John-Paul, but he didn't take any.

"I'll tell you a funny Pizza story right" Finn said. "So, I'm in the canteen queue for Lunch and there's a pepperoni and a veggie Pizza right, and I want the Pepperoni, but there are only two slices. I look behind me and there's this really fit girl there. So I'm polite Sir, and I tell her she can skip and go in front. Guess what she does?" Finn asked.

"What…..I'm dying to know" John-Paul said but Finn ignored the sarcasm.

* * *

><p>"She takes both Pepperoni slices and eats them herself. I mean I even offered to buy one of her and she still said no, the greedy cow" Finn said biting a slice.<p>

"Where are Diane and the Twins?" John-Paul asked.

"Out, probably shopping and buying nothing for me" Finn said.

"And Tony?" John-Paul asked.

"Seeing as you wanna play Question Time, what did Jason Roscoe want?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"When?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"At school early on" Finn said.

"I dunno…..look Finn we've talked a bit, and I've listened. In case you've forgotten. I've got a son so….." John-Paul stood up.

* * *

><p>"One drink McQueen. Just go to the kitchen and pour it out yourself. Then you can go" Finn said. John Paul went to the kitchen found the smallest cup he could find and filled it with water. They sat there in awkward silence until Finn clicked on a Football game.<p>

"You heard that about that Liverpool transfer McQueen? Nah…..I guess you've been busy and that, but all the Hot Sweaty action in locker room is all you care about, right?" Finn said giving John-Paul's leg a gentle nudge with his hand. Mr McQueen twisted away from him.

"So have either of the Twins started to talk yet?" John-Paul asked.

"God, what is it with you and the Twins? McQueen you're fucking obsessed" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"I'm obsessed? Finn how did you know I liked the Meat Feast Pizza with extra Sausage?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"I didn't I just got it" Finn said.

"We both know that's bollocks" John-Paul said. "You asked Nana don't deny it. You were that desperate to find out more about me you went to Nana. Nana, The same woman, the OAP who you punched in the face. You force me to sit here with you to listen to your "hard life" speech. Asking about Jason Roscoe like a jealous girlfriend. Touching my leg like a sleazy Teenage paedo, and you've got the nerve to accuse me of being obsessed?" Mr McQueen said finishing his cup of water.

"Hard life? McQueen you're a posh teacher. You have no idea what a hard life is" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Finn you're delusional. You beat me up and took advantage of a situation. You took advantage of me. Now you feel like I'm fair game. That I'm some slimy rent boy at your beck and call. Use Robbie instead. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a son to take care of" John Paul stood up and Finn followed him to the door.<p>

"You'll be no use to your son like this McQueen" Finn said. Every-time you look at him, you'll think of me. When you pick that kid up. When you hold him, you'll be protecting him from your thoughts about me. You'll see him running about in the park when he's little. You'll be driving him to first school disco when he's older and you'll be praying that your kid never pisses off a guy like me" Finn said.

"You think about me all the time McQueen. Just fucking admit it" Finn said. John-Paul quickly left and Finn put away the plates and candles. He got the cup John-Paul had drunk from and put it upstairs in his room.

* * *

><p>He got changed back into his baggy clothes and had some more pizza downstairs.<p>

"You alright love?" Diane said when she saw him on the sofa.

"Yeah…how was Claire? You need help with the Twins?" Finn said.

"Yeah..take the little lad….here's hoping he'll be as lovely as you when he grows up eh Finn?" Diane said as they both took the Twins upstairs to change them.


	4. Hot-Pot Present

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Borrowed lines from the show. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>So Mr McQueen screwed their date up. But that didn't mean Finn was going to stop trying. He tried the "Keep It Mean" approach, and John-Paul hated him. He tried being nice and it still wasn't working. Finn would have to make John-Paul a "Project" if he was going to get anywhere with him. He ate his breakfast and looked at the local paper. There was Nothing about a Teacher at his school Thank God. He had to keep John-Paul sweet and had to keep an eye on him to find out how to do it.<p>

Danny Lomax threw an arm around his wife Sam. His youngest girl Perrie never liked walking with them, so it was just the two of them. Sam watched John-Paul go to the school gates and walked over to him. "How are you holding up?" Sam asked. "Yeah…..good" John-Paul said. Sam didn't believe him. She wanted John-Paul to know that although they'd had differences, she was there to listen to him.

* * *

><p>"Look…..Danny makes a mean Lincolnshire Hot-pot, we'd love it if you came over" Sam said. "Thanks…but I've got stuff to do…with…my son Matthew" John-Paul said. "Well….come over if you change your mind..see you" Sam said. Sam kissed her husband Goodbye and Danny ran over to John-Paul. "Hey….what was that about?" Danny asked.<p>

"Sam, she asked me round for Tea" John-Paul said with a smile. Danny didn't know why his on-off lover was smiling, it wasn't funny.

"Well...you said no didn't you?" Danny asked. I don't want you at my house. It will just complicate things" Danny said.

* * *

><p>"I know this is hard to believe, but my world whole doesn't revolve around you" John-Paul said. He walked away and Danny thought it would be the last time he'd see John-Paul until the Roscoes started having a scrap. Danny heard the noise and came into John-Paul's classroom. Robbie and Jason were punching each other and John-Paul was just standing there with his mouth open. Danny didn't understand.<p>

"Jason, Robbie, upstairs to Mr Blake….Now!" Danny shouted. He prodded both boys out of the room and made sure they went to the Head-Teacher. Then he went back to confront John-Paul.

* * *

><p>"Mr McQueen what's going on?" Danny said. "Wake up" He told him.<p>

"I need to go" John-Paul said. He walked past Danny, and Danny quickly patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me, alright!" John-Paul shouted. Confused by John-Paul's actions, Danny told his wife what happened when she asked about him.

* * *

><p>"He's been acting really weird….I had to cover his lesson today" Danny said.<p>

"Maybe he's feeling a little down….why don't you go over there with one of your Hot-Pots?" Sam said. Never one to turn down time with John-Paul, Danny called him to see if it was alright if he could come over.

* * *

><p>"Ummm….Sorry Danny….but I'm…..kind of….umm….going out" John-Paul said. Danny said that he wouldn't come over, but he couldn't help himself. Unlike Danny, John-Paul wasn't a very good liar. After Danny Made a Fresh Lincolnshire Hot-pot, Danny put the container in a bag and went round to The McQueen's.<p>

"Yeah?" Nana McQueen asked.

"Marle….Miss McQueen. Is John Paul in…I'd like to give him something" Danny said.

* * *

><p>"Oh I bet you do….you have no shame do you? My Grandson's nobody's fancy man you know" Nana McQueen said.<p>

"Miss McQueen it's a Hot-pot…..I'm just a little worried about John-Paul….I'm sure you are too" Danny said. Begrudgingly, Nana McQueen let Danny in. Danny went upstairs expecting John-Paul to be all over the place. Squirting himself with aftershave getting ready to go out with his mates. He went upstairs and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul…..I know you're probably gonna go out in a bit but…..can I come in?" Danny asked.<p>

"Danny…go away" John-Paul said. Never one to listen John-Paul at the best of times, Danny opened the door and found that the "going out" story was just a lie. John-Paul was huddled up. In bed, the curtains were open and he was looking out of the window.

"John-Paul…..let me put on the light in here eh?" Danny asked, before John-Paul could say anything, Danny put the light on. He put the Hot-pot on the floor and went over to close the curtains.

"Danny leave the curtains" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul if you leave them open….everyone can see you….we need privacy….you need it" Danny said shutting the curtains.<p>

"I told Sam I was coming over to cheer you up" Danny said picking up his Lincolnshire hot-pot. "My famous Hot-pot always does the trick. My girls are grinning from ear to ear after they've had this" Danny said. He put the Hot-pot on the bed. John-Paul slowly stroked the lid. Danny put his fingers on-top of John-Paul's. Danny got up locked the door and sat back down.

"So….school getting you down?" Danny asked.

"Something like that" John-Paul said. "My Sisters are gonna love your hot-pot" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Your Sisters...They big mince meat Fans are they?" Danny asked.<p>

"Not really they'll just take anything that's free" John-Paul said. Danny smiled and John-Paul smiled back. Danny gently touched John-Paul's cheek with his hand.

"There that's the grin I wanna see" Danny said moving closer to him.

* * *

><p>"I know I treated you like shit today Danny. Thanks for bringing me over your famous Lincolnshire Hot-Pot" John-Paul said.<p>

"I did have to carry it for five minutes…that's a long time, so….maybe you could find a way to thank me" Danny said. He leaned over and kissed John-Paul. John-Paul leaned back but that didn't stop Danny moving closer and roughly kissing John-Paul's neck.

* * *

><p>"Stop Danny….I just…not tonight okay?" John-Paul said.<p>

"Aww...John-Paul, don't be a tease. I don't have enough time for you to be playing hard to get. Take your shirt off, before I take it off for you" Danny said rubbing John-Paul shoulder and trying to stroke John-Paul's chest with his hand.

"What is it with lads? I've said no and you still push yourselves into me….onto me like you're trying to prove something…..stop acting like you can't hear me Danny. Get out!" John-Paul shouted. Pissed off and confused, Danny left. He could have sworn John-Paul was leading him on. He didn't know where they went from here, but Danny was sure that John-Paul had Serious issues.

* * *

><p>Finn saw Danny leaving John-Paul's place and opened his bag looking for some spare change. Finn struck Gold when he pulled out a fiver. He went over to the McQueen's and asked to see Mr McQueen.<p>

"Finn are you here about Sinead….we've got to talk about her wedding" Carmel said.

"Nah…I'm here to see Mr McQueen he umm….dropped some money….but…you're invited to the wedding….so get a fancy dress yeah?" Finn said.

"Oh great…Thank Sinead for me Finn!" Carmel yelled as Finn went up the stairs. He could tell Sinead about Carmel and Jim coming, when his Sister was in a good mood. Finn knocked on the door, then opened it.

* * *

><p>"Danny I meant what I said…" John-Paul said. He looked up saw Finn and jumped out of bed.<p>

"Hey Sir…nice boxers" Finn said. John-Paul went into his wardrobe and took out a pair of trousers and put them on.

"What now Finn….another Pizza joke?" John Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"You and Mr Lomax…..what the fuck's going on?" Finn asked.<p>

"Haven't we been through this? You and Robbie were using Mr Lomax to try and keep me quiet. What do you want Finn? a Mr Lomax slide show or something?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"Sir you need to stop seeing him. He's married. He's no good for ya" Finn said.<p>

"Mr personal life is none of your business" John-Paul said.

"Sir you're personal life's got everything to do with me" Finn said. He sat down on the bed and John-Paul told him to get out. Finn stood up, and started walking but instead of walking past his Teacher and out of the door, he grabbed John-Paul by the wrists.

"Ow…Finn, get away from me you prick" John-Paul said, but Finn grabbed his wrists harder and pushed his teacher on the bed. John-Paul sat down awkwardly swearing under his breath with his head bowed. Another turn on for Finn. Could he make McQueen give him a blow-job? He wasn't sure, but there were too many people in his Teacher's house for Finn to try.

* * *

><p>"McQueen, this hurts yeah?" Finn asked turning his wrists harder.<p>

"Asshole!" John-Paul shouted.

* * *

><p>"Keep ya voice down and fucking answer me when I talk to you. This hurts right?" Finn asked. John-Paul nodded.<p>

"You know that pain that's burning from your wrist to your elbow? That's what I feel in my chest. That's how I feel when I see you and married Mr Lomax together. I can't take it. I don't wanna see it. End it McQueen" Finn said shoving John-Paul's hands down. He turned around and looked at the large container on the floor. Without knowing what it was he picked it up.

* * *

><p>"That's Danny's…I'm sure you don't want to touch it Finn. Danny's touched it. I've touched it and me and Danny are disgusting fags…..remember?" John-Paul said. Finn shrugged. He Still had it in his hands and carried it out the door.<p>

"Smell's good. I'm gonna eat it McQueen, not fuck it. And anyway I'll return the food dish. I need a reason to come back here anyway…..see you Sir" Finn said carrying the Hot-pot back to his place.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? Out with Robbie again?" Diane asked.<p>

"Nah…I was….just picking up Dinner" Finn said holding Danny's Hot-pot out and putting it on the table.


	5. Hand-Cuffed

A/N: Spoilers. Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Finn meant what he'd said. He wanted Mr McQueen to dump Mr Lomax. He wanted John-Paul to do it at the click of his fingers. As soon as Finn got to school in the morning he hung outside the staff-room, but he couldn't hear anything. "Finn, get to class" Mr Lomax said coming out of the staff-room. Finn didn't mention, that Finn's family had his Hot-Pot last night, he didn't want to get into even more trouble.<p>

When Finn had McQueen's class, John-Paul was acting shifty as usual. Scared and twitchy, but did John-Paul looked dumped? He wasn't sure. He figured he'd see John Paul at Sinead's wedding. The McQueen's never turned down a do with booze. McQueen's Sister's came, but when John-Paul didn't show up Finn started to get frustrated.

* * *

><p>When the groom went Missing Sinead was in a right state. Sandy and Finn's Mum were busy hugging Sinead in a group. That gave Finn the perfect getaway. He got on the bus and went home. He began to get changed, but then buttoned up his shirt. Wouldn't McQueen prefer him to look smart? He went to The McQueen's but no-one was answering.<p>

"Come on McQueen…open up!" Finn shouted. He tried calling John-Paul but he was still getting no answer. Pissed off, he thought McQueen was ignoring him. He was going to go back to the wedding, when he saw black cabs driving together in a row. They all stopped and Robbie and Jason Roscoe got out.

"Left ya hand-bag at home?" Robbie asked.

* * *

><p>"Piss off" Finn said.<p>

"Robbie, after what you've done, shut it" Jason told his Brother. He walked over to Finn. Finn stepped back wondering what Robbie had told him about everything.

"Mate have you seen Joe around?" Jason asked. Finn shook his head.

"What about Mr McQueen?" Jason asked. Finn looked at him.

"McQueen?...Nah….Why?" Finn asked.

"Home-work stuff" Jason said with a nod. "Gotta get back to the parties, see ya" Jason said. He walked back to his Brother, and Robbie walked up to him.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna be in the Dog, if you ain't scared to show your face" Robbie said. The Roscoe Brothers helped their Mum Sandy out of the car. Their family and friends all started walking to the Dog. Finn had to disappear before his Mum Tony and Sinead saw him. He just started walking past his place, past his and McQueen's school.<p>

He didn't stop walking until he'd come across some council flats. It was getting a little darker and none of the construction workers there. It's about time Finn did something without Robbie. The only reason the McQueen things happened was because Robbie told Finn to go in back to find him….and he did. So it was Robbie's fault. Finn walked past the "Do Not Enter" Signs and went into the block of council flats.

* * *

><p>He could go in all the room's and pretend that the owned all the rooms. If these flat were still up Finn would have to take John-Paul here some time. He should have got some cigarettes off Robbie, but he hadn't. Now he was just checking each flat, looking for any cash, jewelry or expensive stuff that he could sell.<p>

But everything was pretty bare. He didn't find any cash, but he found another guest in one of the rooms. Found locked to a bed, was Robbie and Jason's Big Brother. Joe Roscoe. Sure would have preferred John-Paul, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Joe was groggy. He'd been there most of the day and he had no idea who'd brought him here and why.

* * *

><p>"Joe? What the fuck are you doing here eh?" Finn asked.<p>

"Oh Thank God….Finn get me the fuck out of here" Joe said. That was easier said than done. Finn could try and find something to pick the lock, but he didn't want to. Seeing The toughest Roscoe brother shackled and desperate for his help gave him the same power rush on the night his Teacher was going to turn him in.

"Finn wake up mate, get me out. The quicker I get to Lindsey the better" Joe said. Finn nodded. He pretended he was looking for a clip or a tool, when he came back to Joe and crouched in front of him.

"You're tired ain't ya?" Finn asked.

"Finn stop fucking about" Joe said. Finn stroked Joe's face before punching him. Instead of getting angry, Joe laughed at him.

* * *

><p>"Mate is that the best you've got?...you wanna take a shot, be a <strong><em>real man<em>** and hit me harder" Joe said. Finn was losing the physical edge but he had one card left to play. He rubbed his hands together before sliding his hands between Joe's legs. Joe squirmed and tried to kick out at him.

"You dirty fucking pervert. I ain't interested, aren't the local fags at the deli enough?" Joe asked.

"Stay the fuck still….and I'll let you go. You never know Joe, you might like it" Finn said. He un-zipped Joe's trousers and slid them down. He touched him until unwillingly, Joe became hard. He rubbed Joe's balls, before grasping Joe's dick, and rubbing it violently. He lifted up Joe's shirt and moved his tie out of the way. He felt Joe's body. All the masculine hair, the six pack that Joe had worked so hard for to impress girls…..like Lindsey.

* * *

><p>Moments later Joe came on the floor. Because of the fact that Joe was a forced victim, he didn't come in a gush of passion like Finn wanted him to.<p>

"Is that all you got Joe? Real men aren't that bad" Finn said. He got up and did what Joe wanted him to do in the first place. He got a woman's hair clip and fiddled around with the cuff lock.

"I let you go…..you don't beat the shit out of me right?" Finn asked.

"Nah" Joe said weakly. But as soon as the cuffs were off. Joe got up ran towards Finn and slammed him up against the wall.

* * *

><p>"You sick, sick fucking prick. Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you right now?" Joe said raising his fist.<p>

"Fuck you Joe. I'm only a kid. Lay one finger on me and me Mum will take me straight the doctors. I'll tell them you told me to come here. That You said you were gonna teach me about cars and that. Then you take me here, beat me up, and touch me up" Finn said.

"Robbie's told me about you, no-one fucking believes a word you say" Joe said.

* * *

><p>"Hit me and find out" Finn said. "I won't say shit, if your Jason stays away from Mr McQueen" Finn said.<p>

"You what?" Jason asked.

"Your Jason is getting in John-Paul's ear and stirring shit about me" Finn lied. "You keep him away, or I'll go after Little Jason Roscoe" Finn said. Joe raised his fist again to punch him in the face then thought better of it. Finn relaxed until Joe surprised him with a punch to the stomach.

"Dick-head" Finn whined.

* * *

><p>"Don't ever, fucking threaten my Brothers. Or your Mum, Tony and John-Paul will find you Six feet under, got that?" Joe said, getting his jacket and running out of the block of council flats.<p>

Finn held his ribs and sat down on the floor.

Finn wasn't ready yet, but the Joe Roscoe nightmare was perfect practise for John-Paul.


	6. Party-Time Crime

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>What the fuck was innocent, sweet Little Finn going to do next?<p>

* * *

><p>Finn didn't sleep a wink that night. Going after McQueen was easy. McQueen was a wimp. But Joe….Joe Roscoe was different. He was tall, huge, and didn't take any shit from anyone. He was the second oldest of the Roscoe family. Finn had made moves on him when Joe was locked in a flat and couldn't fight back. Finn had let Joe go, and he knew that Joe wasn't like McQueen. Joe was going to fight back and Finn had to be ready for him.<p>

He went over the story in his head. He was going to go with the car story. Joe talked about an amazing car. He told Finn that it was in the garage. He asked Finn to go with him to Town to get some spare parts for it. Joe took him to the flats. He pushed him down on the bed and felt him up. Finn tried to get up, but Joe punched him and pinned him down. After Joe was done, he threatened Finn's family, his Mum, his Sister, Tony and the Twins.

* * *

><p>That's the story Finn was sticking to. But What if Joe started saying things to Robbie and Jason? Finn did go to school with them after all. It was time for a cover story. A way to get the Roscoe's off the scent. That came in the form of George's party. Finn was at school getting a Pepsi from the vending machine when he heard George and Phoebe talking.<p>

"Party? A bit too soon isn't it? We've only just got back from New Years" Phoebe said.

"Look Esther feels like shit, she's just been dumped" George said.

"Dumped? She let Tilly go!" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>"Keep your voice down Pheb. She sacrificed herself for true love" George said.<p>

"Ughhh...George you're making me sick now" Phoebe said.

"We're throwing Esther a party end of story" George said. Finn walked out and told Robbie. "Party? How old are you? Five?" Robbie asked. "Phoebe's gonna be there and I'm going" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Since when did you a give shit about Phoebe?" Robbie asked.<p>

"Me and her…we've got a thing" Finn lied.

"Yeah right. Let's go to the party then, see who she wants. Tenner says she wants me" Robbie said holding his hand out. Finn shook it and the bet had begun.

* * *

><p>"Bruv….I'm so sorry…I'm gonna sort this out" Freddie said. "Don't worry Fred, I've got this covered. "Don't beat yourself up…yeah?" Joe asked. He kissed Lindsey on the cheek and he and his Brother's went to work like nothing ever happened. Joe needed a way to closer to Finn's secrets. It was his lucky day when Finn's Head-Teacher Patrick Blake came into the garage. "I needed this done before Four O'clock sharp" Patrick said.<p>

"Sure thing Blakey" Ziggy said.

"It's Mr Blake to the likes of you" Patrick said with nod. He left and Joe opened the car door.

* * *

><p>"Posh tosser" Ziggy moaned. Joe saw that Mr Blake had left some keys in the car. He assumed they were the school keys. They all had little tags on them with room names. Joe smiled and put them in his pockets.<p>

Finn got back from school, got a shower and got changed ready for the party. He met Robbie outside of his place. Joe obviously hadn't said anything because Robbie was acting his normal moody self. "Ready to get dropped like a sack of shit?" Robbie asked. "You ready to see me on the pull?" Finn asked they got to the party and there was already a set of fit girls, but Finn and Robbie weren't interested.

Robbie went up to Phoebe and offered to get her a drink. Finn hung back while Robbie tried chatting her up. "You've got a great punch…..wanna see a Boxing match sometime?" Robbie asked. Finn could see Phoebe talking, then she went to the punch table. Finn walked over and pushed Holly into Phoebe. He moved away to Phoebe's side of the table, so by the time Holly turned around Finn was gone. Punch spilled down Phoebe's arm.

* * *

><p>"Watch it ya stupid cow" Phoebe said.<p>

"I'm stupid? You almost got married to a fag" Holly said.

"Fuck you" Phoebe said trying to get in Holly's face, but Finn pulled her back.

"What's the matter Holly? Jason's Roscoe's bad sex making you clumsy?" Finn asked. Phoebe laughed and Finn gently walked Phoebe over the sink. He gave her some kitchen roll. She wiped her hands and waved away cigarette smoke in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Wanna go outside?" Finn asked. "Phoebe nodded.<p>

"Great I'll go with ya" Robbie said. Finn shook his head, but Phoebe shrugged. The two boys started walking out with her. They got to the door, when Robbie's Brother Jason came through.

"Jase, your bird's Holly's here" Robbie said.

"Robbie Mum wants you back right now" Jason said.

"For fuck sake…..tell her five minutes" Robbie said.

* * *

><p>"Jase, Mum knows about what you did to Fred. Come on, let's go" Jase said.<p>

"Go running to Mummy" Finn said. Phoebe laughed.

"Piss off Finn…..later Phoebe yeah" Robbie said quickly leaving. Now Finn finally had Phoebe all to himself. It was about time he got a proper girlfriend. Taking coke with Ruby was a nightmare. Ruby rejected him and the drugs made him sick. The only good thing about that night was Mr McQueen helping him out.

"You wanna get Pizza?" Finn asked. "Yeah if you're buying" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>They went to a local Pizza place and Finn ordered them John-Paul's favourite Pizza.<p>

"Hiya…one meat Feast extra sausage please Mate" Finn said. They ordered it to take-away and went to Finn's place. Finn Looked around, luckily Mum and Tony had gone out, but they wouldn't be out for long. It didn't matter, as long as Diane and Tony saw Phoebe leave, Finn had done his job.

"So see anyone you fancy at the party?" Phoebe asked bitting into the Pizza.

"Yeah, I'm looking at her" Finn said.

"You're full of shit" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>"Nah I mean it Phoebe, but I know you don't wanna see anyone…you know….cause of Vincent and that" Finn said. Vincent was an illegal immigrant that Phoebe and Jacqui had found in a van. They let all the immigrants go. Vincent was there and Phoebe took a liking to him. She let him stay at her place, she got him a job, She wanted to be his girlfriend. Vincent strung her along, he was almost going to marry her. That is until he turned out to be a fag. He wanted George instead and dumped Phoebe on her wedding day.<p>

Pissed off Phoebe reported him to the police. Now, she was determined to get him out of a detention centre, but it was hard work.

* * *

><p>"Finn, shut up about Vincent" Phoebe said. "This is John's Paul's favourite Pizza…mind if I take him some back?" Phoebe asked.<p>

"Yeah….but don't tell him I got it….he hates me" Finn said.

"Really? John-Paul says nowt about ya at home" Phoebe said. Annoyed, Finn changed the subject.

"So Phoebe you're fit….I thought you'd wanna get with Robbie or Ziggy Roscoe by now" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Ziggy? I just don't want a liar and a cheat….you know what I mean?" Phoebe asked. Finn left the curtains open a little and sat on the bed next to her.<p>

"Pheb, you might think I'm talking shit, but…..I know what it's like to want someone. To You know... really want them. You see them every day and you do stupid stuff you get them to like you. Thinking about them keeps you up at night. All you wanna do is talk to them or touch them. But they won't' let you" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"They think they're too good for you. All you wanna do is just shake them, you know….just let them know how much you want them. Not just to fuck, but….for a real thing. Vincent was a dick, for not liking you the way you wanted. You deserve better" Finn said with a nod.<p>

They moved closer together on the bed, before Finn knew it Phoebe was kissing him.

He'd pulled.

* * *

><p>Finn was touching Phoebe's face and then her leg while kissing her. But he couldn't get any further than that. He heard his mum, Tony and the Twins come back. Phoebe heard the noise and got up.<p>

"Fuck….I should go" Phoebe said.

"I'll walk you down" Finn said. They went downstairs and Tony smiled as Finn came down with Phoebe.

"Phoebe love, you don't have to go…..I was gonna make the Twins something to eat so…." Diane said.

* * *

><p>"Mum Phoebe's too old for baby-food" Finn said as they left.<p>

"I'll see you around Finn" Phoebe said starting to walk away.

"Hang on…Phoebe Can I have your number?" Finn asked. "You don't have to give it" Finn said.

"Nah it's alright" Phoebe got out her phone, she gave him her number. He patted her on the shoulder and decided to go and show Robbie. On his way he saw Robbie's older Brother Joe coming out of the school gates. His School gates.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you doing? Finding more kids to fuck?" Finn asked. Joe Roscoe looked fit in his overalls, but Finn couldn't think about that right now. He had to know why Joe was poking around at his School.<p>

"Been having a look at your files Finny-boy" Joe said. "Daddy out of the scene, probably left when he found out what a dirty fag you are. Lots of complaints in your file from John-Paul McQueen….did you touch him up too?" Joe asked. I guess I'll have to McQueen and ask him" Joe said.

Finn shook his head. This couldn't be happening. If Joe Roscoe even looked at John-Paul...Finn was screwed.

* * *

><p>"If I see you around school, I'm telling Mr Blake you dragged me to the flats" Finn said.<p>

"I don't have to see John-Paul at school, I go to the bar...I can buy him a drink. You look shit scared Finn. What's the matter? McQueen got dirt on you?" Joe asked.

* * *

><p>"Not as much as I've got on you, you perv. Roscoe, What would your Lindsey think if she knew eh?" Finn asked.<p>

"Tell her what you want arsehole. But I'm not gonna stop until you're out of that school, and away from my little Brothers. Like it or not Finn, you're leaving this School for good and John-Paul McQueen...he's gonna help me" Joe said walking away.


	7. The Robbery

A/N: Spoilers. Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Finn wasn't walking on air but he was pretty close to it. He'd bagged Robbie's dream girl. The Gorgeous, feisty, older Phoebe McQueen. He buttered her up and texted her. He told her how much he liked last night. She told him she liked it too. He told her to meet him in the deli, with any luck his Teacher McQueen would be there getting a sausage sarnie. Finn made sure that his uniform was tidy before going to meet her. "Hey" Phoebe said. "You alright?" Finn asked. "Yeah, was your Mum alright about me just leaving?" Phoebe asked.<p>

"Well to make it up to her, you can always come for tea if you want" Finn said. Phoebe nodded looking at the door, but Finn had to talk to her. He wanted to be with her in every way, but not in school. "We have to keep this from Robbie" Finn said. "But I'm telling George" Phoebe said. "Pheb keep this, keep us, to yourself okay?" Finn asked. Phoebe shook her head. "Finn I tell George everything. He's me best mate" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>"If you're so ashamed to be with me, maybe we shouldn't fucking bother" Phoebe said. She went to the door to leave, but Finn gently took her arm.<p>

"Pheb, I'm sorry yeah. Tell George if you want. I'll tell you the truth, I don't want Robbie to know" Finn said.

"Why do you give a fuck about what Robbie Roscoe thinks?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

><p>"Cause he's a mate and he's kind of sick in the head. If he finds out he could make things hard for us" Finn said. "I don't want to lose you" Finn said.<p>

"I'll just tell George. But only him. I'll make him swear not to tell. It's gonna be our little secret" Phoebe said. They walked outside the Deli and hugged. When they pulled apart Finn saw John-Paul standing in front of them with the morning paper. Finn smiled at him as John-Paul looked at his foster niece in horror.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be fucking kidding!" John-Paul said. He walked over and grabbed Phoebe.<p>

"Oi…John-Paul….this ain't what you think" Phoebe said,

"Phoebe do I look stupid? You're going to school right now!" John-Paul shouted pulling her away.

* * *

><p>Finn pretended the he was worried, when Phoebe looked at him, then he smiled, when John-Paul looked back.<p>

At school Head-Teacher Patrick Blake was in a bad mood. "someone's mad today" Robbie said.

"It's must run in the family" Jason said. Mr Blake turned around.

* * *

><p>"Jason, are you prepared to say that again?" Mr Blake asked. "Why are you smiling Holly? Find Your lover's little tease amusing did you?" Mr Blake said as he snatched Holly's mobile phone out of her hands.<p>

"Sir!" Holly whined.

"Sir I'm sorry yeah? Give it back" Jason said.

"You two know the rules. No mobile phones in the corridors" Mr Blake said. Finn watched Mr Blake walk away.

"Shit Holly….I'm sorry" Jason said, but Holly pushed him away. "Fuck" Jason said. Jason waited until Lunch-Time to ask Mr Blake about Holly's phone.

* * *

><p>"It's at my house Jason. I'm not going to get it for your convenience. Now go to lunch. Unless you want a detention as well" Mr Blake said. Jason got up and Finn followed him.<p>

"Jase….I got an idea…..if you've got the balls to do it" Finn said. Before Finn knew it himself and Robbie's brother were breaking into Mr Blake's flat. It was a good thrill. Going somewhere you knew you didn't belong. Knowing that he could be caught at any time. Jason Roscoe was shitting himself.

"Well look in there then" Jason said to Finn.

* * *

><p>"Fuck off, you get it. It's your girlfriend's phone" Finn said.<p>

"You know what, if you had a girl, you wouldn't be here...arsehole" Jason said going into Patrick's room. Finn followed him. When Jason's back was turned, he filmed Jason looking through Patrick's things. Finn wandered over to the window And saw Mr Blake coming back.

"Shit, Jase he's coming have you got it?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck does it look like? Help me look!" Jason said. Searching, Finn found it behind a picture of Mr Blake's crazy daughter Sienna. He gave Jason the phone and took a Pair of earrings that belonged to Mr Blake's fit girlfriend, Maxine. They ran out, Mr Blake tried to run after them, but when they ran in separate directions, Mr Blake stopped running and called the police.<p>

Finn pawned the earrings and kept the cash. Maybe he'd treat Phoebe to something nice. Or John-Paul. He got changed and was walking to the Fish and chip shop when he bumped into Lindsey Roscoe.

"Shit…you okay?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Yeah….your hand alright?…it's all bruised" Lindsey asked. She pointed at the hand that he'd used to punch Nana McQueen, and going through his teacher's things had made it red again.<p>

"I'm good thanks" Finn nodded at her, but a moment later, her other annoying half was by Lindsey's side.

"You alright love?" Joe asked.

"Yeah….but look at Finn….his poor hand" Lindsey said kissing Joe on the cheek and going to work.

"Hand's all red Finn...touching up guys twice your age again?" Joe asked.

* * *

><p>"My hand was better than the skank you've got at home" Finn said.<p>

"Enjoy your days at School Finn….while you still can" Joe said.

"You ain't see McQueen have ya?" Finn asked.

"That's because I've got a job and family to support I don't follow fags around like you do" Joe said.

* * *

><p>"Your Jason went robbing today…..I've got prove of it" Finn said.<p>

"Piss off" Joe said but he stood still. If Finn flashed his phone, Joe could get his hands on it.

"If you go to McQueen…..I'll show the police, and your little brother is gonna get fucked sideways in prison" Finn said. He walked away and Joe knew what he had to do. He got changed out of his overalls and knocked on The McQueen's door.

"Yeah?" Nana McQueen answered.

* * *

><p>"Hiya love…I need to speak to your John-Paul. Sorry to bother you…but it's urgent" Joe said. Nana McQueen told him to go upstairs. He knocked on the door and got no answer. He pushed open the door and John-Paul was getting changed.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out"" John-Paul shouted.

"Look put your shirt on Johnny, we've got to talk" Joe said.

"What about? I barely know you" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"We need to sit down…..privately…..I'll carry you out if I have to" Joe said.<p>

"I'm sorry, but if this is about Robbie or Jason Roscoe, you'll have to talk to me in School hours" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"So you're not coming out….of the house I mean?" Joe asked.<p>

"I'm sorry but no. I've got a son that needs changing" John-Paul said. Joe moved towards him and picked John-Paul up. He was ready to hoist John-Paul over his shoulder. Like Ziggy did to Ruby on Football day. But John-Paul was a wriggly little guy. He twisted himself away from Joe and hit out at him. Joe had no choice but to drop him on the floor. John-Paul crawled towards the bed and Joe reached down to make John-Paul face him.

* * *

><p>"Johnny-boy, I need your help mate….I don't want to hurt you" Joe said.<p>

"I find that hard to believe Joe" John-Paul said, pointing what looked like a knife in Joe Roscoe's face.

Joe held his hands up. "Fucking hell John-Paul. Why the fuck have you got a knife under your bed?" Joe asked.


	8. Threat Regret

A/N: To Kif 352, the review was deleted. I can PM you if you want an explanation. Thanks to Readers for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>For the first time in his adult life, Joe Roscoe was a little scared. It was unusual to see his Brother's teacher wild eyed and shoving a knife in his face. "John-Paul…What are you doing?" He asked. "Get out Joe" John-Paul said. "Johnny I need your fucking help, just put down the knife eh?" Joe asked. "No" John-Paul said wondering why Joe hadn't left. "So you're gonna stab me? With your Nan and your little boy in the house? I think social services might have a problem with that" Joe said.<p>

Wavering, John-Paul's lips started to tremble. Joe leaned over and Twisted the teacher's arm. John-Paul dropped the knife. He sat down on the floor, rocking back and forth, like a mental patient. Feeling sorry for him Joe got the knife and sat down on the floor with him. "Let's get this cuddly thing out of the way eh?" Joe said putting the knife on the drawer that was the furthest away from McQueen.

* * *

><p>"Joe…I'm sorry" John-Paul said.<p>

"I've been through worse. What the fuck is going on with you eh?" Joe asked.

"It's just…I...it's..life…..it's….hard" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Mate, you're not making any sense. Let's get you up and out of your room" Joe suggested. Not in a position to argue with him, John-Paul nodded and they went back to Joe's place.<p>

"Joe…won't all your Brother's be there? I don't want Robbie seeing me like this" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry everyone's out. Zig, Fred and the Twins have all got dates…even Mum….you what a drink?" Joe asked. John-Paul nodded. Joe offered John-Paul alcohol. John-Paul refused and asked for water.<p>

"Joe I'm sorry about the knife but what do you want from me?" John-Paul asked.

"I want all your info on quiet Little Finn" Joe said.

* * *

><p>Even though she'd had a wild past, Phoebe had never really did the dating thing. She had crushes on guys that didn't want her. Or the guys that liked her were too old, too creepy or too pervy. But Finn….Finn was just right. He was funny, fit, and more importantly...honest. She liked that about him. She knew she could look at Finn and know he wouldn't lie to her. She wouldn't stand for it.<p>

Phoebe sent Finn a text. _**"JP not here. Coming over?"** _She questioned. Finn was disappointed that John-Paul wasn't there. The great thing about dating Phoebe McQueen was the he could check on John-Paul and Phoebe at the same time. He texted back. _**"Yeah b over soon"**_

* * *

><p>John-Paul sipped some water and looked at Joe Roscoe tiredly. He wasn't tired, but he just felt like going to bed. Joe had taken a lot out of him. He didn't want to hear or say Finn's name ever again. But since Finn was still a student, John-Paul knew he had to talk about him…..sooner or later. "I was checking his file" Joe said. "How?" John-Paul asked. "Never-mind. The point is….has Finn got Daddy issues or something? His Dad weren't around that much, he had a new family. Finn then went to….umm….."<p>

"Diane" John-Paul finished.

"Yeah, thanks, So Finn goes to this Diane and Tony gets Diane knocked up with Twins no less. Is that why he's fucked up?" Joe asked.

"I don't know Joe…why do you even care?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"My little Brother's are going to school with him….and I need to know….trust me" Joe said. There was no denying it. John-Paul found Joe Roscoe attractive, but who didn't? Joe had this certain charm about him, that made John-Paul feel safe. But he wasn't stupid. John-Paul knew if he told anyone what had happened, Joe would force him to go the police or Joe would tell the police himself.<p>

"Joe….I can't help you. I'm not a school counsellor. Or a child psychologist. I'm sorry I attacked you in my room…..when you're next in The Dog, I'll buy you a drink. But that's all I can do" John-Paul said. Joe thanked him for his time and John-Paul walked out and went home. He decided he was going to read to little Matthew and curl up with a hot water bottle. He opened the door and saw Phoebe and Finn playing some game on a PlayStation4.

* * *

><p>"You're shit at Splinter cell, you always get the shit beaten out of you" Finn said.<p>

"I'll beat the shit out of you right now, if you don't let me win" Phoebe said. Finn began tickling her. She lost her concentration and looked at the TV in confusion as the TV suddenly turned to black. She saw her own reflection and looked up at the figure standing next to it.

"John-Paul…..I know it's awkward cause we're all at the same school….but I like him" Phoebe said. Looking at his Teenage niece. Phoebe was headstrong. Even though she pretended that she was tough, John-Paul knew that she was lonely. After everything that had happened with Vincent, He knew Phoebe just wanted to get with a nice lad that wasn't interested in other lads….or anyone else. John-Paul could never tell Phoebe the whole truth. He couldn't reason with Phoebe, but could John-Paul reason with Finn instead?

* * *

><p>"Pheb, can I have a word with Finn please?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"No way, I ain't leaving you alone with him" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>"Pheb it's alright….I've got this covered yeah?" Finn said.<p>

Slowly Phoebe walked upstairs. John-Paul quickly walked up a few steps to make sure Phoebe wasn't listening. Once he checked he sat down on a chair.

* * *

><p>"And with that stroke of the knife. Your cub will scream in agony. The only way man will suffer is through the pain of their young" John-Paul quoted.<p>

"Ya What?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"So this is just another way to stick it to me eh Finn? You've already screwed up my life. You beat up my defenseless Nana. So now it's onto Phoebe who's next? You gonna find Michaela, see Carmel? Mercedes? I've got to warn you Finn, Mercedes bites" John-Paul said.<p>

"Believe what you want…. but...I like Phoebe" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah…sure you do. And the fact that she lives with me never crossed your mind?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Nope. You're never here anyway. You've got late night classes. Detentions to run. You've got police to call…Oh yeah…I forgot….you didn't call them" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Finn...don't...alright? The more I hold Phoebe back, the more it will push you two together. I'm just warning you. That when you do hurt Phoebe Finn, and you will, because that what kids like you do..." John-Paul said.<p>

"Kids…..kids like me?" Finn asked getting up and moving closer to John-Paul. He wanted John-Paul to shut up. He sat in the chair nearest to him and leaned into his personal space. John-Paul felt uncomfortable, but he didn't want Finn getting the upper hand. This was the closest Finn had been to his teacher since…and he wanted it to last. John-Paul looked at him with a sly stare and kept on talking.

"As I was saying Finn, when you do hurt Phoebe, you'll regret it" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"I won't hurt Pheobe, I fancy her" Finn said.<p>

"She likes you, and that's why you're going to toy with her feelings and use her. When Phoebe comes crying to me in tears….I'll come looking for you Finn, and I'll come at you with everything I have" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"That's what I want" Finn told him.<p>

"Believe me Finn, you really don't" John-Paul said getting up. Phoebe came downstairs after they were silent for a while.

"Is…..is everything alright?" Phoebe asked. "John-Paul you didn't say stupid stuff did you?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to check on Matthew….I'm….here if you need to talk Phoebe" John-Paul said.<p>

"Thanks Sir…but she's got _**me**_" Finn said as he walked over and gave Phoebe a hug.

John-Paul walked up the stairs to see his Son and wondered how long he could keep up the pretence.


	9. Fresh Meat

A/N: Thanks to Readers for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Featuring MMA/ UFC Fighter Rory MacDonald. Rory is Sixteen in this story.

* * *

><p>Skinny nervous Teenager Rory MacDonald prodded at his hair in the mirror. It was a new start, a new country and most importantly, new kids. He hadn't been in the UK very long, but his parents had told him that this was his home now.<p>

The UK Weather felt like home, but he wasn't sure whether he'd fit in. His Mum offered to come into school with him, but Rory wouldn't let her. "Mom I'll be fine" Rory told her. "Call me if you need anything" His Mom told him.

* * *

><p>He was introduced to Mr Blake who then called in another teacher.<p>

"Rory, say hello to your new Teacher. He'll take care of you. This is Mr McQueen" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>Rory nodded. "Hello Rory, I can introduce you to all your new class-mates if you'd like" Mr McQueen said. "Umm…Yeah Thanks" Rory said. If his class-mates were going to look anything like Mr McQueen, Rory might like it here after all.<p>

"Who's the new lad?" Finn asked Robbie when he saw John-Paul pat the New kid on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Okay class. We've got a newcomer, so I want you to treat him with respect. His name's Rory" John-Paul said.<p>

"What kind of name is that?" Finn whispered. Rory sat down and Finn told himself to keep an eye on him. Rory ended up spending most of his time with Jason Roscoe and his gang. It didn't stop Finn from going up to Rory and introducing himself. "Hiya….I'm Finn " Finn said. "I'm Rory…..I'm new" Rory said awkwardly. "Yeah I heard….so…ummm how the Teacher's treating you?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Mr McQueen's great" Rory said.<p>

"Oh right, McQueen boring you to death already?" Finn asked.

"No….he's cool, he's my Tutor" Rory said with a nod. Pushing down the jealousy, Finn went to find Phoebe. With the money he got from pawning Maxine's earrings he was going to Take Phoebe out Bowling.

* * *

><p>Phoebe invited George and Esther, because Esther needed to get out of the house after her break up with Tilly. Finn invited Robbie and figured Robbie would ask Jason to come along.<p>

Finn was wrong.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out with Holly tonight" Jason said.<p>

"Holly can join in…we need a third guy Jase" Robbie said. Jason still refused. Hearing the argument, Joe said that he could come along if Robbie wanted. "Umm….yeah Joe….sure" Robbie said.

"I'll drive you over, but I've gotta nip out first" Joe said. He went over to the McQueen's and asked for John-Paul.

* * *

><p>"This is becoming a habit" Nana McQueen said. "I'd be complaining if you weren't so gorgeous"<p>

"You're not so bad yourself" Joe said going up to see John-Paul. John-Paul was playing with his son Matthew. Joe came in without knocking.

* * *

><p>"Johnny, get your coat, we're going out my son" Joe said.<p>

"I don't think so. Knock Joe, I could have been starkers" John-Paul said.

"Your Phoebe's going out Bowling…..with Finn. Heard Finn was chatting up her up. Don't you want to keep an eye on them? Do you really want Finn's slimy paws all over Phoebe?" Joe asked.

* * *

><p>John-Paul sighed. Joe had a point. He asked Nana to take care of Matthew and told Phoebe he was going with her.<p>

"For fuck sake….why? It's gonna be dead weird having you there" Phoebe said.

"Thanks Phoebe, but I'm still going. There's no law against having fun" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"The fuck you are, you just want to check up on me" Phoebe said.<p>

"Don't flatter yourself" John-Paul said. Joe drove his Brother Finn, and the McQueens. They met George and Esther at the Bowling alley. It was Phoebe, John-Paul, Esther and George, VS Robbie Finn and Joe.

* * *

><p>"Finn's going against his girlfriend, you better get used to that Phoebe" John-Paul said to his niece. "Keep your voice down….Robbie can't know" Phoebe said.<p>

"He could already know, you two were hugging all over the place" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Shut-up John-Paul...it's your go" Phoebe said. John-Paul got up and felt really conscious as he walked towards the bowling balls. He picked one up and put it back because it was too heavy.<p>

"Awww...balls to big for you Sir?" Robbie asked.

"McQueen's a Limp wristed fag" Finn said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Ignore them, go for it Sir" George said. It was exciting for Finn watching John-Paul pick up the ball and walk to the aisle. When McQueen bent down to the throw the ball Finn could see the muscles in John-Paul's back and the curve of his Teacher's arse as he threw the ball down the aisle.<p>

"That's it Sir…..show the boys how it's done" Esther said.

* * *

><p>"He was fucking shit, he only knocked three down" Robbie said. He was right. John-Paul was rubbish. But Finn liked watching him try. Esther was good and so was Phoebe. They were better than George. "Go Pheobe go" George said as she almost got a strike. On Finn's team Robbie and Joe were better than Finn. Finn began to feel hot as he felt eyes on him. He hoped one of those set of eyes belonged to John-Paul.<p>

"Finn go the right, not the fucking left" Robbie said. Finn missed most of the pins. "Shit" Finn muttered. Phoebe's Team won in the end, but Finn's Team didn't take the loss easily.

"We let you win" Joe said.

* * *

><p>"Boys always say that" Esther said.<p>

"How would you know Esther? You're on an all girl's team" Finn said. Phoebe nudged him and Esther was needed back at her home The Dog. "I'll come with, Phoebe you coming?" George asked. "Umm….Yeah" Phoebe said. She waved Goodbye to John-Paul and Phoebe tried not to look at Finn in front of the guys.

"See you Phoebe" Robbie said.

"Yeah…bye" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Phoebe still wants me" Robbie said when they were going back to the car.<p>

"In your dreams" Finn said.

"You're just jealous because you want her" Robbie said.

* * *

><p>"Nah….tried but…I'd rather get with Esther" Finn said as they all got in the car.<p>

"Getting with Lesbo's, Finn…..you're getting desperate now" Robbie said.

* * *

><p>"The correct Term is Lesbian" John-Paul said.<p>

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Johnny. We all know what Finn's into don't we boys….and it's not dykes" Joe said.

"Oh come on, girls use that line all the time" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"No...Girls use that line just on you" John-Paul said.<p>

"Who the fuck cares if Esther's a dyke…you'd know all of you would still fuck her" Finn said. Joe and Robbie started Laughing.

* * *

><p>"Nah mate…Esther's on the fat side Finn…..I never knew you were a chubby chaser" Robbie said. Joe pulled up and dropped Robbie off. "I'll be back I'm just gonna drop these two off" Joe said. Robbie got out and Joe went to Finn's place. He stopped the car and looked at Finn.<p>

"Have a good time eh Finn?" Joe asked.

"Why? You want to show me a better time Joe?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to be sick" John-Paul said. He got out of the car and Finn got out too.<p>

"Sir!" Finn shouted. Frustrated Joe got out of his car.

* * *

><p>"Leave him alone" Joe said running to John-Paul.<p>

"Joe you can't make me" Finn said. With Finn growing further and further away Joe decided to try and reel John-Paul in again.

"Johnny something ain't right here. Did Finn do something to you?" Joe asked.

* * *

><p>"Joe…nothing happened. I...I can't help you mate" John-Paul said. John-Paul went home and Joe went back to his empty car. He got in the car then back out again when he realised his wind-Shield wipers looked weird. He got out and swore when he found out his Wind-shield wipers had been snapped.<p>

It didn't take Joe long to realise who it was. Determined to make Finn pay, Joe Roscoe went to the club. He banged on the door until he got an answer.

"Mate read the fucking sign…we're closed" Trevor said opening the door.

* * *

><p>"I don't want a drink" Joe said. "I know I shouldn't be here. After all the shit you've done to my family….to my Little Brother…..but I need your help" Joe said.<p>

"You're gonna have to pay for it" Trevor said.

"I know…..I'll pay you whatever you want, but don't take me for a mug" Joe said.

"I wouldn't dream of it….._Mate_" Trevor said as he let Joe into his club.


	10. You Can't Lie to A McQueen

A/N: To Lydia, in the last chapter, Jason went out with Holly, while Robbie, Joe and Finn went Bowling. Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Featuring Daddy and Clay from the story "It's Kin The Blood"

* * *

><p>Joe knew that by making deals with Trevor Royale, He was making a deal with the devil, but John-Paul wasn't telling him anything. What choice did he have?<p>

* * *

><p>While Joe was making an appointment with Trevor, his Little Brother Jason was having his own little date. But it wasn't with Holly. It was a date with his own bedroom mirror.<p>

"Am I fat?" Jason Roscoe asked himself as he pulled his T-shirt up. Would Holly tell him if he looked liked a Pig? He hoped so, no girl at school wanted to be seen with a fatso. He made up his mind that he was going to do more exercise. That New kid at school, that Rory MacDonald. He looked like he took care of himself. Maybe he'd ask him some questions, but not too many. Jason Roscoe didn't want to look desperate.

"Jase…breakfast!" His Mum shouted. "Coming Mum!" Jason shouted back. He decided this would be his last "Full Fat" Breakfast.

* * *

><p>Jason Roscoe was going on a diet until he had the body he wanted…..that Holly wanted.<p>

Lawyer Jim McGinn, didn't want to be seen as dishonest. Especially to his beloved Carmel, But For Myra's sake this was the way it had to be. With Trevor Royale, ruling the streets with an iron fist, keeping Myra away from her family was a good thing. When he found out she running out of money, he took out some of his own cash and went to meet her an airport hotel.

"Hiya Jim…this is quite seedy ain't it?" Myra said as she came in.

* * *

><p>"Hello my dear, you're looking breathtaking as always. How have you been?" Jim asked.<p>

"Great Jim…..well as good as I can be without my kids. I wanna know everything. How's my Mum doing? Has our Merc been getting into trouble? Has Carm still got your ring on her finger, is Kathleen Angel alright? I really hope Theresa has been a real Mum….honestly is she still giving Kath, to Carmel every morning?" Myra asked. Jim smiled nervously. She had no idea what Jim's perfect Carmel did to Theresa to get Kathleen Angel. But it was all Sonny Valentine's fault.

He didn't want to give Myra McQueen a heart attack so he just told her what he told her every-time. "Myra everyone's fine…the kids are great…." Jim said, but Myra still wasn't happy.

* * *

><p>"And Little Matthew? And I know you say John-Paul's "Fine" but you know how much I worry about the both of them Jim. Our John-Paul's a single Dad and I know how hard it is raising a little one by yourself" Myra said, dumping her rucksack on the floor.<p>

"John-Paul's not alone….he has all of us" Jim said.

"Yeah well, sometimes John-Paul just needs his mum" Myra said. "It's a piss-take. Not being there with all of them" Myra said.

* * *

><p>"I've got something to cheer you up" Jim said. He put his briefcase on the table, opened it, and took the money out.<p>

"Ta love" Myra said putting the money into her rucksack.

"I understand it's not much..but there will be more…I promise" Jim said.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You want me to get dirt on this kid...this Finn?" Trevor asked.<p>

"Yeah….I don't need much…just something that can get him kicked out of school" Joe said.

"Tony's working with the Deli fag, what does Diane do during the day?" Trevor asked.

"She's Training for Strictly Come Dancing, how the fuck would I know?" Joe asked.

* * *

><p>"Cause if I'm gonna go into Finn's house, everyone's got to be out" Trevor said. Joe nodded, and knew that he'd have to find out when Finn's place was going to be empty. Trevor wasn't going to go into Finn's house himself. He'd find some other muppet to do it. That "Muppet" was called Clay. He was a bit of a weirdo himself. Trevor had first met Clay when he was about Seventeen. Clay must have been about Ten. Clay didn't talk much, well, not in front of Trevor anyway.<p>

Trevor viewed Frasier like a Dad. Clay's Dad "Daddy" Wilkes liked to go after big money as well. It wasn't long before Frasier and Daddy set Trevor and Clay off on their own mission to prove they could handle it. The plan went wrong, Clay screwed up and Trevor couldn't look at Clay, nevermind talk to him….Until now. Trevor had got Clay's number from his Clay's girlfriend Claire.

* * *

><p>"Hi Clay…you alright mate?" Trevor asked.<p>

"Who's this? How did you get this number?" Clay asked.

"It's me…Trev" Trevor said.

"The Trevor Royale that smashed my laptop to pieces?" Clay asked.

"Clay why did I fucking break it hmmm?" Trevor asked. "This ain't about the past. If you wanna make some easy money for you and your lovely girlfriend….you'll shut up and listen" Trevor said.

* * *

><p>Jim rarely went to Frasier Black's place. It wasn't dangerous. The place itself was huge and comfortable. The house was In a posh part of the area. It would be Carmel's dream home. But it always gave Jim the creeps. He didn't know how many people Frasier had had to hurt, black-mail, or…..anything else. Frasier's precious "Laurel House" had been brought with blood money and Jim didn't want to see Frasier, but he had no choice.<p>

Jim McGinn was doing this for Myra…..and his Carmel of course.

He knocked on the door and some kid let him in. "Frasier it's for you" The Teenager said.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Rory. What can I do you for you Jim?" Frasier asked, as Rory left them alone.<p>

"I need funds Frasier. I need you to do what you usually do. I'll give you half the money. Then you fake the I.D and set up the accident" Jim said.

"Ahh…the old Insurance Set up….and what do I get in return Jimbo?" Frasier asked.

"I could talk to Freddie Roscoe, I could paint you in a more…angelic light" Jim said.

* * *

><p>"I'll think about it McGinn…..now if you'll excuse me. Business never sleeps" Frasier said getting up and opening the door. Jim left and went home. He got home to see John-Paul trying to feed Little Matthew and Finn's arm around Phoebe on the sofa. Jim went upstairs as John-Paul was wiping his son's chin.<p>

"Matthew don't like the baby food John-Paul" Phoebe said.

"Why would he? The stuff's Green" Finn said.

"I bet you're dead good with your Bella aren't you Finn?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

><p>"I was….you'd be a great mum Phoebe" Finn said quickly looking at John-Paul. "If we had one of our own..I'd let you feed him whatever" Finn said.<p>

"Or her…it could be a girl you know" Phoebe said. They laughed and John-Paul suddenly felt sick. He was sure that Phoebe and Finn hadn't been _that_ close yet. Phoebe was too smart. But even the possibility of them going that far made John-Paul want to lie down.

"Phoebe….can you look after Matthew for one second?" John-Paul said. He went upstairs to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and was about to reach for the towel when he heard Jim on the phone.

* * *

><p>"Yes I know Myra, but I can't provide you with day to day updates on the kids. You knew the rules when you disappeared…..yes I know….I have another call..yes..yes….Take care Myra" Jim said turning his phone off with a sigh. He was about to go downstairs and out of the house, when he saw John-Paul and stopped.<p>

"Now…John-Paul whatever you heard…you didn't hear it…do you understand?" Jim asked.

"Jim…you said "_**No Contact**_" Now I find out you're speaking to my Mum all the time and you didn't have the decency to tell me?" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul you can't talk to her…you're too emotionally tied to her" Jim said.<p>

"What the fuck do you expect Jim? She's my mum! You have no idea what I've gone through. What I'm still going through…I want to talk to her….right now!" John-Paul shouted.

"Why? Is Matthew sick?" Jim asked.

* * *

><p>"This isn't about Matthew…..I need to talk to my Mum about my life" John-Paul said.<p>

"If this isn't about your son then...no, John-Paul. We can't risk your mother's life. You can't have a girl's night in with your Mum and a bag of popcorn, just because your latest fella's dumped you. Pull yourself together" Jim said.

"You arrogant bastard…I need my Mum's number…" John-Paul said. John-Paul's voice trailed off as he heard his Sister Carmel downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Jim?" She called out.<p>

"I'm coming peaches" Jim said.

"Jim wait. If you don't give me Mum's number right now, I'm going downstairs and telling Carmel everything. Carmel won't be so peachy then, will she?" John-Paul said.


	11. Games Teachers Play

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul, I urge you to think about the consequences of your actions. Comfort, advice and intimacy is pretty much like an addiction. It makes you feel good about yourself. As soon as you have a bad day, you need more of it. When you hear your mother's voice for the first time….." Jim said.<p>

"Leave it out Jim, I'm not one of your scum-bag clients" John-Paul said taking his Mum's new number from Jim. Jim went back downstairs to greet Carmel and John-Paul crept down a few steps. He made sure Matthew was alright before going back to his room to call his Mum.

* * *

><p>"Aww little Matthew's full now ain't ya?" Phoebe asked wiping her nephew's mouth. "I'll push take the tray away and Finn you can take him out of the chair" Phoebe said.<p>

"Ummm...Phoebe, holding the kid, Is that cool with John-Paul?" Finn asked.

"Yeah….You're a Dad too. Why would John-Paul mind? " Phoebe asked. Finn had dealt with the twins all the time. But it was going to be strange touching John-Paul's kid. He looked at him and then picked him up. Little Matthew didn't really look like John-Paul, but he was the most important thing in John-Paul's life and that was good enough for Finn.

* * *

><p>"You're a heavy little lad eh?" Finn said rocking him back and forth.<p>

John-Paul sat on a chair in his room and called his Mum's number.

"Jim?" Myra asked.

"Mum…..it's me" John-Paul said. He was grateful to hear his Mum's voice. It had been such a long time. He felt that if he could tell her half the story, she could tell him what to do. His Mum may have been bossy and wayward at times. But she was warm and had a good head on her shoulders. When any of the McQueen kids were in trouble, they could always rely on their Mum to sort it out.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul….Oh my god….Are you alright? Matthew? Little Matthew….has something happened?" Myra asked.<p>

"Mum it's okay….Matthew's great….I just really have to talk to you" John-Paul said.

"Oh…..thank God…..I mean…..how are you love you're still teaching aren't you?" Myra asked.

"Yeah….but…..that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about…..Mum…can we meet up?" John-Paul asked.

With an arrangement with his Mum made, John-Paul was in high spirit when he went downstairs. That is until he saw Finn holding his Little boy. "Give him to me" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul Little Matthew likes Finn….it's sweet" Phoebe said. John-Paul stopped himself from making a scene. He should have made sure that Matthew was safe instead of leaving his son downstairs with…..him. He took his son upstairs and read him books until he heard Nana McQueen come back.<p>

Jason Roscoe decided he was going to keep a food diary. He'd have to hide it from his Brothers…well just Robbie. If he wrote everything down, the more healthier his diet would be. For Breakfast he copied Ziggy. He had brown toast and a cup of tea. Then for lunch he had a sandwich, an apple and a drink.

"You're going healthy today" Rory said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah gotta stay fit for Holly" Jason said. He played football with Rory and his mates and knew he'd have to get more exercise in class, as well as outside of it. He kept on getting up when he didn't have to. He kept his feet cycling "on air" when he was sitting down.<p>

"Jason what's the matter with you eh? You got ants in your trousers?" John-Paul asked.

"Holly's given him herpes" Finn said. The class laughed.

"Shut-up Finn. Just cause Phoebe won't touch you, don't have a go at Holly" Jason said. Embarrassed at the other students laughing, Finn was determined to make Jason Roscoe pay.

* * *

><p>Clay made sure that Finn and his family were out before he broke in. Normally he would have waited until it was dark, but he couldn't. When he got in he went straight upstairs and looked around. Trevor had told him that Finn was the only teenage boy living there, so his room wasn't hard to find. He looked around in Finn's drawers, his wardrobe and cupboards. There was nothing much. He got to the last drawer and found a piece of paper mentioning some guy called McQueen.<p>

Clay looked under Finn's bed and found the Gold-Mine: Finn's computer. He pulled out the laptop and got out his USB. It wasn't just a normal USB. It was a file, photo and document stealer. It sucked out all off Finn's info, leaving Finn none the wiser. It just copied the originals and left the original on Finn's computer. Clay took a picture of the scrap of paper with this "McQueen's name on it. He put Finn's computer back under the bed, searched for anything else he could find, and left.

* * *

><p>"Nana do you mind looking after Matthew Friday night?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Don't tell me that married Teacher of yours is coming by with another Hot-pot" Nana said.

"No, teacher-Staff meeting. Mr Blake comes down on us like a ton of bricks if we're not there" John-Paul said. "We also go out for drinks later….so I'll be back really late. If you're busy Nana I can tell Mr Blake, I can't go" John-Paul said.

"It's no bother love I guess I can put off going to the club to spend time with my favourite Great-Grandson" Nana McQueen said.

* * *

><p>"Time at the club? I thought you were more of a Seventies night girl" John-Paul said.<p>

"Yeah, that's until I saw that yummy Frasier Black" Nana McQueen said.

"The Frasier Black that's with Sandy Roscoe? Ahh well if you can't pull Frasier, maybe you'll get one of the Roscoe lads" John-Paul said kissing her on the cheek. John-Paul thought that he'd got away with going to see his Mum, until Jim confronted him the next morning.

* * *

><p>"A little Birdie told me that you're not going to be here Friday night?" Jim asked.<p>

"Staff meeting" John-Paul said.

"How stupid do I look John-Paul?….Don't answer that. You call your mother and the next minute your getting your Nana to look after little Matthew"

* * *

><p>"Listen to me John-Paul you cannot see your Mum" Jim said.<p>

"Why not?" John-Paul asked.

"If people see you two, they could talk. It's too dangerous. John-Paul I absolutely forbid it" Jim said.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for that Jim. But you can't forbid me to do anything. Save that crap for Carmel" John-Paul said.<p>

"John-Paul you have no idea about the hornet's nest you're about to kick. The problems that your actions could cause. You're being childish and selfish. You want to talk? Talk to your Sisters. You want a hug? Go to whatever bloke you're shagging. Do not go and see your Mother" Jim said.

"Jim without or without your permission I'm going okay? So do something useful. Like going out for a walk. Or joining weight-watchers" John Paul said leaving the room to say goodbye to Matthew.

* * *

><p>Finn was pulled out his computer. It was odd, he was sure that he hadn't push his computer that far under his bed. He was checking his mail when Phoebe called him.<p>

"Hiya" Phoebe said.

"Hey Gorgeous…..I'll see you at school" Finn said

"Yeah, but I had to call. What you doing Friday night?" Phoebe asked.

"Umm….nothing I think" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Well ...I've got good news. John-Paul ain't going to be here Friday. Nana's gonna take Matthew out and I'll get Carmel and Jim out, and Kathleen's Angel's with Sonny, and Mercy…well she's always out…..that means we're gonna be alone" Phoebe said.<p>

"You sure? Where's John-Paul going?" Finn asked.

"Staff meeting or something" Phoebe said. They met at school and Phoebe was too excited to hear Finn's questions.

"So you wanna meet at mine? I can't cook, but I can try. Maybe you could help me….or we could go out" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>"Sure I've got money to go out and for a take away….see you later" Finn said looking around for Robbie, but he saw Mr Blake first.<p>

"Finn shouldn't you be heading to class?" Mr Blake said.

"Yeah…Sir..I was thinking about going to the extra English classes…you know to get my grades up" Finn said.

"I'm sure Mr McQueen will be glad to hear that" Mr Blake said turning away.

* * *

><p>"But Sir, umm…I won't go if there's a staff meeting. I Heard Mr McQueen is setting something up with other teachers….without you" Finn said.<p>

"That's the first I've heard of any staff meeting. Don't worry Finn. I'll deal with the situation. It's probably just a small misunderstanding. Now get to class" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>Finn nodded. He knew it, there was no staff meeting and even there was it wouldn't take the whole night.<p>

Did John-Paul think he was stupid?

Finn had to find out where John-Paul was going, even if that meant letting Phoebe down.


	12. Dream on Danny

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. My Internet is playing up, but I'll try to update as much as possible. Quick Spoiler: Freddie and Lindsey? Wow. Strong Language, Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the club. He wasn't sure how he could do this and get away with it. But for Mr McQueen it was worth it. He sat down and waited for Trevor. But he got Grace instead.<p>

"What do you want?" Grace asked.

"Umm...is Trevor in?" Finn asked.

"No chance mate...if you're after a cheap thrill go elsewhere" She said. Trevor stepped out from the office and beckoned Finn in.

"Don't worry I've got this one" Trevor said. If Clay was busy checking out Finn's computer then the least Trevor could do is see Finn face to face...for Joe. "What do you want Little man?" Trevor asked.

* * *

><p>"Yeah?" Trevor asked.<p>

"Hi...ummmm...can I have Jim, the lawyer's number please?" Finn asked.

"As you said, Jim's a lawyer mate. Ask for his fucking card" Trevor said. Finn got out some ten pound notes and put them on Trevor's table.

"_Now_ will you give me Jim's Mobile number Trevor?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>Clay used the USB to look at Finn's files. There was nothing much. Just The normal things a Sixteen year old had on his computer. Homework, pictures of girls. Some porn. Then Clay clicked on The "Pictures" section. He looked at the pictures. Mainly glamour models in school uniform. Then pictures of Finn's family. It showed what looked like his Mum and Dad his Little Brother and Sister and his other sister. Then wedding photos of the other older Sister getting married, standing next to the groom in a red dress with her tits hanging out. It wasn't Clay's thing, but they all looked happy.<p>

Then Clay clicked on a file named "JPM" He then looked at his own phone. This could be the "McQueen" that Finn had written about in his room. He clicked on the "JPM" label and saw loads of pictures of some guy. After doing more research on Facebook and Twitter Clay found out that this guy was Finn's teacher "John-Paul McQueen" He called Trevor with the news.

* * *

><p>"Trevor, this Finn's got pictures lots of pictures of his Teacher on his computer" Clay said.<p>

"Which one?" Trevor asked.

"A John-Paul McQueen" Clay said.

So...that means that Finn and his teacher...are like together...aren't they? should I call the cops on John-Paul?" Clay asked.

"Don't be fucking stupid" Trevor said. "I'll handle it" Trevor said ending the call.

* * *

><p>It was time for Trevor Royale to pay John-Paul a visit. John-Paul was a well respected Teacher. Trevor could use this to his advantage. Waited until John-Paul was alone in his classroom. Trevor waited for half an hour in the car before breaking into the school gates. Trevor was dressed in overalls and a cap. To anyone that was still in the building he looked like a care-taker. Dirk was still around but he was outside. He had no idea that Trevor was inside and going after Mr McQueen.<p>

Trevor knocked on Mr McQueen's classroom door.

"Mate I'm nearly finished" John-Paul said putting taking his Student's essays in his briefcase. Trevor came in and shut the door. He pushed John-Paul down on the desk, wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him up.

"Don't say a fucking word" Trevor said. He covered John-Paul's mouth.

* * *

><p>"You understand?" Trevor asked. John-Paul nodded and Trevor let him go and locked the door.<p>

"I'm looking around...and...each to their own and all that. But personally...I think it's sick what happened in here" Trevor said.

John-Paul looked at him. Trevor couldn't have known. Could he? Finn would never tell. Even if he told someone, he wouldn't tell them the truth. John-Paul couldn't imagine Finn telling Robbie or his family. So Trevor was just bluffing. But John-Paul couldn't figure out why he was here. It was too risky to kill him in school, there were cameras alarms and security all over the place. Still all the cameras hadn't helped John-Paul that much. Trevor had still gotten in.

* * *

><p>"So John-Paul...you haven't got a lad so you turn Finn into a fag. What did you do huh? Get the kid drunk then touch him up? Beat Finn up and then suck his dick?" Trevor asked.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?" John-Paul asked.

"I know your little secret John-Paul...and I want to get paid for it" Trevor said.

* * *

><p>Now Finn had Jim's number. He called him but got his voicemail. "Jim...I'm a...umm...I've heard about you...can you pick up please?...I'll call back" Finn said. He hid his number then called a few minutes later.<p>

"Hello?" Jim said.

"Hi is this...Jim McGinn?" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Finn stop playing games. I know it's you" Jim said. Jim refused to meet him at first. But then Finn mentioned Trevor's name. Jim figured that Trevor had got Finn into a drugs deal and agreed to meet him. They met back at the McQueens. "Where's Pheobe?" Jim asked. "Out, we're not joined at the hip you know" Finn said.<p>

"So...Is Trevor threatening you?" Jim asked.

* * *

><p>"Nah this is about...protecting Pheobe" Finn said.<p>

"Protecting Phoebe? From what...or from whom?" Jim asked.

"From Mr McQueen" Finn said.

"What?" Jim asked.

"I just...it's the way he looks at her sometimes. Tell me that you'll look out for Phoebe when I'm not there. Just keep an eye on John-Paul. Jim I don't...I don't trust him" Finn said.

* * *

><p>John-Paul didn't know what else to say, or do. All he knew was that whatever amount of cash Trevor Royale wanted, he didn't have.<p>

"You pay me JP, and the police won't get an anonymous tip" Trevor said.

"Trevor you've got the wrong idea" John-Paul said. "I'm a teacher. This is not a Jen and Tilly thing. I haven't touched Finn" John-Paul said. He felt sick. The thought of seeing Finn in the street made him sick. He didn't know what dirt Finn had planted on him, but it wasn't going to get John-Paul to pay up.

* * *

><p>"Trevor I don't know what to say. You've taken my Sister and now my Mum's gone away from me..now you want money? I haven't got two pennies to rub together. In case you haven't noticed I'm still living at my dead Mum's house. I've got a little boy that I'm raising on my own. I'm the last person you should be asking for money from" John-Paul said. Trevor didn't know what to think. He could ask Clay for the USB proof. But that only showed one half of the story.<p>

Trevor had been near some real weirdos, sickos and pervs. If John-Paul was really guilty he would be chucking pennies at him right now. Not complaining about how poor he was. Something wasn't right here. Trevor had to find out what that thing was and fast. He punched John-Paul in the stomach and left before Dirk came along.

* * *

><p>Tegan was on the balcony looking at Fraser Black's club. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She thought about every mean thing Fraser had said to her and wiped her face with her sleeve. Her Father Danny was taking the trash out, when he saw John-Paul walking back.<p>

"John-Paul!" Danny shouted. He ran over to his colleague and waved.

"You've spent a lot of extra nights at school...are you okay?" Danny asked.

* * *

><p>"No...I'm not. Danny...I'm not going to be here Friday. I Wondered if you could just take One of my classes. I've got the rest covered" John-Paul said.<p>

"Of course...where are you going?" Danny asked.

"Away" John-Paul said.

"A little holiday? Can I come?" Danny asked half -Paul was about to shake his head. Then he thought about it. Danny couldn't meet his Mum, but John-Paul needed all the support he could get.

* * *

><p>"Danny...on the weekend...I mean if you could get away..." John-Paul started to say.<p>

"Great...I can! Text me the directions. See you Saturday" Danny said touching John-Paul's hand before walking away. Danny went back inside and called Tegan in from the balcony.

"Looking over at the club were you? I know, it's normal to be jealous of your Sister" Danny said to his Daughter.

* * *

><p>"Leela's out again? I love Rose to bits but... Dad I just wanna get out more" Tegan said.<p>

"Well...what are you doing this weekend?" Danny asked.

* * *

><p>"Looking after Rose, and changing her dirty nappies...real fun that is" Tegan said.<p>

"You're not anymore" Danny said, looking at his daughter's red eyes. "Tegan...this weekend you're going to come on a special exciting secret trip with me" Danny said.


	13. School-Boy Seduction

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Hollyoaks TV Show Spolier: Robbie Roscoe finds out soon. Quick comment about the E4 "First look" Episode. I don't feel bad for Sinead. She**_ knew_ **that Freddie was in love with Lindsey and she still married him. Now she's mad at Freddie because he wants to run away with Lindsey? Sinead knew it was coming.

* * *

><p>When had Danny Lomax been attracted to boys?<p>

Since he'd been a little boy himself. Little Danny Lomax had never found his attraction to boys seedy. It just seemed like a natural thing, that had to stay hidden. One thing he didn't lie to John-Paul about was that if his Dad ever found out about it, he'd hit the roof. Danny thought his Dad was disown him. Danny's Lomax's Father was a stiff upper lip macho guy. He Served in the army. He was a firefighter at one time. When they were younger, He'd take Danny and his Brothers out for gun practise in woods.

"Kids you need to know how to defend yourself" He'd say. "There's a lot of sickos out there"

* * *

><p>Was Danny one of those "Sickos?" Danny Lomax's first "encounter" with a lad was in his early teens. He couldn't remember this guy's name. With lads, it was like he was literally a kid in sweet shop. After he was finished unwrapping one lad, he was onto the next. Danny Lomax liked the excitement. Looking for a new pull never got boring or old. But as Danny became older, his parents where asking him, those "Grown up" questions.<p>

"Teaching? Drama? What kind of lad is a Drama Teacher?" His Dad would say.

"Danny...you haven't brought any girls over? We'll be nice to her. Danny ask her over for tea. I'll get my special china out and make her a Kiwi and Strawberry cake" His Mum said.

* * *

><p>Danny was under pressure to get a girlfriend. His Brother's all thought he was a ladies man, Danny was with girls all the time. But the truth was they were all just his mates. He thought he'd have to meet a girl at a bar and take her home to shut his parents up.<p>

Danny thought he'd have to fake it, until he met his wife Sam at a University party. She wasn't there getting pissed. She was keeping an eye on her mates and stopping guys from making the moves on them. Danny saw right then and there that Sam would be a great Mum. He sent her over some drinks. She told him that she wasn't interested at first. It was only after Danny moved on and got into trouble with another girl's boyfriend, that Sam stepped in.

* * *

><p>She kicked the guy's arse and wiped Danny's bloody nose with a tissue. Sam was so tough she walked into the men's loo without any other guys batting an eyelid. He asked her out sitting on the toilet. They never told that story to the kid though. They always made up the "How we met" part and made it more romantic. Danny acted like the perfect boyfriend. He remembered anniversaries, Birthdays and surprised Sam with romantic holidays.<p>

Marrying the beautiful police officer Sam was the obvious thing to do.

Danny thought that Sam was his soul-mate and in many ways she was. But something was missing. It had been over a year since he'd been with another man and he was itching for a casual fling. Danny would tell Sam that he was working late or that he was out with his mates when he was really cruising in bars for the easiest guy he could find. To Danny's relief the more he did it the easier it became ,and Sam had no idea.

* * *

><p>Danny told himself that he wasn't a fag, that he wasn't cheating because it wasn't serious. None of the lads he knew knew anything about him or Sam. They were one nighters. Friday night fucks when Danny felt frisky. It still happened when Sam got pregnant with Tegan and Leela. Sam was an easy going girl most of the time, but pregnancy changed her. She was worried about the babies each time. She didn't want to give birth without Danny there.<p>

Things were better when little Perrie came along, but in the early days, Sam was really hormonal.

* * *

><p>She started looking at Danny's phone, asking his friends to keep an eye on him, he saw more guys at night back then to get back at her. When Sam became a police officer, he had to be the stay at home Dad. It got better when the kids got older and Danny could finally go back to teaching. He was still on the look-out for a hot teacher that he could see on the side. It would be too awkward to get with a student's Dad although Tony Hutchinson seemed nice. Danny could lose everything if he went after Patrick Blake, even though the danger was a turn on.<p>

Then Danny stumbled into John-Paul McQueen and he didn't look back. John-Paul seemed like a really honest guy. He was open about who he was and Danny admired him for that. Even in today's society "coming out" was something that Danny couldn't do. Even if Danny was single, he knew that his feelings for men would always be this Naughty disgusting dirty little secret. But with John-Paul McQueen, he felt safe.

* * *

><p>When Danny lay next to Sam at night he'd dream about John-Paul. Whether it was about fucking John-Paul in a fancy hotel, or taking John-Paul and his son out on a holiday. Danny was a married man, but sometimes, he'd kid himself into thinking that he and John-Paul had a future. Now John-Paul knew the truth about Sam and the kids and he was still sticking by Danny. John-Paul was such a special lad, that Danny knew that he couldn't let him go.<p>

But neither could Finn.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday night and Finn was still none the wiser as to where John-Paul was going. He kept trying to ask Jim, but Jim was acting like he didn't know what Finn was talking about. Jim was hiding something and Finn had to find out what it was. But first he had to make up some excuse to get Phoebe off his back.<p>

"Pheb...about Friday...I can only do Friday morning. Tony wants me to help out at "The Hutch" Finn said.

"What the fuck is "The Hutch" when it's at home?" Phoebe asked.

"Tony's new place. Look it's gonna be a hit around here. You let me off this once and I'll take you there for a meal, for free" Finn said. "I'll make it up to you Pheb, I promise" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Right, Finn you better show up Friday morning and buy me breakfast" Phoebe said.<p>

"Deal" Finn said smiling as he ended the call.

Thursday night Finn was looking at pictures of John-Paul on his computer. He thought but a wank, but with all of his family in house, he couldn't risk it. Then next morning Finn got up. He a got shower, got changed and practised his lines for John-Paul.

* * *

><p><em>"John-Paul hiya...can we talk?"<em>

_"I came here cause I wanted to talk...yeah it's just me and you"_

_"Mr McQueen it's Phoebe, something's happened to her...you need to come back now"_

* * *

><p>He didn't know if any one those lines were going to work on Mr McQueen. On Friday morning, As promised he met Phoebe at school. He brought her breakfast like a good boyfriend and nodded at her meaningless worries about George, Esther, Vincent, and her homework. There was no mention of John-Paul though. Finn only had John-Paul for one class today. McQueen treated Finn like he was invisible as usual. Handing out classwork sheets and textbooks neatly, McQueen Moved his fingers away from Finn as he gave him a question sheet, so that their finger's never touched.<p>

It made Finn all the more determined to follow Mr McQueen tonight.

* * *

><p>Finn told his Mum he was going out with Mates later on that night.<p>

"Okay but I want a call from you on the hour every hour" Diane said.

"Diane give him a break, Finn's just having fun, aren't you Finn?" Tony asked. But Diane still wanted those calls and Finn said that he would, but he knew that calls to Diane would be a pain in the arse. As the minutes ticked by Finn was on edge. He was sneaking glances at John-Paul after school, but now Mr McQueen was looking more annoyed than ever...

Was Finn to blame?

* * *

><p>After school Finn showered and got changed into dark clothes. He watched TV and stood by the window most of the time. He said Goodbye to his Mum and Tony at Nine O' clock at night.<p>

"Try not to pull too many birds at once Finn" Tony said. Not sure whether he was joking or not Finn nodded and shut the door. He stood across the road from John-Paul's house and sat in-between some nearby bushes. He could pretend that he was a spy in the TV show Spooks. That John-Paul was some evil mastermind or terrorist trying to blow up the world and Finn was everybody's hero. Finn was awakened out of his dream-land when John-Paul and Jim slowly walked out.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul, the best thing, the noble thing for you to do, is lay down your sword young man. Cancel your Taxi ride and come back inside and close ranks with your family...and my lovely cute Carmel Peachy pie" Jim said.<p>

"Jim this isn't a Re-enactment Battle-field War Game alright? _She_ is my family. If you had an ounce of fucking common sense, you'd know why I'm doing this" John Paul said. The Taxi pulled up. John-Paul got inside, but Finn had to wait until Jim was gone before he could get up. After shaking John-Paul's hand Good-bye, Jim Finally walked back to the house and closed the door. Finn got up, stretched, and ran after the nearest Taxi he could find.

* * *

><p>"Hey, mate...you see that cab with the flag poking out?" Finn asked. The over-weight Taxi driver leaned out of the window and nodded.<p>

"Follow it...on the sly. I'll pay ya. Just keep following that Taxi until it stops" Finn said giving the Taxi driver a Tenner when he started the engine.


	14. Ghost-Hunters

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. As Requested, there's more Jason Roscoe.

* * *

><p>Jason Roscoe looked at the TV in shock.<p>

This Diet and Weight-loss advert answered his prayers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Overweight and need to lose weight fast?<strong>_

_**Want to lose a stone in under a month? **_

_**You need Adrena-slim! **_

_**Whether it's meals, pills, shakes, Vitamins, or injections. Adrena-slim in any form can be the right products for you! Order any "Starter" pack for just £20.99 postage and packaging not included. A third of the stock has gone...Quickly order now!"**_

* * *

><p>Without thinking Jason picked up the phone and ordered the Adrena-slim diet pills. He had a tenner on his card and agreed to pay the delivery guy the rest when it came to the door. They told him he could always get a refund if he was unhappy with the product. He put his phone away as his Twin Brother Robbie came down the stairs.<p>

"You still at McQueer's place with Pheobe?...Finn when you get this message call me, you dirty stop-out" Robbie said. He ended the call and went into the living room to see his little Brother watching TV.

* * *

><p>"What you doing watching Mum's QVC channels? Turned into a fag overnight?" Robbie asked.<p>

"Gotta go...need to call Holly, _my girlfriend_" Jason said throwing the remote on the sofa and walking upstairs.

* * *

><p>John-Paul took a Taxi out of town, to a block of flats that looked empty. The stairs smelled as he went up them and there was rubbish in the corners. John-Paul walked up three flights of stairs before getting a text message from an unknown number. He figured it was his Mum. She told him to go the the door on the left. John Paul opened door on his first left and saw someone that he missed almost as much as his Mum.<p>

Standing there was his older sister Jacqui McQueen.

She was on the phone next to the window. "Yeah Pablo I'll call you later" Jacqui said. She noticed someone watching her.

* * *

><p>"Come here John-Paul" she walking towards him. John-Paul walked towards her and she hugged him roughly, squeezing his neck. "How ya been? Is everyone alright?" Jacqui asked. "Yeah…..what about you? Spain's agreeing with you" John-Paul said. Jacqui had a healthy tan and a exotic glint in her eye. "I'm good…but there's a reason you're here" Jacqui said.<p>

"Where's Mum?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"She's gonna be late. Her bag fell apart, and now she's back at the shop demanding a refund" Jacqui said.<p>

"Sounds like her" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Mum says that you ain't been yourself John-Paul" Jacqui said. "This might be last time I see ya in a while. I'm not Mum….but…..you know you can talk to me" Jacqui said. John Paul sat on a chair and looked around at the rubbish on the floor. "I know that I shouldn't be here Jacq" John-Paul said. "I promised myself that I wouldn't put Mum or you in danger. But….I need to talk to someone…..it's…..it's driving me mad" John-Paul said.<p>

"What is love?" Jacqui asked.

* * *

><p>Finn paid the Taxi driver and the Taxi drove off. It wasn't as far as he thought. He could catch the bus from here. He looked around and entered the flats. It stunk, the quicker he got to John-Paul the better. He was walking up the stairs when he heard a voice below. He waited until he heard the mutterings of a woman.<p>

Had John-Paul turned straight or something?

Finn decided to take the bull by the horns and walked back down the stairs. He pulled his hoodie up and walked by the woman. He told himself that he'd have to stay quiet but he couldn't when he saw who it was.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell…Myra?...is that you?" Finn asked. Myra ran past him. Finn followed her, Myra ran into the room on the right unaware that her children were in the opposite room.<p>

"Did you hear that?" John-Paul asked his older Sister.

"Stop changing the subject John-Paul" Jacqui said. "There's nothing you can tell me that can shock me. We're McQueen's remember?" Jacqui said.

* * *

><p>"Exactly. Being a McQueen makes it so hard" John-Paul said. "You know….as the only boy…well…..I thought I was…..being the only boy at the time. It meant that….without our Dads, I'm supposed to look after all of you" John-Paul said.<p>

"John-Paul, that's bollocks" Jacqui said. "Us McQueen girls, we can all take care of ourselves. If I was still around….I'd look after all of you" Jacqui said. John-Paul nodded.

"But….I know I've got Little Matthew. To be honest Jacqui, I don't know what I'd do without him. He's the reason I get up in the morning…..he the reason I go to work and…..work's….work's…been tough" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"No-one wants to work love, we just have to, to live" Jacqui said.<p>

"Yeah….but being at school, went from bad….to worse….to a living hell" John-Paul said.

"You ain't getting along with a teacher or something?" Jacqui said. What about that Danny? "Is your boss an asshole?" She asked.

* * *

><p>"No it's not a teacher...or Danny…or Mr Blake….it's a student" John-Paul said.<p>

Finn paced back and forth as Myra's words fell on deaf ears.

"Why are you here anyway?" She asked. "How did you even get here? What is your problem? Have you been following our John-Paul? What kind of weird child does that? You need fucking help" Myra said.

* * *

><p>"I need help? What kind of sick fucker lies about his own Mum dying?" Finn asked.<p>

"Don't you dare blame John-Paul! He did it for my own good" Myra said.

"Yeah right" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"You still ain't answered my question Finn. How did you even get here? These flats are empty. Most kids have a sneaky cigarette in their own rooms. They don't come out here. You ain't brought a friend with ya. You must have followed our John-Paul here" Myra said. Finn looked away. Myra McQueen was smarter than she looked. He could give everything away, but if John-Paul had come here to confess….Finn had to get to her first.<p>

"You know what Myra. It's a fucking shock and all that, but I'm glad you're here" Finn said.

"Oh Aye? What are you really here for Finn?" Myra asked.

* * *

><p>"You're right….Myra I'm here for your John-Paul" Finn said.<p>

"Why? You here to beat him up? Or call him names? Why follow your teacher in the dark?" Myra asked.

"Cause Myra….this is hard to say….but John-Paul ain't just my teacher" Finn said. Myra shook her head in confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Myra asked. Finn sat on the wooden chest of drawers.

* * *

><p>"Myra McQueen...you know what I mean. It's a secret. Your John-Paul told me not to tell. He told me…that I could get kicked out of school. That bad things would happen if I told anyone" Finn said.<p>

"Finn…just fucking tell me, then go" Myra said.

* * *

><p>"Me and your John-Paul, we've….we've been….you know…messing around….that's why he told me to meet him here" Finn told her. Myra's eyes widened and she swore in anger.<p>

"You fucking evil little liar!" Myra shouted.

"It's true. Myra your John-Paul's been making the moves on me for months. We even got together in class once…..it's all true. I like John-Paul, and John-Paul really likes me. Why would I lie to you eh?" Finn asked Myra.


	15. Ammunition

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Finn turned to the door of the flat and walked out.<p>

"Finn! You get back here right now!" Myra yelled. She started following Finn, but Finn ran out, through the door. He knew that if he ran fast enough, Myra wouldn't be able to catch him. Curious about the noise, Jacqui and John-Paul stepped outside of the room. "Mum! Mum are you alright!" Jacqui shouted. Myra came back, huffing and puffing back to her children.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul…..I think you've got some explaining to do love" Myra said pointing to the room Jacqui and John-Paul had just come out of.<p>

"Let's talk John-Paul...love…..right now" Myra asked.

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy?" Lindsey asked her Brother in Law. Freddie had asked himself that question time and time again. But when it came to Lindsey Butterfield, Freddie didn't know what to do. He hoped that one day his Brother Joe would be out of the picture…..but not like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Joe was growing more distant and pushing Lindsey away. Freddie talked to Ziggy and Ziggy didn't know what Joe was up to. When Freddie was walking Lindsey home one night he told Lindsey that unlike Joe he would always be there for her.<p>

Lindsey Butterfield kissed Freddie Roscoe.

It was one of the best nights of Freddie Roscoe's life. He knew he and Lindsey would be breaking Joe's heart, but he couldn't get rid of his feeling's any longer. He met up with Lindsey on his birthday and made a decision to win Lindsey over. "Lindsey….we can be together. Joe doesn't treat you right. I know I can" Freddie said.

* * *

><p>"Freddie, Joe is your Brother! Wake up!" Lindsey shouted. They walked towards the living room.<p>

"Lindsey I wake up every-day from dreams of you. You know what I dream about Lindsey? I dream about Us. Not just me, not just you…us. As a real couple. Joe can't give you what you want. I can. Pack your things and leave with me Lindsey" Freddie said.

"Shut up Freddie. You're just going to leave Little Katie and your wife Sinead. You married Sinead practically yesterday" Lindsey said. She opened the living room door. Freddie left the door open and they argued in the dark.

* * *

><p>"You have a family now Freddie. You owe it to Sinead and her little girl to stay with them" Lindsey said.<p>

"People fall in out and out of love all the time. Sinead will understand and she'll move on. I can't move on Linds, not without you. Let's just forget about Joe. Forget about Sinead and let's just be together" Freddie said. The light came on and Sinead told herself not to cry.

"Happy Birthday hubby!" Sinead shouted throwing the cake at him. She stormed off and went to see her Mum, but Diane and Tony were holding "The Hutch's" opening night.

* * *

><p>"Where's Finn?" Sinead asked.<p>

"Why? Finn's out with his mates. Finn's got his head on straight Sinead. I don't want you dragging our Finn down" Diane said.

"I've…..it's Freddie…..I need to get all of my clothes out of the Roscoe's place" Sinead said.

"Finn's not here" Diane said as Sinead walked away. "Don't find him Sinead. You and Freddie get back together every Five minutes" Diane said but Sinead wasn't listening.

* * *

><p>When Finn was on the bus, he saw Sinead's texts and messages.<p>

"_**Finn I need you, call me when you get this" ** _One of Sinead's messages said.

* * *

><p>Finn called her, but he couldn't really hear much. Sinead was crying and swearing. All Finn knew was that he had to meet Sinead in "The Dog" He met her there and took her glass of alcohol away from her.<p>

"Oi, I want that" Sinead said. "So….what's Freddie done now?" Finn asked. "Started shit. Him and _his_ Lindsey" Sinead said. "What?" Finn asked. "Doesn't matter. Let's get me stuff yeah?" Sinead asked. They got back to the house. Sandy and Lindsey were the only people there.

* * *

><p>"Sinead…..we need to talk" Lindsey said.<p>

"Piss off" Sinead said.

"Sinead please…" Sandy said. Sinead looked at Sandy and walked into the living room.

"Five minutes. But Finn's still packing my stuff" Sinead said. On cue, Finn walked upstairs. This was cool. Finn now had access to all of the Roscoe boys rooms.

* * *

><p>He had a quick look in Joe's then headed straight for Robbie's room. It was about time Finn got some dirt on Robbie for a change. He looked at the bunk bed and looked at the pictures of Jason and Holly on the wall. Finn just started looking around in any drawers.<p>

He found a pack of pills labelled "Adrena-Slim" and put them in his pocket.

"What the fuck are you doing in my little Brother's room? You little perv, fuck off" Joe said.

* * *

><p>"Umm….have you talked to Lindsey?" Finn asked.<p>

"What?" Joe asked, his face was blank. Joe come in and went upstairs without talking to the girls.

"Oh you really don't know do you eh?" Finn asked.

"Get out of my Little Brother's room before I throw you out of the fucking window" Joe said.

* * *

><p>"I'll go but where's Sinead's room? My Sister wants her stuff" Finn said. Joe pushed him in her room and made sure the door was open. Sinead and Freddie shared a room…..well they did. Finn looked around for any money, but Freddie must have kept it in a secret place. He could ask Sinead later. He got one of Freddie's ruck-sacks and started dumping his Sister's clothes in it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mum stop!"….We need to listen to John-Paul" Jacqui said.<p>

"No wait….John-Paul is it true?" Myra asked. "I know Finn's lying…..but I want to hear it from you" Myra said to her son.

"Hear what from me?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"Finn told me that there was…..that there's something going on….so?" Myra asked.<p>

"Mum….anything Finn said….it's all lies" John-Paul said.

"Good….I knew it, I just needed to hear it" Myra said.

* * *

><p>"Mum can you just shut up and let John-Paul talk? He's got summat to say" Jacqui said. Both women looked at him and John-Paul knew that he couldn't tell them the truth. Finn had been here. Finn had stalked him, tracked him down and tried to turn his own Mum against him. John-Paul walked out of the room.<p>

"I….I shouldn't have come here" John-Paul said hugging his Mum tightly.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul….wait!" Myra shouted.<p>

"Jacq…take care yeah?" John-Paul said. He walked away but Jacqui ran after him. Jacqui McQueen was determined to find out what secret her Little Brother was hiding.


	16. Hide and Seek for the Weak

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>"What are you looking for Jase?" Sandy asked her son.<p>

"Just stuff...I need them, where did I put them?" Jason said as he looked under his bed. The pills weren't anywhere. He remembered putting them in his drawer and now they were gone. He knew his Brother's could have taken them at any time, but he was sure only one of them had taken them. His Brother Robbie.

"Fuck off Jase...I've got better stuff to do than look through your skanky boxers" Robbie said when Jason asked him.

* * *

><p>Finn didn't have time to look at the pills. They were in his own drawer. His Sister Sinead had said that she was going back to Ste's. But after the state she was in Diane said that she could stay at the house. Finn didn't get much sleep. He was just trying to calm his Sister down until Diane took over.<p>

"Finn...you're a life-saver...go and get some sleep eh" Diane said.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul you're hiding something from me and...from Mum as well" Jacqui said.<p>

"Jacq I can't talk here" John-Paul said.

"Why the fuck not? What the fuck is going on with you?" Jacqui asked.

"I don't...I don't feel safe. Not here...I just...I'm going to go home" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul...Me and Mum can stay in the UK. Just for the weekend. I'll get Mum set up and tell you the address. Come along whenever you want. We'll talk in private" Jacqui said, walking back to their Mum. "Thanks" John-Paul said to his Sister. He went home, thanked Nana for taking care of Little Mathew and played with his son. Maybe Jacqui was right, telling someone, would make him feel better, get his mind straight. It could Make John-Paul be a better Dad.<p>

John-Paul called up a hotel and booked a room for himself and Danny. John-Paul was determined to forget about everything. Danny Lomax could help him do that. He thought Danny would be pleased when he told him the news, but he wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Umm...John-Paul we're going to have book separate rooms. Three separate rooms" Danny said.<p>

"Danny...Why? Have you brought the whole school along?" John-Paul asked.

"No...just my Daughter" Danny said.

"And your grand-daughter too? Danny...I thought it was just going to be you and me" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Know...but I caught Tegan outside. She was feeling low and...I felt sorry for her" Danny said. "Little Rose is her pride and joy. But...ever since the baby came along...Tegan hasn't really had a life. I...just want to see her happy. You can understand that John-Paul. You'd do the same for Little Matthew" Danny said.<p>

Danny had a point. He always had a point. John-Paul booked the Three rooms. Danny had told Sam he was going on a Teaching course. He said that the place was near a spa and he'd invited Tegan along. "Awwww aren't you sweet?" Sam said hugging him. "I can't tempt you to a spar weekend can I?" Danny asked his wife.

* * *

><p>"Too much work down here, but you can make it up to me when you get back" Sam said. They kissed until their younger daughter Perrie came down the stairs.<p>

"Ewww...Mum...Dad...I don't need to see that, thanks" Their Daughter said. Danny pulled himself away from his wife and started packing his bags. When he and Tegan got to the hotel he found that John-Paul had done the right thing and checked two rooms under his name.

"Thanks love" Danny said turning away.

* * *

><p>"Umm...excuse me Sir. The rooms have been booked. They haven't been paid for" The receptionist said.<p>

"Oh...the Course Leaders ain't paid for us...the cheeky beggars" Tegan said. They went to their rooms and Tegan got ready to use the spar.

"See ya later Dad" Tegan said.

"By love, I'll be thinking about you during H&S safety and fire alarm routines" Danny said. When Danny made sure that his Daughter was out of sight. He called John-Paul.

* * *

><p>"Hey...where are you?" Danny asked.<p>

"The other side of the hotel. As far away from you and your family as possible. Just the way you like it" John-Paul said.

"Mr McQueen...don't be like that. Am I going to see you today? Or do I have to fake my own entertainment?" Danny asked.

"We need set times. After your "Teachers course" spend time with Tegan and then...maye be later, we can meet up" John Paul said.

* * *

><p>Joe watched his Little Brother Jason run upstairs after he came back from school.<p>

"Jase you okay mate?" Joe asked.

"Joe, you seen anyone in my room?" Jason asked.

"Nah" Joe said.

* * *

><p>"Not even someone that shouldn't be in here, like Sinead or Mum?" Jason asked. Joe paused and Jason saw it, and walked towards him.<p>

"Did Sinead go in my room before she left? Tell me Joe" Jason said.

"Nah...but...I saw Finn snooping around. As soon as I saw him Jase..." Jason ran past his Brother, but Joe gently grabbed his arm.

"Jase let me handle it" Joe said.

* * *

><p>"Nah...it's just a small thing...if I need you, I'll call" Jason said. He went to Tony and Diane's place. Jason Roscoe didn't like arguments. But Finn had a nerve going into his place and taking his things. What was Finn's problem?<p>

"Hi Diane" is Finn in?" Jason asked. "Yeah Love he's upstairs...Finn!" Diane shouted. Finn came downstairs and looked at Jason.

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Don't play games Finn...I know you took them" Jason said.<p>

"Took? I ain't taken shit from you" Finn said.

"Finn, Joe saw you, just give them back" Jason said.

"Joe saw nothing. Cause I did nothing. What is it with you Roscoe boys eh?" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"I'll tell your Mum" Jason said.<p>

"Tell her what? That You've lost something and you don't know where it is? Look at your place mate. I'd be asking your Brothers" Finn said.

"How do you mean?" Jason asked.

* * *

><p>"Well your place is like a dog home over there, there's so many of ya...now piss off" Finn said pushing Jason out. That was a close one, Finn would have to hide the pills if Jason told his Mum, and Sandy came round and told <em>his<em> Mum. Finn thought about chucking them down the loo, but he didn't know what Jason's pills were for.

He went upstairs and thought about going to a mate's house when Phoebe called him.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Finn asked.<p>

"Yeah, you coming over?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah...yeah, see you in a bit" Finn said ending the call. Hopefully John-Paul would be there, now they'd both seen his "Dead" Mother.

* * *

><p>If he wanted to get Jim McGinn's suspicions going, he'd have to go to the McQueen's place anyway. Finn wanted John-Paul where he could see him. But to get Jim on his side, Finn would have to do what he did with the Roscoes.<p>

Finn would have to start secretly entering John-Paul's room again.


	17. Down-Graded

A/N: Had to Write this after seeing E4's "Parent's Evening Episode" Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Spooning means affectionate holding, from the back. Contains "E4 First Look" Spoilers.

* * *

><p>It was around Eleven O clock at night, when Danny tapped on John-Paul's door.<p>

"Who is it?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"It's me" Danny whispered. John-Paul opened the door. Danny kissed him and put his hand over John-Paul's waist. They walked towards the bed and Danny kissed him on the shoulder.<p>

"Danny...can we just lie down together?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"Well that's what I was planning" Danny said. He slid his hand down John-Paul's chest and touched his thigh.<p>

"No...I mean...just...hugging" John-Paul said.

"Oh...yeah...come here" Danny said. They spooned for a while. John-Paul put his hands on top of Danny's and closed his eyes. When he woke up, Danny was gone.

* * *

><p>Patrick Blake looked at his phone it was unusual that anyone from the school board would call him on the weekend. "Yes?" Patrick said. "Hello Mr Blake. This is Mr Cruz from the School Board. I'm calling to inform you that the "Ofsted" department will be doing surveys and sending them to the parents of your students" Mr Cruz said.<p>

"I see" Patrick said.

"We will gather their opinions about the school and contact you with the results" Mr Cruz said.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for calling Mr Cruz" Patrick said. Patrick had done a little digging on Mr Cruz. Mr Dominick Cruz was a teacher working for the school board. Dominick Cruz was also a mixed martial artist on the side. Patrick knew that Mr Cruz could probably get fired for that, but Patrick wouldn't let that cat out of the bag...just yet.<p>

It was time to lick a few parent's arses and save his neck from the chopping block. Mr Blake called some of his Teachers on Sunday. One of those Teachers was John-Paul. "Hello Sir?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>John-Paul McQueen had been keeping out of Tegan's way all day and was starving, but had to stay on his toes. "John-Paul. I'm calling to inform you that I'm planning a "Parent's Evening on Tuesday. I would like progress reports and grade lists in Alphabetical order please. If you see any teachers, Please pass on the news" Mr Blake said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I will. Thank you for calling Sir" John-Paul said as Mr Blake ended the call. He texted Danny about the Parents Evening. John-Paul checked out of the hotel early in the morning. Danny tried to call John-Paul but he wasn't answering. John-Paul got back to the village. He was Ready to see his son. Fortunately, Nana McQueen already had Little Matthew washed and changed.<p>

"How's he been Nana?" John-Paul asked him.

"A Little Treasure as usual. You alright love? You look tired" Nana McQueen said.

* * *

><p>"I'm good, I just need five minutes sleep" John-Paul said. He went to his room and opened the door ready to sleep for literally a minute. Sure enough his cunning student was waiting for him.<p>

"Hi Sir...you want to kip? You can lie with me if you want" Finn said tapping the bed. John-Paul stared at him. Not in surprise, he'd gone past that with Finn. Just with anger.

* * *

><p>Finn was obviously here for Phoebe and had decided to torture his Teacher instead. Finn was in a T-shirt and shorts. Finn looked cold. It reassured John-Paul that Finn hadn't got into his bed...not yet.<p>

"Finn leave...now" John Paul said. Finn shifted from side to side on the bed. John-Paul knew he had to change his sheets. Finn got up.

* * *

><p>"You look dead cute in the morning Sir. Don't tell Phoebe I said that" Finn said walking out of his room. John-Paul went to Matthew's changing bag and got out a pair of plastic gloves. He took his sheets off of his bed and turned the mattress over. He'd have to check whether Finn had stolen anything later. As John-Paul tried to relax on the hard mattress, John-Paul knew he'd have to talk to Nana and Phoebe about Finn at some point.<p>

Finn couldn't sleep over. It would give John-Paul a double heart-attack if he saw Finn in his room again.

* * *

><p>"Parent's Evening...it's a little soon isn't it?" Danny asked when the Staff had a meeting in the morning.<p>

"It has to be done. All progress reports have to be seen by me first. Letters are being sent out to the parents Today" Mr Blake said. Danny moved next to John-Paul as Mr Blake sent the Teachers away to class. "I'm just getting a coffee Mr Blake" Danny said as Mr Blake walked out of the door. Danny pulled John-Paul towards him, when they were alone.

"You checked out of our hotel soooo early" Danny said. " I Didn't even get a kiss Goodbye" Danny said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah well...work comes first" John-Paul said.<p>

"Ah treating me mean to keep me keen eh?...I'd be mad at you...if you weren't so dead cute" Danny said.

"Danny...What did you just say?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>Finn watched Danny through the slim door window, as Danny ruffled John-Paul's hair.<p>

_"Prick"_ Finn muttered as he went to his next class.

"Finn...how's school going?" His Mum asked when he got home.

"Good...why?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Your school's got Parent's Evening tomorrow" His Mum said.<p>

"Quick ain't it?" Tony said.

"Yeah? You got anything to tell me Finn?" His Mum asked.

"Nah...you going to the "Parents thing?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Of course I'm going" His Mum said. He knew that once his Mum was set on something she did it. That night Finn was upstairs wondering what John-Paul would like him to wear. Should he just go for school uniform? Or should he go casual?<p>

In the lead up to Parent's evening, John-Paul spent most of the day looking at Robbie Roscoe and Finn's reports. Robbie would be easier. Robbie Roscoe was a twisted arse-wipe, but John-Paul could handle him with his Mum. Sandy Roscoe was a No-Nonsense type of woman and John-Paul liked that about her.

Finn on the other hand...

* * *

><p>As Parent's Evening got closer, John-Paul began to get nervous, but he told himself that Finn wouldn't try anything. He sat down in the class room and looked at Finn's list of Grades for his subjects. John-Paul replaced Finn's B's and one A with D's E's and F's. Then he felt guilty put the A and B Grades back in Finn's boxes.<p>

What kind of Teacher would John-Paul be if he did this?

Did Finn deserve this?

Why was John-Paul protecting Finn again?

* * *

><p>John-Paul put the low Grades back in Finn's boxes. He had to protect Phoebe and Little Matthew. This might be John-Paul's last chance to get rid of Finn for good. The parents started coming in for Parent's Evening. It was going well for John-Paul.<p>

_"Yeah Samantha is loud and laughs a lot...but her grades are good"_

_"Nick is quiet and I'd like to see him come out of his shell"_

_"Mark, is focused, a great student to teach"_ John-Paul would say, but he couldn't say that about Robbie Roscoe.

* * *

><p>"Hello Miss Roscoe...Sorry...Mrs Black? Hello Robbie, please take a seat" John-Paul said.<p>

"Thank you Mr McQueen...sit down Robbie" Sandy ordered. Robbie sat down.

"Well Mrs Black, Jason Roscoe is a pleasure to teach. He's friendly. Polite and always hands his coursework in on time" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"And Jason's grades?" Sandy asked.<p>

"Jason's Grades are Great, if Jason keeps his Grades up, he could go to any college of his choice" John-Paul said.

"Fanstatic...now what about Robbie?" Sandy asked.

* * *

><p>Robbie is a very...he can be challenging at times. But that maybe because of certain upheavals and...problems in school. I understand that he may feel overshadowed by Jason" John-Paul said.<p>

"Okay ...but what about his Grades?" Sandy asked.

"Rrrr..." John-Paul said.

"R? I've never heard of that one. Robbie are you doing so badly that you've got a Grade R?" Sandy asked. Robbie looked away.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Black...Let me clear this up, here's Robbie's Grade Booklet. As you can see, he can do better" John-Paul said. Once Robbie had gotten a telling off and the Roscoes left. Finn came in with his Mum.<p>

"Alright Sir?" Finn asked cheerily.

"Hello Diane...please take a seat" John-Paul said. John-Paul was going to make this as quick as possible. He wasn't going to talk to Finn, Finn didn't deserve his time.

"Finn, is...he makes friends easily. Finn and Robbie Roscoe are "Partners in crime" John-Paul said. "Finn's Grades are nothing too bad, Diane don't worry" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Umm...okay...How are Finn's Grades?" Diane said looking at her phone. John-Paul gave Diane the fake Grades booklet.<p>

"Finn what's this? Do I have to ground you? Look at those Grades" Diane said.

"What?" Finn said looking at his Grades.

* * *

><p>"I feel that it would be in Finn's best interest if he was moved to another class. He's obviously not progressing here, and I think the class with Mr Condit would help him more" John-Paul said hoping his plan would work.<p>

"Finn I never knew you were doing this bad. what are we gonna do with you eh?" Diane said. Her phone rang again and she excused herself.

"John-Paul can you look after Finn for one minute? I need to answer this" Diane said. As soon as she was gone Finn looked at the Grade paper. He loosely screwed it up and threw it at John-Paul.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is that!" Finn shouted.<p>

"You may want to keep your voice down. Those are your Grades" John-Paul said.

"Bullshit they are my Grades. You fucked with them didn't you?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"You're paranoid Finn. Nip outside, get a glass of water and calm down" John-Paul said.<p>

"Piss off John-Paul. Go outside? That's it ain't it? You changed my Grades to get rid of me. Ain't gonna happen Sir...I can fucking promise you that" Finn said getting up and leaving. Moments later Diane came back.

* * *

><p>"Where is he now?" Diane asked.<p>

"I think he needed some alone time" John-Paul said. "It can be hard for a student like Finn. Finn has to accept that he's not as Intellectually clever as he think he is" John-Paul said, faking a caring smile and leading Diane out.


	18. Teenage Peep Show

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Spoilers.

* * *

><p>John-Paul was fit and a smart-arse. But he was also taking the piss out of Finn.<p>

Finn wasn't going to stand for it. After everything that Finn had done, and this was how John-Paul repaid him? It was bullshit. He thought about going to the car park, when he saw Robbie Roscoe coming towards him. "Alright?" Finn asked. "Nah McQueer's making trouble for me" Robbie said. "He said I've been hanging around with the wrong crowd" Robbie said.

"McQueer's the wrong crowd around here. The dirty fag. Let's tell him what we think of him" Finn said. They went back inside and started looking around for him.

* * *

><p>"Finn...Finn get here Now!" Finn's Mum shouted.<p>

"Finn Mummy's calling you...I'll handle McQueer myself" Robbie said going off to find John-Paul. John-Paul was in the toilets when he heard a student calling. "Sir, McQueer, fag? Or do you just go by perv these days?" Robbie asked. John-Paul knew it was weird, but when he saw Robbie Roscoe...it was a relief. Sure he'd rather teach Jason over Robbie any day of the week, but Robbie Roscoe wasn't much of a problem.

Not as much as Finn was.

* * *

><p>"This is a<em> Teacher's only toilet" <em>John-Paul said.

"It's not a _Fag's Only_ loo. That's all I need to know. Look arse-wipe, you've landed me in the shit with my Mum. Pull that shit again...and you're really gonna piss me off" Robbie said. He pushed John-Paul into the stall. "Shit" John-Paul said as Robbie walked away. "Swearing...Naughty Sir" Robbie said. John-Paul waited for the student to leave before he pushed himself out of the Bathroom stall.

* * *

><p>He was wet. With his own urine. Looking around, he walked down the unusually empty corridor and went to the lost property room. He looked around in the boxes for any smart spare trousers.<p>

There were none, just trousers with stains on them and Grey jogging bottoms. John-Paul pulled the Grey Jogging bottoms out. They were the best he could find and they were going to be baggy. But if he just walked out of the School, Mr Blake wouldn't see him.

* * *

><p>John-Paul hung the jogging bottoms up and slowly took his wet trousers off.<p>

"That's it Sir, nice and slow...I forgot how great your arse is in boxers" Finn said leaning out of coat rack with his camera-phone.

* * *

><p>John-Paul grabbed the jogging bottoms and pulled them on.<p>

"Please Tell me something Finn" John-Paul asked.

"Yes Sir?" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"We're you always this pervy? Or did knocking my Nana out, turn you into a pathetic Little pervert?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"See you around Sir" Finn said walking out of the lost property room.

When he was finally left on his own, John-Paul walked out of lost property and bumped into Danny.

* * *

><p>"How was "Parent's Evening?" Messy was it?" Danny asked.<p>

"How do you mean?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"Your Trousers" Danny said. They walked to John-Paul's classroom, where John-Paul got his things. After the night he'd had, he just wanted to see Matthew and go to bed. "Oh the trousers...Little accident" John-Paul said. "Aww...maybe if you're nice to me...I can clean it up" Danny said. They walked to John-Paul's class room where he got his stuff, then they walked out of the school together.<p>

"I don't want to push you John-Paul but...maybe...sometime, we can carry on where we left off at the hotel" Danny said.

"You mean the same hotel that you bought your Daughter to? No Thanks" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul I do want time alone with you. I mean...you're a good looking lad and I know that you're getting offers" Danny said.<p>

"You sound sure of that Danny, almost too sure. Danny I'm not seeing anyone" John-Paul said.

"It's just I'm not really the jealous type but...when I thought...that you were dating someone else...I..lied. When I left you with Finn and his gang" Danny said. John-Paul stopped. It was cold and dark outside. But John-Paul wanted to stare into Danny eyes. He wanted Danny Lomax to burst out laughing. He wanted his colleague to tell him that this was some sick joke.

* * *

><p>"When...when did you lie?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"That detention...that I couldn't do for Mr Blake..." Danny said.

"You...you said that you had a family thing" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"I didn't have a family thing or <em><strong>anything<strong>_ John-Paul...I just said that to keep you in school" Danny said. John-Paul shook his head.

"Danny...umm...I've got...Matthew to..see" John-Paul said. He couldn't scream or shout at Danny. It would only make Danny ask more questions.

Finn got into the house. He went upstairs then back down stairs to pay Phoebe a visit. But his Mum stopped him.

* * *

><p>"Hang on, where are you going?" His Mum asked.<p>

"Out" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"I don't think so. Your Mum told me about your Grades. The only places you're going, is School, Home and "The Hutch" Tony said.<p>

"You're going to the Hutch to work Finn, dishwashing at the back. The alcohol is going to be checked every night, so you're in more trouble if you even think about touching alcohol" His Mum said.

* * *

><p>"What? All because of the Grades?" Finn said.<p>

"Yeah, remind me to thank John-Paul when I see him. Without this "Parent's Evening" I would never have known that you were taking the mick Finn. Until you get better Grades and Test results...you're Grounded" His Mum said. It Pissed Finn off but there was nothing he could do. If he told them the truth. No-one would believe him. He went upstairs and called Phoebe.

"I'm Grounded" He told her.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, why?" Phoebe asked.<p>

"Normal housework bollocks...I wanna see you" Finn said.

"If you can't come to me, I can come to you" Phoebe said.

"Too risky Pheb...I'll tell you what, send me a picture on your phone. Show me what I'm missing" Finn said. Asking Phoebe McQueen for a dirty picture, was like asking John-Paul McQueen for a Blow job right now. Finn didn't get the greatest result. Phoebe McQueen was kind of a Tomboy. She covered up and rarely showed off her figure. But Finn knew she was fit. Phoebe sent him a picture of the top half of herself, fully clothed and waving. It wasn't a bikini picture, but it would have to do for now.

* * *

><p>He'd got more from John-Paul and Finn didn't even work that hard to get his Teacher's trousers off. John-Paul was stunned when he walked in and found Danny's Daughter Perrie and Jack's foster son Tom looking after Matthew. "What the hell are you doing here?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Everything's okay Mr McQueen...My Dad says I'm well good with kids. We've been great haven't we Tom?" Perrie asked. Tom nodded. He'd been making the moves on Perrie all night, but Perrie fancied Jason Roscoe. Tom didn't have a chance with her.

"You Two have to leave. Now, before I call your parents" John-Paul said. Both children left and John-Paul shut the door. He heard another knock and thought one of the kids had forgotten something.

* * *

><p>"Perrie I..." John-Paul said.<p>

"No John-Paul it's me...Perrie said she was here" Danny said.

"Sorry Danny, she shouldn't have even been here. I sent her back home like I'm going to do with you" John-Paul said.

"John-Paul wait. All of the jealousy...the uneasiness I feel...you must be flattered" Danny said.

* * *

><p>"Danny what world are you living in?" John-Paul asked. Both men made way for Nana McQueen who had come back from Bingo.<p>

"Lads you may want to take this someplace else, I don't want the cold coming in" Nana McQueen said. John-Paul walked outside with Danny, towards the centre of benches in the Village...Where Finn had a good eye on them, but he couldn't hear them.

"John-Paul what's the big deal about a Detention Day?" Danny asked.

* * *

><p>"As a teacher, that Detention Day was one of the worst days of my life" John-Paul said. "You weren't there to help me...no-one was" John-Paul said. He told himself to calm down as Danny hugged him.<p>

"I'm here for you John-Paul" Danny said. "Just Breathe" Danny said. John-Paul lowered his head onto Danny shoulder.

* * *

><p>Finn felt like escaping through the window shimming down the drain-pipe and punching both Teachers. But he couldn't do that, so he looked at the picture of Phoebe McQueen on his phone.<p>

Then Finn tried to get a good look at John-Paul, but that dick-slip Danny was in the way.

Tomorrow, he'd have to Photo-shop Phoebe McQueen's picture and put it to good use. Finn would have to act quickly before John-Paul was taken in by Danny Lomax's lies again.


	19. Body Worship

Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. My computer's acting weird so I can't divide the paragraphs, sorry about that...and the spelling mistakes.

...

Finn watched his teachers hug, then he crept downstairs. Tony and his Mum had gone up taking the Twins to bed. He had no idea where Sinead was. Even if she found him, she was too depressed to stir up trouble. He opened the door and stepped out onto the mat in his socks. He could hear Danny Lomax speaking.

"John-Paul I'm serious about you. I know that you think I'm not because of everything but….." Danny said.

...

"Everything? You mean your wife, your kids, and your Grand-Daughter?" John-Paul asked.

"John-Paul I'm committed to you. Even if I have to stick Post-it notes on your desk everyday…..I will" Danny said. They kissed and Finn went back inside.

"Post it notes Eh?" Finn said as he got out his laptop. "I can do that, and more" He got onto "Microsoft Word" and started typing.

...

"For Finn" Then he deleted it and started again.

_**"To my best student Finn,**_

_**I know that this is wrong, but I can't stop thinking about you. I never thought I'd be one of "those" teachers. I always thought I was a professional, and I'am. But not when it comes to you. Our relationship hasn't been physical, but I want it to be. I dream about the day I can move out of Mum's. I dream about the day that we can be together. Please tell me that you feel the same. I don't know what Mr Blake would say about us.**_

_**To be honest Finn I don't care. I just want to be with you"**_

_**...**_

Finn carried on typing the "letter" until the early hours of the morning. He went to the school library early in the morning and made photocopies. He was about to open the photo-copying machine when he heard someone say his name. "Finn?" Phoebe called out.

"Shit" Finn muttered under his breath.

"Hi Finn, what are you doing here so early?" George asked.

"Nothing much…twins were crying at home and I just needed to get some homework done" Finn said.

"Is it for John-Paul?" Phoebe asked. "I can give it to him if you want" Pheobe said. She walked towards the photo-copier, but Finn put his arm over it. "Nah….it's for Mr Hendricks" Finn said. "So you wanna walk me out then?" Phoebe asked. Finn nodded.

...

"Pheb I want to show you the speech I made for Vincent's hearing, you can leave Finn for five minutes can't you?" George asked. Phoebe looked at Finn and nodded. As soon as Phoebe was out of sight, he pulled the paper out of the photocopier machine. Finn pretended to be interested in George's speech and walked Phoebe back home.

"See you at school" Phoebe said.

"Wait….Phoebe, I'm thirsty…..mind if I get a drink?" Finn asked. Phoebe nodded and let him in. Finn made an excuse about going to the bathroom and went upstairs. He took his trainers off and went into his teacher's room. Sure, Finn would have liked to stand there and watch John-Paul sleep, but the student was on a mission. He quickly looked on the ground and found John-Paul's school briefcase. Finn put one of the letters in there and went to the bathroom. Then Finn flushed the toilet chain, turned the tap on for a few seconds, then he turned it off. Then he went downstairs.

...

"You okay?...You took a while" Phoebe said.

"Yeah…..my stomach's a bit….off" Finn said.

"Awww…this will make you feel better" Phoebe said give him a cup of tea. Finn looked at the mug before he drank out of it.

"It's clean" Phoebe said.

...

"Yeah, but it's got "World's Best Dad" on it. You trying to tell me something Pheb?" Finn asked.

"Nah it's Matthew's cup to John-Paul. Nana got it for him on Father's Day" Phoebe told him.

"So John-Paul's been slobbering all over this mug then? Finn asked.

"It's clean….I can change it for you" Phoebe said. But Finn shook his head.

...

"It's okay Pheb, if you say it's clean, I believe you" Finn touched her hand and drank from the cup. John-Paul would get used to this when they were a real couple. They could go out in secret. When Finn eventually dumped Phoebe McQueen. she'd get another boyfriend. She'd go out with him. Nana Mqueen, would go to bingo, or out clubbing with her Grand-Daughter's. Finn's Mum could look after Matthew and Kathleen Angel would go to Uncle Sonny Valentine.

Then the McQueen house would be empty and Finn and John-Paul would have the house all to themselves.

But Finn had a long way to go before that happened. He enjoyed sipping from John-Paul's cup, but a few minutes later he had to go. "I'll call you tonight" Finn said kissing Pheobe on the cheek.

...

"Be good Finn…..I want your Mum to Un-Ground you" Phoebe said. They hugged. Finn walked out of the McQueen's house and went to the corner shop for post-it notes. He had to get to John-Paul's desk before that dick-wipe Danny did.

When John-Paul got to his desk in the morning, he found a post-it note on the side of his desk. The post-it note said:

"_**Need you JP" From you know who….."**_

John-Paul picked up the note and smiled at it. Finn came into the class-room.

"You seem happy today Sir" Finn said.

...

"Finn you don't have me first. Get out" John-Paul said sternly. Finn left, but walked past Danny and knew that he was going into John-Paul's class-room. It pissed Finn off that he couldn't do anything about it. He had to get to class. But there must be some way that he could keep an eye on Danny and John-Paul.

"How you feeling? Better today?" Danny asked his more-than friend.

"Yes thanks. You cheered me up" John-Paul said.

...

"I haven't even done anything" Danny said. "Unless you want me to cheer you up right here, right now" Danny said leaning over to kiss him. But John-Paul gently pushed him away.

"Danny, there's no need to be coy with me. It was nice gesture. I could get used to it"

"I'm confused John-Paul, get used to what?" Danny asked. John-Paul showed him the little post-it note. Danny Lomax had two choices. He could tell John-Paul the truth and find out who the secret admrier was. In Danny's mind John-Paul didn't have an secret admirer. Danny thought it was a student taking the piss. He didn't want John-Paul to feel bad, so he just went along with it.

...

"Ah….John-Paul you got me" Danny said.

"I've got class, but they'll be more notes coming soon" Danny said. He smiled at John-Paul and told himself to get Little Matthew something later. Maybe a fancy blue bottle or a new toy, so that he could say that he actually bought John-Paul McQueen something on his own.

Jason Roscoe waited until he was alone before he went to John-Paul. He was going crazy without the "Adrena-slim" pills. He didn't have enough money to get a new pack. "Sir could you give me some advice?" Jason asked.

"Sure, But if you're looking for advice about girls…I suggest you go to Mr Lomax" John-Paul said.

...

"Nah….I'm happy with Holly. It's just….I want to be a bit more healthier. I wanna go on a fruit and Veg diet" Jason said.

"Then I'm not the one to talk to, Jason. You need to go to your GP. Go to your local doctor and ask him about it" John-Paul said.

...

"Sir, you're smart. One of the smartest teachers in this school. Here's this diet I printed out. Take a look" Jason said showing him the diet plan.

"Jason…I don't….." John-Paul said.

"Come on Sir….please" Jason said. John-Paul quickly looked at the diet plan.

...

Three meals a day…..all fruit and veg, it looks...okay. But Jason you should go to a professional" John-Paul said. Finn was returning from science when he walked past John-Paul and Jason, then he stopped. The door was opened a creak, so he could listen to them while out of sight.

"Thanks Sir, I knew I could trust you" Jason said.

"I might be out of place for saying this Jason. But hearing the Girl's talk about you in school…..I doubt there's anything wrong with your body" John-Paul said.

What Finn heard from John-Paul's lips was: _"Jason, you've got a hot body"_

_..._

Finn started walking to Head-Teacher, Mr Blake's office.

"I've been adding it up Sir. With the new diet, I'll be on Two hundred and fifty calories a day" Jason said.

"Sounds awful Jason. Why don't you talk to your mum, she is a nurse" John-Paul said.

...

"I can't, she'll just treat me like a kid" Jason said.

Jason I hate to break it to you mate. But you are a kid. I'll see if I can get you an appointment with the school nutritionist" John Paul said. He looked her up on the school website.

"Sir I don't want her, I want the muscle line" Jason said.

...

"What's the muscle line?" John-Paul asked. Jason lifted up his T-shirt and lowered down the side of his trousers.

Mate you can put that away, I don't need to see it" John-Paul said. But Jason Roscoe wasn't listening. He didn't see how wrong this was. He pointed to his upper thigh.

Jason. Seriously please pull your trousers up. This is inappropriate" John-Paul said.

...

"Hang on Sir...can you see it?" Jason asked running his hand along his stomach. "Can you see the line? He asked.

"Jason Roscoe, I think we've seen enough. A word in my office...now" Mr Blake said standing by the door.

...

"Mr Blake this isn't what you think?" John-Paul said.

"I'll be speaking to you about your conduct later Mr McQueen" Mr Blake said as Mr Blake shut John-Paul's door and followed Jason Roscoe to his office.


	20. Fat Fighters

Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. My computer's acting weird so I can't divide the paragraphs, sorry about the spelling mistakes.

...'

Jason Roscoe thought he was going to get a bollocking from Mr Blake. He couldn't explain the situation without sounding stupid. He tried to act cool, but he was really nervous. He just looked at the picture of Mr Blake's Daughter Sienna on the desk. It calmed him down, although everyone in the village knew that Sienna Blake was a nutcase.

"So Mr Roscoe, would you like to tell me your version of events?" Mr Blake asked.

...'

"Sir, it ain't what you think. I was talking to John-Paul..." Jason said.

"Mr McQueen, Mr Roscoe" Mr Blake pointed out to him.

...'

"Sorry Mr McQueen, I was just talking to him about health and fitness" Jason said.

"How did a verbal conversation turn into a physical breach of school behaviour? Did Mr McQueen ask you to take off your clothing?" Mr Blake asked.

...'

"Nah. No Sir. I did it because...something was worrying me" Jason said.

"Mr McQueen is a teacher, not a Doctor...or a nurse...like your _Mother_" Mr Blake said.

...'

"Yes...I know Sir. Mr McQueen told me to go to my Mum. I didn't listen. Mr McQueen did nothing wrong Sir. I...I ain't just saying that. I was the one that walked up to his desk. You ain't gonna fire him are you?" Jason asked.

"Mr Roscoe, you can leave" Mr Blake said. He went to see John-Paul and asked him to explain everything.

...'

"Sir I know what you're thinking. But Jason...he's at that age, where...he's becoming obsessed with his weight, and his Body image. I told him to put him clothes back on, but he didn't listen to me" John-Paul said.

"Mr McQueen, why is it that you're the only Teacher in this school that finds himself being the "centre-piece" of these lewd exposes?" Mr Blake asked. "First the escort, then the Finn situation..."

...'

"Umm...Sir...What Finn situation?" John-Paul asked.

"Finn's parent's complained which lead to the news that Finn was taking "substances" Mr Blake said. "Have there been so many Finn incidences that you seemed to have forgotten Mr McQueen?" Mr Blake asked.

...'

"Mr Blake...I'm sorry about the trouble that appears to follow me wherever I go. But you have to realise that the "Escort" was a set up. As for Jason Roscoe Sir..." John-Paul said.

"Mr McQueen, I spoken to Mr Roscoe. He appears adamant that nothing happened between you both" Mr Blake said.

...'

"Sir I promise that nothing like this will happen again" John-Paul said.

"Oh Mr McQueen I know for a fact it won't. You're going to be supervised by another teacher from now on. I know exactly whom I will give the role to" Mr Blake said.

Freaked out by Mr Blake's little interview Jason Roscoe went to the toilets. By the time Mr Blake had let him go, school was over. He called his Mum to tell her that he was studying and he was going to be a little late.

...'

Then he splashed water on his face and tried to calm down. But Finn was waiting for him. He'd followed Jason from Mr Blake's office. Curious as to what had happened it the classroom, Finn had a few questions of his own.

...'

"Alright?" Finn asked.

"Piss off okay?" Jason said.

"Fine...I'll piss off...with your stash...you little drugie" Finn said shaking the "Adrena-Slim" pills. Not thinking, Jason pushed Finn and tried to get them back but Finn was too quick. He tripped Jason up and pushed him into the closest toilet stall.

...'

"You took my pills? All this time...you had me thinking it could have been my Brother's when it was you?" Jason asked, reaching for the pills again, but Finn bent his hand back. Finn punched Jason Roscoe in the stomach and Jason fell on his knees. Finn grabbed Jason by the hair and pushed Jason's side of his face on the toilet seat.

...'

"Ahhh...fuck off!" Jason yelled. Jason didn't know if Robbie had pissed Finn off. Maybe Robbie stirred shit around school and Finn had now gone after Jason in revenge. But that still didn't explain the pills.

"You and McQueen...what happened?" Finn asked.

...'

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jason asked trying to move his head.

"Do you think I'm stupid Roscoe? I saw you two in class. What did he tell you eh?" Finn asked.

"I asked John-Paul something, so fucking what?" Jason said. He was able to punch Finn in the stomach. Finn dropped the pills and Jason crawled on the floor to get them.

...'

Finn recovered and turned Jason over so that he was facing upwards. He pushed Jason down with his foot and quickly pulled his T-shirt up. He pulled out his phone and took a picture. Jason moved Finn's foot out of the way.

"Diet pills Jase? I thought that was a girl thing?" Finn asked. "If you tell anyone about today. I'll tell everyone that you're pill-popping, throwing up food...whatever. I mean when's the last time you heard of a boy going on a fucking diet?" Finn asked. "What would your little skank Holly think?" Finn asked.

...'

"She's not a skank shit-head...Don't...don't tell Holly" Jason said.

"Say please Jason" Finn asked, nudging Jason with his foot.

"Fuck..._please Finn_" Jason said.

...'

Finn, let a pissed off Jason up and Jason went home. "What's wrong with your face?" Joe asked him when he got home. "Nothing" Jason said. He went up to his room and his older Brother followed him.

"Joe...is Mum about?" Jason asked.

...'

"Nah she's got work...you okay?" Jason asked his little Brother. Jason nodded, but he could see that something was wrong. Joe had been focused on some many things. Keeping Mum happy, working at the garage. Keeping an eye on Freddie and Lindsey.

Ever since Freddie's Birthday party, Ziggy had been dropping hints. Joe hadn't been there, and no-one was talking. But it made him paranoid. Plus that weird night in the flats with Finn, was doing Joe Roscoe's head in.

...'

Joe Roscoe dreamt about beating the shit of Finn, but he needed more prove that Finn was a creepy little pervert. He didn't think his little Brother would give him that proof. Joe noticed the bruising on Jase's face.

"Get into a fight mate? That's Robbie thing. It's not like you" Joe said.

"Some arse-hole at school. He's a Fucking prick" Jason said.

...'

"Hope you gave him what for" Joe said.

"I tried...he came after me in the toilets Joe" Jason said. For some reason, a light-bulb, went off in Joe Roscoe's head. Maybe it was because his Little Brother mentioned a toilet. Joe pictured his Brother getting attacked in a dirty school loo.

...'

Jason being taken by surprise by letting his guard down. A student could have followed him. The student could have assaulted him in that intimate place, where Jason literally could have had his trousers down.

Joe Roscoe had a good clue who his little Brother's attacker was...

...'

"This kid was waiting for you in the loo was he Jason?" Joe asked.

"Yeah...weird ain't it?" Joe's Little Brother asked.

...'

"Was it Finn?" Joe asked.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Jason asked his Brother in shock.


	21. Private Tutor

A/N: Spoilers. Sorry for the Delay. Will update soon, can't give a specific date though. Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Featuring New Character Dr Browning's son: Alex Browning.

* * *

><p>John-Paul didn't have very long. Nana McQueen loved having Little Matthew, but he couldn't keep using her as his personal baby-sitter. "I have a life too you know" She'd say. But today it was urgent. Jacqui had sent John-Paul a text saying that although Mum had gone back to Spain Jacqui was very much still in the UK. It cheered John-Paul up no end. This could be his last chance to tell his sister the truth. She'd sent him a text with her address.<p>

John-Paul was surprised, his Sister's place was in a posh area. He went there on his Lunch-Break and knocked on the door. A young man in his Teens waved at him to come in. John-Paul figured this was Jacqui's new hot lad. The lad ended the call. "Yeah Mum, he's here, yes, I've got to go" He ended the call and offered John-Paul a drink.

* * *

><p>"No Thanks mate…..so where is she?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Where's who?" The lad asked.

"My Sister. She's staying at the Corinier Oaks flats" John-Paul said.

"Corinier Oaks is a dump. This is Crescent Oakley" The lad said.

* * *

><p>"Oh. I'm terribly sorry to have just burst in. Have fun reading James Koontz. I only wish I taught that in my class" John-Paul said. The young man looked at the book, then looked at John-Paul. "You're….a teacher…..and you've read this book?" He asked. John-Paul nodded. He began to leave when the lad followed him.<p>

"I don't suppose you could give me a few hints at the answers. I'm on a busy schedule. I thought you were my new English teacher...he's late and I need all the help I can get" The lad said. With all the things John-Paul had going on, he didn't want to trust him, but he had just walked into his house and Disturbed his studying.

* * *

><p>"So…..Sir…..can you help me out?" The lad asked.<p>

"I need to call my Sister…..but yes I can help…..for a bit" John-Paul said. He called Jacqui and told her that he'd meet her later. The lad introduced himself as Alex. He was revising for College tests and John-Paul nodded. "What age group do you teach?" Alex asked. "High School kids, no-where near College" John-Paul said.

"So...You read James Koontz at School to escape your horrid students do you?" Alex asked.

* * *

><p>"To be honest I don't think my boss would approve of me reading Koontz books in school" John-Paul said.<p>

"You shouldn't underestimate them" Alex said. "Kids are more grown up than you think"

* * *

><p>"Don't I know it" John-Paul said, and an image of Finn flashed through his mind. "Let's start shall we?" John-Paul asked. They went through the first chapter and then took a break.<p>

"Remember Paulina was looking out of the window from the first page. Why didn't she just follow her husband?" Alex asked as he got a carton of pure juice out of the mini fridge. "Do you want any Sir?" Alex asked.

* * *

><p>"No mate I'm fine. Think about Paulina, Alex. If you think your wife is cheating where would you go?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Where would I go? If I had a cheating wife? To a fucking good Divorce Lawyer" Alex said. John-Paul chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Alex if your wife is cheating on you, you're gonna go to a friend. That's one of the reasons, Paulina's watching through the window" John-Paul said.<p>

"You're smart. What the fuck are you doing teaching no-hopers in a Council-run High-school?" Alex asked.

* * *

><p>"I'm Paying my rent. Keeping my family afloat. You'll be doing the same thing, when you're working" John-Paul said.<p>

"I don't think so. Look around you John-Paul, my family's loaded" Alex said. They read another chapter and John-Paul accidentally mentioned The Roscoe Brothers.

* * *

><p>"You know, I think the Roscoe's would love this. I teach a set of Brother's you see" John-Paul said with a nod. "What? The Roscoes? You mean Sandy's Twin Boys?" Alex asked.<p>

"You know them?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"I know <em>of<em> them. Shall we go onto chapter Three?" Alex asked. Chapter Three led them to an argument again. "If Reece has been stalking her for Six months How could she not know? Is She making this up?" Alex asked.

"Just because you don't see a stalker it does mean they don't exist" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul, this Paulina's lying and wants to get Reece in trouble. Typical woman" Alex said.<p>

"Sorry….are we talking about Paulina or Sandy Roscoe?" John-Paul asked. "Just admit you know the Roscoe family" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul I don't know the Roscoe family. I've told you. I know <em><strong>of<strong>_ them. It's okay if you're too dumb to know the difference John-Paul. I guess there's reason why I'm going to Uni and you're teaching illiterate Chavs in a cheap brick hut you call a school" Alex said.

John-Paul got up and reached for his coat.

"Well….that's told me hasn't it? It was nice meeting you Alex. I think you're going to be a rich young man. But with your attitude, you'll get nowhere in life" John-Paul said. He got his coat and Alex stood up.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul don't go, I'd like to do another chapter" Alex said.<p>

"I think not mate" John-Paul pulled his jacket on put the book copy down and went to the hall-way. Alex followed him.

"John-Paul I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. When strangers try to pry into my life. I bite back. I should have warned you. I can be a total arse-hole sometimes" Alex said.

* * *

><p>"Warning received" John-Paul said making a Salute. Quickly Alex grabbed his hand.<p>

"John-Paul, I don't think you're illiterate, dumb or stupid. You're clever and smart…..and fit. If you had been my teacher, I'd still be in High-School" Alex said.

* * *

><p>He leaned forward to kiss John-Paul. Their lips touched, but then John-Paul moved away.<p>

He'd thought about it. But this Alex was too young, and too arrogant. At least John-Paul felt at ease and safe with Danny.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…..I…I shouldn't have kissed you" John-Paul said.<p>

"I kissed you...well I tried to. I'm not sorry about it" Alex said. Surprised by the lad's confidence, John-Paul left and went to meet his Sister.

* * *

><p>He went to Corinier Oaks and found his Sister Jacqui McQueen outside with her key in the door.<p>

"Oh, Hiya John-Paul, where you been, you dirty stop-out?" Jacqui asked.

"It's weird Jacqui. Without meaning to…..I've pulled someone" John-Paul said.


	22. Leverage

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Tegan Lomax looked like a happy colourful ball of fire in the dark. It was her little girl's christening. She should have been back at home having fun. Tegan should have been Shaking her arse and spinning her little Sister around.<p>

Instead she was standing face to face with the secret Father of her Little Rose, Fraser Black. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fraser asked, pointing at Tegan's collar.

"I wore the broach Fraser. So what? You gave it to me and then made me look like a fucking thief" Tegan said.

* * *

><p>"I gave it to you for Rose, not so you could go parading around the village with it on. Wake up Tegan. If my Grace finds out, being a thief is the least of your problems" Fraser said.<p>

"You know what? I'm tired of this. All the lies, all the hurt. All the shit that you've given me Fraser. I've lied to my family for you. I've looked my police officer Mum in the face and told her total bollocks.

"I've tipped you off about your police file. I can't even put a name on my own Daughter's Birth Certificate. I've done all these things for you and you still treat me like shit" Tegan said.

* * *

><p>"Tegan, I've told you time and time again that I don't want you or your Baby" Fraser said.<p>

"Sandy Roscoe won't want you, when I tell her the truth" Tegan marched out of the dark club and Fraser followed her into the club's alleyway.

"Tegan...have you lost your mind? You can't tell Sandy. I'm married!" Fraser shouted.

* * *

><p>"And I'm alone Fraser. Alone and scared because You're forcing me to lie to my family for the rest of my life" Tegan said. "Tegan come here" Fraser said grabbing her by the arm. He pushed her against the wall and brushed her hair back.<p>

"There, I always thought that you were prettier with your hair down" Fraser said.

"Fraser save it. You've made it clear what you think of me" Tegan said.

"No...I don't think I have" Fraser said.

* * *

><p>Jason Roscoe was on his way to the shop to get water for the "Adrena-Slim" Pills. He stopped when he saw Fraser kissing the cheek of some girl. This girl kissed him on the mouth. Fraser sild his hand over the girls arse, then he left. He went back to the club and Jason went in to see him.<p>

"Fraser!" Jason shouted knocking on the door. Grace opened the office door.

"Piss off, we don't sell to kiddies alright?" Grace said.

* * *

><p>"I don't want you, I wanna speak to your Dad" Jason asked. Grace shut the door and Fraser opened it.<p>

"Jason, what can I do for you son?" Fraser asked.

"Don't give me that Fraser. I saw you...If you're a chubby chaser, fine...but why go after my Mum? Wait till Joe hears about this" Jason said. He walked away and Fraser told his Daughter to look after the club while he went to speak to Jason.

* * *

><p>"Jason wait!" Fraser said.<p>

"No, Joe needs to know" Jason said. He walked out of the club and Fraser tried to reason with him.

"Jason….it's not what you think" Fraser told him.

* * *

><p>"Leave it out, I ain't a kid. I know what I saw" Jason said. Fraser grabbed Jason's arm like he did to Tegan. Fraser checked no-one was around and pushed Jason towards Tony's restaurant. "Jason stay there don't move okay?" Fraser said as he took out a spare copy of Tony's keys.<p>

"How the fuck did you get them?" Jason asked.

* * *

><p>" It Doesn't matter, come in it's cold out here" Fraser said. Unsure of what to do, Jason walked in. Tony's place, "The Hutch" was looking quite fancy. Jason thought about taking some alcohol for Holly, but he remembered all the trouble at the Deli and stayed where Fraser could see him.<p>

"Who was that fat skank you were kissing?" Jason asked.

"She was no-one Jason. Now she's a little on the large side. But she's far from "Fat" or a "skank" Fraser said.

* * *

><p>"Joe's gonna kill you Fraser. You've got it coming. How could you pick that dirty cow over our Mum?" Jason asked.<p>

"So you're really going to tell your Mum about one kiss on the cheek? Is that what you wanna do? Ruin my marriage and hurt your Mum? After everything your Mum has been though? With that business with Freddie. Robbie getting awful grades in school. Ziggy cheating on his girlfriend. Joe going missing and you getting into trouble with your Holly. Does your Mum really need this?" Fraser asked.

* * *

><p>"She does. Mum needs the truth" Jason said.<p>

"It was a friendly kiss on the cheek Jason. Keep quiet about it…..please. Look, If I turn a blind eye, you can see Holly. I'll take your Mum out. While we're gone, you can take your Holly out. With this" Fraser said digging into his pockets and taking out Twenty quid.

"Are you serious?" Jason asked.

* * *

><p>Fraser looked around The "Hutch" and went to the counter to look at the Wine. He looked at them carefully checking the bottles that didn't have any "surprises" in them. Fraser got a "clean" bottle of Wine and gave it to Jason.<p>

"Tony won't mind, I'll tell him I took it….have it" Fraser said trying to give Jason Roscoe the Wine and money.

"Fraser I ain't Robbie. I don't want your stolen wine. You can stuff your money" Jason said running out of The Hutch.

* * *

><p>"Jason!" Fraser called out. But Jason had gone and Fraser didn't want to hurt Jason, but he couldn't let Sandy find out either. Fraser turned about to put the bottle back behind Tony's bar, when he heard the door open.<p>

"Jason?" He asked turning around.

"Nah" Finn said. "What are you doing here?" He asked Fraser.

* * *

><p>"Me and Tony have business to talk about. But since he's not here…I'll go and find Jason" Fraser said.<p>

"Got nothing to do with Jason Roscoe giving ya the third degree?" Finn asked.

"That's got fuck all to do with you" Fraser said walking past him.

* * *

><p>"Wait….if you want something on Jason…..I can give it to you" Finn said. Fraser chucked. He'd dealt with teenage scum before. Trevor Royale mostly. But he looked at Finn and thought the kid had balls. But he had to stop Jason. Finn was getting in way pretending to sound tough. But Fraser doubted him.<p>

"What have you got on Jason?" Fraser asked.

"You have to do something for me first" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Ummm….Finn's your name isn't it? Finn that's not the way it works. First Finn, You give me Jason's Roscoe's secrets. Then I tell you how much those secrets are worth" Fraser said.<p>

"I don't want cash" Finn said.

"Finn stop wasting my time" Fraser said he started walking away slowly. Finn stayed quiet. Then Fraser stepped on a creak and just like that, Finn cracked.

* * *

><p>"Stop alright…..fuck…..Jason's on pills" Finn said.<p>

"Fucking hell, Jason's on drugs?" Fraser asked.

"Nah…..Diet pills…ummm….Adrena-Slim Pills. To help him lose weight. He's been on them for a while" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Has Jason lost any weight?" Fraser asked.<p>

"How the fuck would I know? I ain't his personal trainer" Finn said.

"Who's his Diet Pill Dealer then?" Fraser asked.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't tell you that" Finn said. Fraser got the Twenty pounds he was going to give Jason and gave it to Finn. Finn took the Twenty pound note and put it in his pocket.<p>

"Come on now Finn, there's more money in it for you. Who's Jason Roscoe's "Diet Drug dealer?" Fraser asked.

"He threatened me. He told me to keep my mouth shut" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"They won't hurt you anymore Finn. I'll make them pay. Now who's giving Jason the pills?" Fraser asked.<p>

"Jason's teacher. My Teacher. McQueen. Mr John-Paul McQueen" Finn said.


	23. Freaky Favour

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Fraser Black wasn't angry at Jason Roscoe. Jason was just defending his Mum. But he had to keep Jason quiet. Finn had now helped him to do that. He opened the door and went to bed. He cuddled Sandy in his arms and made a text. About Six O' clock in the morning, Sandy got a text on her mobile. "Oh…that's strange I've got a call out" Sandy said. "Ignore that and stay in bed with me" Fraser said. "Can't" Sandy said. She kissed him on the cheek and she left.<p>

Jason went downstairs, ready to see his Mum and tell her everything. "Mum?" He called. "She's not here" Fraser said. "Look Jason, we need to talk" Fraser said. "No thanks" Jason said. "I know you think I'm a cheat" Fraser said. "But at least I'm not on illegal pills am I?" Fraser asked. Jason looked at him. "Fraser what do you mean?" Jason asked. "I mean if your Mum was to find out that you're on diet Pills….she wouldn't be very happy with you…would she?" Fraser asked.

* * *

><p>"I ain't on drugs" Jason said.<p>

"Jason I'm not talking about drugs. Not the real ones anyway. A little birdie told me that you're taking diet pills" Fraser said.

* * *

><p>"They're lying" Jason said.<p>

"So if I go upstairs and have a look in your room…..I won't find anything" Fraser said. He started to walk out of the kitchen but Jason stopped him.

* * *

><p>"They're not dangerous, don't tell Mum" Jason said.<p>

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine" Fraser said. To send out a warning to John-Paul McQueen, Fraser ordered Trevor to find him. "Just give out the normal" Fraser said. Trevor nodded. But he couldn't find John-Paul anywhere.

* * *

><p>"So, you gonna ask this lad out or what?" Jacqui asked. John-Paul shook his head. "This lad's too young and….I don't think I even like him that much" John-Paul said.<p>

"So? Do you know how many guys that Mercy couldn't stand? Still she dates them, if they've got a nice car" Jacqui said. "Yeah well Mercy doesn't have her son with her" John-Paul said. For once Mercedes had put her son first. She'd given her Little Bobby to his Grand-Father Carl.

* * *

><p>But John-Paul had Little Matthew to think about. He would never give his son up. He thought about telling Jacqui about Finn. He didn't even have to say Finn's name.<p>

But with the unexpected kiss from Alex, John-Paul could finally focus on the future. He could finally start to move on. Why tell Jacqui the truth now? Both of them would feel like shit about it. John-Paul left Jacqui's place. He walked back to Alex's house. He thought about knocking on Alex's door to say thanks for giving him the directions to his Sister's place.

* * *

><p>John-Paul told himself not to. He walked away and Alex could see him walking away through the window. Alex got his coat and went to talk to him, but he didn't get that far. As John-Paul started walking to the nearest bus stop, a car pulled up along side him. Trevor got out of the car.<p>

"John-Paul….nice to see you mate. Get in" He said.

"Piss off. Isn't my Mother's death more than enough for you?" John-Paul asked. Trevor got out of the car and grabbed John-Paul's arm before he could run.

* * *

><p>"I'm not gonna ask you again" Trevor said. To stop himself from getting hurt, John-Paul got in the car. Alex ran, but he was too late. He'd seen John-Paul get in and wondered if that was his boyfriend. But Why would a boyfriend drive all the way here to pick him up? He wrote down the car's number plate and called a friend.<p>

"What is this? Do you still think I'm seeing Finn? Trevor I've already told you…." John-Paul said.

"This ain't about Finn. This is about Jason Roscoe. You're a pervy fag John-Paul. You sure like them young" Trevor said.

* * *

><p>He dragged John-Paul out of the car and pushed him towards the construction area. John-Paul thought they were going in the tent, but they went around and behind it. Trevor made John-Paul go in the warehouse. It was cold, but John-Paul wasn't as scared as he thought he'd be. He had Finn to thank for that.<p>

"You've got ten minutes to tell me what you've been giving Jason Roscoe" Trevor said. He wrestled John-Paul to the ground. John-Paul kept himself face side up, worried that Trevor would turn him over. But Trevor just tied John-Paul's hands together with tape. Then he pulled the teacher up and tied him to the wooden chair.

* * *

><p>"What about Jason Roscoe? Has Mr Blake said something?" John-Paul asked, thinking about the classroom incident, when Jason started lifting his clothes up.<p>

"So Mr Blake knows too? I need your word that you ain't gonna sell the Roscoe Boys anything" Trevor said, taking out a tape recorder.

* * *

><p>"Sell? What the hell are you talking about?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Wrong answer Fag" Trevor said punching John-Paul in the face.

Thanks to Alex's friend Clay, he was able to tap into car records. That car John-Paul had got into was stolen. Clay asked Alex if they should get the police involved, but Alex told Clay that he could handle it on his own.

* * *

><p>Clay gave Alex the address of where the car was. Alex thought they were in the construction tent, but was confused when he saw it was empty.<p>

Alex went to the warehouse and went under the caution tape. He opened the door. This huge guy was yelling at John-Paul, who seemed to be stuck to a chair. Alex walked up to them slowly.

"Why are you selling pills to Jason Roscoe?" Trevor asked.

* * *

><p>"I'm not!" John-Paul shouted. "That question's a bit rich, coming from a drug dealer like you" John-Paul said. Trevor raised his hand to hit John-Paul again.<p>

"Wait!...did you say Jason Roscoe?" Alex asked.

"Get the hell out of here kiddo" Trevor said. "You don't wanna be next" Alex put two and two together. The tall thug obviously thought that John-Paul was a drug dealer, but Alex needed more information.

* * *

><p>"Sir I….I know Jason Roscoe….he'd never take drugs. Let John-Paul go" Alex said.<p>

"You know this Fag as well? I said get lost kiddo. This ain't about tough drugs pal. But this Teacher needs to be taught a lesson" Trevor said tipping the chair over. The chair and John-Paul fell to the ground. John-Paul screamed and Alex tried to reason with the thug.

* * *

><p>"Look...Sir, if this isn't about "tough" drugs. Then why do this? What would a Teenage boy take anyway? Drugs for acne? Body odor? Drugs for height? Teenage hair loss? Teenage Weight loss?" Alex asked. John-Paul moaned after Alex said "Teenage Weight loss" and Alex took it as a sign.<p>

"Look if you want to blame anyone. Blame me" Alex said. "I gave Jason Roscoe the….drugs" Alex said.

"Yeah right….You don't know what the fuck I'm talking about" Trevor said.

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately I do Sir. I'm a Crestley College student. We we're doing chemistry studies on lab animals. We were given diet loss pills to feed to the animals. But….I wasn't doing my studies properly. I umm…..divided the diet drugs. I used some for my Science work and sold the other half to any Teenagers that had the money" Alex said.<p>

"So You just happen to know Jason Roscoe Yeah?" Trevor asked. "Tell me one thing about him" Trevor said.

* * *

><p>"All of Jason's siblings are brothers. His Mum Sandy is a nurse, who's been a single Mum for years" Alex said. That's why Jason wanted the drugs to be a secret. He didn't want Sandy to worry" Alex said.<p>

"What's the name of these diet drugs?" Trevor asked picking up the chair and John-Paul, and putting him upright.

* * *

><p>"You and I both know Sir that I can't give you the name of the drugs. The name is confidential. The drugs are highly experimental and their side-effects haven't been fully investigated. If I give you a name, my head of year, and the chemist supervisor could find out that I've been selling. How would it look? A college student of theirs giving out diet drugs to Teenagers?" Alex asked.<p>

"How much you sell them for?" Trevor asked. Alex guessed a number.

* * *

><p>"Well..Sir, Twenty pounds give or take" Alex said. Trevor got on the phone and called Fraser. "Yeah….how much did he say those pills were boss?" Trevor asked.<p>

"Not much, about Twenty quid" Fraser said. Those words were enough to save John-Paul. Trevor untied him, but then turned his attention to Alex.

"Now the truth has come out, it's time to give you a good hiding" Trevor said walking towards his new target.

* * *

><p>"No...Alex run!" John-Paul yelled. But Alex stayed still as Trevor walked closer to him.<p>

"Wow. How common. A good hiding? I don't think so **_Trevor_**. My Father's a Doctor and my Mother's a lawyer. I've got a full view of your face, and judging by this daylight crime and the state of your car, you've been in trouble with the law before...haven't you?" Alex asked.

"Do you really want to break your probation _**Trevor**_? Hit me and let's see what happens" Alex asked.

* * *

><p>"Wow...you were….amazing. Where did you learn to lie like that?" John-Paul asked. Trevor had let them both go. John-Paul was bruised and bloody, but Alex didn't have a scratch on him.<p>

"My Dad's a very good liar" Alex said. "Keep your head up, it will stop the bleeding" Alex said. They got back to Alex's house and Alex invited him inside and ordered John-Paul a Taxi.

* * *

><p>"No thanks…I'll just wait for the Taxi out here" John-Paul said. They both waited outside until the Taxi came.<p>

"Why did that guy think that you gave Jason Roscoe diet drugs?" Alex asked.

"Twisted liars. It's a long story" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>The Taxi arrived. Alex gave the driver a fiver and told him to wait. Alex opened the Taxi door for John-Paul and the teacher got inside.<p>

"Thank you Alex….who knows what that psycho could have done. How did you know Trevor's name?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"Long story. There is one way you could thank me" Alex said.<p>

"Do you want to see all the Roscoe Boys?" John-Paul asked.

"No….John-Paul….do you...do want to go out for a drink some-time?" Alex asked John-Paul.


	24. Where There's a Will, There's No Way

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Alex had asked him out, but he didn't know what to say. John-Paul thought about sticking with Danny Lomax. It was easier. But Alex gave him his number. John-Paul text him back a "Thanks" But truth be told he didn't know had far he could go. One drink with a lad wouldn't hurt. But he couldn't take Alex to the Village, tongues would be wagging. All of his Sisters would be taking the piss.<p>

"Yes….yes…..we do catering functions….yes….but isn't that?...Yes we don't discriminate" Tony said on the phone. "Who was that? Finn's Mum asked. "Umm….a new customer….There's a Birthday party going on. Sandy Roscoe's put it together. The only problem is….it's at Chesterfields….you know, the loony bin" Tony said. "You're really going to go?" Finn's Mum asked.

* * *

><p>"Well yeah, they are paying" Tony said. Finn's Mum Diane was even more alarmed when Tony asked Finn to come with him. "Finn is not going. You don't even want to go" Diane said. "Di, I need the help. Ste's back at "The Hutch" and you've got the twins. This is good punishment for him" Tony said. "It might kick him up the bum and get his Grades sorted out" Tony said.<p>

Finn's Mum wasn't letting him go out for fun, so going to the "Loony Bin" was fine by him. The only problem, that Finn had was Sandy Roscoe. He helped Tony packed the food in the morning of the party. At school he asked Robbie if he was going. "To the local nut-house? No way" Robbie told him. Now Finn knew Robbie wasn't going he asked Phoebe if she'd like to go.

* * *

><p>"You wanna have a date in a Mental Hospital?" Phoebe asked. "Look, I know it's weird….but it's the only time I can see you" Finn said. Reluctantly Phoebe agreed. After school Tony and Finn secretly picked Phoebe up. Phoebe was a great help and got stuck in organising everything. "Yeah stack the sausage rolls and I'll bring in the juice" Phoebe said.<p>

"Shame there's no alcohol" Finn said. "Giving alcohol to crazy people wouldn't do us any favours" Tony said as he got paper plates and followed Phoebe. They met Sandy Roscoe and her sons Joe and Jason. The exact Roscoe Brother's that Finn didn't want to see. "Hi Joe, Jason, aren't you great, helping your Mum out?" Tony asked.

* * *

><p>"Yeah they're good Boys….just like your Finn. Phoebe...I didn't know you and Phoebe were friends Finn?" Sandy asked.<p>

"Well, Finn's been trying to keep it secret but….Pheobe and Finn are more than just friends….aren't you?" Tony said. Finn saw Jason and Joe smirk at each other and Finn went back to preparing the tables.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe Tony had told them. All these weeks he'd been keeping his relationship secret. Now Tony had let the cat out of the bag. The Roscoe Brother's were going to use Phoebe against him. It pissed Finn off. Things didn't get any better when Joe got the patient's Birthday candles and confronted Finn.<p>

"Well well well…Phoebe McQueen eh? First you beat my little Brother up. Then you steal our Robbie's bird" Joe said.

"This thing with Phoebe, it's nothing. Anyway Phoebe was fucking single when I asked her out. I've done nothing wrong" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"We both know Robbie won't see it like that" Joe said.<p>

"Joe don't even think about telling Robbie" Finn said.

"Or what?" Joe asked. "You know after what you did to Jase. I thought about knocking you out. But now, thanks to Tony, Robbie will hit you instead" Joe said walking away.

* * *

><p>Finn followed Joe into the room. Joe gave the patient's birthday candles to his Mum and she put them on the cake. They all sang happy Birthday. The Roscoe boys, were on one side of the room. Finn and Phoebe were on the other.<p>

Finn didn't want to be too close to Phoebe in case the Roscoe Brother's told Robbie anything. "Where you going?" Phoebe asked as Finn walked past her.

* * *

><p>"I just need some fresh air" Finn said. He went out and thought he could find the entrance, but he ended up getting lost. He went up steps through another lunch room and into the elevator. He walked into the nearest toilet and asked the first person he saw where catering room was.<p>

"I'm trying to piss" The guy said.

"Sorry mate it's just…." Finn paused when he saw who he was talking to.

* * *

><p>"Hey...Aren't you Dodger's Brother?" Finn asked.<p>

"I have a name you know" Will said.

"I know, but you're Dodger's Brother though, aren't you? Shit, I thought you'd be in prison" Finn said.

"Nice to meet you too" Will said. He went into a cubicle to clean himself up. Then came and got on his crutches.

* * *

><p>"So you really are on crutches? You ain't faking….like the last time?" Finn asked. Will thought Finn was a cheeky Bastard for asking him that. But he just nodded. Will didn't have energy to tell Finn to piss off. Finn followed him to his room and sat down.<p>

"Make yourself at home…..not" Will said.

"I'm Finn…..Sinead's Brother" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Finn….I don't care who you are. I just want to know why you're here" Will asked. Finn was about to answer, when he smelled food. The dinner ladies were doing the rounds. The staff came in with food and assumed Finn was a visitor. Finn grabbed a few bags of crisps and a couple of large Strawberry and Honey yoghurts.<p>

"So…..you gonna face life for what you did?" Finn asked him, and Will started eating his soup.

* * *

><p>"Prison? Not yet mate. First I have to do the psychiatric test. That's why I'm here" Will said.<p>

"There's no excuse is there. For going after your own Mum" Finn said.

"You can't judge me Finn. You have no idea what she was like" Will said.

* * *

><p>"Did your Mum touch you up?" Finn asked.<p>

"Maternal sex abuse? No. It was a mental and psychological thing Finn. What are you? A teenager still in high-School? I wouldn't expect you to understand" Will said.

"Try me" Finn said. Will put his soup spoon down.

* * *

><p>"Dodger was always Mum's favourite. She could always remember things about Dodge, or Sienna. But me….I was always the last thing on her mind. Finn I'm guessing you've got both parents in your life. You've probably got a fit girlfriend. Finn, You've never been second best in your life" Will said. When you really want someone…..you'll do anything….and I mean…..<em>anything<em> to get their attention" Will said.

"Is that how you got Texas' attention on your wedding day? By pushing her out of a fucking window?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"That was an accident" Will said. "It was never how it was supposed to be. It was the whole forbidden fruit situation. This person obviously wants someone else. In your head Finn, you know that. You know that you can't have them. Then one day, I had to make a decision. I could have lived a single life. A lonely reality or force the person that I wanted to be with me" Will said.<p>

"Did you get off on it?...Forcing someone?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"I'd be lying if I said no" Will said. With Texas….it was always one thing after another with her so... When I really couldn't walk….it was hell. I needed to keep an eye on her" Will said.<p>

"To control her" Finn asked.

"No, to control myself" Will said. I couldn't function, without knowing…"

* * *

><p>"Where they're going, what they're doing, Who they're seeing" Finn said, finishing Will's sentence.<p>

"Seems like you get it" Will said picking up his spoon. "Finn you and me are probably more a-like than you care to admit" Will said.

"Nah Will…..we're not the fucking same" Finn said, walking out of Will's room with his food. Finn was desperate to find Tony, for once.


	25. Free Chinese With Spite Sauce

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language Adult scenes. This story's _**status updates**_ will be on my profile. Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are an Alternate version of The song "_Addicted_" By Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

><p>Readers, In this chapter, Finn will pull a "Nate Diaz" Readers who've read "Mayhem In Stockton" Will know what that means.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>John-Paul is a drug <strong>_

_**McQueen is a demon Finn can't scare off, **_

_**It's like Finn's stuck, **_

_**He's sick of touching John-Paul in his mind"**_

* * *

><p>John-Paul knew what people would think. Even the lovely, caring Sam Lomax would give him a telling off. Having fun at first, then getting serious with a happily married man. Then going on a date with a lad he barely knew, and a student at that. But when Alex Texted him about meeting up, John-Paul didn't turn him down. Nana McQueen over heard part of her Grand-son's conversation when she came downstairs in the morning.<p>

"It's only one drink, mate….no, meeting my family is far too soon…." John-Paul said. Nana McQueen walked over to her Grandson and snatched his phone.

* * *

><p>"Hiya love. Are you John-Paul's fella? Oh, that's nice, yeah…..well I'm his Nana. The McQueen family is having a get together…you wanna come? I'm cooking from scratch. Oh that's great love, and wear something fancy and bring a nice pricey little gift" Nana McQueen said. John-Paul gently took the phone away.<p>

"Nana!...Alex…she's joking, you don't have come" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"If your beautiful "Nana" is giving me an invite, how can I refuse?" Alex said. They arranged to have a drink first before going to the McQueen's dinner. As soon as Phoebe found out the McQueen's were having a get together, she wanted Finn to come along as well.<p>

"Phoebe...I'm sorry...but...No. How would that look? Finn's my student" John-Paul said.

"So? Finn's my boyfriend" Phoebe said. John-Paul McQueen felt sick. The weight that was lifted off of Phoebe's shoulders landed in John-Paul's throat. He couldn't understand why this was happening.

* * *

><p>"Phoebe didn't you already help Finn out at the mental hospital?" John-Paul said.<p>

"Yeah but that weren't a proper date. It's not fair, if your lad came for tea and Finn can't. That's gender discrimination that is" Phoebe said.

"Did you just Google that?" John-Paul asked. "It's not discrimination Phoebe. As a teacher I need to set boundaries" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>John-Paul's statement didn't change Phoebe's mind. When Phoebe and Nana McQueen were alone, Nana McQueen agreed to let Finn come with her. Phoebe had no problem pulling Finn to one side at school.<p>

"Pheb..don't...Robbie could be around" Finn said looking around and closing the door behind them.

"Just one sec…I wanna ask you to dinner" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>"At yours?" Finn asked.<p>

"Nah in Trevor's club basement. Course at mine" Phoebe said.

"Just me you, DVD's and a take-out…..cool" Finn said with a nod.

* * *

><p>"Well…it's kind of a family thing. Nana's gonna be ordering take away and saying that she made it" Phoebe said.<p>

"Pheb, we'd get no privacy" Finn said.

"I want you there Finn. John-Paul's got his new fella and it's only fair that I bring you too" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p><em>New fella?<em> Finn thought.

Finn figured that Phoebe was joking. Finn only knew about Danny. John-Paul had no-one else. If John-Paul was seeing a New lad, Finn would be the first to know. It would be obvious. Still, with Tony and his catering jobs, Finn was still acting like Tony's slave as his Mum's punishment. Finn still thought the "Lad" Phoebe was talking about was Danny. Maybe Phoebe had called Danny a "New Fella" to get back at Mr McQueen.

* * *

><p>Finn agreed to go, to put his mind at ease.<p>

John-Paul pulled out the blue shirt in the wardrobe. He'd hadn't worn it for a while. He tried it on. It still fit, and looked good. He put a grey fleece on and met Alex at the dog for a drink, while Nana McQueen ordered the take away before any of the guests arrived. "Hi John-Paul, looking great…as usual" Alex said with a nod. "You're not so bad yourself" John-Paul said. John-Paul went to the counter, but Alex paid for the drinks with his Gold Debit Express card.

* * *

><p>"Al, I can't let you pay, you're a guest here" John-Paul said.<p>

"Your Nana's cooking from scratch, so the least I can do is treat her fit Grandson" Alex said. They sat down and Alex asked John-Paul who was coming to the dinner.

"Mercy will probably be out. But My Sister Carm's coming, and her fiancé Jim, My Nana of course, Phoebe and her…friend…_Finn_" John-Paul said. Alex noticed the way he said the lad's name and smiled.

* * *

><p>"You don't like this "Finn" then?" Alex asked.<p>

"Dislike is putting it mildly. Phoebe, my Niece, she's this amazing tough pretty, intelligent girl. She always has her head on straight. She doesn't really fall for lads, well not really. She can always see though people. But Phoebe can't see through this…Finn. He's not good enough for her" John-Paul said.

"You're her Uncle John-Paul. You would say that. You're on the outside looking in" Alex said.

* * *

><p>"No Alex. I've been on the "inside" alright, and Phoebe needs to stay away Finn…trust me" John-Paul said. They moved onto talking about Alex's school work and John-Paul was really interested.<p>

"So it's not stuffing lab rats with Diet pills then?" John-Paul asked.

"You're a tease John-Paul, don't stop, I like it" Alex said. Before Alex could think of a better chat-up line, Nana was texting John-Paul to come back to the house.

* * *

><p>John-Paul was nervous, walking back to the house with Alex. Alex was posh, he lived in a big house, with PA's and cleaners. Nana McQueen had done a bit of cleaning. But John-Paul knew that he should have done a once over with the hoover. Maybe he should have dusted the table and chairs. John-Paul stepped into the house with Alex and was greeted by smiles, by everyone…<p>

Well, _almost_ everyone.

* * *

><p>Finn took one look at the "New Lad" and felt like chucking him out the window. Finn felt like turning over the table and ramming the frilly tablecloth down John-Paul's throat. But he kept calm.<p>

Maybe this lad was just a friend…..he had to be.

"So John-Paul, who's your new Gentle-men friend? I would say boyfriend but I don't want to be too Promiscuous" Carmel said.

* * *

><p>"Sweet peach, you mean <em>presumptuous<em>" Jim said to her. Carmel patted Jim on the arm and nodded.

"Ahh….so you're the gorgeous young man that sweet-talked me on the phone. Ain't he lovely Carm? John-Paul's struck gold here" Nana McQueen said. "Phoebe do you wanna help me with the plates?" Nana asked. Finn jumped up.

"I'll help you Nana" He said.

* * *

><p>"See John-Paul, Finn is dead helpful" Phoebe said with a smile. The take-away was in thin plastic bags. Finn took the containers of Chinese food out and knew what plates he wanted to serve.<p>

"So Nana…..your John-Paul kept his _New_ lad quiet" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"It might be weird cause he's your teacher love. But he's very secretive Our John-Paul. A little man of mystery. He's a got fittie now. Yeah, get the Pork Balls and the Chow Mein out" Nana said.<p>

"I'll do the lad's food Nana, save you the work eh?" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a Sweetheart?" Nana said dishing the Chinese food on plates for Carmel, Phoebe and herself. When Finn found himself alone in the Kitchen, Finn got John-Paul's and Alex's food ready.<p>

He quickly checked that Nana was still in the living room.

* * *

><p>"Oh Alex you're studying Science! Amazing love. Where did you meet our John-Paul?" Nana was saying.<p>

Then he walked back into the kitchen and spat in John-Paul's food. Then he spat in Alex's food. Then Finn did the same with Jim's plate.

* * *

><p>He didn't touch Phoebe's food. Nana's was preparing it. Even if Finn had to serve Phoebe's food. He wouldn't have touched it. He liked her, and Phoebe didn't need teaching a lesson. But John-Paul was taking the piss. John-Paul was rubbing a new fling in Finn's face yet again, and Finn had to do something about it….. yet again.<p>

He grabbed a clean fork and twirled the food around on every plate, so that it looked normal. He gave Nana McQueen John-Paul's plate. "Thanks love" Nana McQueen said handing it out to her Grandson.

* * *

><p>Finn handed out Jim's Alex's and Carmel's food without a fuss. Now it was just a waiting game, waiting to see who would take the first bite of their food first. Finn smiled as Alex dug into his Chicken Chow Mein, with his fork.<p>

John-Paul and his rich tart made Finn want to throw up. But seeing those snobby lying Fags, eating Nana's Chinese was a bonus. As everyone was eating, Finn then smiled at Phoebe. For the first time tonight, he was enjoying himself.


	26. Bath-Time

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate version of "This is How a Heart Breaks" By Rob Thomas.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>John-Paul's really fucked up now, <strong>_

_**Finn's having a melt-down **_

_**This is all Finn can take, **_

_**John-Paul makes Finn's heart break"**_

* * *

><p>After the Chinese take-away with added spit, Nana collected the plates. For Dessert, they all helped themselves to Ice-Cream out of the freezer. But Nana McQueen had other plans for what John-Paul and Alex were going to have for Dessert.<p>

She opened the top shelf of the freezer and took out two tubs of Haagen-Dazs out of the freezer. One Tub was Strawberry Cheesecake. The other Häagen-Dazs Tub was a Cherry and Peanut butter flavoured Ice-Cream.

"Gentlemen, this is for you" Nana said putting the two tubs of ice-cream on a tray with some spoons.

* * *

><p>"So me and Pheb get the cheap stuff and John-Paul gets fancy Ice-Cream?" Finn asked.<p>

"If You want your own Hagan Diaz, there's a corner shop over the road Finn. Alex is a guest and he's used to the finer stuff in life. Aren't you love?" Nana McQueen asked.

"What? So Phoebe and me and aren't good enough?" Finn asked. Nana McQueen ignored him.

* * *

><p>"Nana McQueen you've out-done yourself. You didn't have to buy us Haagen-Dazs just for me " Alex said.<p>

"Oh but I wanted to love, it was my pleasure. Now eat up" Nana McQueen said.

"If you insist Nana McQueen. But I'll only accept it if you share it with me" Alex said. Nana laughed and sat down next to Alex. Then Alex handed her his spoon and went up to the Kitchen to get another one.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll accept if you share it<em>…..prick….why is Alex talking to her, like he's fucking Prince Harry?" Finn asked his Girl-friend. Phoebe shrugged. They were still sitting at the dinner table. Carmel and Jim had gone upstairs to watch TV.

"So My Gorgeous Alex, what are you studying in Science then?" Nana McQueen asked.

"Biology and Chemistry Nana MCQueen" Alex said, coming back to the sofa with his spoon.

* * *

><p>"Oh and What's your <strong><em>Chemistry<em>** like with our John-Paul then?" Nana McQueen asked. Before Alex could answer Nana turned around and saw Finn looking at them. "Finn What are you gawking at?" Nana asked.

"Nana don't talk to Finn like that" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, why don't you and Finn, go out and have fun eh?" Nana asked.

"Why? So you can lick Alex's arse in private?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"That's enough of your lip. If you want to be helpful Finn, there's a stack of dirty plates and bowls that need doing. So pull on those pink rubber gloves and start cleaning" Nana McQueen said. Any other time, Finn would have told Nana McQueen to piss off. But washing the dishes would keep him down here with John-Paul and Alex.<p>

"Sure" Finn said getting up. "I'll help" Phoebe said. "You don't have to, you can just relax" Finn said. "It's alright, I want to" Phoebe said. They got up and started cleaning the dishes together. Finn was pretending to listen to his Girlfriend talking, when he was trying to listen to John-Paul. But the thing was, John-Paul wasn't really talking much. It was mainly The Alex show.

* * *

><p>Alex didn't stop talking about his big house and the type of car he was going to buy. The crap lessons he was doing At college and how he wanted to be a Doctor like his Dad. Finn didn't know how Nana McQueen and John-Paul could stand it. Alex was so boring. Finn would have had more fun dunking his own head in the sink. Maybe John-Paul felt the same way, because moments later, he excused himself and went upstairs.<p>

"Pheb, I've…..I've cut me hand on the knife, you got any plasters?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Yeah they're upstairs, I'll get them" Phoebe said.<p>

"Nah, I'll go up Pheb. You should stay down here. Make sure Nana doesn't start on the wine too soon yeah?" Finn said patting Phoebe on the shoulder. He went upstairs to find his teacher.

He quickly opened John-Paul's room, and found his little Boy Matthew in there asleep. He looked around and walked towards Little Matthew's cot. It must have weird for John-Paul. He had a good job, but he was still living at his Mum's house and still sharing a room with his son.

* * *

><p>Did Alex know that?<p>

"Finn what the hell are you doing? Get away from my son, you pervert" John-Paul said.

"Pervert? That's rich Sir" Finn said turning away from his son's cot and walking towards John-Paul.

"I'm glad we've got some time together Sir. Get in the toilet. _Now_" Finn said.

* * *

><p>He pushed John-Paul along the hallway. John-Paul used his arms and put them on the outside hinge of the door. He tried to elbow Finn in the face, but Finn just pulled John-Paul's arms around his back and pushed him inside the bathroom. Like a tough cop pushing a villain inside a cell.<p>

Finn was going to turn the light on, but stopped, when he realised that Nana McQueen had put candles in the bathroom. Finn wanted a bright room, so that he could see every expression on his Teacher's face, but with Alex and Phoebe downstairs, Finn had to be smart. "Not so fast Sir" Finn said blocking the door. John-Paul tried to push him away.

* * *

><p>"Finn let me out or I'll shout the house down" John-Paul said.<p>

"You mean scream, like the scared prissy, stupid fag that you are" Finn said. "What the fuck is this about John-Paul?" Finn asked.

"Excuse me, you're the one trapping me inside my own bathroom" John-Paul whispered.

* * *

><p>"I mean you've got married Mr Lomax, you've got me, and you've got this "Alex" on the go. What are you playing at?" Finn asked. John-Paul stayed silent. He walked closer to Finn and started banging on the door. Finn pushed him away from the door and was able to catch a sight of John-Paul's blue shirt.<p>

"Nice shirt Sir is it new?...fucking answer me" Finn said. John-Paul didn't want to explain, so he just nodded. Finn nodded back until he grabbed John-Paul by the shoulder and punched him in the stomach.

* * *

><p>John-Paul bent down doubling over in the pain. It was easier for Finn to kick his teacher down on the floor. He opened the blue bathroom cupboard and took out the first tall container of liquid he could find.<p>

Opened the bottle of Radox bath foam and poured it on John-Paul's fleece. When John-Paul violently moved Finn's hands away, Finn prodded John-Paul's nose with his foot. Then he lifted his Teacher's fleece up and poured the bath foam on his shirt.

* * *

><p>"Oops, Sir, you've been a very dirty sick scummy fag. It's time you got cleaned up" Finn said. He screwed the cap back on the bottle and hit John-Paul in the stomach again. He thought about pushing his teacher's head against the toilet. It worked on Jason Roscoe, but Finn wasn't sure if he'd have the time.<p>

"Who the fuck do you think you are Sir? You mess with me. You fuck my head up, with your words. Then you bring your new posh prick here? I don't deserve that…do I?" Finn asked. John-Paul groaned and held his stomach.

* * *

><p>"Awww…you're sticking to the floor Sir. Fags like that don't they? Getting sticky in toilets?" Finn asked. "Now, here's what you're gonna do Sir. You're gonna get up. You're gonna change your fleece and your shirt. I didn't touch your trousers Sir. Keep your trousers on. I'm gonna pick out your clothes. I'll put them out on the bed and you're gonna wear them.<p>

"You're gonna say that your precious little Matthew had an accident, and that's why you got changed. Then you're going to say that I helped you out…If you've heard me, nod your head" Finn said.

* * *

><p>John-Paul nodded.<p>

"You know Sir. This is kind of romantic and that, all the candles. The way your looking at me right now. It's just a shame you can't take a shower. I don't mind scrubbing you down Sir" Finn said. He put his hand on John-Paul's thigh, but John-Paul kicked out at him.

"Just missed me Sir. I like it when your feisty" Finn said. He asked John-Paul where the plasters were. He got one, and put it on his healthy finger. He went to John-Paul's room and took out a shabby T-shirt and a creased jumper. He put them on John-Paul's bed. Then he went downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? I've nearly finished now" Phoebe said, passing him the last of the plates.<p>

"Helping your John-Paul with a hurt hand" Finn asked.

"Aww..you poor thing" Phoebe said. The young couple had finished the dishes, and were on their phones when John-Paul came down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So…I'm at the counter and the girl was like "This ain't buy one get two free" And I'm like I know what I saw love, I ain't blind…John-Paul, you've changed, why get a bath, when you've got a guest here?" Nana McQueen asked.<p>

Finn looked at John-Paul waiting for his planned answer.

"Little Matthew….I was changing him and you know what that's like" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Oh John-Paul, You should have called me love" Nana McQueen said.<p>

"No..Umm….Finn helped" John-Paul said. John-Paul was kicking himself for doing what Finn told him to do. He wanted to go outside. But before he could suggest anything Alex walked up to him and sniffed his neck.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Alex is going all "Twilight" on John-Paul. They need to get a room" Phoebe said.<p>

If Finn was allowed to hit girls, at that moment, he might have done something to Phoebe.

* * *

><p>John-Paul began to get physically hotter as Alex moved away from him.<p>

"You smell great" Alex said. "Is that a new fruity aftershave?" Alex asked.

"Sorry Nana, but I'm going to steal Alex away from you. Just for a second. Alex…..can…. I talk to you in _private_ please? John-Paul asked.


	27. Playing Dead

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Lyrics in _**Bold** _are an Alternate version of "Fade Into You" From the TV series "Nashville" The song is sung by Sam Palladio and Clare Bowen.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:...Just seen the "E4 First look" Episode. When Nancy's asks John-Paul to sit on the bed and put his arm around Finn, John-Paul says "I can't I'm his teacher" Finn looks so disappointed.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Every night Finn knows<strong>_

_**Where John-Paul goes,**_

_**Under his skin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn can't know where John-Paul's fire ends,<strong>_

_**And where he begins"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn wants to melt in,<strong>_

_**He wants to soak through**_

_**He wants to know how John-Paul thinks"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"He wants to breathe out,<strong>_

_**When John-Paul breathes in,**_

_**So that McQueen's in sync with him"**_

* * *

><p>What was supposed to be a romantic date was ruined by Finn's violence. Alex followed John-Paul outside. John-Paul thought about looking up at the stars. But he couldn't enjoy himself knowing that his slimey student was back in the house.<p>

"Alex…..you're gonna have to go mate" John-Paul said.

"You're ditching me out here in the dark?" Alex asked. "I thought we were having a good time tonight, John-Paul" Alex said.

* * *

><p>"We were…we are. My Nana loves you. That's always a good sign. It's just there's something that I've got to sort out" John-Paul said. They agreed to call each other. Finn twitched open the curtains and saw Alex giving his Teacher a kiss on the cheek.<p>

_Why the fuck did that Rich arse-wipe kiss John-Paul?_

It was a just small kiss, but Finn couldn't handle it. He made himself calm down and watched them. Finn saw Alex's cheesy smile, and John-Paul waving him off. Finn shut the curtains before John-Paul came back and made his excuses to leave.

* * *

><p>"Want me to walk you back home Finn?" Phoebe asked.<p>

"I ain't a girl Pheb, I'll Call you later yeah?" Finn said. He thanked Nana McQueen for having him. She said goodbye. But he could tell she was still pissed off from the comments he'd said earlier. He left and didn't know where to go, or what to do. He couldn't talk to his mates about this. Robbie hated John-Paul and Finn wasn't sure if the Roscoe Boys had told Robbie about his secret Girl-Friend.

* * *

><p>He thought about grabbing some chips just for the sake of it when he walked past "The Hutch" He saw the delivery bikes and thought it would be fun to have a go on them. The bikes were locked, but with the wire from his phone case, the bike lock was easy to pick. Finn went for a ride around the village then he got off the bike and wheeled it to the back of Trevor's club.<p>

"John-Paul can you take the bins round Love?" Nana McQueen asked. "Sure Nana" John-Paul said. He went outside to the back garden and wheeled the bins out to the front. He saw Finn and turned the other way to avoid him.

* * *

><p>Then when he was sure that Finn couldn't see him he looked round back at Finn. Finn was going round the back of Trevor's club. It was weird but John-Paul wasn't going to stop him.<p>

Behind Trevor club was woodland with dirt-Tracks. Finn and Robbie went here all the time. Finn was charging down the dirt tracks trying to figure out how to split Alex and John-Paul up when he hit a bump that threw him forward. The bike clattered against a tree and Finn slipped face first onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"Fuck" Finn said trying to get up.<p>

John-Paul answered the door and saw Finn's Mum and Tony standing side by side.

"Have you seen our Finn?" Finn's Mum said.

"No….he left" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"He was supposed to be back half an hour ago. Keep an eye out for him John-Paul" Tony said. They left and John-Paul was thinking about fantasies of Finn getting lost in a sewer hole until he got a text on his phone.<p>

"_**Round back Trev's club….help" **_The text said. It came from a hidden number, but John-Paul knew who it was from. He knew it was horrible, but he thought about not going.

* * *

><p>He knew Finn could be badly injured, but he didn't care. Still as a teacher, he'd still see Finn at school. Finn would tell Robbie and their hate campaign against him would get worse. John-Paul couldn't risk it.<p>

"Nana I'm just gonna step out for a minute. Can you check on Matthew for me?" John-Paul asked.

"Sure love" Nana McQueen said.

* * *

><p>John-Paul was about to walk over to the club, when he saw Alex coming out of the Roscoe's place.<p>

"Don't worry I'm not going to ask you any questions" John-Paul said.

"I don't care if you do. I've got nothing to hide" Alex said.

* * *

><p>"Alex, you're just the man I wanted to see. I need your help" John-Paul said. At first when Alex followed John-Paul to the back of the club he thought he'd be in with a chance for more than just a kiss.<p>

"Outdoors? I didn't know you were this kinky" Alex said.

"In your dreams mate. Finn should be here" John-Paul said. They separated and looked around for him. Unfortunately John-Paul found Finn first.

* * *

><p>"Finn are you consc…..are you awake?" Finn asked gingerly touching him on the shoulder.<p>

"Alex I've found him!" John-Paul shouted. Moments later Alex came back and John-Paul got up.

"Alex you stay with Finn, you are the wannabe doctor after all" John-Paul said getting up.

* * *

><p>"No John-Paul, it's pretty dark and this kid's injured and scared. Do you know CPR?" Alex asked.<p>

"Yeah…but" John-Paul began.

"Then tip Finn's head up and do the CPR procedure" Alex said.

"But...Alex...You study the human body...You'd be better at CPR" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go into the club and ask them to turn on the back park lights. When Finn awakes he'll want to see a familiar face. Get started John-Paul, Finn's just a scared kid" Alex said he walked off to the club.<p>

John-Paul braced himself. He did as Alex said and tipped Finn's face up. At least it was dark and he couldn't see Finn's face that much. He opened Finn's mouth and bent down over him. The lights came on and John-Paul moved back a little when he saw Finn's unconscious face. He bent down again and began to breathe into to him. John-Paul willed Finn to survive.

* * *

><p>He breathed into him once. But he couldn't do it for a second time, not because he didn't have the guts. But because the second time he put his mouth over Finn's, Finn kissed John-Paul back.<p>

"What the fuck?" John-Paul asked.

"I ain't dying John-Paul, I just hurt myself. I'm loving that CPR though. Maybe we could try at school, back in class. You can be the CPR dummy…_like the last_ time" Finn said. John-Paul got up and started to walk away when Alex came back.

* * *

><p>"Sir I've brought you the gift of light. Finn….you're awake and conscious...great" Alex said.<p>

"Yeah all thanks to John-Paul" Finn said.

"The club's called the Ambulance" Alex said.

* * *

><p>"I better find Finn's Mum and Tony" John-Paul said.<p>

"Mr McQueen...it's dark and cold…..don't leave me here" Finn said.

"You heard him John-Paul. Finn have you got your phone Mate?" Alex asked. Finn got his phone and lifted it up to John-Paul. John Paul covered his hands with his sleeve and took it from him. He called Tony and Finn's Mum. They came at the same time the ambulance did.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God….Finn are you alright?" Finn's Mum asked.<p>

"My leg…it hurts. John-Paul can you roll one of my legs up please" Finn asked. John-Paul bent down and did it. Then the ambulance team took over. John-Paul then made his excuses about going home to Matthew.

"Well, thanks boys. John-Paul you're welcome to come to hospital, and to "The Hutch" for a free meal on us" Tony said.

* * *

><p>"Thanks" John-Paul said. He walked with Alex to the nearest bus stop, even though Alex was going to call a cab.<p>

"We make a good team" Alex said. "Finn seemed really grateful"

"Yeah well, as soon as Finn comes back to school, that good deed goes out of the window with him" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"You sound so cynical. Finn's a good kid" Alex said.<p>

"Wow. A quick judgement about a kid you've only met Twice. You don't have to teach him Alex, I do" John-Paul said.

"I don't have to teach him. I know that Finn's polite and obviously respects you. Maybe your Niece Phoebe, me, you and Finn should go out, when Finn's better" Alex said.

* * *

><p>"Double dating with Finn? I….should go" John-Paul said.<p>

"So you're walking away Twice in one night?" Alex asked. "What have I said that's so bad?" Alex asked. John-Paul turned away. He knew that it was bad manners. Especially after Alex helped him and Finn.

But he couldn't listen to Alex talk about Finn anymore. He was looking forward to a quiet night in with his family and his son. He walked in and found Nana and Carmel sitting down having cup of _Options Hot chocolate._

* * *

><p>"Is Matthew okay? Hope you saved a mint flavoured choccy for me Nana" John-Paul said.<p>

"Matthew's fine. I'll make you a hot choccy mint cuppa John-Paul, and I'll put marshmallows in it" Carmel said getting up.

"Oooooh, Marshmallows? What's the special occasion?" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Little Matthew's dead proud that his Daddy's a hero" Nana said.<p>

"What do you mean?" John-Paul asked.

"Tony came by and said that you'd found Finn. John-Paul your Mum, God bless her, would be smiling down on you" Nana McQueen said. Carmel came out of the kitchen with a cup brimming to the top with Marshmallows.

* * *

><p>"There you go John-Paul" Carmel said, giving her Brother the Minty Hot Chocolate.<p>

"Thanks…I'm tired, so I'm gonna head up and check on Matthew" John-Paul said steadying the huge "World's Best Dad" Mug.

"Not so fast sunshine. You're gonna tell us everything that happened tonight" Nana McQueen said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, tell us the full story John-Paul. It's so heroic and a little Romantic. There's our John-Paul, Running to Finn's rescue. You Put your mouth on his and gave Finn the kiss of life. If Finn was a bit older it would be a….Romeo and Romeo love story" Carmel said smiling at her Brother.<p>

"For God's Sake Carm. Finn's my student" John-Paul said.

"So? We wanna hear about how you saved Finn, John-Paul. It's about time we had some good news in this house" Nana McQueen said.


	28. Shame Of Fame

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are An Alternate version of the song "Light-House" By the Band Mallory Knox.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>There's still pain, <strong>_

_**Stabbing through Finn's side,**_

_**In bed with Big Macs and fries **_

_**All his friends stuck by his side"**_

"_**But that is not enough"**_

* * *

><p>"Mum….you don't have to keep fussing" Finn said.<p>

"Finn, you've just been in a bike accident love. How do you want me to act?" Finn's Mum asked. She was tucking the corner of his hospital sheets and fluffing his pillow. "Love you can't stay with Finn all day" Tony said. "We've got the Twins and "The Hutch" To run. "Look at him. He's not on Death's door is he?" Tony asked.

"Not now, but he could have been" Finn's Mum said.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>And All this time, <strong>_

_**John-Paul's hid his cries **_

_**Determined to move on in life **_

_**But there's a scar he'll never find, **_

_**Right behind Finn's lies"**_

* * *

><p>"Sorry John-Paul, I can only make you coffee. Not champagne like a true hero deserves" Danny said at school the next day. "Danny….I'm not a hero. I did what anyone else would have done" John-Paul said.<p>

"Modest and cute" Danny said. Danny left before the other teachers came in. They all clapped and congratulated him. "Thanks…but it…..was….nothing, really" John-Paul said. He just wanted to forget about Finn, but no-one would let him.

* * *

><p>They all badgered him to come out with them for a drink. He finally said yes to get away from them. Only to be stopped in the corridor, by his Boss Mr Blake.<p>

"Ahh…Mr McQueen. A word please" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Finn can't sleep tonight<strong>_

_**The whistle from the wind **_

_**It screams outside **_

_**Will John-Paul call? **_

_**Does he care at all?"**_

* * *

><p>After the Jason Roscoe shocker, John-Paul didn't really want to see Mr Blake. He'd wondered if he'd done anything to make Mr Blake angry. He quickly followed Mr Blake to his office. "Sit down Mr McQueen" Mr Blake said. John-Paul sat down.<p>

"It's come to my attention, that you did an Heroic act yesterday evening" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>"As I told other members of staff…..it was nothing" John-Paul said.<p>

"It didn't sound like "nothing" though being modest will put you in the press' good books I can assure you of that" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Find the Light-House in Finn's dark, <strong>_

_**It shines a light on the first time he saw John-Paul **_

_**And he felt torn."**_

* * *

><p>"Press?" John-Paul asked. The last thing he needed was Finn and Robbie Roscoe taking the piss at his face in the paper.<p>

"Yes. The Village Herald want an exclusive story. For the school's sake, I told them you'd be more than happy to talk about saving Finn's life" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>"I can't" John-Paul said.<p>

"If this is about money…I can ring up the paper and arrange something" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>John-Paul's never cried <strong>_

_**He only ever wanted to report his family's crime**_

_**But he never made the call **_

_**When Finn had lost his mind"**_

* * *

><p>Mr Blake, it's not about the money" John-Paul said.<p>

"Good….I've ordered the press to take you to the hospital" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>"Umm wouldn't it just be best if they just came to the school?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"But then they can't take pictures of you and Finn together. The Victim with his "Guardian Angel" The press will adore it. This is for the school's image, you do understand don't you Mr McQueen?" Mr Blake asked.

John-Paul nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So<strong>_ _**what does Finn want? **_

_**What does Finn hate in him? **_

_**To take from him, to make him feel, **_

_**Make Finn feel alive?**_

* * *

><p>When John-Paul got to the hospital, he still had second thoughts. He was supposed to be running away from Finn. Not meeting him at the hospital. But John-Paul didn't want to get Mr Blake angry again. He walked into the hospital with the Newspaper Photographer, Si. "Looking forward to this John-Paul?" Si asked. "Mmm" John-Paul said.<p>

Walking into the hospital made John-Paul think of the "Victim clinic" That John-Paul went to with Sam. He started dragging his feet. His Temperature rose when he saw Little bruised Finn on the bed.

Finn acted Like butter wouldn't melt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>John-Paul can't sleep tonight. <strong>_

_**The image of Finn's smile it hurts inside **_

_**John-Paul has to fly, **_

_**Away from what Finn has in store...**_

* * *

><p>"Hi Sir" Finn said moving the burger wrappers. The bad news was the John-Paul would have to spend time in the same room as Finn. The good news was that John-Paul didn't have to go through this alone.<p>

One of his closest friends Nancy was there. "Alright Nancy?" John-Paul asked. "Yeah, let's get you in the News, John-Paul" Nancy said.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul, sit on the bed next to Finn" Nancy said.<p>

John-Paul walked to the bed and stood next to Finn. Sitting down, couldn't happen. He knew that Finn was watching every move he made.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>John-Paul, has to find the Light-House sinking in the dark <strong>_

_**And shine a light on the day Finn made you weak **_

_**When he made John-Paul crawl"**_

* * *

><p>"Umm..." John-Paul tapped the bed.<p>

"Come on John-Paul, time is money. This will only take five minutes" Nancy said. John-Paul sighed and sat on the bed. He could feel Finn's eyes on him and just focused on his friend.

"Okay, let's do the interview. Finn what do you have to say to the man that saved your life?" Nancy asked.

* * *

><p>"Umm...Thanks Mr McQueen. I feel lucky. Like I owe Mr McQueen. Big-Time" Finn. Said. Finn was enjoying this. It wasn't every day that he and John-Paul were this close to each other. Finn didn't want it to end.<p>

"John-Paul how did you feel when you saw Finn's lifeless body?" Nancy asked.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>If Finn could rewind back in time<strong>_

_**Would he have heard no?**_

_**If John-Paul didn't mind **_

_**Finn can make Phoebe wait **_

_**John-Paul stays quiet"**_

* * *

><p>John-Paul wanted to say: <em>"When I saw Finn laying there, I felt….happy. Happy for the first time in a long time. Like that dark cloud that had been following me around had been lifted. Right then, I knew that if Finn died. I could reclaim my life back. I wouldn't have to see his face again. Thoughts of Finn's funeral ran through my mind.<em>

_As I bent down to give him CPR, I saw Finn's Step-parents, Parent's, his Sister, his Niece, his daughter all watching his coffin and crying. And I saw myself watching and smiling. With Finn gone, my Son could Finally have the Dad that he should have had. With Finn out of the picture. I could finally put that ghost to rest. If Finn was Dead I could be the Dad that Matthew could be proud of"_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Come around, wish he could, <strong>_

_**Visit him, set a time, ditch a class **_

_**It time to go"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Out of bed, on his feet <strong>_

_**To his house, **_

_**Call John-Paul, will he speak?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not a chance" <strong>_

"_**Finn Lights the hope, fireman John-Paul puts it out"**_

* * *

><p>Instead John-Paul said what Mr Blake wanted him to say:<p>

"When I saw Finn's lifeless body. I was worried and horrified. But I stayed calm. A friend of mine, Alex. He went to get help, and I did the CPR Procedure on Finn" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Before the incident, had you two had any contact with each other?" Nancy asked.<p>

"I'd seen Mr McQueen around, but I never bothered him. I've never been a trouble-maker or anything. So we've never really talked have we Sir?" Finn asked.

John-Paul clenched his teeth together.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Find the Light-House in Finn's heart<strong>_

_**It shines a light on all the ways to make John-Paul pay **_

_**John-Paul let him down"**_

* * *

><p>"Now Finn, John-Paul, Sorry Mr McQueen has saved your life, what do you think of him now?" Nancy asked.<p>

"McQueen's a knob. No, I'm just messing with you. After what happened. I think Mr McQueen is a Saint. When no-one was there, he really stepped up, and helped me. I can't Thank him enough. Me Mum wants to have him over for tea. It ain't a bad idea. I wish there were more people like him around. John-Paul McQueen proved to me that…..he's a _**real man**_" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"I've got to go. I've got kids to teach" John-Paul said.<p>

"No way John-Paul, stay there. We're getting to the good bits. You know how much I need this interview from both of you" Nancy said. John-Paul stayed sitting down while Si took some photographs.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>John-Paul, find the Light-House to the start<strong>_

_**It shines a hate on Finn that he will never see **_

_**Until John-Paul tells the truth"**_

* * *

><p>"Now John-Paul…do you want put your arm around Finn?" Nancy asked.<p>

"Nance….I'm his teacher. It wouldn't be professional of me to touch him like that" John-Paul said.

"Bollocks to that Sir….Sorry. I mean I don't mind...Touch me" Finn said.

* * *

><p>Before John-Paul could say anything Finn had shuffled towards him on the hospital bed. Finn extended a thin arm around John-Paul's shoulder and grasped it tightly. It made John-Paul wonder how strong Finn really was.<p>

* * *

><p>With a firm grip Finn pulled John-Paul closer towards him. Finn hoped the thick hospital sheets hid his erection. His lips were inches away from John-Paul's neck.<p>

"Let's have fun John-Paul Eh?" Finn said. "Relax and just smile with me" Finn said.


	29. Possession

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are an Alternate version of the song "Dare You To Move" By the Band "Switch-Foot"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Finn Dares John-Paul to lie, <strong>_

_**Finn dares him to smile, **_

_**Finn**_ _**dares John-Paul to run,**_

_**While the camera wants more"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Finn dares him to move <strong>_

_**He dares John-Paul to prove **_

_**That horrific night really happened **_

_**But every day is worse than before"**_

* * *

><p>"Yes that's it Finn, push yourself further into Mr McQueen" Nancy said. Annoyed by her words, John-Paul stood up.<p>

"John-Paul, just a few more pictures, it will take less than a minute. After School I'll take you out for a drink…..and dinner…..and buy you chocolates….just please stay right here" Nancy said.

* * *

><p>"Fine Nance, but I'm holding you to that drink" John-Paul said.<p>

He stayed and followed Nancy to the Nurse's Staff Room where she kept her work Laptop. "Thanks John-Paul, you've given me everything I need" Nancy said.

* * *

><p>"Anything to help get you money" John-Paul said.<p>

"Except you've been keeping one thing. "A little Birdie told me that…you've a got a special someone" Nancy said. Finn was walking past the nurse's Staff-Room when he heard Nancy ask someone a question. " The Little Birdie's made a mistake" Finn heard John-Paul say.

* * *

><p>"It's not what you think" John-Paul said. Finn quickly went to the vending machine next to the room, so it looked like he just happened to be there. "So….there is something going on" Nancy said. Finn heard silence, and then Nancy saying:<p>

"John-Paul best friends tell each other everything. You have a new "Friend" and you don't want me to meet him? Bring him over to The Dog. He'll be impressed when you get free drinks" Nancy said.

* * *

><p>"Nance it's early days and…..don't judge me for this…but he's a Student" John-Paul said.<p>

"What? I mean... he's not one of yours? Then I'd have to put that in my article. It would make the Village Herald Millions" Nancy said.

"No, He's goes to college. He's younger than me. But he is nice Nance. He's just really giving and kind and smart. He's a nice person to be around" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Nice is how you'd describe, someone's Mum" Nancy said. "Don't you want some excitement John-Paul?" She asked her friend.<p>

"No…I just want someone, nice and normal and….uncomplicated" John-Paul said.

"Does this "Uncomplicated" Boyfriend of yours have a name?" Nancy asked. Before Finn could hear John-Paul's answer, Finn heard: "Mate, Is the vending machine playing up?" The handy-man had come along and Finn didn't say anything. He just walked away.

* * *

><p>Finn had no money on him anyway. For the rest of the day, he pecked at chips and was doing his homework that his Mum had brought in. When Finn was cleared to leave Finn went home. He was visited by his School Mates including Robbie and Phoebe at separate times.<p>

"So Finn I'm sitting there and Samantha was like, I don't go out with boys younger than me, but then later I found out that she went out a Fourteen year old kid. He was way younger than me. What a fucking girl perv" Robbie said tapping on Finn's PlayStation Four Control pad.

* * *

><p>Finn smiled Relieved that Robbie was still Robbie, and that he was speaking to him. It looked like The Roscoe Boys had done the right thing and hadn't spilled the beans.<p>

Phoebe came in quickly, but her smile did cheer him up for a while. "Miss you. How are ya?" Phoebe asked.

"Better now that you're here" Finn said. They talked for a while, but Finn couldn't touch her. Finn's Mum was watching them both like a hawk. The only reason she didn't ask for Finn to leave the door open was because she was coming upstairs every five minutes.

* * *

><p>"Gotta go to the shops for Nana, do you want anything?" Phoebe said, rubbing Finn's shoulders. "Nah, I'm good Pheb, and I should be the one buying you stuff" Finn said. He managed to kiss her on the cheek without his Mum watching.<p>

Then Phoebe left. It annoyed Finn that he couldn't talk about John-Paul in case it sounded weird. He wasn't back at school until next next week.

He couldn't walk to the local shop without his leg hurting from the accident. How was he going to keep tabs on John-Paul now?

* * *

><p>He'd be stuck in bed while John-Paul and Alex were having a good-Time all over the Village. Finn's Mum knocked on the door with a drink for him. "Here you go love….you alright?" His Mum asked.<p>

"To tell you the truth….no. I'm just….a bit down" Finn told his Mum.

* * *

><p>"Finn. You've just come out of hospital. You're going to be at school before you know it" His Mum said.<p>

"Nah….it's not that. I just…..It's what Mr McQueen said. About my grades. I just don't know what I want. Where my school-life is going. Mum….I don't know what my future's going to be like. John-Paul put that in my head" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Look love. Maybe it's a good idea if you go to a counsellor or something" Finn's Mum said.<p>

"Mum…I don't want to….." Finn started saying.

"Finn it's not about what you want. It's about what you need. You need to get your head sorted out. Find out what you want to be in life. In a few days. I'll call Mr Blake and see what he can do" His Mum said.

* * *

><p>Days later Diane did just that. Mr Blake set Finn up with a meeting with a student counsellor. Finn asked for the counsellor to come to his house. Feeling sorry for Finn and his injuries. Mr Blake agreed.<p>

The counsellor looked like an aging hippie. Long hair. Bright T-shirt with bangles around his wrists.

"Hello Finn, or would you prefer Mr O' Connor?" The counsellor asked.

* * *

><p>"Finn's Fine" Finn said.<p>

"You've decided upon this meeting with me. I'd like to tell you that you're a very brave young man. Not every young adult your age would choose to go to counsellor" The counsellor said. "I'm Duncan, by the way"

"Okay. Excuse my language, but...Why Am I getting such shitty Grades Duncan?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think you're getting Bad Grades Finn? Are you under stress?" Duncan asked.<p>

"I had a accident…with my bike" Finn said.

"Yes Mr Blake told me. But **_before_** the accident. Was there anything that sparked the lack of drive. Was there anything that changed your attitude towards School and your School-Work?" Duncan asked.

* * *

><p>"Yeah" Finn said. If he was going to make this convincing. Finn would have to put on an Oscar winning performance.<p>

"What happened?" Duncan asked.

"There was a reason I wanted to speak to you at home Duncan" Finn said. "I don't….I don't really feel safe at school. But I go there. Cause I have to" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Finn. You're safe here. You can tell me anything and providing it's all legal, it will go no further" Duncan said.<p>

"Legal? Like if I took drugs or something? Don't worry Duncan I don't. Sometimes. I wish I was on something. It would take away the school memories. Of what happened with me…..and a Teacher" Finn said.

"Did this teacher challenge you about your Grades?" Duncan asked, Writing in his note-pad.

* * *

><p>"Duncan it wasn't my fault. Well maybe it was. You see….my Bad Grades got me a spot in detention. I'll never forget that night. He was angry and shouting at me. Telling me how pathetic I was.<p>

Then Sir calmed down. I was sitting on the table. Sir put his hand….his hand on knee. I remember twisting away from him. Telling him that….he was sick.

"Sir grabbed me. He Pulled me back. He told me that…I was a coward" Finn said.

* * *

><p>Sir told me that no-one rejected him. I turned away from Sir…..The next thing I know Duncan. It was lights out. I was on the floor and I could…I could feel blood running down the back of my neck"<p>

"All I could think about, was how I was gonna explain the blood to my Mum...when she washed my uniform" Finn said. He made himself look like he was about to cry.

"Finn. I'm going to have to tell your Mother about this" Duncan said.

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking crazy Duncan? You told me this is private" Finn asked.<p>

"Finn a teacher has attacked you. Your parents need to know in short, that your are suffering. I'll keep it as brief as possible" Duncan said leaving.

"Duncan wait!" Finn shouted, but he made no dash to stop Duncan. He needed his Mum to realise something was wrong with him. Duncan went downstairs and met Finn's Mum.

* * *

><p>"Miss O' Connor….Hi" Duncan said.<p>

"Duncan you can call me Diane you know. Is our Finn okay? Do you want a cup a tea and a Sandwich? Just Bread? Or Toasted? Finn's Mum asked.

"No Thank you. Diane. Would you like to sit down?...Please?" Duncan asked.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, Finn doesn't want to drop out of School does he? Cause I'm telling you right now…." Diane started to say.<p>

"It's nothing like that. Finn is willing to go to school. But it's exceptionally hard for him to do so" Duncan said.

"Hard? Because of the Bad Grades?" Finn's Mum asked.

* * *

><p>"Finn appears to have suffered a trauma at school" Duncan said.<p>

"Trauma?" What type of Trauma?" Finn's Mum asked.

"The type of Trauma that he needs to talk about. That's why I think Finn should be refered to a Child Psychologist" Duncan said.


	30. Calorie Crisis

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. As requested more Jason Roscoe. Adding the character Rae Earl from "My Mad Fat Diary"

* * *

><p>Jason woke up at Five O' clock in the morning. He had to go downstairs to do his exercises. Robbie would take the piss out of him, if he did exercises in their room.<p>

Jason would do squats, push ups, flexes, press-ups, jogging around the living room. Anything to lose that extra bit of weight. After his exercises he would look in the mirror and run his hand down his stomach. Trying to feel if a Six pack was forming. Then Jason would go upstairs and weigh himself.

* * *

><p>Jason Roscoe wished he could weigh himself every hour of the day. But he couldn't take his scales to school, and there was no way he could use his phone to weigh himself.<p>

At school it was pretty easy. His Friends including Rory MacDonald always had healthy stuff. Sometimes Jason missed lunch. But Rory didn't mind if his friend Jason took a little bit of his fruit.

* * *

><p>Falling. That's what Rae was doing. She was falling through Mid-air in her mind. In real-life she was actually in a hospital bed.<p>

With Anorexia? In her dreams.

No-one would feel sorry for her if they knew the truth. It was time for a fresh start. Her Mum was determined to book her into a Good school and "HollyOaks College" was as good as any.

* * *

><p>"I don't know anyone" Rae said.<p>

"That's the point Rae. Unless you still want another break and extra therapy" Her Mum said. Rae stayed quiet. Sure, she wouldn't mind bunking off school, but Therapy upon Therapy would be taking the piss. Her Mum was dressed very smart and as soon as Rae saw Mr Blake she knew why. Mr Blake was old enough to be her Dad, but Mr Blake was fit and posh. Being Posh always helped.

She felt the lump in her throat as she walked down the corridor into her classroom. She knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>"Ahh you must the new Student. Rae isn't it? Everyone, this is Rae, so be nice to her please. I'll be your Teacher. I'm Mr McQueen" John-Paul said. She nodded. He was cute too. He had a warm smile that calmed her down. She sat next to a girl called Holly and kept her head down for the rest of the lesson.<p>

The problem was it was impossible for Rae to fade into the background. She was a tall girl and weighed Fifteen stone. Sometimes over that. She'd battled her weight for most of her life. Sometimes, she used her weight to her advantage.

* * *

><p>Other times, she would wish herself skinny. Today was one of those days. She'd excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she came out there were Two male Teenagers talking. They stopped when they saw her.<p>

"Ugh, New fat minger for you to try it on with Jase?" Robbie said.

"Shut up Rob" Jason said. They both walked away and Rae walked back into the Girl's bathroom. She hid herself in the toilet until she was sure they were gone. She walked back out. She thought she looked alright. She hadn't cried that much. A girl looked over at her from her locker and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" The girl asked.<p>

"Yeah…no. It's my first day and… the assholes are coming out" Rae said.

"Sorry about that. There are loads of them. Apart from my Finn" The Girl said. The girl introduced herself as Phoebe McQueen. She was a Tom-boy too. It gave Rae hope. If "Phoebe's Finn" was so great, then maybe all Boys in this school weren't all bad. Phoebe agreed to meet Rae for lunch.

* * *

><p>John-Paul mean-while was looking forward to the future. Well, the next few days. Nancy had badgered him into setting up a meeting with Alex.<p>

He was nervous but he was sure Alex would sweep Nancy off her feet. But the best thing about the next few days was the disappearance of Finn. If John-Paul had known Finn was going to go bike riding in the dark, he would have carried Finn behind Trevor's club himself.

* * *

><p>With Finn gone, he felt like running around and jumping up in the air. For John-Paul it was case of out of sight, out of mind. This New girl Rae had taken Finn's place. John-Paul liked her. He knew that she was going to get stick.<p>

She was the biggest girl in the class. But John-Paul sensed that she was used to that. She was everything Finn wasn't. She was kind, nice, funny, smart, ready to learn, and it was only the first day.

* * *

><p>There had to be some way that John-Paul could get rid of Finn for good.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hiya Lindsey. I've come to check in with you" Rae said. She was on her lunch-break. She thought Lindsey Butterfield would be too, but Lindsey was so busy. "Rae take a seat and be with you in a minute" Lindsey said.<p>

One Minute turned into Thirty. As an apology, Lindsey took Rae to her place. "Sorry about the mess. As you know I live with Joe, his Mum and his Brothers so everything looks messy" Lindsey said.

* * *

><p>"It's a cleaner's paradise compared to my room. I just wanted to tell you. I'm surviving at HollyOaks College. Everyone's alright there really" Rae said.<p>

"That's good to know to know Rae. You need to know that if things get too much. Everyone is here for you. Medical staff and all of your teachers are on hand to help you. Me especially" Lindsey said. Rae nodded.

* * *

><p>"I've gotta get back Linds, but thanks" Rae said. She asked if she could use the bathroom. She went upstairs. The toilet looked so clean, Rae could and probably would eat out of it.<p>

It was surprising considering how many lads Lindsey lived with. She used the loo and walked back out. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the house. Rae quickly took a peek in each of the boy's rooms.

* * *

><p>There was Lindsey's and Joe's room. A King-sized bed-room , which she guessed was Joe's Mum's room. The rest of the Roscoe boy's rooms were typical rooms, until Rae went looking in the room with bunk beds. She didn't even know what she was looking for. The lower bunk had fitness magazines under it. Rae got curious.<p>

* * *

><p>She opened the drawers next to the bed and found enough pills that could kill off everyone in HollyOaks.<p>

"What the fuck?" Rae said to herself. She shut the drawer, and went back downstairs. She said Goodbye to Lindsey and Lindsey went to work soon after. Rae went back to school and Phoebe had questions for her. "Hey Rae, where did you go for Lunch?" Phoebe said. "Just…the library" Rae said.

* * *

><p>"Oh trying to impress Mr McQueen aren't you?" Phoebe asked.<p>

"If "Impress" means getting Mr McQueen to smile at me, the way that makes my stomach drop to my knees, then yeah" Rae said. Phoebe laughed. They had PE next. PE was hell for Rae. The Girls and Boys trained separately but they saw each other through the nets in separate courts.

"Go for it Holly!" Jason said trying to be a helpful Boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Rae, you're meant to kick the ball, not just wobble away from it" Robbie said.<p>

**_Shit. This "Robbie" already knew her name already._**

"Fuck off Robbie" Phoebe shouted.

"Thanks" Rae said.

"Robbie Roscoe is a prick. Maybe it's because he's still sharing a room with his Brother like a Five year old" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>That must have been it. Robbie could be acting like an arse-hole because of the pills. Rae didn't know if she should have confronted him about it. Phoebe told her more about the Roscoe Boys. When PE was over they headed to the changing room. She saw other Roscoe lad take out a Small pill and swallow it down with water.<p>

That pill could have been anything, but Rae couldn't keep her mouth shut. She walked over to the lad.

"Oh my God. You're the Adrena-Slim" Boy" Rae said.

* * *

><p>"What?" Jason asked.<p>

"First I thought it was Robbie. But…you know that you can't have Adrena-Slim pills by itself. It's meant to go with food, that's the whole point" Rae said.

"I dunno who you are love. But you've lost it" Jason said pointing to his head.

* * *

><p>"Look<em><strong> Love<strong>, _I'm just trying to help. I've tried every Diet under the sun. But you…You're right mate. I don't know you, but have you looked in the mirror? You're the last person that needs to go on a diet. Are you taking the pills for attention?" Rae asked.

Jason's cheeks turned red at the accusation.

"Who the fuck are you? Attention? I ain't my brother Alright? Just leave me the fuck alone!" Jason shouted. He slammed his locker and stormed off to his next lesson.


	31. The Rape Debate

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Offensive Language. Lyrics in_** Bold**_ are an Alternate version of the song "Finders Keepers" By the Band "You Me At Six"

* * *

><p>"HollyOaks E4 First Look" Spoilers. Loving Nana McQueen in "The Dog" Well...it was Nana McQueen VS " Every customer in The Dog"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>He's got a nerve, <strong>_

_**Giving John-Paul the cold shoulder**_

_**Nancy's giving Alex the once over **_

_**Like he deserves"**_

* * *

><p>After school Jason Roscoe took more diet pills then he should have. It wasn't a dumb suicide attempt or anything. That Rae girl had made him anxious. What the fuck had she been doing in his room?<p>

How did Rae find the pills?

He thought about whether she broke in. But a girl of her size trying to fit in one of their windows? It didn't make sense. A fat female burglar breaking into his house in the day. That would have raised some eyebrows. Jason would have heard about it. Now he didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything you want me to bring John-Paul?" Nancy asked.<p>

"No, just your pretty face Nance" John-Paul said.

"I'm more than just a pretty face John-Paul, can you tell me about Alex's interests?" Nancy asked.

"Nance, that's why we're going out to dinner love. So that Alex can tell you himself" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul….<em>Love<em> all I need is an outline of what Alex does. I want to do some research" Nancy said. John-Paul told her the basics and had to end the call to teach a class. Tonight was important. Not just because he was openly dating. This was going to be first proper night out since….Finn. John-Paul was determined to make this work.

John-Paul was even going to skip lunch, so that he was hungrier later on. Danny Lomax never skipped Lunch. Lunch-Time away from the students, away from his own daughter kept him sane. At Lunch-Time Instead of staying in and eating his wife's Sam's packed lunch, he went to Price slice and was looking at the thick Meat Pasties.

* * *

><p>"Feeling down aren't ya. Look love, I've never been a big fan of yours but, the break-up was for the best" Danny turned around and saw Nana McQueen.<p>

"Umm…Miss McQueen, hello. Umm….excuse me?" Danny asked awkwardly grabbing a pasty from the shelf.

"In denial. I know. Our John-Paul is a catch, but it's great that he's moved on. He's gonna be out with his new fancy-man tonight. At least you can be with your family properly now eh?" Nana McQueen said.

* * *

><p>There was no-one else around, but Danny wanted her to keep her voice down. He smiled at her and left. Danny had no idea that John-Paul was seeing someone else. Maybe he was doing it to get back at him.<p>

That hotel incident with Tegan didn't do Danny any favours. But he thought that John-Paul was too focused on work and family to think about another relationship.

Wasn't Danny Lomax good enough?

* * *

><p>Danny paid for the pasty and quickly went back to school. He pulled the same stunt that he did the last time. He found John-Paul and asked if he could speak to him alone.<p>

"Sure. You alright Danny?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"Well John-Paul, you know we're starting those extra "Special Study" groups. Mr Kwon has pulled out and I wondered…"<p>

"Danny. I've got to take Nana to the Podiatrist. Her bunions are awful. I'll ask Mr Condit to help you. I've got to go" John-Paul said walking back to his classroom.

* * *

><p>Danny knew John-Paul was lying but he couldn't confront him. It wasn't the time or the place. The time went by slowly for John-Paul, but he was pleased when the final bell rang. His students jumped up from their seats.<p>

"Remember class, I want that essay on the reason Nick Diaz returned to MMA on my desk tomorrow" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>He heard their groans. He tidied his desk got his briefcase and left. John-Paul showered and changed. He wore clothes that Nancy said had looked good on him in the past. Alex met him at his place.<p>

"So all the dirt on Nancy then please" Alex said.

"You can ask her when you get there. God you two are so alike" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>They met Nancy at "The Hutch. John-Paul had saved Finn's life. So Tony had no problem treating John-Paul and his guests like Kings and Queens while they were there. "Hello, John-Paul, we've got you the best seat in the house. Everything's free tonight. Even the Wine's on us" Tony said.<p>

Alex went to take out Nancy's chair for her.

"Oooh, quite the little Teenage Gentleman aren't you?" Nancy asked. "Sorry I meant no offense" She said.

* * *

><p>"None taken" Alex said. John-Paul talked about how they met as they all looked at the menus. Both men ordered a salad and a bread roll starter. Nancy didn't.<p>

"So, I take it you two didn't fall in love as your eyes met in a crowded room" Nancy asked.

"No, John-Paul was terrible with directions. He walked into my house, out of no-where. He was talking to me, like he knew me. And I thought: "Who is this idiot?" Alex said.

* * *

><p>"Charming" John-Paul said. The waitress came to take their order. Over the lad's starters Nancy thanked John-Paul for giving her the article and pictures with and about Finn. "It's a pity Alex wasn't there. He helped too" John-Paul said.<p>

"So Nancy, what do you think about this Finn?" Alex asked. "Personally? I don't know him. But Finn's probably John-Paul's biggest fan right now" Nancy said.

* * *

><p>The waitress came back and they ordered their main meals. John-Paul ordered Fish, Alex ordered Steak and Nancy ordered a Chicken and Vegetable Pie. All of the main meals were served with Mashed Potato and Vegetables.<p>

"Not a steak fan Nancy?" Alex asked.

"I am Alex. But it's so stodgy I can't risk it. You guys can eat everything you want and you won't put on a pound" Nancy said.

* * *

><p>"Nancy look at you. I refuse to believe that you've ever been "plump" you're so Tiny. I was so surprised when John-Paul told me that you had a child. You look amazing" Alex said.<p>

"See Nance. He's got such a way with words. Alex is telling everything you want to hear" John-Paul said.

"So did Ted Bundy with his victims. What's your point John-Paul?" Nancy asked.

* * *

><p>Before John-Paul could answer the Waitress came back with the main meals. Alex played around with his mashed potato before trying to get Nancy on his side.<p>

"Nance, talking about Sexual deviants, did you see that "Andrew Benton case" on the M.O channel the other night?" Alex asked.

* * *

><p>"No, but I've heard of Benton. Assaulting women and paying fancy lawyers to stay on the streets He's a sicko" Nancy said eating her carrots first.<p>

"Yeah that's him. But you have to ask yourself. Who is really to blame there?" Alex asked.

"Alex you can't even ask that question. The victim is always innocent" Nancy said. Alex coughed, even though the Mashed Potato was smooth.

* * *

><p>"Is the victim always innocent Nance? Even if the girl's are drunk and on drugs?" Alex asked cutting his Steak.<p>

"So women that go out and have fun deserve to be drugged up and assaulted?" Nancy asked swiftly taking a lump of mashed potato.

"Nance how is your Oscar doing?" John-Paul asked nervously prodding at his food.

* * *

><p>"Hang on John-Paul. Nancy we all know what the Real World is like. Benton's Girls are choosing to get drunk and snort coke. They're choosing to go to his house.<p>

How can they be surprised when they wake up the next morning with their knickers around their ankles. Who's fault is that really? I mean the girls need to be _real women_. These Girls need to grow up and take responsibility for what they did too" Alex said.

"Okay Alex. Let's turn this around and change the victim's Gender" Nancy said.

* * *

><p>"What if Benton went after men? What if a young man had a guy's night out and had fun. Then he got assaulted by a woman or another man. Is that victim to blame too?" Nancy asked.<p>

"The male victim was just having fun. So no. He's not to blame" Alex said.

"Alex That's so sexist. What if Benton was in a position of power?" What if he was a Teacher like John-Paul?" Nancy asked, finishing her vegetables.

* * *

><p>"That's different Nancy. All teachers are to blame. But then again who can resist the school-girl outfits. Nance I'm kidding" Alex said.<p>

"The psychological power can shift. There are students that are physically stronger than their Teachers. Have you ever heard of student assaulting teachers John-Paul?" Nancy asked. John-Paul shook his head. He'd only had one mouthful of Fish and already he wanted to spit it out.

* * *

><p>"Come on Nancy. A student punching a teacher. I could see that happening. But Students Sexually Assaulting their Teachers? Come on Nance. That never happens" Alex said.<p>

John-Paul left the Fish. He watch Nancy and Alex eat then he went to the bathroom. He used the toilet washed his mouth out and joined them. Nancy had to get back home, so they didn't have "A Hutch" Dessert. They told Tony, that they'd recommend "The Hutch" to everyone and they walked Nancy home.

* * *

><p>"I had an interesting time" Nancy said.<p>

"Nance I hope that you don't think that I'm an old fashioned Misogynistic arse-hole" Alex said. "I was only saying those things to test you" Alex said.

"_I see_. I'll call you John-Paul" Nancy said hugging her friend and kissing him on the cheek. Then Alex called a cab and waited for it inside John-Paul's house.

* * *

><p>"Nancy Osborne's a Tiger. I like that" Alex said, rubbing John-Paul's shoulders.<p>

"Yeah, She liked you too" John-Paul said. But if he was honest, he wasn't sure what Nancy thought.

"So….John-Paul…do you want to give me **_"Dessert"_** before your family interrupt?" Alex asked. John-Paul moved forward, but Alex pushed his shoulders down from above. He stood over John-Paul and lightly kissed the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>John-Paul didn't know what to do. He couldn't reject Alex, could he? John-Paul froze until he heard a knock on the door. It was probably Nancy. She was going to Thank them for the dinner that they had tonight.<p>

"I'll….I'll get that….give me one second Alex" John-Paul said relieved.

* * *

><p>He got up and opened the door.<p>

"Alright John-Paul? Is Phoebe in?" Finn asked.


	32. Winning Over Jim

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Can't divide the paragraphs properly. Sorry about that. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

"Sorry, Phoebe's not in" John-Paul said. He closed the door before Finn could say a word.

When John-Paul sat back on the sofa, Phoebe came down the stairs.

"I thought I heard someone knock, was it Finn for me?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes Finn did arrive here for you Phoebe" Alex said. "He said he wanted to meet you somewhere...isn't that right John-Paul?" Alex teased.

..."

"Ummm...I don't..." John Paul started to say.

"For fuck sake, you Two are useless" Phoebe said. She got her jacket and called Finn. They met at Finn's place.

"McQueen's such a fucking liar. He said you weren't in" Finn said.

"He's just too protective, that's all. It doesn't matter what John-Paul thinks. Just worry about us okay?" Phoebe said kissing him on the cheek.

..."

Finn nodded. They hung out for a while and played PlayStation Four games. Finn tried to push John-Paul's lie to back of his mind but he couldn't. He had to be realistic. Finn couldn't be John-Paul's boyfriend straight away. He had to be his mate first.

There was only one person that could help him to do that.

"Miss Sienna Blake. I understand that you did not have a Quote "Normal" childhood. I understand that being raised by your father as an only child may have made you desperate to have a nuclear family of your own.

"The constant lying and the pretend pregnancy although heinous is not against the law. However when you kidnapped Tom Cunningham and terrorized the Osborne family, you chose to break the law of your own free will.

..."

"Framing and Leaving Miss Nancy Osborne to die was not an accident. Miss Blake You did not attempt to call any form of help for her in terms of a neighbour or an ambulance. You kidnapped and physically and emotionally abused a child to keep your secrets. Then when your secrets unravelled you could have stayed away from the family you had hurt. Miss Blake you also chose not to do that" The Judge said.

"You hid in their house kidnapped all of their children in an attempt to abduct or kill I'm going to assume both. I believe that you are mentally unstable and weak. But your attempt to hide all of your crimes proves to me that you knew the difference between right and wrong. Due to the insistence of the prosecution and the knowledge that you are a danger to society, especially children...

..."

"I'm rejecting your defense's plea to free you temporarily. Miss Blake your request for Bail has been denied. You are now going to be immediately Re-arrested and taken to prison" The Judge said.

"No...Where's Dad?...Marc! What are you going to tell Dad I want him here now! Sienna shouted.

"Sis I'll get you whoever and whatever you want. I'm gonna sort this out. I promise" Dodger said cursing their Dad for not being there with them.

The next morning Finn woke up to Sienna Blake's bad news. He went over to The McQueen house, but not for Phoebe. "Yes Finn I'll call young Phoebe down for you" Jim said as he answered the door.

..."

"Nah Jim. Actually mate...It's you I came to see" Finn said.

"Not with any bad things about John-Paul I hope?" Jim asked.

"Nah. It's about Mr Blake's girl" Finn said shoving the newspaper on the table.

"Well you could write a love letter to her, but I don't think Phoebe will be pleased...do you?" Jim said.

..."

"Funny Jim. I wanna see Sienna. I want you to set it up" Finn said.

"Absolutely not. Miss Blake has just been sent to prison. For crimes against children. Even If Sienna had a child, her own child wouldn't be able to see her right now. So you definitely can't" Jim said.

"Okay cool" Finn said walking out. He went over to the club. Trevor wasn't in, but Grace was.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked. "I told you to piss off" She said.

..."

"Gracie, calm down, is there anything you want young man?" Fraser asked.

"Yeah" Finn said. "A word with you"

Fraser couldn't deny that the kid had some balls. He'd give the kid five minutes. "Love...give us a moment would you?" Fraser asked. His daughter walked downstairs. Fraser invited Finn into the office and shut the door.

"Finn? Yes Finn. Mate if you want more money you've come to the wrong place" Fraser said.

.l..."

"It ain't money I want, it's info" Finn said.

"On?" Fraser asked.

"Jim. You know, the lawyer. I want him to do me a favour but...he said no" Finn told him. Fraser leaned back in his seat.

"With all respect Finn, if Jim said "No" Why the fuck are you here?" Fraser asked. "I can't force Jim to do something he doesn't want to do. Also anyway, Jim's a mate" Fraser said.

..."

"I don't want you to force him. I want to help you out, to get Jim off his fat lazy arse" Finn said.

"Go on" Fraser said.

"I'm putting my service out there Mr Black. Is there anything that you need help with? Anything thing you want me to find for you?" Finn asked.

That question is how Finn found himself back the Roscoes house in the morning. Everyone was at work or school, except for Fraser who let Finn in to search all of the boy's rooms.

..."

Together, they looked through all of the Roscoe's boy's personal things to look for some little black book that Fraser needed to find. Finn was looking under Freddie's bed. He found a hole in Freddie's mattress. Finn thought there'd be porn in there.

There was one picture of Lindsey. _"Wow"_ Finn thought _"Freddie goes after his Brother's girls"_ Finn dug deeper into the mattress and pulled out a little black book with the letter "JPM" on it. Finn looked at the book and clung onto it.

The letters "J.P.M" Were John-Paul's initials.

..."

"Fraser mate I've got something" Finn said. He gave him the book and Fraser looked at the letters.

"Thank Fuck Finn. This is it. If I wasn't such a law-abiding citizen, I'd kiss you" Fraser said with a laugh.

"You know what? You _can_ if you want" Finn said walking closer towards Fraser. Sure John-Paul was Finn's number one lad. But there was no harm in having a little Fun while John-Paul came to his senses. Fraser smiled awkwardly.

"Finn are you still sniffing the coke son?" He asked.

..."

As a thanks, he gave Finn the book and told him what to do with it. Finn got home, got Jim's business card and told Jim that he wanted to meet him at the McQueen's place.

"Finn shouldn't you be at school with Phoebe? So why the urgency? You're either going to ask another favour from me. But to be honest Finn, I think you're getting a crush on me" Jim said when Finn came over.

"I want you to know Finn I've got nothing against that. I'm living with John-Paul. But you're shamelessly too young, and I'm happy with my Peaches who is the best looking girl in HollyOaks of course " Jim said.

..."

"Jim do you ever shut up?" Finn asked taking out Fraser's little black book.

"What on earth? Finn where did you get that?" Jim asked sitting down in confusion.

"I don't suppose I could have the book for second?" Jim asked.

"Not a chance Jim. You see I gave you a chance to help me. You could have, out of the goodness of your heart. But You told me to go and fuck myself" Finn said.

..."

"Those are not the exact words that I used" Jim said.

"Shut it Jim. I found this book and it's going back to the owner. Fraser Black. Now I could tell him that you nicked it, and I found it or I can tell him the truth" Finn said.

"Finn Black-Mail won't work with me young man. Fraser doesn't know you. He'll never believe you" Jim said.

"Wanna bet?" Finn asked him.

..."

I've told him other stuff and it's got him out of other shit before. Me and Fraser are cool Jim. So you either take me to See Sienna. Or Fraser Black's gonna be really pissed off with you. Take your pick" Finn said. Finn pushed the Black book over to Jim. Without thinking Jim picked up the book and started flicking through it.

"That's it's Jim, get all your grubby dirty little fingerprints on it" Finn said. Jim lightly put the book down and sighed.

"Finn...does Phoebe know that you're a manipulative, deceitful dishonest piece of shit? Or is that just our little secret?" Jim asked.


	33. Rent Boy Rush

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Using "HollyOaks E4 First Look spoilers" Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are an Alternate version of "Once" By Diana Vickers. Borrowing changed stories from the TV show "The FBI Files"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>John-Paul is<strong>__**,**__** Finn's faith **_

_**Finn's had as much**__**,**__** as he can take"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn's only going to let you touch him once, <strong>_

_**You're only gonna screw Finn over**__**,**__** one time **_

"_**Finn's only going to let you hit him, once"**_

* * *

><p>With Fraser Black on his side and Lawyer Jim McGinn doing him favours, Finn should have been happy, but he wasn't. He had too much on his plate. First, he was practicing playing it cool when he met Mr Blake's Daughter Sienna in Prison.<p>

He'd practice talking to Sienna in the mirror. Then later on he'd go on his laptop and looked at the stories of Kids and Teenagers that had been assaulted in every way possible. He'd just play the videos and look at the way the victims acted.

* * *

><p><em>"It was late. My Little Brother was out with friends. I walked to the door, I put my key in the lock. I thought My Mum was in the house. I walked into the house and….all the lights were on. I called for My, Mum, but she wasn't coming. Then I walked towards my Mum's room. I saw a shadow under the door. But…before I could open the door, one guy came out and knocked me down on the floor"<em>

Finn also read passages and watched American cop's shows about Teenagers being kidnapped and assaulted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I was about…Ten….when I got taken. I was…on my bike, and I..I thought I was gonna be safe, cause I was on a main road. This blue van pulled up. This guy had a gun. He pointed it in my face and told me that he'd hurt me if I didn't get in the car. So, I got in the car. But my parents said…you know "Never get into people's cars" and they were right.<strong>_

_**Kev and his girlfriend Phoebe would both do things to me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At first Pheobe would tie me up. Then she'd touch me. Then she'd leave me alone until Kev came in. They'd do whatever. <strong>_

_**"They'd keep me locked in the house so I couldn't leave. Phoebe was the worst. Phoebe was more violent, more weirder than Kev. She'd force herself on me. When I didn't do stuff, she'd beat me. That's why when they broke up, I stayed with Kev. But it didn't get any better, because Kev was still coming into my room…"**_

* * *

><p>The cases went on and on, and on. Finn kind of felt sorry for these kids. But he had a lot to learn from them. Finn had to convince that Child Psychiatrist that he had been abused. Finn had used the money he'd got from the pawn shop, and he needed more. His injuries were nearly all gone. He needed fast money and he knew exactly who to go to.<p>

"Finn what the fuck, do you want?" Trevor asked.

* * *

><p>"Work" Finn said. "You can set me up with something right?" Finn asked.<p>

"I never had you for a drug peddler Finno" Trevor said.

"Yeah well, whatever job you got for me, I can do" Finn said. Trevor was worried. The last he heard, Finn was at Death's door, because he fucked himself up riding at the back of _his_ club. But if there was money to be made, Trevor couldn't say no. He called Clay and set up a double Drugs deal. "Just stay quiet" Clay said as they met up at night and drove to meet Three men.

* * *

><p>Clay wanted to see the money first. The men showed him the money. Clay pulled the drugs out, expecting to trade, but as soon as the drugs were shown, The three men pointed guns at them. Clay threw Finn the drugs. Finn was shitting himself as he ran back to the car. He heard a scuffle. Then over a minute later, Clay came back to the car and started the engine.<p>

"Hi Finn. I think we were set up. I'll tell Trevor…..are you okay?" Clay asked. Finn nodded. Trevor didn't call Finn until the next week.

* * *

><p>"So I heard the deal got fucked" Trevor said.<p>

"They had guns. I don't know how the fuck Clay got away without getting a bullet in his arse" Finn said.

"Don't you worry about Clay. Clay can handle himself" Trevor said. "You on the other hand Finn can't. Stick to paper rounds mate" Trevor said getting up.

* * *

><p>"Trevor wait. That stuff that my Sister did. I can do it too" Finn said.<p>

"Going on the game, Finn mate, you're Sixteen and you wanna be set up with wealthy older women?" Trevor asked.

"If they've got money, why not?" Finn asked. "Test me out with a younger "client" if you want. Let me prove I can do it" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Fine. Strictly girls yeah?" Trevor asked.<p>

"Well John-Paul did fuck me up a bit Trevor. So….anyone you've got. Girl, lad Whoever. I don't give a shit" Finn said with a shrug. Trevor nodded. He wanted to know what John-Paul had done exactly.

He'd tried to find evidence on John-Paul and could only find all that stuff on Finn's computer. The quicker Finn got some more money, the quicker he could please Sienna when he visited her.

* * *

><p>"Mum, I don't need picking up from school. I ain't a kid" Finn said. "I'm going to Robbie's tonight anyway" Finn said.<p>

"Yeah well you've still got a bruise on your ankle from the accident. You should be coming home, and relaxing in bed" Finn's Mum said.

"Don't worry I will" Finn said. He went to school as normal. He didn't have John-Paul for any lessons, but he saw John-Paul walking down the corridor with Mr Lomax. "Alright, Mr Lomax? Alright Mr McQueen" Finn said. "Get to class Finn" Danny said while John-Paul just looked at Danny.

* * *

><p>When was John-Paul ever going to look at Finn like that?<p>

Maybe it was a good thing that he was getting work from Trevor, if Finn told John-Paul about it, he could get jealous. After school Finn got the address from Trevor. He got changed into decent clothes and a long jacket. Then he caught the bus to some swanky hotel, that didn't bat an eyelid, when Finn booked a room under the false name Trevor gave him.

* * *

><p>Finn hated playing the waiting game. Maybe it was because he'd played that game with John-Paul for long enough. He took his trainers off, then he froze when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"_Don't be a fucking scared fag Finn, like John-Paul. Open the door" _Finn told himself. He smoothed out his trousers and unzipped his jacket a little. Then he opened the door.

Finn swung the door open and said a cheery "Hello"

* * *

><p>"You alright mate?" Finn asked.<p>

They looked at each other. Alex recognized Finn instantly. Finn smiled as he realised it was Alex. Pissed off, Alex pushed Finn into the room and walked in the room.

"Umm…I realize now this was a...mistake. I understand that….you're not going to tell John-Paul…are you?" Alex asked.

* * *

><p>"Don't try to bargain with me, you dirty bastard. John-Paul should know his Boyfriend's going after prossies" Finn said.<p>

"What would your Phoebe say if she knew about you?" Alex asked.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Finn asked. "You've got more to lose if John-Paul finds out. What fancy college do you go to again?" Finn asked. In anger Alex hit Finn, before Finn could say anything else.

* * *

><p>"If I find out, you've told anyone, Robbie your best friend, your Mum, your Sister, your Teachers, the Gold-fish in the bloody school tank. If you even think about telling John-Paul, Finn, you'll regret it" Alex said. He walked out and Finn wobbled over to the bathroom and put a cold flannel on his face.<p>

Alex meeting Finn was a good thing. Finn didn't have to "tell" John-Paul anything. All Finn had to do was "point" John-Paul in the right direction. Then he'd know that Alex was a Two Timing, cheating, lying Prossie chasing, fake.


	34. Slice Of Sienna

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are an Alternate version of the song "Breathe" By Michelle Branch.

* * *

><p>Borrowing characters from the Story "It's Kin The Blood"<p>

* * *

><p>"Why Should I care's next chapter will be called: Reverse Psychology. As you've already guessed, in that chapter, Finn starts Therapy.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn looks at his picture for hours. <strong>_

_**He'll stalk John-Paul in the rain, **_

_**His Teacher's driving him crazy, **_

_**He's always pushing Finn away"**_

* * *

><p>"Dad why weren't you there for Sienna at the Hearing?" Dodger asked.<p>

"Marc I had other things to attend to. The whole world can't revolve around you and your Sister" Mr Blake said.

"My Sister, don't you mean your Daughter? Sienna trusted you to be there and you let her down. But why change the habit of a life-time Eh?" Dodger asked.

* * *

><p>"Marc, I'm committed to being in your life. But you have to be wary about how you speak to me. I raised Sienna for years, by myself. I know her inside and out.<p>

I know Sienna more than you ever will. Do not have the nerve to lecture me on how to deal with my own Daughter" Mr Blake said.

"Get out Marc and stay away from me and Maxine until you learn the meaning of respect" Mr Blake said opening the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul please Give Finn one good reason, <strong>_

_**Tell Finn why he should wait, **_

_**Cause Finn can't take another evening **_

_**Watching Alex play away"**_

* * *

><p>Sienna knew it was childish, but she wanted her Dad with her. In the cell. She wanted her Dad on her bed. She wanted Patrick Blake to pat her head and stroke her hair.<p>

She wanted her Dad to tell her that he was going to get her out of here. Surprisingly Sienna didn't mind her cell. She'd got used to being locked up at the mental hospital. The only thing she couldn't stand was her Room-Mate.

* * *

><p>Her Room-Mate Chloe was a total bitch. There were rumours going around that Chloe was some kind of kid Sex offender. Sienna didn't know if those rumours where true or whether other in-mates were taking the piss. A day before visiting day, she was told that she was going to get a visitor.<p>

"Who?" She asked.

"Lawyer Mr McGinn. With someone else" The Prison guard Crystal told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Be Strong Finn, <strong>_

_**Hold your breath and count to one, **_

_**He can't stand John-Paul having fun **_

_**McQueen's in denial that Finn is the lad he likes"**_

* * *

><p>Finn was relieved when he finally got the nod from Jim. He told His Mum and Tony that he'd be going out with Jim. But he told them it was just around to his office. Because of the accident, his Mum agreed. Finn knew she'd hit the roof if she found out what they were really doing. Jim pulled up and started to talk to him.<p>

"Finn. I need to give you some ground rules while we're in Prison" Jim said.

* * *

><p>"Fuck off Jim. No-one gives me rules" Finn said. Jim parked the car and began to speak. But Finn got out and walked up to the prison gate. With Jim's ID, they got in.<p>

Finn was pissed off that he had to be frisked. But he imagined John-Paul frisking him instead. It calmed him down. They walked to the small meeting room and Jim asked Finn if he still wanted to see her.

* * *

><p>"We can walk out of the door right now. You don't have do this kiddo" Jim said.<p>

"I ain't your kiddo, and yeah I've gotta do it" Finn said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If John-Paul just bleeds, <strong>_

_**All the agony has been a dream, **_

_**Finn knows, all this time he's been right"**_

* * *

><p>When Sienna Blake walked in, it was hardly a "Finn knew she was trouble" moment. What Finn was surprised at was how innocent she looked. No-one would have guessed that Sienna had beaten the shit out of Nancy.<p>

No-one would think that she was a child kidnapper, or a child abuser. But the way she acted had had Darren fooled for ages. Finn needed that same Sienna charm if he wanted to get closer to John-Paul.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Finn asked.<p>

"Jim where's Dad? What's one of Dad's student's doing here?" Sienna asked.

* * *

><p>"Sienna, sit down and I'll explain" Jim said.<p>

"Don't bother Jim. You and Dad have obviously conspired against me to punish me. Well done" Sienna said with a fake smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul has to bleed,<strong>_

_**Until all of his sins are washed clean**_

_**John-Paul Bleed deep, **_

_**Or nothing will be alright"**_

* * *

><p>Sienna...look" Jim started to say.<p>

"Jim can you leave us alone for a minute?" Finn asked.

"Finn absoultely not. This woman is a danger to children" Jim said.

* * *

><p>"Jim I need to talk to her...alone...so piss off" Finn said.<p>

"Jim, we're being watched on Camera's" Sienna said. "A guard can see us. There's also a flimsy button right next to Finn under the table. Finn can press it anytime if I freak him out" Sienna said. Jim leaned under the table and felt the button.

* * *

><p>"Jim the longer you're here, the longer this is taking, get lost" Finn said.<p>

"Okay, but I Will check on you Finn" Jim said. He left. A guard came in. She gave Finn a Pepsi and she gave Sienna a cup of tap water. Then she left.

* * *

><p>"There are no cameras here are there?" Finn asked.<p>

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Sienna said moving her cup from side to side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If Finn's obsession is over-rated <strong>_

_**Don't tell John-Paul how you feel, **_

_**Alex can't watch his chances fade **_

_**Or his future won't be real"**_

* * *

><p>Finn, why are you really here? We don't know each other and I have nothing of use to give you" Sienna said.<p>

"Yeah Sienna, you do" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"I may have done things to children that I'm not proud of. But if you're looking for a fling, you've come to the wrong place. I'd rather let Nancy burn me alive than go near you" Sienna said.<p>

"Wow, you're an arrogant little bitch aren't you? I didn't come here to get to you. I want tips" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Tips? Don't use too much hair gel. You've got a bit of a Free Willy look and that's very Nineties" Sienna said.<p>

"I'll just ask ya. How did you do it? How did you get Darren to trust you? While you were doing all that stuff to Nancy? Why didn't Darren find you out" Finn asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Calm down, Finn, <strong>_

_**Hold your breath and count up to Two, **_

_**John-Paul is a fag that cannot see the truth **_

_**Finn will scheme until there's nothing left to prove"**_

* * *

><p>"If I tell you that, You have to do me a favour" Sienna said.<p>

"I'm taken" Finn said.

"Not funny. I want you to help me find someone" Sienna said.

* * *

><p>"Fine whatever" Finn said.<p>

"I would shake your hand, but...you give me the creeps...no offense" Sienna said.

"That's rich coming from you" Finn said. "So hurry up and tell me, before Jim comes back" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"I got to Darren, because Nancy was a mess. In the beginning, I wasn't interested in Darren" Sienna said.<p>

"Yeah right" Finn said.

"No, it's true. I was just raised by my Dad. My Mum and Brother were gone. Then the Osborne family were really nice to me. It was bizarre. To see a family that worked together and lived together.

* * *

><p>"I know this sounds weird, but it was like, my little hobby, just watching the Osbornes play the happy family act.<p>

"In reality that's what it was. All an act. The Osbornes weren't really happy. They were just pretending to be. Little Oscar had all these problems. Darren blamed Nancy because she'd given birth to Oscar early. They were on shaky ground" Sienna said.

"Why was Darren mad at Nancy?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If John Paul just bleeds, <strong>_

_**Finn will tape his mouth while he screams, **_

_**John Paul why are you being lied to?"**_

* * *

><p>"Like I said. Nancy was running around after her friend, Maxine's Sister, Mitzeee. Darren blamed her for the birth. Nancy was on pain-killers to deal with her depression and stuff. She started taking them and never stopped" Sienna said.<p>

"That's where you came in" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Well yes. I loved...I thought I loved Darren. I knew that I had feelings for him, when the really annoying things that he did. When clipping his Toe-Nails in the lounge, or burping the alphabet made me laugh. Darren trusted me. He was telling me all these things" Sienna said.<p>

"Like?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Everything. How he and Nancy where arguing. Nancy's mood swings were making his life hell. She was lying to him, blaming him. She was putting the pills first before everything.<p>

"I regret some of the things that I did. But I don't regret breaking Darren and Nancy up. Nancy needed to see what she'd lost. She...she just thought it was all a game. It wasn't. This was real life. This was _my_ life and I wasn't going to let Nancy ruin it..."

* * *

><p>"Hello, how's everyone doing?" Jim asked.<p>

"Just Five more fucking minutes Jim. Wait outside" Finn said.

"Okey dokey kiddo" Jim said closing the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John Paul, just Bleed <strong>_

_**Into every essence of Finn's being**_

_**Finn can provide a place for him to hide"**_

* * *

><p>"So you were friends and then you started fucking him?" Finn asked.<p>

"Typical Teenager. I wasn't like that as a Teenager. I was mature. Which means all grown up. Darren needed that side of me. When Nancy was going off the rails. He needed me to be stable one.

You want a tip Finn? It's...it's easy to take people down when they have no self respect. Nancy Osborne liked to pretend that she was high and mighty, but she would have sold "The Dog" from under us, if that meant she could bribe a Doctor for more pills" Sienna said.

* * *

><p>"Nancy hit her own self destruct button. It wasn't my fault. I just made sure she couldn't come back from it. Of course, there was a little self-sacrifice..."<p>

"Yeah, beating and tying yourself up, you crazy cow" Finn said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If Finn camped outside in the dark <strong>_

_**Would John-Paul want to see him?"**_

* * *

><p>"Laugh away Finn, but it worked didn't it?" Sienna said. "My plan got Nancy sectioned. When I was younger, Dad would be super protective. It just made me realise the key to Nancy's torture. The key to why what I did worked for so long" Sienna said.<p>

"The "Key" is?" Finn asked.

Sienna showed him a picture of a little girl. "Turn the picture over" Sienna said. He did so and saw a phone number on the back. "Call it" Sienna said. Annoyed, Finn called the number. There was a gruff voice on the end of the line.

* * *

><p>"Are you Finn O' Connor?" The voice asked.<p>

"Who the fuck are you?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If John-Paul just bleeds, <strong>_

_**Finn can give him everything that he needs, **_

_**No knives, if John-Paul's bound tight"**_

* * *

><p>The stranger was giving Finn his own details. He told Finn where Finn lived. Finn's school, his mates, his girlfriend. The voice knew about Finn's Mum, Tony. Tony's "loan" The Hutch, and The twins. The stranger ended the call and Finn just stared at Sienna.<p>

"You couldn't have known I was coming here. You ain't psychic" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"No. You may have Tony, and Trevor, and all his drug-running types, but you're not the only person who knows violent people" Sienna said.<p>

"What the fuck is your point?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"My point is Finn that you have to hold up your end of this little arrangement we have. Think about your family Finn. I've already hurt children. I don't have any problems with doing it again. Do we understand each other?" Sienna asked.<p>

"Yeah...keep talking" Finn said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul, Just bleed <strong>_

_**Through your nose before Finn let's you see"**_

* * *

><p>As I was saying. The Key to getting someone, like I did With Darren is fear.<p>

"What? You made Darren scared of you?" Finn asked.

"No. I preyed on Nancy's weaknesses. She was so scared to give the pills up. It was easy to get Darren then. I mean, You're just a vain, stupid child. So to you, fear means violence, threats and things like that.

* * *

><p>But Finn, that's not always the case. There are different kinds of fear Finn. Fear of abuse, Fear of rejection, fear of loss. Those fears can literally drive you crazy" Sienna said.<p>

"Well you would know" Finn said. "If there's someone I want, what's the first thing I should do? Put spiders under their bed or something?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"You're not a good listener are you?" Sienna asked. "If you have an unrequited love..."<p>

"More like an unrequited fuck" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"If you have an unrequited special someone lets say, you've got to do your research Finn.<p>

Not just on the object of your desire, but on their whole family, friends acquaintances, everything and everyone" Sienna said.

"Right...thanks" Finn said getting up and looking around. He passed her the picture of the little girl, but she pushed it back to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn will talk to John-Paul in his room for hours <strong>_

_**John-Paul's pictures are Finn's friends"**_

* * *

><p>"Sienna I'm not like you. I'm not into kids" Finn said pushing the photo of the child back to her.<p>

"Finn take the photo, you're going to need it if you want my help. This little treasure is a...family member. I want you to help me find her" Sienna said. Before Finn could answer, Jim came in. "So, are you ready to go kiddo?" Jim asked. Finn took the photo before Jim could see it.

* * *

><p>Finn give a shit about what Sienna did in prison. He didn't care about whether she wanted to play happy family with some weird chubby kid in a picture.<p>

Sienna had to realise that finding her family would have to be Finn's side project. John Paul McQueen was the main star of Finn's film of fear.

Finn would go to any lengths to prey on John-Paul's weaknesses. Even if that meant using John-Paul's son, he'd do it...


	35. Predator

A/N: Change of plan with the chapters. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. Adding Criminal Arthur ShawCross. In this Story ShawCross is Sixteen.

* * *

><p>At last, he was really released. Let out for good behavior believe it or not. He Passed the Psychiatrists tests like a good Little boy. He could do what he wanted. Well, he thought he could. Only his Father would have anything to do with him now. Maybe it was out of guilt. He just didn't know. He didn't want to know. Every school he applied to wouldn't let him in.<p>

It was join HollyOaks Sixth form, or nothing. His Father pushed him through the gates. "Art, this is your last fucking chance. No fires, no violence or anything else. Understand?" His Father said. "Yeah" Art said.

* * *

><p>They had the interview with Head-Teacher Patrick Blake. He looked at Sandy Roscoes files on him. There was no mention about his past in there. His Dad had asked Sandy to leave it out.<p>

Even if Sandy had put it in, she wouldn't have put in the full story. Sandy Roscoe only thought that Art was in trouble for stealing. His Dad couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. "So Mr ShawCross, I've looked at your file and I'm very pleased to introduce you to HollyOaks" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>"Mr Blake it's great to hear you say that. Art is going to be a model student. Aren't you?" His Dad asked. Art nodded. The first day at school went okay. Until Art saw Perrie Lomax.<p>

When it came to girls, the younger they were the better. He walked down the corridor trying to film her. He wasn't looking at where he was going. He bumped into a kid that was taking his books out of his locker.

* * *

><p>"Oi, watch it prick" Finn said.<p>

"Sorry….it's just….there are…really hot girls at this school" Art said.

"Yeah…I've got one. You new?" Finn asked. Art nodded. The kid introduced himself as Finn. Instantly Art was attracted to Finn as well. Not so much as in looks. Although Finn looked okay. Art didn't really have a type. He went after kids that he could control. There was no point going after a fat kid, or a muscular kid. Where was the fun in that?

* * *

><p>Art was sure that he could pick Finn up. He had find out more about him. Like where he lived and with who. It wasn't until they were sitting next to each other that Art got the courage to talk to him.<p>

He looked at Finn's Facebook page, and his Twitter page, to get any info he could on him. "So Finn, what do you think's best, X Box or The PlayStation Four?" Art asked him tapping his pencil.

"PS4, yeah" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah me too, Assassin's creed is crazy" Art said. Faking something in common with him, Finn asked Art if he wanted to go out for lunch with him and Robbie. Art agreed. He thought Robbie Roscoe was an arse-hole. All bark and no bite. All through lunch this Robbie was talking about a car that he and his brother were going to get.<p>

"So umm…you and your Brother are working then?" Art asked.

* * *

><p>"Nah, but my Brother's own a Garage. Me and Jase will have the cash in no time" Robbie said. Art liked Jason Roscoe better than his Brother Robbie. Jason was more clueless.<p>

But at the same time he was more realistic than Robbie, to Art anyway. He thought Jason was better looking too, but after hearing that the Roscoe Twins had three older Brothers he couldn't ask Jason out. It would be too dangerous. Art's best bet was Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn was a mystery, though. He said he had a girlfriend, but Art hadn't seen any girls around Finn. Not even when they came in from lunch. Finn could have been one of those guys that lied for attention. Art wasn't sure yet.<p>

"So…who's got McQueen next?" Robbie asked.

"I have" Finn said, trying not to look too excited. "Give him hell, film it then send it to me yeah?" Robbie asked walking away.

* * *

><p>"Who's McQueen?" Art asked.<p>

"A Teacher dumb-arse. John Paul McQueen….he's a dick" Finn said.

"Posh name. Is his rich and American?" Art asked.

"Nah, he's a poor fag that lives with his Sisters" Finn said. Walking with Finn to his classroom Art was able to get a look at this John-Paul McQueen.

* * *

><p>Sure, Mr McQueen seemed cute and friendly, but why were the other kids wary of him? Did he do something to any of them? Or were they just paranoid because John-Paul was a fag and a teacher? Art would have to do some more digging.<p>

But he introduced himself to Perrie first. He was able to get behind her. He used an old move. He tripped Perrie up brought her up with his arm. Perrie looked back but didn't see anyone there.

* * *

><p>"Oh umm.. thanks" She said holding her books.<p>

"No problem, I'm new…but I guess you rather have hot Mr McQueen help you up" Art said.

"What?" Perrie asked.

"Umm…it's just I've been hearing that...all the girls love him around here" Art said.

* * *

><p>"No way. John-Paul's a total weirdo….I've got to go" Perrie said. She turned away thinking that she'd said too much. But she hadn't, it just made Art more curious. Maybe Finn could help Art out. As school ended, Art meet Finn and asked him what he was doing later.<p>

"Nothing" Finn said. He didn't want to tell Art what he really wanted to do.

* * *

><p>"You wanna set a fire later?" Art asked. Curious they exchanged numbers and Finn meet Art around the back of Trevor's' club. He told his Mum he was out with Phoebe. Sure it was weird going to the same place he made a move on John-Paul. But at least this place had good memories. Art was good at making fires. Finn was surprised by it.<p>

They sat next to each other as the fire cackled and sparked.

* * *

><p>"So...Where's this "Girlfriend" of yours?" Art asked.<p>

"Fuck you Art. Phoebe's fucking real" Finn said.

"You know Psychologists say that imaginary friends and Girl-friends are only half fake. You know, because the feelings that you have for them are real" Art said.

* * *

><p>"That's bullshit. You been to Child Psychiatrists then? Finn asked.<p>

"Child Counsellors...Child Psychologists Child Psychiatrists…..every Doctor ever created" Art said.

* * *

><p>"Great" Finn said. Art looked at him.<p>

"Finn, aren't you gonna ask me what for? I mean how is that "_Great?_" Art asked.

"It's "G_reat"_ because you sound like an expert on Child Psychologists and Child Psychiatrists, and I need your help" Finn said.


	36. Roscoe Relapse

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are an alternate version of the song "Getting Away With Murder" By the Band Papa Roach.

* * *

><p>Borrowing lines from the show. HollyOaks E4 Spoilers: Loving Nana McQueen and Danny. John-Paul has a big family, some of them are gone, but it's surprising that Nana McQueen and Danny are the only ones trying to stop John-Paul from going to prison.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look Finn if you want to sound believable for this Child Psychologist, there's a place I can take you" Art said.<p>

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to pay me first" Art said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Danny's waiting for disaster, <strong>_

_**Danny's irrational, Robbie's confrontational, **_

_**To tell the truth the Roscoes are getting away with murder**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's not impossible, to never tell the truth, <strong>_

_**But the reality is Danny's getting away with murder"**_

* * *

><p>"That will be Two pounds Ninety nine please" Cindy said as Danny gave her the money. "Thanks" Danny said taking his lunch and putting it into his rucksack.<p>

He didn't know why he'd brought so much. Even since Nana McQueen had dropped the "Bombshell" Ever since Danny found out that John-Paul had been seeing someone else, he hadn't been able to focus.

* * *

><p>He had to do something. Even if Danny had to get other students involved. He was walking past the garage where he over heard the Roscoe Twins talking.<p>

"Yeah, we're gonna need silicone to fill in those car cracks" Jason said.

"Where am I supposed to get the money Jase? I can't pull it out of my arse" Robbie said.

* * *

><p>"Robbie you brought us a shitty start car, you said we were gonna "Mod it up" you need money for that you donut" Jason said throwing a packet of crisps at him. Danny kept that conversation in his head.<p>

He knew how weird it would be to approach Robbie Roscoe alone. But Luckily for Danny, Robbie came up to him first.

* * *

><p>"I want essays on Miesha Tate. Miesha Tate the Top reasons of why she's a future UFC Champion, on my desk in Two days time" Danny said. He was searching for a sharpener when he heard the door shut.<p>

"How are you doing today Sir?" Robbie asked. Danny looked up when he saw him.

"Shouldn't you be at your next class?" Danny asked.

* * *

><p>"Not before I get what's coming to me Sir" Robbie said.<p>

"Oh Robbie I think I'm the wrong Teacher you've come to" Danny said.

* * *

><p>"Less of your mouth, prick. I want Twenty quid. Or your copper wife, might get a few dirty fag pics in the post. Do you know what I mean Sir?" Robbie asked.<p>

"I tell you what. I'll give you money Robbie, but only if you do me a favour" Danny said.

* * *

><p>"So Finn, wanna mess with McQueen?" Robbie asked. Finn nodded. Maybe he'd pushed John-Paul too far in the hospital with Nancy, and in the McQueen's Bathroom.<p>

If John-Paul could see whose boss it would keep Robbie on his side. "Yeah…so…what do you want me to do?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>In John-Paul's class Jason and Robbie sat together and Finn and Art sat behind them.<p>

"So now we are going to look at Nick's Diaz's frustration. He's a huge name in MMA and there's a paragraph mentioning his anger at being passed over for a title shot.

Robbie can you please read the "Nick Diaz most recent interview" headline please?" John-Paul asked. Robbie looked at the paper, then he looked at John-Paul.

* * *

><p>"Read it yourself, you dirty arse-licking fag" Robbie said. John-Paul bit his tongue and looked at Jason.<p>

"Fine. Jason, can you read the Nick Diaz speech please?" John-Paul asked. Jason nodded and started to read.

"Nick how do you feel about GSP vacating the title?..." Jason started to say before Finn got up.

* * *

><p>"You know what Sir, I'm kind of tired of you telling us what to do, you sick fag" Finn said, walking towards him.<p>

"Yeah. What was that CPR about Sir?" Robbie asked. "You couldn't wait to get your pervy hands on Finn" Robbie said.

"So, what were you doing Sir? Bending down over me, putting your lips on mine, like the nasty little fag you are" Finn said getting in John-Paul's face.

* * *

><p>"Let the fag have it Finn" Robbie said.<p>

"Robbie I'm surprised you haven't let Finn have it yet" John-Paul asked.

"What?" Robbie asked looking at Finn. Finn stepped back from John-Paul as John-Paul looked at him with a confidence that he hadn't seen before.

* * *

><p>"Ask Finn who his secret Girl-Friend is" John-Paul said.<p>

"Oooohhhhhh" The class chanted. Finn swore at John-Paul and sat back down. Jason carried on reading as Robbie kicked Finn's chair. Finn turned around.

"Mmmmm?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Don't Mmm….me Finn. What the fuck is that fag talking about?" Robbie asked.<p>

"I don't know" Finn said.

"Why are you fucking lying?" Robbie asked.

* * *

><p>"Gents please. Talk about your love lives later. Jason, please carry on reading about Nick Diaz's record. John-Paul said. Things were fine for the rest of the lesson. John-Paul walked into the staff room and Danny noticed there was a spring in his step.<p>

Things were not going to plan.

* * *

><p>"Everything alright John-Paul?" Danny asked. "Gemma told me that…certain students might be….you know" Danny said.<p>

"No….I can handle them Danny. They are just kids after all" John-Paul said. Danny's lunch had barely settled after lunch, when Robbie came knocking.

"I Did what you asked Sir. I want my Twenty…now" Robbie said holding his hands out.

* * *

><p>"Robbie I told you play around with John-Paul a bit. Unsettle him. John-Paul walked out of class grinning from ear to ear" Danny said. "So get out. I'm not giving you anything"<p>

"Well then your PC wife is gonna know everything" Robbie said. Danny laughed.

"You know what Robbie? Do what you want. You see in a few months you're going to leave school and go into the Big Bad World" Danny said.

* * *

><p>In there Robbie, you're going to realize that no-one likes you. You might be Master of Students in here. But in the real world you're just a coward, and a bully. Your Brother's got a girl-friend now Robbie"<p>

"Even Jason's had enough of you. I'm sure I'm speaking for everyone at school when I say that I can't wait to see the back of you" Danny said. Robbie marched out of the room.

* * *

><p>Danny packed up and left straight after while holding out a file. The file knocked Jason's Roscoe's arm. His Adrena-Slim pills fell on the floor.<p>

"Shit" Jason said.

"Jason no swearing, and no pills. I'm surprised at you Jason. Robbie is usually the one that does stuff like this. Pick those up, and yes I want all of the pills in your hands and pockets" Danny said. Annoyed Jason gave them to him.

* * *

><p>"Sir, when do I get them back? I need them" Jason said.<p>

"I'll have to call your Mum to verify these pills" Danny said.

"No Sir Don't" Jason said, but Danny put the pills in his Jacket and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Jase….I need you for a sec" Robbie said.<p>

"Not now Rob" Jason said.

"What that fag said about Finn….it's pissing me right off" Robbie said.

* * *

><p>"Well Finn said it was bullshit. John-Paul's lying, Finn hasn't got a Girl-friend" Jason said, lying to his Brother. Robbie tapped his own locker and shook his head.<p>

"Jase I ain't buying it. Finn is seeing some minging, desperate bitch behind my back. I'm gonna find out who it is, and you're gonna help me" Robbie said.


	37. Male Abuse Support Group

A/N: Sorry about the Delay. _**This story's going on a break.**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes. Lyrics in _**Bold** _are an Alternate version of _"You make me sick"_ By the Band: Egypt Central.

* * *

><p>Borrowing Dr Kester, from "My Mad Fat Diary" Borrowing characters from "Crimes that shook the world"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn used to think John-Paul was perfect <strong>_

_**The crush on him was never-ending **_

_**The fear Finn had was gone forever**_

_**It's something Finn is not missing"**_

* * *

><p>Finn paid Art his fee. Now Art had to do as he promised. Around a week later, he was taking part in a Teenage support group and he asked Finn to join him. "This will help me yeah?" Finn said.<p>

"Yeah, you're gonna have to act out this stuff for your own shrink" Art said. Finn agreed. They arrived early and met the Doctor of the group who was running the support program.

"Hello boys. I'm Dr Kester but you can just call me Kester, or Kes, but not Pez, pezza, or Pez-head" Dr Kester said.

* * *

><p>"Hiya" Finn said. "Do you need help putting out chairs and stuff?" Finn asked.<p>

"That would be nice Finn, thank you" Dr Kester said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"There's a voice there's a force inside Finn's head,<strong>_

_**Telling Finn to think, **_

_**About the times McQueen was cruel and mean"**_

* * *

><p>They helped Dr Kester set up chairs and started Tea and Coffee. "Thanks for that lads" Kester said raising a mug of Tea to them both. They were nibbling on cheap ASDA Biscuits when more lads started coming in.<p>

The good news was, they were all around Finn's age, or a little older. "Welcome Gents. Peter, referred Art, and Art has brought a friend. So Art would you like to Introduce yourself please?" Dr Kester asked.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I'm Art, I've been through a shit-load of stuff, but really I'm here for my friend...Finn" Art said. The circle of boys looked at Finn and he began to panic. He didn't want to say anything yet. Finn was there to learn. He couldn't believe Art was trying to Stir the shit so early.<p>

"Umm Hi Everyone" Finn said. "I...I don't want to talk just yet" He said looking at Dr Kester.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn can't let him walk away <strong>_

_**Finn's here to stay, **_

_** And John-Paul needs to hear..."**_

* * *

><p>"Your emotions are completely understandable Finn. You're under no pressure to speak here. You can just listen if you want" Dr Kester said.<p>

"Finn it's okay. I was nervous the first time too. It gets easier" Another boy said. He was a pale skinny boy, with a Roman nose, and a dark Bowl cut.

* * *

><p>"So Jamie, how have you been? If you don't mind me asking?" Dr Kester asked. The Boy called Jamie nodded, but didn't say anything for a while. His head was nodding, his head was saying Yes, but his eyes were saying no. Jamie's eyes were pleading for help and Finn made a note of it.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul, You make Finn sick, <strong>_

_**But Finn loves what he's doing here, **_

_**You make Finn sick, **_

_**Now Finn is the only one"**_

* * *

><p>"Kester, I...I wanna say that...everything's great and fantastic. But it's not. I'm still living with Trey. My Abuser. My Abuser isn't my Teacher, or my Mom, or a football coach or anything like that. I don't want you to freak out Finn. But umm...everyone here knows. So...I should just come out with it.<p>

"My Abuser is my older Brother" Jamie said.

* * *

><p>"At first I didn't even think we were fucking. I mean how dumb is that?" Jamie asked.<p>

"You're not "Dumb" Jamie. You're the opposite of that" Dr Kester said.

* * *

><p>"I Know, in school, in class. I know, I'm smart. I don't want to sound Big-Headed, but...it's true. Then I get back home and everything changes. I change into, a wimp...a drip. A stupid sack of shit" Jamie said.<p>

"Is that what Trey calls you?" Dr Kester asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn has to take advantage, <strong>_

_**Before John-Paul passes him by **_

_**It's so hard to manage, **_

_**The up's and downs of that fag's life"**_

* * *

><p>"The first time, my Brother...touched me, it was the night after football. We lost, and he kept complaining. Then he said, that I should be kept in line. He started shoving me against the wall. I told him to fuck off. Cause I bruise really easily.<p>

He remembered that and pinned me to the bed. He put his hand over my mouth. I bit him. I can still remember how bad his blood tasted.

"Cause Trey was still dirty from football. It happened pretty much every week after. Mainly at night. His Dad would be in the lounge and my Mum was working so no-one was around.

* * *

><p>Most of the time, it happened at Eleven O' Clock at night, like clockwork. Trey would say that he'd been out with friends. But I knew that was a lie, cause Trey's a loner you know. He's got football friends, but no real school friends" Jamie said.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Robbie help, Phoebe speak <strong>_

_**before Finn starts to scream out, **_

_**Anything to break Finn's silence"**_

* * *

><p>"I'd be asleep. I'd hear Trey come in and get a shower. And the sick thing is, I'd be happy that he was getting a shower. Normal people get a shower and do something relaxing like read a book or watch TV.<p>

Normal people don't get a shower, and then go out jogging do they? But Trey would shower and take his towel off and...I don't need to tell anyone the rest. It was...it was easy access for him...let's put it that way"

"Finn I can understand, why you don't want to tell anyone. My Brother told me, that if I told anyone, he'd tell my Mum, that I was a fag. He keeps telling me that...my Mum will kick me out on the street. He'll tell her that I started it, how much I wanted it and liked it. Deep down, I know it's bullshit" Jamie said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul's hiding his doubt <strong>_

_**Finn's Teacher wants him back"**_

* * *

><p>"We need to help you find a way to break the shackles Jamie" Dr Kester said. "We need to help you come clean to you mother in a safe, private quiet environment" Dr Kester said.<p>

"I hate it Kester. Do you know what I really want?" Jamie asked.

* * *

><p>"No, what do you want Jamie?" Dr Kester asked.<p>

"I want Revenge" Jamie said.

* * *

><p>"Jamie...I can understand why you want that. It's a perfectly natural feeling for a young man that's being assaulted. But Revenge is never productive" DR Kester said.<p>

"Jamie I get it. If you don't mind...can I tell you all...a bit...about why I'm here" Finn asked. Dr Kester nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Robbie makes him sick, <strong>_

_**But Finn says what he wants him to hear, **_

_**Danny makes him sick, **_

_**Sam can't be the one Danny loves"**_

* * *

><p>Finn took a deep breath, and looked around pretending to be scared.<p>

"First off...I just wanna say...I have a girlfriend. You won't find a lad in here straighter than me. I like girls...fit ones too" Finn said. The rest of the Boys smiled, but Dr Kester didn't.

* * *

><p>"Gents...Finn I understand what you're saying mate. But assault and rape, is not about Sexuality. Finn, just because you've been assaulted by a male, it does not make you homosexual.<p>

Lads, the men and women that are abusing you could be Homosexual, Heterosexual Bi-Sexual or anything really. Sexual preferences, have nothing to do with abuse. I just have to make that clear guys. Finn, please go on" Dr Kester said.

* * *

><p>"Thanks. My Abuser ain't my Mum, or my Step-Dad. It ain't my Mates, or my Girlfriend or my Sister. It's my Teacher. I'll use a fake name. I'll call him John-Paul" Finn said. John-Paul was always nice. At first he was just telling me what a great student I was. My mum, she'd just had Twins at the time. I was...feeling...left out" Finn said.<p>

"That's why...That's why I blamed myself. John-Paul was telling me how smart I was. How good I looked in school uniform. He said that I could have anyone I wanted. Sorry Dr Kester but...I liked all the compliments John-Paul was giving me, is that wrong?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Finn you need to realise that this "John-Paul" is in the wrong. You are not to blame Finn. You never were" Dr Kester said.<p>

"Thanks Kester, I need to hear that" Finn said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Phoebe makes Finn sick, <strong>_

_**How long can he let this carry on. **_

_**She makes him sick,**_

_**But it makes sense to lead her on"**_

* * *

><p>"With John-Paul, Kester. It went from bad to worse" Finn said, holding the front of his chair tightly. "He started getting me things, paying for my lunch, making me sit and eat with him. He told me that my friends wouldn't believe me if I told anyone. John-Paul would stroke my leg and stuff. I thought...I thought it that was going to be it"<p>

"But one night. He asked me to come to a late night detention. I thought my mate Robbie was gonna be there. Robbie wasn't there. No one was. John-Paul had trapped me. I'd never felt so scared of anyone...ever" Finn said. Tears where rolling down his cheeks. A Teenage Red-head with glasses and a black cap on, patted Finn on the back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"But Finn needs you, <strong>_

_**He needs John-Paul next to him, **_

_**Finn will stand his ground, **_

_**While John-Paul is on his knees"**_

* * *

><p>"Finn mate...I think you've been through enough for today. Session's over Gents. See you next week" Dr Kester said. Finn got a lot of mobile phone numbers and Thank you's from the other boys.<p>

Finn couldn't have been happier, the boys believed it all. "Thanks Art" Finn said as they were leaving. "No problem. One thing Finn, that Perrie Lomax...know anything about her?" Art asked.

"Nah. Fuck off Art, she's too fucking young for you, you perv" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"We'll see" Art said walking away. Finn was waiting for the bus when he saw the other lad from the support group walking towards him.<p>

"It's Jamie ain't it?" Finn said. "You were dead brave" Finn said.

"Finn I feel so fucking bad for you. That John-Paul's gonna burn in hell for what he did to you" Jamie said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a force, there's voice, telling Finn to, <strong>_

_**Admit to everything, **_

_**Before he was shaking, **_

_**Now he finds out...**_

* * *

><p>"You know what? Maybe Dr Kester's right. Revenge can't be the best way to go. I can't face John-Paul. I can't look my teacher in the eye. I'm just so scared" Finn said.<p>

"I live with the Brother from hell Finn. I know what it's like to live your life in fear. If you want Revenge on that asshole, we can meet before the next support group" Jamie offered.

* * *

><p>"Nah, but Thanks Jamie" Finn said. Both Teenagers went home. Finn went home and splashed cold water on his face. He didn't want his Mum and Tony knowing where he'd been. Or know that he'd been crying.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul makes Finn sick, <strong>_

_**But Finn likes what he's doing here, **_

_**He make him sick, **_

_**He'll lie until the job is done"**_

* * *

><p>Jamie went home. He kicked the bottles away from the hallway and scooped up the letters from the door. It was just junk mail and fast food leaflets mostly. Jamie picked up the leaflets and put them in the kitchen drawer.<p>

He heard the key in the lock and braced himself. Jamie was a skinny kid, he couldn't really defend himself. But he'd try. He opened the kitchen cabinet and took out the sharpest knife he could find.

* * *

><p>He walked towards the door where he could see a shadow. The door was kicked open. Jamie ran back into the house. Trevor Royale came in and punched Jamie. He fell to the floor in pain.<p>

"You need to fucking knock" Jamie said.

"Why the fuck should I? I pay your bills" Trevor said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul makes him sick, <strong>_

_**All McQueen's boyfriends can disappear, **_

_**John-Paul makes Finn ill, **_

_**Now Finn has to move in for the kill"**_

* * *

><p>"After all the dirty work I do for you. You Should be paying all my bills and my fucking rent" Jamie said. Jamie rolled around on the floor until Trevor scooped him up like a child and chucked him on the sofa. "Shit-head" Jamie moaned.<p>

"Get yourself a Take-Away. I'm buying" Trevor said. "Talking about dirty work, how did everything go with Finny-boy?" Trevor asked.

* * *

><p>"Good" Jamie said. He got up, and Trevor pushed him back down again.<p>

"Did he buy everything at that Date Rape bollocks group?" Trevor asked.

* * *

><p>"Yeah he fucking bought it. Finn hung on to every word I said. It was fucking weird actually. Now let me get up, dick-wipe" Jamie said. Trevor let him get up.<p>

If Jamie was lying, Trevor could always get Jamie's support group recordings. Trevor made sure that every one of Dr Kester's support meetings were secretly filmed.


	38. The Finn Files

A/N: I know I keep going "It's on a Break" but every time I think of something new I'll update. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Lyrics in _**Bold** _are an Alternate version of the song "Smothered" By the Band "SpineShank"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Mr Lomax and Alex remind Finn, <strong>_

_**Of Crocodiles he has to cross, **_

_**The fag has bound and gagged him, **_

_**Finn could never be more lost"**_

* * *

><p>Finn's Sister Sinead was feeling sorry for herself. Freddie Roscoe had left her in the lurch. Not physically. Physically he was coming around, trying to beg for her forgiveness. But she didn't know what to do. She was still staying at her Mum's. She had Cindy's job at Price Slice, but it was hard, raising little Katy on her own.<p>

"Here, let me have her" Her Mum said holding her arms out one morning.

* * *

><p>"There's something wrong with Katy Mum, she ain't eating right" Sinead said.<p>

"Maybe she needs a change of scenery Eh? I'll take her out" Her Mum said. Sinead gave Katy to her and made herself some toast as they went out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"But Finn's doesn't need John-Paul's protection, <strong>_

_**McQueen is the one, that wears the disguise, **_

_**John-Paul is the one that reeks of rejection, **_

_**Finn can't dive in to save his Teacher Twice"**_

* * *

><p>Sometimes it did piss Sinead off. She's never had a great relationship with her Mum. Diane was so let down when Sinead got pregnant. Her Mum let her off the leash, she let her do whatever she'd wanted when she'd needed her the most.<p>

Sinead would have been the first to admit. She hadn't been the best Daughter. She didn't think she'd be a great Mum either. That's why she was ready to give Little Katy away.

* * *

><p>Saying it and doing it were Two different things though. She gave Birth to Katy and felt that bond. That Bond that she never had with her own Mum.<p>

She wanted to keep it. She wanted to keep Katy. Her Mum wasn't pleased that Sinead was going back on her word. Diane was desperate to start again and have another baby of her own, but every test she took came back negative.

* * *

><p>Having Katy would have been the greatest gift. Then Sinead took that gift back.<p>

Things hadn't been the same between Sinead and her Mum since.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul kicks from the inside, <strong>_

_**Finn's smothered**_

_**He pushes from the inside out, **_

_**John-Paul's smothered"**_

* * *

><p>Robbie's Little Classroom trick didn't work, but Danny could see other ways to get John-Paul all to himself. He saw John-Paul walking down the hallway and pretended to "bump" into him. "Sorry" Danny said. "Don't worry, I've had worse" John-Paul said.<p>

"Look, the girls are out tonight. They've left me to sort out little Rose's room...fancy helping me out?" Danny asked.

* * *

><p>"It's a little too close to home Danny. I mean going to your place to clean your Grand-Daughter's room...wouldn't it be weird?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Come on John-Paul, this isn't...I just really need a helping hand. I'd do the same for you. And I'll throw in my home made double Choc Brownies" Danny said.

"Well, now you've thrown Brownies in, I'm there...let's do it" John-Paul said with a nod.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn yells from the inside. <strong>_

_**Can anyone hear him shout?"**_

* * *

><p>Danny walked to the staff-Room. He answered a call from his wife Sam. "Yes. Well of course I'm gonna miss you like mad but...DI Miller can't cope with out you can he? Yes. Yes Brownies will be there when you get back, Yes...Love you too" Danny ended the call. He was about to get up when he saw Finn in the Staff room, looking at him.<p>

"Finn this is the Staff Room. Student's cannot just come and go here as they please" Danny said.

* * *

><p>"So Sir...you've got a free night I hear. No kids, no wife. So no-one to stop you from fucking John-Paul tonight. Only he won't do it. I can promise you that Sir" Finn said.<p>

"You're a disgusting sick little child Finn. Get out, before Mr Blake hears about this" Danny said.

"Alright Sir, I'm going. Let me know how your date went with McQueen Yeah?" Finn said walking out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"All Freddie's pictures surround her, <strong>_

_**They're closing in, they've blocked her sight, **_

_**With Finn's arm around her, **_

_**Sinead knows that she'll be alright"**_

* * *

><p>Even if Sinead didn't have her Mum on her side. She always thought that she'd have Freddie. Freddie Roscoe was everything Sinead thought that she wanted. He was friendly funny fit, dependable and great with Katy. At first Sinead didn't know where she stood with him. Did Freddie just see her as a Sister? As a friend? But when they kissed Sinead had never felt so sure about anything.<p>

She knew that herself Katy and Freddie where the perfect family. That is until Joe went for a walk-about for a while and Freddie told Lindsey the truth.

* * *

><p>As those three little words came out of his mouth, to Lindsey. Sinead was still in denial about it. Then Joe Roscoe came back. Sinead tried to pretend that Freddie was committed to only her. She had no idea that while Joe was at work, and while she was being a "House-wife" Freddie and Lindsey were plotting behind her back.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Sinead's not the girl that takes your direction, <strong>_

_**Finn is the Angel with the great advice, **_

_**Eyes closed, he can see John-Paul's reflection, **_

_**Why did John-Paul have to screw Finn over Twice?"**_

* * *

><p>Sinead held back the tears as she started looking through the Roscoe Wedding album. Maybe she should find the right picture and get it printed. To show Freddie what was right in front of him. She called her Mum to ask her where the camera was. "It's on the Drawer. But plug it in to the computer, if you want to see what's on it" Her Mum said.<p>

Sinead plugged the camera in and pressed the "On" Button on the computer. It wasn't working. She called her Mum again.

* * *

><p>"Mum the downstairs computer ain't working" Sinead said.<p>

"Well then...use Finn's computer. He keeps the lap-top in the Grey case under his bed" Her Mum told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Sinead cries from the inside, <strong>_

_**She's smothered, **_

_**Her Mum's ready to throw her out, **_

_**Diane's Smothered"**_

* * *

><p>Danny shoved the Chocolate Brownie dough into the oven. He heard a knock on the door and took his oven gloves off. He opened the door.<p>

"Hey Sir. I want wanted to ask you about homework" Finn said. "When Miller finds out that Dana White has Fired him at the press conference, why does he _**harass**_ the guy? It seems a bit much...doesn't it?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Finn it's late. And although I appreciate your enthusiasm, I'd rather you ask me questions in school hours only. I'll see you tomorrow" Danny said. He quickly shut the door and watched TV until he heard a second knock on the door. "Come on John-Paul" Danny said to himself as he walked down the hallway again.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul give up, because you will never win. <strong>_

_**Finn is always ahead of you, **_

_**John-Paul, you will never tell, **_

_**Finn will never be through with you"**_

* * *

><p>Sinead went upstairs to her Little Brother's room. She got his lap-top from under his bed. She plugged the camera in. She looked at the picture and smiled at all the happy face from her's and Freddie Roscoe's wedding. She saved some of the best ones on Finn's desktop. She didn't know which one she was going to print out to give to her Husband.<p>

While she was thinking about it, there was no harm in looking at Finn's folders. As his Sister, she had a right to know what he was getting up to.

* * *

><p>There was nothing that surprised her. It was just the normal things that a young lad like Finn would have on his laptop. A list of X Box and PlayStation Four games. Homework files. Pictures of Blonde page Three girls with Big tits. Nothing special.<p>

Until Sinead clicked on a labelled picture that shocked her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul, you raped Finn, <strong>_

_**The more Finn says it, **_

_**It becomes the only truth he knows"**_

* * *

><p>Danny opened the door and saw John-Paul with a wine bottle. "Hi, are those Brownies done?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Marlena's cooking is that bad is it?" Danny asked.

"She tries, bless her. So...Little Rose's room?" John-Paul asked. Danny led him to it. They moved papers around and took Rose's cot out to paint one wall. "Why only one side?" John-Paul asked. "Cause Sam's only approved of this colour, she's very fussy, is our Sam" Danny said.

* * *

><p>It must be why she's such a good police officer" John-Paul said dunking the paint roll into the paint.<p>

"Yeah it's one of the many reasons I Lo...sorry" Danny said.

"Why are you saying sorry Danny? Sam is your wife after all. You're lucky to have each other" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn can't feel love, <strong>_

_**But he gets a rush, **_

_**Every time John-Paul tells him "No"**_

* * *

><p>"I guess you're right. I'am lucky to have Sam. Like your "Partner" is lucky to have you" Danny said.<p>

"You mean Alex" John-Paul said.

"Ahh...so that's his name" Danny said. "It's nice to put a name to a rival...I mean to a face" He said.

* * *

><p>"Danny!...He's great really" John-Paul said. "Great? You just twitched when you said that John-Paul. Are you lying?" Danny asked.<p>

"No" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"I think you are" Danny said. He put his fingertips in the paint bucket and started flicking paint at him.<p>

"Oooh...Mr Lomax you've really done it now" John-Paul said rolling up his sleeves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn lies from the inside, <strong>_

_**Phoebe's covered, **_

_**Phoebe McQueen**__** smiles from the inside out"**_

* * *

><p>Moments later both Teachers were Covered in paint, Danny brought in an old sheet and put it on the floor. They both sat on it. "Let's have a look at the wine you bought then" Danny said.<p>

He got back up and brought it in along with a bottle opener and two glasses. "Oh a Nineteen Seventy Five Sanchez Pinot...very classy. I hear it's very ripe on the tongue" Danny said putting all the objects on the old sheet.

The wine was actually just a cheap bottle that John-Paul had brought from Price Slice.

* * *

><p>"Wow Danny you can just spin any lie without thinking can't you?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"I'm not lying now John-Paul. I never lie when I'm around you" Danny lied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn's squeezing John-Paul from the inside, <strong>_

_**He's smothered **_

_**He's ripping McQueen apart from the inside out"**_

* * *

><p>From Danny's place Finn went home. He went upstairs. He thought he was going to have some fun with a few John-Paul pictures on his lap-top. He opened the door and saw his Sister on his bed with his lap-top. All Finn could think about was the John-Paul McQueen folder. He ran towards her, swearing.<p>

"Oi" Sinead said.

* * *

><p>"You nosey bitch, why the fuck are you touching my lap-top?" Finn asked.<p>

"Don't speak to me like that dick-head. Mum said I could use it. But I'm the one that should be asking the questions, shouldn't I Finn?" Sinead asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Can one Teacher talk to another? <strong>_

_**Can John-Paul make Finn suffer?**_

* * *

><p>"What?" Finn asked. He grabbed his lap-top, got under the bed and put it in the case. He had to find out what his Sister knew. When Finn found that out, he needed a good fucking excuse.<p>

"Finn Finn Finn...why didn't you tell me Eh?" Sinead asked.

"Tell you what?" Finn asked. Sinead patted the bed. Finn stayed standing at first, then he sat as far away from her as he could on the bed.

* * *

><p>"I'll ask you again. Why are your paws on my lap-top? It's fucking private" Finn said.<p>

"I know that now love" Said Sinead.

"So?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"So?" Sinead teased.<p>

"Don't mess me around. What did you fucking see?" Finn asked.

"Everything" Sinead said getting up. Unusually Sinead was hard to read. She wasn't pissed off, but he was sure she was hiding something from him. But Finn couldn't waste any time. If she was just going to eye-fuck him all day, she had to leave. He had to delete everything on his lap-top.

* * *

><p>"Get out" Finn said.<p>

"My pleasure. But first I've got a riddle for ya" Sinead said.

* * *

><p>"Fuck...just Piss off yeah?" Finn asked.<p>

"Ready for the riddle Finn? Okay. What's a "Straight" know it all Mummy's boy like you, doing with pictures of McQueen all over your lap-top?" Sinead asked.


	39. Reverse Psychology

A/N: This Story's going on a break. [See the last chapter A/N] Strong Language, Adult scenes. Borrowing words from the show "The FBI Files" Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are an Alternate version of the song, "I'm so Sick" By the Band "Flyleaf"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn will escape into John-Paul's thoughts,<strong>_  
><em><strong>He'll read what's written on his face, <strong>_

_**Finn will have to break...but it's fake"**_

* * *

><p>This was the day Finn had been waiting for. It was child Psychiatrist day. He'd fooled Dr Kester and all of the boys at the abuse support group. This would be easy. Now it was just a one on one chat. Like like he did with Duncan, the school counsellor. All Finn had to do was the right amount of crying and tell the Psychiatrist what had happened.<p>

The Psychiatrist would be shocked. Finn would say that John-Paul threatened him. That his words couldn't go any further. The Psychiatrist would put it in a file and Finn would have what he needed. "Finn...remember you've got to look smart for the Therapist" His Mum said. Finn went upstairs and got out a smart pair of trousers, and a dark T-shirt and a jacket.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn's so sick,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Infected with, John-Paul's fits, <strong>_

_**Let Finn live without this,**_  
><em><strong>Emptiness, <strong>_  
><em><strong>of John-Paul's Selfishness,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finn's so sick"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Aww...you look great love" His Mum said. Tegan was looking after the Twins and Rose. Diane drove Finn there, and waited with him until his name got called.<p>

"This is a fancy place isn't it?...it almost looks private" Diane said.

"My Stomach hurts" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"It's just nerves love. You'll be fine when you get in there" His Mum said. A man came out the room they were sitting near.<p>

"Next is Mr Finn O' Connor please" The man said.

* * *

><p>Finn got up and walked towards him. "Hi...I'm Finn" Finn said.<p>

"Hello Mr O' Connor, please come in and sit down" The man said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul started this, <strong>_  
><em><strong>The pain of John-Paul's force can't die out<strong>_  
><em><strong>So he can shut up,<strong>_  
><em><strong>How can John-Paul sleep at night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Knowing what he's done for fun"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Finn walked in and sat down. The pressure to get this right built up in his chest. Awkwardness made his legs Tremble. Should he just come out with it? Or wait? The Psychiatrist sat down and started writing things on a piece of paper. Finn breathed in deeply. He could do this. He could put John-Paul in his place. He just had to stay calm.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Finn...My Name's Dr Achkan. Would you like to tell me what brings you here today?" Dr Achkan asked.<p>

"Umm...what did Duncan tell you?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul's so sick,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Demented and Twisted, <strong>_  
><em><strong>John-Paul's so obsessed with him <strong>_  
><em><strong>Finn has to watch him sink"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What do you think Duncan's told me?" Achkan asked.<p>

"That I'm fucking up in school" Finn said. "Sorry for swearing" Finn said. Achkan nodded and wrote something else down. "Swearing's Fine Finn. It's an honest response. Why do you think that you're failing in school?" Dr Achkan asked.

* * *

><p>"I dunno. I mean I was good in school, but...things started going bad" Finn said.<p>

"How?" Achkan asked.

"It's just...I thought I was like...impressing this teacher" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Which Teacher?" Achkan asked.<p>

"Does it matter?" Finn asked.

"Well is this Teacher, your Head-Teacher your Tutor, or a Teacher that you have once a week?" Dr Achkan asked.

"He's My Tutor. His name is John-Paul McQueen" Finn said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"He's so sick<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finn's so sick"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"How did Mr McQueen make you feel? In the beginning?" Dr Achkan asked. Finn looked at the wall behind the Doctor, and tried to think of how he saw John-Paul in the good days. "In the beginning? I liked John-Paul. He cared about kids you know. He cared about me. Well, at least I thought he did" Finn said.<p>

"I thought I could trust him. He's young, funny, smart. John-Paul was proof that no matter what shit you've been though, you can make something of yourself. I liked spending time with him. We used to talk all the time" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"About what kind of things?" Dr Achkan asked.<p>

"Oh you know...School, homework, life, family, sport, John-Paul's good at footie, so...we'd kick a ball around...you know, when we were alone" Finn said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn live it, while you're screaming it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Play the assault in your mind<strong>_

_**Rewind it. John-Paul's in charge of him**_  
><em><strong>While Finn's naked on the ground"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Playing Football. Is that the only thing that you and John-Paul do when you are alone?" Dr Achkan asked.<p>

"No" Finn said.

"The activities that you and John-Paul do...are they physical?" Dr Achkan asked.

* * *

><p>"Yeah" Finn said.<p>

"You can choose not to answer this Finn. But has John-Paul made any sexual advances towards you?" Dr Ackhan asked.

"Will I get in trouble for this?" Finn asked looking at the floor.

* * *

><p>"Finn you have my word that you will never be in trouble while you're here" Dr Achkan said.<p>

"John-Paul...he...made moves on me. He started it. John-Paul made it sexual. But I didn't want him to do it. I swear. You've got to believe me" Finn said.

"What didn't you want John-Paul to do?" Dr Achkan asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>John-Paul bleeds into Finn's clothes<strong>_

_**McQueen's invasion**_  
><em><strong>Makes Finn feel,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Worthless, hopeless, sick"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I Just...it's all a blur you know. I'm straight you know. Really I am. It's hard to talk about. Cause John-Paul doesn't look...you know like the type" Finn said.<p>

"Finn your sexuality is private, and it has nothing to do with your abuse. What do you think Sex offenders look like?" Dr Achkan asked.

* * *

><p>"What do I think Pervs look like? They're well, old, creepy...weird...stuff like that" Finn said.<p>

"Finn. I think you've been misinformed. Sex offenders, child molesters, rapists can be anyone. They could be Women, they could be Men. They could be young, old middle-aged"

"Sex offenders could Even be teenagers like yourself Finn. There's a myth that rapists are just old guys drooling from the mouth with a limp and a hunch-backs. Finn that's simply not true. In actual fact, most Sex offenders are charming attractive individuals" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>They're smart, friendly and have the social skills to groom and threaten victims to do what they want" Dr Ackhan said.<p>

"John-Paul's good looking...well he tells me that he is" Finn said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn's so sick,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Infected with, John-Paul's virus <strong>_  
><em><strong>Teach Finn how cope with all of it"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"That's part of John-Paul's plan" Dr Achkan said.<p>

"What plan?" Finn asked.

"When Sex offenders go after children or teenagers, they have a distorted attraction to them. Or they see a chance to get sexual favours from a child they feel won't report them" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"So...John-Paul thinks I'm easy?" Finn asked.<p>

"Finn you have nothing to be ashamed of. John-Paul sounds like an prolific child sex offender. He's groomed you for what sounds like a very long time"

* * *

><p>"How did he umm..."Groom me?" Finn asked.<p>

"Well going by your file. Your mother has just had Twins...correct?" Dr Ackhan asked.

"Yeah...So?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"New Babies can be a joy and a trying time for new parents. All the focus is shone on them. John-Paul could probably see that you were feeling pushed out by your new siblings" Dr Achkan said.<p>

"Okay, but how did John-Paul "Groom me? What is that anyway?" Finn asked.

"Grooming is a term you'll hear professionals use. It describes how Sex offenders get and keep retrieving their victims.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul sensed your feelings of abandonment. He made you feel good about yourself. By giving you compliments. He builds up your self esteem. John-Paul made you think that you were friends.<p>

"Then Sex offenders try to test that bond with little tasks. Spending time alone with them, asking you to get them things. John-Paul might have asked you to hide things from your parents.

"Yeah...he did" Finn said.

* * *

><p>When you passed those tests. Some offenders want to be "Thanked" or Rewarded" Dr Achkan said.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The Dirtiness<strong>_  
><em><strong>From John-Paul's kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make Finn's so sick"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"He...forced me to do stuff. Dr Achkan...I can't talk about this. Me Mum's outside" Finn said.<p>

"This isn't your fault Finn. John-Paul isolated you. The first time you refused to give him what he wanted he'd already made up his mind. He knew he was going to force you. In Duncan's files. You say that John-Paul hit you over the head. Am I right in saying that John-Paul may have groped or assaulted you?" Dr Achkan asked.

* * *

><p>Finn nodded.<p>

"Now John-Paul's attacked you. He's relying on your guilt and shame to keep you quiet. John-Paul's hoping that your fear will make you open to the abuse. John-Paul will keep abusing you Finn. This is not your fault. You're being abused by an adult in a position of power" Dr Achkan said.

"What's gonna happen now? You're gonna keep this to yourself right?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finn's so sick<strong>_  
><em><strong>Infected with, John-Paul's finger-prints <strong>_  
><em><strong>Daily showers can't clean this<strong>_  
><em><strong>John-Paul's breaking Finn, piece by piece"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Well Finn considering your age. I can't sugarcoat this. This might have to be passed on to the police" Dr Ackhan said.<p>

"Nah, this is secret" Finn said. His eyes widened in panic. If this got out, what would his Mum think? What would Robbie think? What would Phoebe say? "Everything can't come out" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Finn if John-Paul threatens to hurts anyone else..." Dr Achkan started saying.<p>

"He hasn't" Finn said.

"Finn we have to check that out. John-Paul is a child abuser. We have to do what's best for the community, the children and what's best for you Finn" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"Dr Achkan...you can't tell anyone. It will fuck everything up" Finn said.<p>

"Finn. I've talked to so many victims like yourself. John-Paul needs to be in prison. He needs to be away from society so that he can't hurt anyone anymore" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna press charges against John-Paul. You can't make me do that" Finn said.<p>

"You don't have to" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn's so,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finn's so sick<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finn knows... <strong>_

_**He's so sick, and he likes it...**_

* * *

><p>Their session was up and Finn walked out of the room with new worries on his mind. "Hiya love. How did it go? You look worn out" His Mum said hugging him. "I'm good Mum...I just wanna go home" Finn said.<p>

Diane stayed by his side. She ordered take-away for him and told Finn he could take the day off of school tomorrow. But Finn couldn't have a day off school, he had to keep an eye on his favourite teacher.

* * *

><p>When Finn left, Dr Achkan made a call to Duncan, who put him in touch with Dr Kester.<p>

"So you've met Finn then" Dr Kester said.

"Yes. Two therapy sessions about John-Paul in Two weeks" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"You sound sceptical Achkan" Dr Kester said.<p>

"Should I be?" Dr Achkan asked.

* * *

><p>"I think Finn is a very brave, complicated, abused young man" Dr Kester said.<p>

"I think we need to talk Kester. There's something about this Finn that's...something's just not adding up" Dr Achkan said. They agreed to meet as Dr Ackhan finished writing down his notes about Finn.


	40. No Hero

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Borrowed some lines from the show.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll probably be updating this story once a Month.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lyrics in<em><strong> Bold<strong>_ are Alternate Versions of:

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My way"<strong>_ By Limp Bizkit, _**"Everyone"**_ By Adema,

"_**Do Ur Damage" **_by The Specimen, and _**"Crush" **_by Jennifer Paige.

* * *

><p>"Special?<p>

John Paul, you think you're special,

_**You do, **_

_**Finn can see it in your eyes"**_

* * *

><p>Fraser looked at his pictures of Claire. His Little girl was now stuck in prison. He had Jim on a short leash, but Claire wasn't handling prison life well. In fact, she was kicking up a fuss. Getting punished and getting thrown in solitary. Things weren't looking good. Well, on the inside. But on the outside, Frasier had the club. He had Grace, his other Daughter, and Trevor, his lackey. Well…..his adopted son.<p>

Grace, was a smart girl. She kept the club going. She wanted to be a Daddy's girl. Poor Grace, she didn't know that role had been filled from birth. Fraser couldn't tell her the truth. It would hurt her too much. Fraser was looking at his accounts. He was still pissed off at Grace. Joe had been let go from the flats, but a Roscoe having something over on them, was something Fraser couldn't handle.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Finn can see it when you laugh at him, <strong>_

_**When he Walks around on him **_

_**When John-Paul looks down on Finn"**_

* * *

><p>"Trevor….just the man I wanted to see" Fraser said. That wasn't true. He'd rather it was Ste. Ever since he'd found out that Trevor had been sniffing around his Daughter, things hadn't been the same between them.<p>

"I want you to keep an eye on Joe for me" Fraser said. "Quiet, in the shadows….keep it clean" Fraser said putting his nose back into his papers.

* * *

><p>"Boss I can't" Trevor said.<p>

"Trev, if you're holding a funeral for one of your fucking fish again….." Fraser started to say.

* * *

><p>"Nah Boss. McCormick threatened Grace. I know, it was my fault. To prove how sorry I'am, I'm quitting the business. I can't do this anymore" Trevor said. With a mournful nod, Trevor turned away and walked out.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Just one<strong>__**,**__** more snipe about Finn's leadership,**_

_**He'll shatter your relationship **_

_**The kid's had enough of this, **_

_**Now Finn's pissed..."**_

* * *

><p>Dr Kester, tapped his pen on the table.<p>

"Achkan….tell me again why you feel….I can't believe I'm saying this. Tell me why you think or feel that Finn O' Connor is lying" Dr Kester said.

"It's a feeling. A gut feeling. It's the way he acts" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"He came to my session. He was… Finn seemed genuine" Dr Kester said.<p>

"Yes, but he came to you…then to me. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Achkan asked.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>But every fag cannot change, <strong>_

_**Where to point the blame?**_

_**All Finn knows is that, life is a puzzle"**_

* * *

><p>"Achkan…..you're being way too paranoid" Dr Kester said.<p>

"It's just that…..usually…Rape victims have a hard time coming forward. In less than a month, Finn has seen Duncan, The School Counsellor, you and me. With us, he said the abuser was John-Paul" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"So? Victims always use Fancy fake names, because they're scared" Dr Kester said.<p>

"But a friend of mine, in the police force did a little check for me. In Finn's school there is a Teacher working there. And guess what his "Fancy name" is?" Achkan asked.

* * *

><p>"Achkan…don't" Dr Kester said.<p>

"Kester, John-Paul McQueen is real. He's Finn's Teacher" Achkan said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Why? Finn can't seem to escape <strong>_

_**All the games John-Paul plays, **_

_**Finn's so dizzy that he's seeing double"**_

* * *

><p>"So class….as we can see by the percentages, Miesha's Tate's submissions are the best in MMA history" John-Paul started to say. He heard a knock on the door and opened it. "Sandwiches Sir" a young man said holding out a lunch tray. "Umm…..I didn't know Mr Blake had started this new system. Students…." John-Paul started to say.<p>

"Oh no John-Paul…it's just for Teachers" The young man took his hat off.

* * *

><p>"Alex….God, can you quickly….outside please" John-Paul said. He shooed Alex out and shut the door.<p>

"Why the fuck is McQueen bringing his fags to school anyway?" Robbie asked. Finn stared out of small door window at the two men outside. It was bad enough knowing that John-Paul was dating a Prossie loving freak. But when Alex came to his school, it crossed a line.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hollow, <strong>_

_**Rape made Finn hollow, **_

_**It's true, **_

_**John-Paul melted Finn's organs inside, **_

_**Set Finn's heart alight with lies"**_

* * *

><p>Dr Kester pulled out a cigarette. He knew Achkan hated smoking. But Achkan was stressing him out.<p>

"How many abused lads have you seen Achkan? Hundreds? Thousands? You've never doubted any lad before. So what if this child has gone to Mental Health professionals very quickly. It means he wants to get something off of his chest. It doesn't make Finn guilty" Dr Kester said.

* * *

><p>"In the year Two thousand and Four, a child accused his family of assault. There were no examinations of this child. No evidence. The family were all put on Registers. They were all sent to prison. One of them died in Prison Kester. Five years later, the child said that he'd lied. But it was too late. The damage was done" Dr Ackhan said.<p>

Achkan, I don't know why you're bringing that up. You and I had nothing to do with that case. In cases of abused boys. You know what the rules is. Victims always have to be believed. Finn has to be believed until we physically see otherwise" Dr Kester said.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>He's sick of the excuses that you want him to believe, <strong>_

_**Finn's been understanding giving in to John-Paul's needs**_

_**Using Finn is over, now McQueen is going to see **_

_**Finn's not done with him"**_

* * *

><p>John-Paul wanted to touch Alex. But in school, it was too risky.<p>

"This is really weird, but really sweet of you" John-Paul said. "I just wanted to invite you out. Some where sunny and romantic" Alex asked.

"I'm up for it. But you didn't have to come my school to tell me that" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Really? Not even if the excuse is, to see your beautiful handsome stunning face?" Alex asked.<p>

"Keep that up, and you'll have me bunking off. I'll call you" John-Paul said. Alex tipped his hat to him and slowly moved the tray back to the canteen. John-Paul was in good spirits when he got back from school, but Phoebe wasn't.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Is Every rape the same?<strong>_

_**Where to scream out the pain, **_

_**All Finn knows is that Alex burst his bubble"**_

* * *

><p>John-Paul loosened his Tie and saw his Niece doing homework on the table. "Anything I can help you with Pheb?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Nah…..did you see Finn around Today?" Phoebe asked. John-Paul wanted to say no. Every day he wanted the answer to be no, but he couldn't lie to Phoebe. Finn was doing enough of that already.

* * *

><p>"Once, in class…why?" He asked her.<p>

"I dunno John-Paul. I….think I'm being silly….since Finn's accident. He's been….off with me " Phoebe said.

"Well….Phoebe…..maybe it's time you found someone new" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Smile? Finn can't seem to replace, <strong>_

_**His victim label of "Rape"**_

_**All Finn knows is that…."**_

* * *

><p>If John-Paul could calmly stop Phoebe from seeing Finn, John-Paul's day would get better and better.<p>

"John-Paul I wanna know what's wrong with him" Phoebe said. "I don't wanna dump him" She said. John-Paul's heart sank, but he thought of the saying. "If at first you don't succeed…"

* * *

><p>He wanted to cheer Phoebe up. He told her that he was going out with Alex later. "You're welcome to come if you want" He told her. Phoebe nodded and got back to her home-work.<p>

When John-Paul went upstairs. She sent Finn a Text.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Wanna go out? Alex and JP R Comin"<em>** She typed and sent it.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>John-Paul makes him suffer<strong>_

_**Finn will prove it to your "Dead" Mother, **_

_**That he's not like all the others you've had **_

_**Finn's the Ultimate Prize"**_

* * *

><p>Ste anxiously dialed 999 on his mobile. He didn't give a shit about the cost. Fraser had to go. He was gonna be the lad to down it. He was going to take Fraser Black down. "Yeah Hi. The club, Trevor's and Fraser's. Yeah you know the one. It's filled with drugs. Come quick yeah?" Ste said.<p>

He hung up and waited for the police Sirens. Five minutes after that call was made, Fraser got a tip off. "Yeah, thanks Ed" Fraser said. Good old DI Ed. He'd been in Fraser's pocket since the beginning.

* * *

><p>Ed didn't let him down, even when Trevor killed that police officer, and Ed hadn't let him down now. Fraser called Trevor. But now Trevor was pretending to be a new man, he wasn't answering Fraser's calls. Fraser walked out of his office, to get the wine, when his Daughter walked up the steps.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Finn wants to, he wants to get close to you<strong>_

_**John-Paul he'll only touch you**__**,**__** if you want him to"**_

* * *

><p>Finn didn't want to go. His idea of fun, was being with John-Paul alone. Not watching John-Paul's latest fag, slobber all over him in public. But if Finn was around them, he could keep an eye on John-Paul. It would put his mind at rest. Finn could show Alex who was boss. Threaten him with a smile. Tell Alex to back off. Finn could tell John-Paul the truth right then and there. But it wouldn't do either of them any favours.<p>

No, it had to be the soft approach. Finn did dress up for it though. But He had another plan up his sleeve.

* * *

><p>."<em><strong>You want to tease him, <strong>_

_**John–Paul do your damage, **_

_**John-Paul, you want to rape Finn? **_

_**Get out your Sledge-Hammer"**_

* * *

><p>John-Paul, Finn, Alex and Phoebe met at the McQueen's before they went to the park. Finn didn't have to fake the gloomy mood. Alex was loving it. He'd Brought a huge hamper which was his Mother's. He opened it to take out a huge red and Blue chequered blanket and spread it over the glass at the park. They all sat on it. The Two couples were close together in pairs, but John-Paul sat As far away from Finn as possible.<p>

Finn frowned when Alex slid him over a plate.

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck brings glass china plates to a Picnic?" Finn asked.<p>

"Finn…don't be rude" Phoebe said.

"No Pheb, it's fine. They're my Mother's Traditional Picnic plates Finn. The Taiwanese writing on the side is a Mythical Chant. The words help ward off evil wood Beasts. The plates are good luck Finn. If you ever earn over Ten pounds a year, you should buy them" Alex said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Why is Finn so angry inside his head<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boys are all the same, it has to change,<strong>_  
><em><strong>John-Paul makes Finn ashamed,<strong>_

_**To live his life"**_

* * *

><p>Finn gritted his Teeth and sat and talked to Phoebe while he ate Ham and Avocado Quiche and waved away flies. "Nice shirt there, Finn. How is it with your new Brother and Sister? You probably don't get much attention….do you?" Alex asked.<p>

"This shirt's Designer mate" Finn said tugging at his collar.

* * *

><p>"Really? I didn't know Oxfam had a Designer range" Alex said.<p>

"Alex! Stop being a Dick-head" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>One call, and Alex will be history, <strong>_

_**Danny will chose his wife and family, **_

_**John-Paul, you'll be all alone, **_

_**Missing Finn"**_

* * *

><p>"Phoebe! Apologise for that right now!" John-Paul shouted.<p>

"Nah, why the fuck should she? Alex you might think you're all that. With your fancy clothes and fucking crappy Chinese Ching Chong plates. But you're shit. But you've got Designer right in front of you and like the used stuff don't you?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"You like sneaking around at night and paying for the rough stuff. I don't have to take this shit. Specially from the likes of you" Finn said. He got up and Phoebe got up with him.<p>

"Alex you can Take your Ham and Cress Sandwiches and your Broccoli Quiche and shove it up your snobby arse" Finn said. He walked away and Phoebe quickly followed him.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>But it's just, a little crush, <strong>_

_**It's not like Finn faints**__**,**_

_**When John-Paul gets too close"**_

* * *

><p>"That's the last of them" Fraser said. He took the last case out with Grace. He hid them, so when the police came they left empty handed. "Would you like a Fresh Wine pinot Wine Officer? You'll wife will love it. Have it free on us" Grace said.<p>

The officers said nothing and walked out. Grace, you know I like these games like the next man, but…don't go out of your way to wind up the police" Fraser said.

* * *

><p>"Why? Someone's gone out of their way to wind you up" Grace said.<p>

"I know Trevor's taking the piss Grace. But use your womanly powers of persuasion. We need to find out who this Rat is" Fraser said.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Is Rape, just, a little thing? <strong>_

_**John-Paul**__**,**__** every single move Finn makes,**_

_**Depends on you"**_

* * *

><p>Finn didn't know if John-Paul was chasing after them. He didn't care. Well, he did…a bit. Finn and Phoebe ran until they found themselves in a more private area of the woods. It got colder and Finn, put his arm around her.<p>

"Sorry Pheb…about today…..about days I've been….off, doing shitty stuff" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Finn, one minute you text my phone to death. The next I get fuck all from you….are you okay? I mean really okay ?" Phoebe asked. Finn turned to her and stroked her face. He leaned forwards, but didn't kiss her.<p>

"Pheb…..a lot of shit's happened. awful shit that…I've had to go to Therapy for" Finn explained.

"Therapy? You can talk to me. But Therapy Finn…..why?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

><p>"I didn't tell you cause...I didn't want you to think less of me" Finn said.<p>

"Less of you? About what? I'm worried now, just fucking tell me" Phoebe said. Finn pulled his hood up and looked at the grass.

* * *

><p>Would Phoebe McQueen, would his Girlfriend Believe him?<p>

"Phoebe...I went to therapy cause...I've been abused" Finn said. "Someone...some Teacher touched me up" Finn told her.


	41. The Big Ask

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Finn had to plan this out carefully. He could never say which Teacher it was. "Jesus Finn...well we gonna go to the cops. Get this perv locked up" Phoebe said. She marched forward, but Finn grabbed her arm.<p>

"Pheb leave it" He said. "I can't just leave it Finn. Not when it comes to you" Phoebe said. Although he was flattered. Finn couldn't let her walk off and blab. The truth would come out, about John-Paul raping him. It would just have to come out on his terms.

* * *

><p>"Pheb wait" Finn said.<p>

"Finn the quicker you call the police, the quicker they'll get caught. What if they hurt other kids?" Phoebe asked. "Who's the teacher?" Does John-Paul know them?" Phoebe asked. Finn resisted the urge to smile at John-Paul's name. He didn't want Phoebe causing a stir, so he decided to change the subject.

"Pheb, you were homeless one time...weren't you?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"So?" Phoebe asked.<p>

"And you've had pervs around, you. Making you do stuff you didn't wanna do" Finn said. It was meant to be a question, but it came out like fact. He didn't know much about Phoebe's past. She hadn't told him anything, but a "Homeless Teenage girl" story wasn't hard to figure out.

"Finn this had brought us closer now right? I wanna help you get this perv" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>"Pheb I'll sort it. I don't want you getting dragged into my shit" Finn said.<p>

"I wanna help" Phoebe said.

"I told you because I trust you Pheb. If you tell anyone. And I mean anyone. We're finished" Finn said. He walked through the park woodland without her, before he slowed down and reached for Phoebe's hand.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul, why are we going after them? Finn's a total idiotic fake and Phoebe..." Alex started to say.<p>

"Don't start on her Alex, she's family" John-Paul said. They were looking for Phoebe, but they couldn't find her. There was no way John-Paul was going to let her be alone with Finn. But as he looked at the empty grass-land, John-Paul knew that they were too late. Alex's hamper was still out in the public area of the park.

* * *

><p>Faking the idea that he couldn't carry it on his own, Alex Beckoned John-Paul near to the centre of the park. "Thank's for the help" Alex said. "No problem it's heavy. I can see why you needed a strong muscular god-like figure like me to help you pick it up" John-Paul said. Alex sighed before putting his side of the hamper down.<p>

"John-Paul...I need to tell you something. Sit down on the blanket for a minute" Alex said.

* * *

><p>"It's not another excuse to get yet another sneak peek of my arse is it?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Sadly no. I mean I've been wondering whether to tell you. But then I look at your Phoebe and your Finn, and...I don't think it's fair" Alex said.

"You don't think "what's" fair?" John-Paul asked. The wind was blowing but John-Paul was prickled by the heat of his curiosity. Alex looked red-faced, but it was all an act. He had to get his bases covered, before Finn said anything to John-Paul.

* * *

><p>"Finn isn't as clean cut as you think" Alex said.<p>

"Fact of the century" John-Paul said.

"No John-Paul. Finn's a dick. But it's more than that...God this is so personal. But I should just come out with it" Alex said.

"What is it? What has Finn done now?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"Finn is...a creep John-Paul. He's...the kid's been working on the side...as a prostitute. Finn's been Selling himself to guys old enough to be his Dad" Alex told him.<p>

Dr Achkan knew that he shouldn't be here. If John-Paul was guilty then Achkan was doing a bad thing. He could be found guilty of aiding and abetting a Sex offender. But something wasn't right with Finn's story. He walked into HollyOaks Sixth form and sat down in Reception and waited for the Head-Teacher Mr Blake.

* * *

><p>"Dr Achkan, this way please" Mr Blake said. They walked down a corridor then turned right and into Mr Blake's office.<p>

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? any herbal beverage?" Mr Blake asked.

"No I'm quiet alright thank you" He looked at Mr Blake and nodded. Mr Blake seemed like a reasonable man.

* * *

><p>Dr Achkan had done a little digging on Mr Blake. He Graduated with Honors. He'd Been a Teacher most his life. Dr Achkan figured that his desire to succeed came from Mr Blake's parents. His mother was an outrageous alcoholic. His Father worked in public relations. He'd supported all of the family until he'd left them Two Years later.<p>

It was surprising how cultured and classy Mr Blake appeared to be.

* * *

><p>"Mr Blake I'm afraid they're is a situation surrounding your school" Dr Achkan said.<p>

"What kind of situation?" Mr Blake asked.

"The type that could put you and Hollyoaks Sixth form in jeopardy. I don't like to gossip about my case files Mr Blake. But...I think there's something untoward about the case. That's why I need files on a few Teachers...and a few Students" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"Dr Achkan, this is absurd. How do I know if you are who you <em>claim<em> to be?" Mr Blake asked. "You could be a child abductor pretending to be a Doctor. You could just have a perverse interest in one of my students" Mr Blake said. Dr Achkan got out a pen and pulled a stray piece of paper towards him.

"I understand your concern. Here's my work number. They can confirm my education, and my job title" Achkan said. Mr Blake called the number. He looked at Dr Achkan as his colleagues confirmed everything Dr Achkan had said. "Yes Mr Miller, thank you for your time" Mr Blake said. Then He put the phone down.

* * *

><p>"I want to know the situation you're obviously hiding" Mr Blake said.<p>

"Mr Blake all I can tell you, is that's it's a situation that you don't want exposed. Now you can either give me the files. Or send me away. Mr Blake, you should Wait until the day your school is on the news and in the papers...for all the wrong reasons" Dr Ackhan said.

* * *

><p>Mr Blake frowned. "Fine see our files. If you must. But Dr Achkan you can only look at them on school premises. I'll get Mr McQueen to book you a room" Mr Blake said. Achkan nodded.<p>

It was the morning after and at Six O' clock, Mr Blake called John-Paul on his mobile.

"Yeah?" John-Paul asked sleepily.

* * *

><p>"You mean <strong><em>"Yes Sir"<em>** John Paul" Mr Blake said.

"Sorry Sir. Is anything wrong?" John-Paul asked.

"Not quite. You seem to have the keys for the ill-equiped Dorm room opposite the Lost property room. I have paperwork to file and the room needs to be open" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>"Yes Sir I have them. I'm on my way" John-Paul said heaving himself out of bed. He got to school and knocked on Mr Blake's door.<p>

"Hello Mr McQueen, this is Dr Achkan" Mr Blake said. John-Paul shook hands with the suited man and the Doctor got up. "Hello Sir, please follow me" John-Paul said. He noticed the door was carrying different coloured files, but didn't want to be nosy. He walked past the classrooms, past Phoebe's empty class, when they got to the Dorm room.

* * *

><p>"It's still in repairs. Nice and huge though" John-Paul said as he opened the door. Achkan went in. John-Paul was about to walk out, when Dr Achkan said...<p>

"John-Paul McQueen"

"Yes?" John-Paul said puzzled. He didn't think Mr Blake had told this man anything about him. Why would he?

* * *

><p>Dr Achkan walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. John-Paul tried to keep on a polite expression, but it was strange. The Doctor was looking at him like John-Paul was a strange artefact in a glass case that he couldn't touch.<p>

"Yes Sir...I'm...John-Paul. How can I help you...Sir?" John-Paul asked.

"By just being here" Dr Achkan said. "Now I know that you're a real, living, breathing person. There's something that you need to know. It's urgent John-Paul" Dr Achkan told him.


	42. Real Rape Role-Play

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate version of the song _"Paper-cut"_ By Linkin Park. Adding Supernatural themes.

* * *

><p>Adding Ray McCormick from HollyOaks. Also adding the characters, Jedikiah Price, Julian Masters, and John Young from the TV Show "The Tomorrow People" A Synergist is a person whose parents are both TP's.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul makes Finn uptight today,<strong>_

_**Finn hasn't seen him on sight today**_

_**Who gives a shit if Phoebe's okay?**_

_**John-Paul is all, Finn has got left"**_

* * *

><p>Julian broke into the house. His army swarmed into the room like a herd of angry bees. He took out the healthy stuff. Salads, cereals toast. There was a host of Ready Made Meals in the kitchen. He took them out and opened them all. He took out containers of Malitol, Paracetamol and Phenylephrine and put them on the food. Then he re-sealed them all with care, and put them back into the right order.<p>

Then they waited. After they did their jobs, they waited for McCormick to come home outside. He was carrying his briefcase as he made his way up the stairs. "Pssssst" Julian whispered. He sensed McCormick stop as the rest of his gang copied him. "Psssst...Psssst...Psssst"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__**Finn doesn't know what stressed him out first  
>Or how the rape filled him with dread,<br>But Finn wants to know what it feels like  
>To have John-Paul's re-played in his head"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Before McCormick went in, Julian got up. "Hey Ray…I'm here….for Fraser Black" Julian said.<p>

"Piss off" McCormick said.

"Awww…Mr Black told me you'd be like that" Julian said. He put his arm out straight and McCormick's keys flew into his hand. By the time McCormick had thought about running, Julian had already pushed McCormick up into the air.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is this? Kiddie magic? Get me the fuck down" McCormick said kicking his legs out.<p>

"Rambo Ray. You either make Mr Black happy. Or me and my friends here, are gonna teach you some manners" Julian said, getting McCormick's briefcase.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul's the face that he holds inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>The face that awakes when Finn closes his eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>McQueen is watching every time Finn lies<strong>_  
><em><strong>John-Paul laughs every time Finn falls"<strong>_

* * *

><p>It happened every time. Julian hated the fact that his kind couldn't kill. He questioned it all the time. His people were faster smarter, more powerful. Humans were weaklings, the outsiders, the doomed species. But they could kill and it made him feel useless because he couldn't understand it. But he'd push the limits until he could kill.<p>

One day, it would happen. Fraser Black had promised to teach him how.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"(His Teacher watches everything)"<strong>_

_**"When will Finn know if it's time to sink or swim**_  
><em><strong>John-Paul's demands are inside of Finn<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right beneath his skin"<strong>_

Before Julian met Nelly, He was in a pretty bad place. He was living the wild Rockstar lifestyle without the Rockstar pay packet. Julian used his powers to steal and perform tricks for cash. Magic stuff wasn't the only "Tricks" that he pulled. For a short time he was Rent-Boy. He wasn't proud of it. But he needed the money. He offered his services to anyone that would pay.

But some reason guys were the only ones approaching him. Back alone in his flat, Julian remembered the first time he wished he had killed. The violent one was Wade. Tim Wade. Julian would recognise his face anywhere. Julian was doing his usual "work rounds" He met with some guys. But it didn't work out. They either didn't have the money or they wanted him to dress up and Julian wasn't into that.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>It's like Finn's suspicious, looking over his back<br>John-Paul's a lightning bolt inside of Finn's gut,  
>It's like Finn has to find John-Paul to attach,<br>It's like John-Paul's words are right inside Finn's mouth"_**

* * *

><p>They met at Rowike Cemetery. Julian had heard ghosts stories. But it was also a hook up place for guys to meet other guys in secret. After let downs, he met Wade Julian did all the work with Wade. The chat-up lines, the offer for a drink. "The What Was He Doing Later?" line, before he slid his hand in-between Wade's legs.<p>

"Was that really necessary?" Wade asked.

* * *

><p>"Look….we both know….why we're here" Julian said. "I did try to keep it normal. But….."<p>

"You're cruising for a fuck in a Cemetery? How is that normal?" Wade asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The rape fucked Finn up to a degree, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Finn has to be the one Achkan believes<strong>_  
><em><strong>John-Paul will have to beg Finn to start anew, <strong>_  
><em><strong>When John-Paul raped him, did Finn get cursed?"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Finn didn't know how he persuaded his Mum to let Phoebe McQueen stay the night, but he did. His Sister Sinead was a cow about it. Finn guessed she was bitter because things hadn't worked out with Freddie. "Mum, I don't want her here" Sinead would tell Diane. Finn would gently push Phoebe up to his room.<p>

"Leave the door open Finn" His Mum shouted.

It was so embarrassing. The last time Finn had the door shut in his room, his Ex got pregnant. But that wasn't his fault. Bella's Mum told Finn she was on the pill. The lying slapper.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**"**_The rape must have set Finn off first  
>But you know what Finn can't stand?<br>Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
>Finn can't add up to what John Paul is, but..."<em>**

* * *

><p>Julian walked inside the construction tent. The burial plots were getting redone and there was a huge orange tent with <em>"No Trespassers"<em> signs all over the place. "Do you wanna…talk?" Julian asked pointing towards the tent. Wade nodded. He acted like a yes man. A pathetic inexperienced man in his early Twenties. A man that wasn't used to picking up other guys. But Wade would get the hang of this. Julian would make sure of it.

They went into the tent. "How much?" Wade asked. "A hundred or I'm leaving" Julian said. Without pausing Wade took out a wad of notes and counted them. Julian stared at Wade's pockets. Wade scratched his thigh as if Julian's eyes were like lasers. Julian took the money and put it in his own pocket.

* * *

><p>"So" Wade said. "How would you like to start?" He asked, like Julian was his guest on a cookery show.<p>

"We'll start any way you want Timmy. The customer's always right" Julian said.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Finn has a hate that John-Paul riles,<br>A rage that appears with every new sun rise,  
>A denial that Finn's rape charges have been filed<br>A voice that screams..._**"John-Paul is a Paedophile"**  
><strong>**_(John-Paul knows nothing)"_**

* * *

><p>"John-Paul my name is Dr Achkan. Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee?" Dr Achkan asked. John-Paul stared at him blankly. This "Doctor" was at his school. John-Paul didn't understand why Dr Achkan was trying to make him feel comfortable. He didn't know this guy from Adam. "Do I….know you?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"No…but unfortunately, I know you. There's only so much I can tell you" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"About what?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"John-Paul would you like to get a Tea or Coffee, before we start?" Dr Achkan asked.

"No, I'm not thirsty" John-Paul said. He wondered what this "Doctor" wanted from him.

"Well I'am….do you might getting me something?" Dr Achkan asked. John-Paul nodded and went to the canteen.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>John-Paul might drown Finn, before he swims,<br>John-Paul can't win and, Finn can't lose  
>Pull the trigger let Finn begin"<em>**

* * *

><p>Julian was no blushing virgin at the time. He had his fair share of one nighters. He thought he'd seen and felt pretty much everything. That is until Wade unbuckled his belt and put it loosely around Julian's neck.<p>

"Do you umm...want to do some umm...Submission stuff?" Tim asked.

"Whatever" Julian said. A chill tickled his neck as the wind wafted through the tent. He should have ran away there and then. But Julian had always been too stubborn for his own good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"It's like Finn's a schizophrenic,<strong>_

_**He's Seeing John-Paul when he's not really there**_  
><em><strong>John-Paul's a tumour, pressing onto Finn's brain, <strong>_  
><em><strong>John-Paul's attack hurt Finn from within, <strong>_  
><em><strong>John-Paul's breath is tickling Finn's skin"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nothing had happened between Finn and Phoebe. Sure, they kissed and touched a little. Phoebe stroked him under his T-shirt and Finn returned the favour with a graze of her one of her tits. It wasn't serious at all. Phoebe had got up earlier than him. She tugged on his sleeve. "Finn...wake up" She said.<p>

"Why? it's early" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"I wanna go to school. I wanna show you something" Pheobe said. Finn looked at the clock. He just wanted to stare at the ceiling and think about John-Paul on the blanket at the picnic. Why was Alex such a dick? He fucked it right up. He had a big gob and Finn was glad that they had rowed. Because now Phoebe could see what a prick Alex was. Maybe she'd tell John-Paul.<p>

"Finn...here's a jacket. You're gonna thank me for this...Trust me yeah?" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The Sun goes down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Did Achkan betray Finn <strong>_  
><em><strong>The Moon shines loud, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Finn knows John-Paul Betrayed him"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dr Achkan stared at the startled teacher and tried to keep it simple.<p>

"This might be the death of my career John-Paul. But something smells fishy. And I'm not talking about the Tuna Melt That I had last night" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"Sir...is this a wind up?" John-Paul asked confused.<p>

"I'm afraid not. Mr McQueen a minor, has made a complaint about you. A very serious complaint" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"A minor? You mean...one of my students?" John-Paul asked. Achkan nodded.<p>

"Who?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"John-Paul calm down, <em>**  
><strong><em>Finn knows that you can hear him<em>**  
><strong><em>Danny, <em>**  
><strong><em>Where are you now?"<em>**

* * *

><p>Finn and Phoebe walked into school hand in hand. Finn thought, well hoped that John-Paul might be there. But how could he be here this early? Finn followed Phoebe to the library. "How the fuck did you get the keys?" Finn asked as she took them out. "Nicked them. I'll give them back I promise" Phoebe said. She opened the door and they went inside.<p>

She pulled out books on abuse and crime stories of male rape victims. "Here...I thought these could help you" She said. "Pheb...I told you to drop it" Finn said. "They're just books Finn...books to help you cope" Phoebe said. Not in the mood to start an argument Finn took the books. He used the self service machine to check them out.

* * *

><p>What kind of books did John-Paul have in his desk drawers? Finn had to find out.<p>

"Pheb, I'm just going to the loo" Finn said walking out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Does Sam know that you can't stand her? <strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like Finn is Batman's joker,<strong>_

_**With a grin on his face**_  
><em><strong>John-Paul's a sickness..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"John-Paul I can't tell you who made the complaint" Achkan said.<p>

"Can you give me an idea Dr Achkan? What's the complaint about? Is the student female or male? Is there more than one?" John-Paul asked.

"I Can't tell you anymore. I'm crossing the line, by even being here" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"If you can't tell me any information, why come here in the first place Doctor?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"To warn you John-Paul. If you don't get the right help. If you don't get the right legal representation you could find yourself in a shit-storm" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"If you tell me who it is, I can sort this situation. Please. Give me more information. Dr Achkan, you can stop this before this turns ugly. My family and all of my friends..." John-Paul started to say.<p>

"John-Paul, I've done my part. You should leave. I have research to do" Dr Ackhan said. Sensing he was wasting his time with the Doctor, John-Paul left.

Finn watched John-Paul leave. He'd ducked in the lost property room and waited until he could talk to Achkan properly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul, makes Finn vomit in pain, <strong>_  
><em><strong>The burn of rape Finn can't extinguish, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Finn feels John-Paul's lips pressed against his skin"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You just have to pretend that you don't want this" Wade said. He'd lowered his trousers. His dick brushed against Julian's' thigh. "Fine. Action in Three Two...One...Get off me Timmy" Julian said. Wade opened his boxer shorts and put the his belt loosely around Julian's neck. "Tim stop, it's hurts" Julian said. All fake of course, until Wade's movement became harder and the belt became tighter.<p>

In less than a minute Julian had blacked out. When he came to, it was Morning. The sun was shining through the tent. "Timmy?" Julian asked. He was dirty and his neck was sore but at least he was a Hundred Pounds richer.

* * *

><p>Julian looked in his pockets, then looked around the tent.<p>

Wade and the Hundred pounds were gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul's a Vampire, with his fangs in Finn's neck, <strong>_  
><em><strong>John-Paul's a Werewolf who raped Finn for the thrill, <strong>_

_**John-Paul's a Synergist**__**, **__**going in for the kill **_  
><em><strong>Why does he treat Finn like he's nothing?<strong>_  
><em><strong>John-Paul's crimes crawl beneath Finn's skin"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Finn waited until John-Paul was out of sight before he knocked on the door loudly. Achkan smiled, when he thought John-Paul was back. That smile faded when he saw who it was. Finn came in and sat down.<p>

"What are you doing here? At my School? Finn asked.

"Business...with Mr Blake" Achkan said calmly.

* * *

><p>"So why was John-Paul here?" Finn asked.<p>

"John-Paul had the keys to the room. He let me in" Dr Ackhan said.

"What did you say to him?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Finn everything you told me is confidential" Dr Achkan reassured him.<p>

"Achkan it better be" Finn said. "John-Paul might be going to prison real soon. It would be shitty for you to be sharing a cell with that peado" Finn said.

"Now Finn, there's no need for threats" Dr Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't a threat Doc. I'm nice, brainy caring lad. I don't wanna see you get sacked. Or hurt. I just want you to be on my side" Finn said.<p>

"I'am Finn. A hundred Percent on your side" Dr Achkan said, putting his arms on the school files.

"We'll see. Now umm...I've gotta see my Girl-Friend, she's out there somewhere" Finn said. He kicked the chair under the table, and went back out to look for his Girlfriend Phoebe.


	43. Drugged

Possible HollyOaks Spoilers.

* * *

><p>AN: For _**"It's Kin The Blood"**_ Readers. This is not the same Chapter. I haven't become that desperate...yet.

* * *

><p>AN: **_This story's going on a Break._**

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. The Lyrics in **_Bold_** are A "Let her Go" Passenger Parody. Also using an Alternate version of the Song "Zombie" By The Band "The Cranberries"

* * *

><p>A "What if" Chapter. What if Finn had Drugged John-Paul instead?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Finn you only want the keys when John-Paul says "No"<br>You only miss John-Paul when you're in bed alone,  
>Finn only needs John Paul when his grabs his throat...<em>**

**_Then John-Paul let's Finn go"_**

* * *

><p>"Yes Tegs…yes…I love you too" Fraser Black said. He was counting the days until he could get his hands on Little Rose for good. Fraser Black would have been the first man to admit. He hadn't been the best Father in the world. Claire was his bright shining star. Then she got set up by the Osborne's and put in prison.<p>

Then there was Grace. Try as she might, she'd never be Claire. She was too much like him. A Fraser Black clone in her Mother's body. Fraser couldn't help but hate her sometimes, just for the way Grace looked. He knew that it wasn't fair on Grace. But life wasn't fair.

Being with Tegan was proof of that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_Finn's Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
>Tortured empty, feeling in his heart<br>The rape burned slow, the shame found Finn so fast"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>**Finn was in the shop, when he saw Fraser looking at some Magazines. He walked over to him. "Alright?" Finn asked. "Not really" Fraser said. He looked at Finn and realised that this kid could help him. For free if he played his cards right. "Let's talk outside…shall we?" Fraser said. He paid for Finn's Sandwiches and walked him over to the club alley-way.

"What? Is there any secret missions you want doing?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"Funny you should say that kid. I want you to help me get Tegan out of the way" Fraser said.<p>

"Nah….I mean...no offense, but I'd need more than a gun for that Killer Whale" Finn said.

"Tegan's the Mother of my child, you cheeky Bastard" Frasier said. He looked at his watch. "In your school break, come over to the club" Fraser said walking away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_Finn sees John-Paul when he falls asleep  
>But McQueen's not for sale, John-Paul's never to keep<br>Finn growled with gritted teeth  
>When John-Paul violated Finn too deep"<em>**

* * *

><p>"No weird guy's knocking on the door today Sir?" Robbie Roscoe said when Finn walked into class.<p>

"That was the Canteen staff Robbie" John-Paul said, thinking about Alex pretending to be a caterer. "Okay class. Nate Diaz wants to fight, but Nick Diaz doesn't. Why is that?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"In your answer, I would like to see Two top Contenders. In both Nate and Nick's Division. Is that clear? Any questions?" He asked. But John-Paul just got silence back. "Alright class. You can talk in your pairs. Please Begin" John-Paul said.<p>

Finn talked to Art, not really listening. He'd look at John-Paul once every Thirty seconds. Finn would think about what he could be like if he had Fraser Black's attitude. Would Finn just push him table away and order every student out? Would Finn walk up to McQueen, in an empty class-room and say…..

* * *

><p>"John-Paul, about that picnic. It was all a misunderstanding. Why don't you and Alex come out with me for a drink…my treat" Finn would say.<p>

Yeah, that was something Fraser would say. John-Paul would nod, and Finn would walk towards John-Paul's desk. Finn would take off his Blazer and…..

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_John-Paul's head hangs lower  
>Finn's innocence was taken<br>The violence of rape, made Finn take,  
>A Plunge into Holy Water Forsaken"<em>**

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Art. Finn?" John-Paul, said in a low whisper. Finn looked up like he hadn't heard him. He wanted John-Paul to say his name louder. When John-Paul didn't, Finn had to make his School-Work up. "Umm…..Nick's main opponent was Anthony Pettis…and Diaz beat him so…"<p>

"Finn you're wrong. It's too late to come back to you. Don't waste my time" John-Paul said. "Let's move on. Robbie, please tell me something _better_?" John-Paul asked. The class laughed and the criticism stung. Finn told himself to calm down. Was it because of the picnic? Was that why John-Paul was being such a prick?

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>For John-Paul, Finn is Prey.<em>**

**_He'll rape Finn, Day after Day  
>In Finn's School, In Finn's head <em>**

**_John-Paul is laughing"_**

* * *

><p>Things only got worse when Finn saw Phoebe waiting for him outside. "Pheb, what are you doing?" Finn asked when he came out of class, behind Jason Roscoe.<p>

"Well…I Thought I'd take you out for lunch" Phoebe said.

"Letting a Girl pay for your lunch Finn? Smooth mate" Jason said with a nod.

* * *

><p>"Piss off" Finn said. He started walking away, to get Phoebe to follow him. "Pheb. I know you're trying to be nice and stuff. But don't, alright. Not with all the Roscoe dogs sniffing around" Finn said. Pheobe slid her hand down her Boyfriend's arm.<p>

"Finn….I don't wanna get clingy..but. I just want you to know that. Even after everything you're still a _**real man**_to me" Phoebe said.

* * *

><p>"Umm…Thanks" Finn said. He'd almost forgotten that he'd told her about John-Paul's abuse.<p>

"So Finn. I'll treat you for Lunch. Where do you wanna go to? What about that New Pizza Place?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

><p>"I can't Pheb, there's somewhere I need to be" Finn said.<p>

"Finn you can't go alone. I'll come with you. Keep you safe" Phoebe said. If Finn had been eating anything, he would have choked on it.

"Keep me safe? Pheb this ain't about you. I've gotta go. See you later" Finn said walking past his Girlfriend and out of the School-Gates.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_Finn you're Diane's, Number one son,  
>John-Paul what have you become?<br>In Finn's head, Finn turns red _**

**_Blood attacks Finn..."_**

* * *

><p>"Finn calm down son" Fraser said.<p>

"Fraser, I Can't fucking calm down. My Girl-friend won't keep her fucking mouth shut. McQueen's the most annoying fag ever. I've got that faggy prick Jason Roscoe looking at me, like I'm a piece of shit" Finn said.

He was walking back forth in the club office. Fraser smiled at him. One day Fraser could put Finn's anger to good use.

* * *

><p>"You got any idea to get Tegan away from me?" Fraser asked.<p>

"Um…yeah. I Think. I'll get Tony to put on a special deal, for families at "The Hutch". He'll put on a show, a Special Movie Night or something. No collection or Take-Away deals. Everything has to be in the Hutch. If you see that Tegan wants to go. Say you'll look after the kid as a favour" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Clever. Do you want a packet of crisps or Pork Scratching's for your lunch? I can get Grace to rustle up a Cheese Toastie" Fraser said.<p>

Food from Grace? Nah Thanks. But I do want something" Finn said. **_  
><em>****_  
><em>**"What?" Fraser asked looking at his files on the table.

"If I get Tegan away from you. I want John-Paul face to face with me…Alone" Finn said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_John-Paul, Finn is your bed, _**

**_John-Paul lie down, please play dead  
>Like a Zombie, Zombie, Zombie"<em>**

* * *

><p>Finn called Tony with the Family night idea for The Hutch. "Great Finn, you're a right little Entrepreneur you are" Tony said.<p>

"Well I learned from the master" Finn said dryly. "Get some flyers done quick Tony. I'll post them around" Finn said. After school he could quickly put one under Mr Lomax's door. He saw Phoebe in School.

"Pheb I just want to say…." She walked away from Finn, ignoring him. He knew he'd have to make it up to Phoebe. Or he could always blame the abuse, now that he had that as an excuse.

* * *

><p>After School, Finn got the "Half-Price Family Night" flyers from Tony. He put one under every door including Mr Lomax's. For John-Paul, he went to Price Slice and got the cheapest sleeping tablets he could find.<p>

_"__These better fucking work"_ Finn said to himself. He went back home. Robbie came over, and they played the PlayStation for a while. Then Robbie left. Finn was left taking care of the Twins, while his Mum went shopping.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Seven in the Evening when Finn got the call from Frasier.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_Finn get inside his head  
>Before John-Paul, gets up again<br>Keep John-Paul a Zombie, Zombie, Zombie?"_**

* * *

><p>"You took your time" Finn said.<p>

"The McQueen Girls are ladies of the night, remember? I had to made sure Tegan liked your idea" Fraser said.

"Is Tegan out eating "The Hutch" out of business?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't have called you otherwise" Fraser said. "You got John-Paul's key?" Finn asked. "No. But it seems that the Head-Teacher Mr Blake has given John-Paul extra work to do. He won't be back for a while" Fraser said.<p>

"Shit" Finn said.

"Poor John-Paul, Finn. All that hard work at School. He's forgotten that he left the back door open this morning. Stay smart. Have a clean exit Finn" Fraser said.

Fraser ended the call while Finn was saying cheers to him. Finn waited until it was a little darker outside. Finn checked that John-Paul still hadn't come back. Then he went into the McQueen's house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_Finn's heart has, never been Broken  
>Jealousy is taking, over,<br>No body Parts Private. Wait no Sirens,  
>John-Paul can take his clothes off"<em>**

* * *

><p>Finn went straight to John-Paul's room. He looked out of the window. Then he slowly sat on John-Paul's bed and Text Fraser. <em><strong>"When you C McQueer, tell me"<strong>_He typed. He sent the text. Finn looked around in John-Paul's room and found his Teacher's laptop. It was worth a look. Finn should have seen it ages ago. He turned it on but John-Paul's laptop was Password Protected.

"Fuck, what a prick" Finn said. He started typing anything. John-Paul's name, his son's name. All of his Sisters names, even the one who'd died. He typed in John-Paul's Ex Craig's name, Danny's name, even Alex's name and still nothing. Finn was about to chuck the computer on the floor, when he got the Text from Fraser. _**"Your Fag's"coming"**_ Said the Text.

* * *

><p>Finn put John-Paul's computer back in it's place and went downstairs to get to work.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_John-Paul this, is your fault, _**

**_You sold Finn, at a cost,  
>Open your eyes, in John-Paul's bed, <em>**

**_Is Finn worried?"_**

* * *

><p>Finn went downstairs. He got the sleeping Pills. He scribbled a note and pretended it was from Phoebe. If Finn put the note on the right side of the counter. Then John-Paul couldn't really see the writing until he put the light on.<p>

Finn turned the kettle on. He made John-Paul a cup of Tea. The Tablet packet recommended- O_ne pill every Three hours._ But Finn used Two pills. He broke the pills up with another mug. He cleaned the other mug. Finn put it back on the rack. He and scooped the pills in his hands.

* * *

><p>The pills had now been smashed into a thin Pale dust. It made Finn think about the drugs he'd took in the toilet with Robbie. Robbie had tricked him. Robbie Roscoe had always thought that he was better than Finn. But Finn would show them all. Before Finn took on all of the Roscoe Brothers, he had to deal with John-Paul first.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_Rapist Teacher, Skinny School Boy fear  
>John-Paul please sleep right here,<br>On the sofa, in Finn's head, John-Paul likes this"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**Finn couldn't watch the magic happen. He went upstairs and heard John-Paul call out. "Nana! Carm! Jim!" Finn heard more sounds. John-Paul must have found the first note from his Sisters.

Then Finn head the clatter of sounds in the kitchen. He waited for Ten minutes until he heard nothing. He crept downstairs and shut the curtains. He looked back and saw John-Paul lying on the sofa. Finn turned the main light on.

* * *

><p>He walked slowly towards John-Paul. He stood over him. "Mr McQueen?" Finn Whispered. He put his hand in front of John-Paul's face. He waved his hands around. Finn tugged at John-Paul's bottom lip. He shook John-Paul by the shoulders and sharply slapped his teacher in the face couple of times.<p>

But those cheap pills must have worked. John-Paul did nothing. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly through his nose. Totally unconscious.

* * *

><p>John-Paul was just how Finn wanted him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_John-Paul deserves it, in Finn's head  
>Touch Finn, Zombie, Zombie, Zombie"<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"John-Paul are you insane?<br>In your Paedophilic head?  
>Wake up, Zombie, Zombie, Zombie..."<em>**

* * *

><p>"Well John-Paul it's just you and me…again. It's great that we keep meeting like this John-Paul. You look a little hot in that jacket Sir. Let me take it off" Finn said.<p>

He turned John-Paul to the side and took his arm out of the jacket sleeve. Then did the same on the other side. He put John-Paul's jacket on the rack. Then he crouched beside his Teacher. He punched John-Paul's chest before sitting right next to his Teacher's head.

* * *

><p>"Look John-Paul, we ain't got long. But I thought it was best that I saw you. Cause, I'm still not happy about the way you're treating me John-Paul. It's not right. I'm gonna have to teach you some manners" Finn said.<p>

Finn lifted up John-Paul's jumper, and his T-shirt. He paused before tapping John-Paul's bare chest with his fingers. Then he stopped.

* * *

><p>"It's weird, us touching like this and you doing nothing. See Johnny, you like me more than you think. John-Paul do you know what <strong><em>I think<em>**?" Finn asked. I think you're a Tease. I think you're dirty. And I think you're a slut" Finn told the sleeping John-Paul.

"Why? You ask?" Finn asked. "Let's look at the facts shall we McQueen? Your Mum's liar. She's pretending to be dead. She's got like Ten kids, by Nine different Dads. The funny thing is, I like Myra. But your Mum's a slag" Finn said kicking his shoes off under the table.

* * *

><p>"Let's talk about your Sisters Sir. Your precious Little Sisters are all slappers. They're pretty. Pretty disgusting. And then there's you, Sir, John-Paul McQueen.<p>

I thought you were different. I mean you act so posh. Like you're better than them. Like you're better than everyone. You think you're better than me don't you?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"No? Yeah you do. Making me look like shit in class today. But I know what you really are John-Paul. You're a slut. First me. Then I wasn't good enough. Then married Danny. Now arse-hole Alex. You're sick you are. You took the piss the first time, John-Paul. Trying taking the piss out of me now" Finn said.<p>

He turned John-Paul on his back and started to pull his trousers off. John-Paul was still sleeping. Hopefully If Finn was gentle, John-Paul wouldn't be able to feel this.

* * *

><p>Finn stepped out of his trousers and shook out the pins and needles in his legs. He stepped towards John-Paul. Finn was clothed from the waist up. He only had a pair of boxers on, and socks on from the waist down.<p>

"All you had to do his ask Sir" Finn said standing over his Teacher. "Do you want me to play with you? If you want to be treated like a slut John-Paul, I can treat you like one" Finn said, patting John-Paul on the head.


	44. Hello Nico

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

Her Mum had no idea what she'd been though. She had to find her. Then all pain, all the lies, all the suffering would be worth it. She was living hand to mouth, she couldn't cope with it anymore. She'd come to HollyOaks to get answers. She wasn't going to leave until she'd seen the right person.

She'd taken a right when she bumped into a lad. Her wasn't her type. But, It didn't stop her from blaming him.

..."

"Watch where the fuck you're going yeah" She said. The boy turned to her.

"It ain't my fault you're blind as well as ugly is it?" Robbie said.

..."

Getting John-Paul drugged up was a waste of time. Finn couldn't go too far. He enjoyed the feeling of John-Paul's skin on his. Watching John-Paul's head on his legs alone almost gave him a hard on, but he stopped himself.

Maybe he needed a break from John-Paul. Maybe he should focus on Phoebe instead. He left the McQueens and saw Robbie Roscoe fighting with someone. He ran over to stop him.

..."

"Eh Rob!" Finn shouted. Robbie let the girl go. She ran past him and Finn asked his friend what was going on. "That bitch just started swinging for me" Robbie said.

"Beating Girl's up? Is that a new hobby now?" Finn asked.

"Piss off Finn, How's Nana McQueen by the way?" Robbie asked. Robbie walked away so Finn didn't have to.

..."

Could that Girl be Robbie Roscoe's New Girl-friend? Were they having a lover's tiff? Finn had to find out. He ran in the direction the Girl was heading. She wasn't hard to find, she was on Dodger's boat. Finn walked up to the railing and said...

"He's out. Trying to make Robbie jealous, are ya?" Finn asked.

"Dunno who the fuck you're talking about" The Girl said.

..."

"Don't deny it. What were you and Lover-boy arguing about?" Finn asked. The Girl Re-tied her hair and went inside the boat. Finn followed her.

"Are you some kind of weirdo?" She asked as Finn leaned in and stood at the boat door.

"Nah, I...I just thought you were my mates' Girl-Friend" Finn asked.

..."

"I'm not anyone's Girl-Friend asshole. I've got better things to do" The girl said. Her bag was unzipped and Finn took a peek, but he couldn't really see anything.

"Do you wanna fuck Dodger?" Finn asked.

"Ewww!" The Girl said.

..."

"It's just most girls around here want to, you know. Why are you following him around like a lost Puppy then?" Finn asked.

"I'm not" She said. She got up and started looking at Dodger's pictures on the walls. When she was away from the sofa, Finn got up and opened her bag wider. In this girl's bag was typical Girlie junk. Food Wrappers, a kid's blanket, and a small picture of Sienna Blake.

Finn got up and held the picture up.

..."

"Hey! Give it back Prick...It's mine!" The Girl barked.

"What are you? Some kind of weirdo that likes older Girls? You a dirty lesbo or something. You can't even see Sienna anyway" Finn said.

"I'm not perving on her. She's _family_ dickhead" The Girl said snatching the picture back.

..."

"Bullshit. Wait till Mr Blake finds out about ya" Finn said getting out his phone. Of course this was a bluff. Finn didn't have Mr Blake's Mobile Phone number. It was hard enough Getting John-Paul's.

"Please! Wait! Don't phone him. I'm family, but he doesn't know I'm here" The Girl said.

"Well then I'll call him, so you can meet him" Finn said.

..."

"Don't. I'll tell you what I'm doing here and why. Just put the fucking phone down" The Girl said. Finn told her that he'd hear her out. The Girl's name was Nico.

"What kind of name is that?" Finn asked.

"It's A Nick-name, shit-stain. So I came here 'Cause I'm like a Thousand, no a Million percent sure that Sienna's my Mum" Nico explained.

..."

"Anyone on the look-out for you?" Finn asked.

"I don't care. I had to find her. Without Sienna, something's missing. You know what I mean?" Nico asked. Finn nodded.

"So you gonna tell everyone? Dodger for a start" Finn asked.

..."

"Yeah but I've gotta find the right time. I can't just stroll in and say "Hey Sienna, you dumped me as Baby but fuck you, I'm back. I need somewhere to stay. You don't know anywhere do you?" Nico asked.

"Fuck, you're forward aren't you? You don't even know me" Finn asked.

"But you're nice. I can tell, I'm a great Judge of Character" Nico said.

Finn smiled.

..."

"I'm Finn, by the way. I'm gonna call my Girl-friend. She was like you"

"Beaten up and fucking Broke?" Nico asked.

"I meant _**Homeless**_, She'll know what to do with ya" Finn said. He took her outside. He called Phoebe and they all met at the McQueen's.

..."

Carmel and Jim were around. Phoebe said that this "Girl" was a friend and they all went upstairs. It got stuffy in Phoebe's room very quickly. Finn excused himself and Texted Fraser.

_"I need to speak with Sienna"_ The Text said. Nico was staying at Phoebe's for the night. Then Finn thought Phoebe would take her back to Dodger's place.

..."

Two Hours later. Finn was in his room, on his Lap-Top. John-Paul needed to stop messing him around. The _Adult Vids_ that Finn was watching were getting more perverse by the day. This was all John-Paul's fault.

Finn had to turn down the volume, so his Mum couldn't hear the "Actresses" screaming in pain.

..."

Seconds later, His Mobile Rang. It was Sienna.

Thank you Fraser. Finn thought as he answered his phone.

..."

"Hello Finn. I got a message that...you wanted to talk to me. Any progress?" Sienna asked. Would Sienna Blake ever do a Porno? Finn wondered. Probably only underage stuff with kids. Finn would have to pass on those ones.

"Hey Sienna. It's urgent. It's about your Daughter. I've done some digging for ya. I think I've found her" Finn told her.

..."

"Oh My God! Are you...are you sure it's her?" Sienna asked. Finn could feel the excitement in her voice. Her Voice tickled his ears, like the way the Sunshine had tickled Finn's face when he was in park with John-Paul.

Before Alex couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I hope for your sake Sienna that's it's not her" Finn said.

..."

"Why? What do you mean?" Sienna asked.

"I mean the Girl. _Your_ Daughter. She's in a bad way Sienna" Finn said leaning back on his bed.

..."

"How? Tell me How?" Sienna asked panicking.

"She's ill Sienna. Your Daughter's really sick. She's in Hospital, and...she needs her Mum" Finn said. Finn wasn't trying to get Sienna to break out of Prison. But he did need to make Sienna desperate...for John-Paul's sake.


	45. Ste Slayer

_**A/N:**_ Thanks For the Reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

_**A/N:**_ Adding Characters from The Books "Easy Money" and From "Matteo Strukul's" Books,

..."

She had been running in Arboga, Sweden. The Home of UFC Champion Viking, Alexander Gustafsson. She wasn't training for the BHEG. She was just training for herself. She didn't know what she wanted to do.

She didn't know if the BHEG was right for her. Or whether MMA was the right way to go. She knew she could kick Rousey's fat, Vile, spoilt ass. Miesha Tate would be a challenge though...

..."

She ran up the hills and down the paths. She had no Goggles. No Rifle. No Katana. It was easier for her to run naked. Well_ mentally _Naked anyway. When she got back home she took a bath.

After she put her Dressing Gown on, she got the call that she couldn't refuse. She had no idea how this was going to end. But She knew how this had started.

..."

She couldn't have been more than Two weeks Old when her Mother walked out on her. She'd never seen her own Mother. How sad was that?

Of course with the questions came the blame. If she had been a Boy, would her Mother have stayed? If She'd been quiet, if she hadn't have cried at night, if she'd been a good child, would her Mother have stayed put?

..."

Would her Mother have changed her mind? Bullshit.

From what her Dad had told her, he'd tried to look. But he came to Dead-End after Dead-End. Her Father Giorgio was a police officer. So he had to have known what he was doing. Her Dad had told that her Mother left no forwarding address. He told her that he went to her Mother's side of the family. They'd told him to fuck off. He gave up pretty soon after that.

She realised that her Mother was a friendly Ghost that didn't want to be found.

..."

She could have been angry about it. But she just pushed it to the back of her mind. When she was a child Hate for people appeared to be useless. All she wanted to do was play with her friends in the sun and make Lasagne with her Grandparents.

Her Dad's job took him away from home most of the time. At times, she was pissed off about it. But she had his Parent's support as well. Her Grandparents were her backbone. They picked her up from school. They attended all her Parent's Evenings. They helped her with her Homework.

..."

Her Grand-Parents chased Social services, when a Trouble-making Bitch made a phone-call at One O' Clock in the morning. She'd never forget what they did for her. Her Grand-Father was obsessed with getting her physically fit. At School, he'd put her in every sport he could find. In his spare time, they'd go to the park and put cones on the grass.

Her Grand-Father would put the cones from one end of the park to the other and time her speed. She had to get better each time, otherwise a "privilege" would get taken away. She got fast really quickly.

..."

Then One night at a Restaurant called "Da Renzo" She could see why her Grand-Father had trained her so hard.

..."

On the "Job day" she got Bathed and changed. She got to the Palladone. She crept around in the dark like a sleek Night Animal. She went to the Electricity box and turned one light on. It gleamed from the back. She went to the front. She stomped over the Construction Tape and saw "Daddy Wilkes"

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked. He had some girl with him. She would deal with her, later. "I'm here to help. Just shut up and be grateful" She said. She walked towards the front entrance. Only to be met face to face with another guy. A younger one this time.

..."

"Get out of the way" She whispered.

"Who are you? Where's Daddy?" He asked. She ignored him. She walked towards the entrance and raised her gun. She shot at the shadows. She heard scrambling and the switch of lights.

She recognised the Men. she shot at one man called Nenad before looking at Hartman. She was surprised that Hartman would get involved with this stuff. It was Low-Rent and she thought that Hartman was a High-Flyer.

..."

"What happened to your Reputation?" She asked.

"I don't have anything to say...to a _Woman_" Hartman said. She knew all the Sexist stuff was for Nenad's sake. Nenad was a Woman-Abuser, and proud of it. She saw Hartman dig into this trousers. She shot Hartman in the leg.

"Who the fuck hired you Bitch?" Hartman asked.

..."

"Don't ask, but do _tell_ all to _Herkus_. Leave Daddy and the Girl Alone" She said. She walked out, when she was sure that both Men were helpless.

She got another call. She thought about leaving it. When she heard Grace Black on the line. Grace was Psychotic and couldn't be trusted. If Grace Black was calling, she couldn't deal with Grace "Know-it-all" Black. So she Called Fraser Black instead.

..."

"Yes I understand, My Grace wasn't joking. We have a proposal for you" Fraser asked. Fraser Black paid a lot of money, so she got to HollyOaks as Quickly as she could. When she got to the club, it was dark and silent, but the door was open. She went up the stairs.

"You took your time" Grace said. She ignored her and went into Fraser's office. He already had a Cocktail Ready-Made in a Glass for her.

..."

"You never do that for me" Grace said poking her head around the door.

"Pay your Therapist Bitch. I'm not in the mood to hear your "Daddy doesn't love me Bollocks" The Visitor said.

"Dad are you gonna let this Slapper talk to me like that?" Grace asked.

..."

"She wouldn't have had to be called if you'd kept Ste in line. Now could you Check the stock?" Fraser asked.

"But Dad..." Grace said.

"_Now love?"_ Fraser said sharply. Grace nodded and turned out of the doorway. Fraser shut and locked the door. He sat down and pointed at the Cocktail.

..."

"Nardini Grappa, your favourite...Yes?" Fraser asked. She nodded. But didn't drink it. She looked around at the gloomy room. She wondered how Fraser Black made most of his money. It sure as hell wasn't from this club.

"With all due respect Mr Black, just tell me who I have to beat up" She said staring at the Pink Squash at the Bottom of the Cocktail.

..."

"Straight to business. That's odd...for someone as _**attractive**_ as you" Fraser said leaning back.

"That wasn't a come-on" He added.

"I know" She said.

..."

"I don't want someone beaten up Love. I want someone Murdered" Fraser told her. He thought it would shock her but she stayed calm.

"Right...Murdered In HollyOaks?" She asked. Fraser nodded.

"Which HollyOaks Hottie do you want dead?" She asked.

..."

"An Ugly Arse-Hole called Ste Hay" Fraser said. He grabbed her Cocktail straw but she playfully slapped his hand away. Fraser smiled.

"You see Love!_ That's_ why I like you. I'll give you all of the details. This has to be done When his Kids are at School of course" Frasier said.

..."

"He has children?" She asked. Fraser wondered if she was going to back out. But he carried on talking, None-The-Less.

..."

"Yes Love, Ste has kids. They are his Pride and Joy. And I want _Little Leah and Lucas_ grieving for their Dad at the end of the week" Fraser said.

"I want Ste's Death to be Clean, Tidy. And above all else... _**Painful**_" Fraser said.

..."

"That's my idea of a Fun Night" She said. They shook hands and she sipped Frasier's Cocktail for the First time.


	46. Your Ste Liability

_**A/N:**_ Sorry about the delay. Strong Language. Adult scenes. _**Very**_ Disturbing Violent Scenes.

..."

She stood there. Covered in fake Jewellery and wrapped in Leopard skin. She grabbed at her wrists and scrunched her nose as if she smelled dog shit. All Phoebe could do was holding the red lettered notice in her hand.

"So those people that came weren't TV men were they?" Carmel shouted. "Jim, do something!" Carmel said. Jim looked at the notice.

..."

"Peaches, I can try to stall them. But it looks like they wants us out, even if we get half. Malena, you could have talked to me" Jim said patting Nana McQueen on the shoulder.

"I know but...I didn't want to worry you and our Carm" Nana McQueen said.

"I...I'll see if I can take out a loan or something" John-Paul said. He knew with the type of family that he had, it would be impossible, to get a loan, but he had to try.

..."

"Phoebe, you okay?" Finn asked her at School. Yeah...no. We all got an Eviction notice" Phoebe told him.

"Shit, you know Pheb, you can always stay at mine" Finn said. He meant it but he didn't really want her there. If Phoebe was at the house, then John-Paul would have to come over.

..."

He was walking Phoebe to her class, when he saw John-Paul talking to Ste. They were in the classroom, but he could hear them talking. Ste was holding a Tray of something. Either way it, looked burnt. How could Ste call himself a chef anyway?

"Go on McQueen, have a piece" Ste was saying.

..."

"Ste you better go. A teacher could think you're giving me the come on" John-Paul said.

"So what if I am? You're _**kind of**_ single ain't ya?" Ste said. John-Paul shrugged. Ste must have seen himself and Alex in the village. It puzzled John-Paul, that Ste didn't really care.

"Thanks for the biscuits Ste" John-Paul said.

..."

"If you don't come out with me tonight, no Biscuits John-Paul" Ste said smiling.

"I'll think about it" John-Paul said.

"That ain't good enough" Ste said, taking the Tray away.

"I'll meet you at the dog. How does that sound?" John-Paul said. Finn frowned.

..."

With the "Last Warning" Weighing on Phoebe's mind. Finn cuddled her inside school. Robbie was too busy with Mrs Osborne. He didn't really have time for, Finn or anyone anymore. But Finn had Phoebe,_** and**_ his rapist. That was all that mattered.

After school he helped Phoebe pack her stuff. She didn't take much, just to keep Nana McQueen quiet. Phoebe told the McQueen's that she'd visit everyday.

..."

They agreed that she would stay in Finn's room. Finn slept on a sleeping bag so that his Mum couldn't accuse them of doing anything.

"I can't believe Nana kept this from us. What am I gonna do Finn?" Phoebe asked.

"Look, we're gonna celebrate. I'm gonna get your favourite food and we're gonna have a good time, yeah?" Finn asked.

..."

His Girl-friend nodded. Finn helped Phoebe get settled in. Mila saw Ste in the Hutch. His kids were at his Dad's. Mila checked. She'd waited until it was getting dark and set up a trap for him inside of the house.

As soon as Ste put his key in the door, she dragged him in, and drugged him. When Ste woke up, he was tied up on the floor. Mila was standing over him. Her red Dread-locks were dangling in his face.

..."

"Heeeelllllp! Please? Fuck why have you got me here?" Ste asked, when he woke up.

"It's business" Mila said.

"So that's what you do is it? Fucking, tear families apart" Ste said.

"You don't _**have**_ much of a family left" Mila said. Ste shook his head.

"I've just found my Dad love. I've got kids as well. A little Girl and Boy. Don't do this" Ste said to this stranger.

..."

"I'll pay you whatever you want" Ste said. He'd go back to the drugs if he had to. Mila took the knife out of her holster. She didn't have a Tool-kit, because she prefered guns, not knives.

"Don't take this personally" She said. She stabbed Ste in the side. She pushed the knife in deep. Ste's screamed at first. Then he went quieter. Mila left, and she left the door slightly open.

..."

Finn was out, getting snacks for Phoebe when he noticed Ste's place. Finn needed answers. Now was a better time than any.

Finn knocked on the door and found it open. He pushed open the door and went into the living room.

What he found in there made him smile.

..."

Ste was trussed up like a Christmas Turkey, with a knife sticking out of him.

"Finn, call...please..." Ste said. He was getting breathless. His chest was rising and he was covered in sweat. Finn went back to the front door, checked it was locked and went inside.

"Ste I'm glad I found ya mate. Cause I need to talk to you...about John-Paul" Finn said.

..."

"Ya What?" Ste croaked out.

"Our John-Paul McQueen" Finn said. "Tell me one thing and I'll get you help" Finn said, trapped Ste could do nothing but nod.

"Right, do you fancy John-Paul?" Finn asked. "Don't just nod. Fucking speak" Finn said.

"Who doesn't round here" Ste said.

"So you _**want**_ him then?" Finn asked.

..."

"Yeah, course" Finn walked over to Ste and took the knife out of the side of his chest. Ste groaned.

"Wrong answer, Ste. You know that I can't have that. I want John-Paul a million, a Billion times more than you. What do you want with John-Paul, Ste? You wanna fuck him, and then dump him like a typical fag. I can't let that happen" Finn said.

..."

"John-Paul's a freak. He likes it rough did you know that?" Finn said.

"Tell...my kids...that Daddy loves them" Ste said.

..."

_**"Scared Ste Hay, ask yourself "Why?"**_

_**Take the knife out of Ste's side, **_

_**Give him enough life to make him die"**_

_**..."**_

"Fuck off" Finn said. He stabbed Ste in the chest. He took a picture of Ste stabbed, on his phone. Finn enjoyed watching Ste's body shudder and his eyes roll back. Finn took the knife out.

It was a bad idea. The blood ran out onto the floor. Finn could feel it surround his legs. He undid the ropes Ste was tied with. He lifted Ste's shirt.

..."

He used the blade of the knife to make knife patterns in Ste's skin. He put his hand around Ste's mouth. Then he took it away. Finn looked at Ste's right eye. It was twitching.

He stuck the knife through Ste's eye socket. He scraped around Ste's eyeball until he'd taken out one of Ste's eyes.

..."

He held Ste's eye by the optic nerve before putting it in his pocket.

"Bye Ste" Finn said.

He left. He took his Jacket off and Tied it around his trousers. So that his Girlfriend couldn't see the blood.

..."

Finn got a quick shower and borrowed Tony's trousers. He went out and brought Phoebe's food. He checked no-one was around and went round the back of Ste's place.

Ste Hay was really dodgy. So the back door was open all the time. Finn could see the living room outside.

..."

Finn was hoping for one more "Ste Selfie" but Ste's body was gone...


	47. Teacher Of the Year

**_A/N:_** Sorry about the Delay.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**: This Story is going on a _**Break.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Finn O' Connor was officially a murderer.<p>

_**It was Surreal**_...

* * *

><p>Finn had actually killed someone. But he didn't know how he was supposed to react. Could he turn himself in? No. Could he pretend that it had never happened? Probably.<p>

**_The Body_ **was gone. And that's how Finn had to look at it. Ste Hay wasn't a Person, or a Father or Friend, or even a Foe anymore.

Ste Hay wasn't even "**_A Victim"_**

* * *

><p>Ste Hey was just a Fag's Body that Finn had taken care off. He went to school with Phoebe. She was now living with Finn. <strong><em>Properly.<em>** Finn thought that John-Paul would be running over to see her every day. But that didn't happen. "You're okay with me staying aren't ya?" Phoebe would ask all the time.

"Yeah, you know that Mr McQueen can come round and see ya anytime he wants" Finn said. They sat down for Assembly. Which was rare. They only really had Assemblies when Bad news came up.

* * *

><p>"Hello Everyone. Thank you for coming in. I would just like to announce that the HollyOaks <strong><em>"Top Teacher Awards"<em>** are coming up. I'm not on the lists.

But you all have to vote for your Favourite Teachers. You have to put it in this Box, and the many others with labels, littered across the School" Mr Blake said. Pointing at the Huge Red Box on the table.

"Choose your Teacher's wisely" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>"So...we gotta make John-Paul win the <strong><em>Top Teacher Award<em>** right? I mean I know you and him don't get on. But he's family" Phoebe said.

"I get it. Yeah...I'll help you make him win" Finn said. So the Two weeks leading up to the Teacher's Awards" Finn and Phoebe rigged the competition. They usually went to the "Top Teacher" Box after school had ended, when no-one was around. They'd shove slips of paper with John-Paul's name into the Box.

* * *

><p>They did it every other day, until Phoebe was sure that John-Paul would come home with the Victory. On the day of the Teacher's awards, Finn knocked on Mr Blakes' door.<p>

"Yes? How can I help you Finn?" Mr Blake asked.

"Well, the thing is...How can I help John-Paul? I mean, Mr McQueen?" Finn asked.

"Excuse me?" Mr Blake asked.

* * *

><p>"Mr McQueen's helped me in the past Sir. I think that if John-Paul gets a win at these Teacher awards...I'd like to hand him the award. You know...just to show him that I care and that" Finn said.<p>

"That's very nice of you Finn. I'll think it over" Mr Blake said nodding.

Finn left. On the Afternoon of the Teacher awards, Finn sat with The Roscoe Twins and Art. Phoebe sat with George, Esther and Nico.

* * *

><p>But Finn and Phoebe kept giving each other nods and glances. Finn had to stop himself from falling asleep as Teachers got awarded with different things.<p>

**_"Best Disciplinarian"_** Mr Blake would Announce.

**_"Best Comedian"_**

"**_Most Compassionate"_**

**_"Most Likeable"_**

* * *

><p>Robbie and Finn teased Mr Lomax as he got up to win the most likeable Teacher award.<p>

"Well a lot of fuckers **_like_** him Don't they?" Robbie asked.

"Men Women, Married Fags" Finn said. Both boys laughed and Jason poked Robbie to be quiet.

* * *

><p>"Rob, the Main ones are coming up" Robbie said.<p>

"And Here we are young ladies and Gents. It the final award. After this, you can all go home" Mr Blake said. That was met by cheers from the audience.

"This Award is very important. It's very Special. This is the Teacher that has inspired and helped Build Student's Spirits. All the Students voted for this Teacher to be given the Top Teacher Award. Electric Drumroll please" Mr Blake said as he was given an Envelope.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Danny. And the "<strong><em>Top Teacher" of the Year<em>**...Goes To...

"Mr John-Paul McQueen!" Mr Blake Shouted.

Everyone clapped. Finn got up. Mr Blake beckoned him to the Stage. Finn walked to the stage and grabbed the Award. When John-Paul got the stage, He shook hands with Mr Blake. Then Finn stepped forward to give John-Paul his Award.

* * *

><p>"Go on, take it Sir!" Phoebe yelled.<p>

"What are you waiting for Mr McQueen? Don't embarrass yourself" Mr Blake said.

"Yeah. **_Take it_ **from me John-Paul" Finn said. John-Paul stepped back. He walked past Finn like he didn't exist and when through the double doors. Danny went after him.

* * *

><p>"It's the overwhemling support that had gotten to him. You can all go home now" Mr Blake said. But no Student moved.<p>

Mr Blake got up to follow John-Paul into the Near-by Class-Room. Finn went to the sound equipment and turned the Teacher's Mics up. The Students all sat back down as they heard shouting.

"John-Paul what's wrong?" Danny asked.

* * *

><p>"Finn? Mr Blake, you got<strong><em> Finn<em>** to present me My Award? Why? You know about...our History" John-Paul told his Boss.

"John-Paul, Finn came to me today. He told me that if the Student's chose you. If you won, he wanted to hand it to you. Don't scoff at me. It's obvious that Finn wants to start afresh" Mr Blake said.

"Start Afresh? **_If_** I won? I don't want the award Mr Blake. Something isn't right. Nothing is ever right with Finn around" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Danny asked.<p>

"I**_ mean_ **Finn set this up Danny" John-Paul said. Mr Blake and Danny looked at each other.

"John-Paul, stop being paranoid. Now go back out there. Thank Finn, Shake his hand, and take your award" Mr Blake ordered.

* * *

><p>"Mr Blake I can't. You have no idea...I've tried to tell you about Robbie and Finn. I've tried to tell you bout the hell they've both put me through.<p>

But it's like talking to a brick wall. You ignore **_everything _**that I say. You want to pretend that Finn and Robbie are these Perfect Little Angels" John-Paul said.

"Pull yourself together John-Paul. Kids step out of line. As a teacher it's your job to set boundaries" Mr Blake said.

* * *

><p>"Finn and Robbie have crossed too many boundaries" John-Paul said.<p>

"How?" Danny asked.

"I just can't deal with them, Finn especially. That Boy is...Finn's pure Evil" John-Paul said. Every Student in the hall turned to look at Finn who was now leaning against the wall.

* * *

><p>Finn turned and ran to the double doors, before Phoebe or Robbie could get a hold of him. It was Time to Strike-back. He had to, before John-Paul raped him again and dragged him under for good.<p>

He walked, and kept on walking until he got the Police Station. The nerves made him sick, but he had to do it. He walked up to the Police Reception desk. Danny's wife Sam was there, going through her files.

"How can I help You?" Sam asked thinking that Finn was going to report a stolen I-Pod.

* * *

><p>"Hiya. Umm...I wanna report something personal" Finn said.<p>

"Sure. Mr O' Connor come with me" Sam said. She lead him to small room and offered him a tap water. Finn's throat was dry, but he didn't want a drink.

"This...is kinda hard...but..." Finn started to say.

"It's okay. Take as long as you need" Sam said.

* * *

><p>"I've kept this to myself. For a while. People are finding out. So I'm telling them. And they keep telling me to go to the police. I didn't...and this is what happened. So here I am" Finn said.<p>

"Finn love...People are finding out **_W__hat?"_ **Sam asked.

"I've been. He makes me...Sam...I've been raped. There's a Teacher at HollyOaks. He makes me do stuff. A few times. It's been so full on. And I don't know what to do" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"You need to call your parent's Finn. I'll give you time to call them" Sam said getting up.<p>

"No, I'm...I'm Fine Sam. Just Stay here. Please. I just wanna make a Statement. I've...**_he's_** taken the piss for too long and...I wanna get everything out in the open" Finn told her.

Sam walked out to get the Statement folder.

* * *

><p>Finn looked at Male Rape victims on You-Tube with his head-phones on. He wouldn't start crying with Sam or anything.<p>

Not yet. But sooner or later he was going to use names. **_Real Names._** Finn had to. He wouldn't stop, until John-Paul McQueen was charged with **_Rape._**


	48. Parental Poison

**_A/N:_** Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Lyrics in Bold are a Muse **_"Running out of time"_** Parody.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"John-Paul wants Finn, but he's School Restricted, <strong>_

_**McQueen tried to give you up **_

_**But he's Addicted**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now that he's knows Finn's trapped, <strong>_

_**It's time for Rape Allegations, **_

_**John-Paul never dreamed of breaking his own fixation.**_

_**McQueen will squeeze the innocence out of Finn...**_

* * *

><p>Sam stared at Finn Sympathetically from the other side of the Grey table.<p>

Did she believe him?

"Finn. It must have taken you a unnatural amount of courage. For you to come here today. But we can't go through with taking action on this allegation, because..." Sam said.

"What? Why?" Finn asked interrupting her.

* * *

><p>"You need to tell your parents Finn. We can bring a counsellor home with you if you'd like" Sam said.<p>

"I don't wanna worry my Mum and Tony. They've got The twins to take care of" Finn said.

"Yeah, but who's going to take care of you?" Sam asked. She stood up and got her coat. They left and Finn was pissed that His Mum and Tony were going to find out. Like this. He wanted to tell them later on. The less they knew now, the angrier they would be in the future. Sam dropped him off and offered to come in with him.

* * *

><p>"Nah you're alright" Finn said. He walked in and His Mum was talking to one of the Twins about..rubbish on the Television. "Hiya" His Mum said went she heard the door shut.<p>

"Hey...Mum I need to..." Finn said.

"Finn what did you do eh? Man-beast Phoebe is looking for you" Sinead said. She soon told Diane about the Teacher of the Year Awards, or rather, how bad it had been.

"Finn..what's she talking about?" His Mum asked. Finn shrugged he went up to his room. Finn tried to get his Mum alone. But she was busy. Even more than Tony at times.

* * *

><p>Finn dreaded going to school that week. The Good thing was that John's Paul's vile speech about him, pushed Robbie Roscoe closer towards him.<p>

"Finn...don't freak out yeah...We'll get that Fag" Robbie would say.

The bad thing about John-Paul getting pissed off, was that he seemed more calmer. More relaxed and Finn hated it. It was like, everyone had heard John-Paul's version of the Truth. John-Paul didn't give a shit now. He walked down the school corridors like he owned them.

* * *

><p>"Robbie...spit that Gum out..."<p>

"Art, tuck in that shirt" John-Paul would say.

Phoebe had told Finn that he'd tried to get John-Paul to apologise, but he wouldn't.

"Pheb...why not? John-Paul need to say sorry. The whole school heard it" Finn asked.

"He's got a lot on Finn...with the house. And little Matthew. He was just pissed for a second. He didn't mean any of it" Phoebe said gently squeezing his shoulder. Finn wanted John-Paul to say sorry. If Phoebe couldn't get that. Then Finn would have to do it himself. After school. He did a late shift at The Hutch.

* * *

><p>"Oh that's your wrong order"<p>

"I'm sure you said orange juice"

"Yeah well I'm gonna have to see ID...Oh you worked here" Finn said to disappointed Customers.

Tony called him over when the last customers were getting up to leave. Finn... are you okay...you're not on the ball today are you?" Tony asked. Finn shrugged.

"Tony..." Finn said.

* * *

><p>"What?" Tony said.<p>

"Nothing" Finn said.

"Finn...you know that you can tell us anything" Tony said.

"I'm not sure about that" Finn said.

"Try me" Tony said. They sat down at the bar counter. Tony was wiping the smudges off the counter with a cloth while Finn reached over and got a bottled water. "School" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"What about it?" Tony said.<p>

"It's been weird. A Teacher has been making me feel...weird" Finn said.

"How?" Tony asked. Finn paused. Should he start with the tears now? Or later? He shrugged.

"This Teacher. He's been. You know..." Finn said.

"What?" Tony asked.

* * *

><p>"You know. Touching me. He's been...Like, making the moves on me this whole time. It started a while back. He was being extra nice. Making me stay behind with him. Late Detentions. He'd lock the door and start taking my shirt off and stuff. Then like...I told him that I didn't wanna...anymore. Tony...I'm not Gay...I swear I'm not" Finn said.<p>

Tony patted Finn on the shoulder and leaned into him. "Finn...it's okay...I've got all night. But you realise that..we're gonna have to tell your Mum.._.everything_...right?" Tony asked. Finn shrugged.

* * *

><p>"So.. no to this Teacher. This Teacher picked up something. I couldn't...I couldn't see what it was. He hit me at the back of the head. I feel down. He kept telling me that this wasn't over. He said. "That it was over when he said it was" I asked him what the fuck he was talking about. He told me that he'd show me what he meant.<p>

"Finn...tell me he didn't..." Tony said horrified.

"I dunno what to do Tony! Tell me what to do" Finn said. Tony called Finn's Mum. Tony told his Mum the short version. Diane, being Diane immediately offered to take Finn to the police. After the fake "Ahhh...don't make me go Mum" Acting. Finn went with His Mum to the Police Station.

* * *

><p>"Finn...Diane...Hello. How can we help?" Sam asked.<p>

"We'd like to report an assault please" Diane said.

"Would you like to come with me" Sam asked. Now again. Finn and Sam found themselves in the same room. In the same situation. Sam was ready for it. Finn wasn't the first male victim of rape she had dealt with.

* * *

><p>"Finn before we record this. There is a possibility that you will have to talk about the rapist in detail. We can offer you counselling and therapy. If you feel too nervous to tell us who the rapist is, you and your parents can come back at any-time" Sam said.<p>

"Nah" Finn said. "Just..start the tape please...I wanna do this now" Finn said.


	49. The Arrest Test

_**A/N: **_Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Talking about Teacher assaults and groping at school would have made him turn red. Time after time, he'd thought about what it would be like to get John-Paul on his own again. Alone, John-Paul fantasies would have turned him on. But not Today.<p>

Now Finn could speak about this Teacher School-Boy fantasy without feeling ashamed about it. He explained to Sam about where the assaults had happened. What they did, for how long. When it came to the actual Rape. Finn asked his Mum if she could wait outside.

"Finn I'm here to support you all the way love" His Mum said.

* * *

><p>"Mum...it's embarassing" Finn said. With a nod from Sam, Diane walked out reluctantly and left them alone.<p>

"In your own words Finn. What happened with the Teacher of Question in that Detention?" Sam asked.

"Well...The Teacher locked the door. He was telling me all this "Sexy" stuff. Like how much he wanted me. Like how much he couldn't stop thinking about me. I told him that I had a Girlfriend. I told him that didn't want to do this anymore. He just laughed at me. He went over to my table. He Grabbed my...parts.

* * *

><p>"Then he got mad, when I said it was over. We were standing up. He hit me on the back of the head. He called me a coward. I was groggy. From the Blow. He was sliding his hand..." Finn paused nervously.<p>

"Take your time love" Sam said.

"Yeah. He was sliding his hand up my shirt. Then he must have taken his trousers down Cause...Cause he was touching me. Then... all I could feel was this really bad pain. Like...Like I was being stabbed or something. He was over me. Breathing over me. And I...And I told him to stop...but he wouldn't" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"Finn can you tell us who did this to you? The quicker you help us. The quicker we can get this teacher off of the streets" Sam said.<p>

When Sam was on her way to make the arrest. She was confused. Shocked and torn, all the way through. It didn't feel right. She'd tried with John-Paul. She really had.

She'd wanted him to do the right thing and tell her everything. Now she was going to his house to slap Hand-cuffs on him. She told herself to stay professional and knocked on the door. Her Police Chief Marlowe offered her Back-up.

* * *

><p>She'd refused. She knocked on the door and luckily John-Paul answered it.<p>

"Hey Sam. We're getting the house payments back on track. That means I can pay to take you out for a drink sometime" John-Paul said.

"John-Paul, can you step outside please" Sam said.

"What do you want him for Eh?" Nana McQueen asked.

* * *

><p>"John-paul...Please" Sam said. It became a Circus. Carmel and Nana were kicking up a fuss. It was only when Jim reminded them that Matthew was in the house, did they stay quiet.<p>

"Sam...what? I mean...Why?" John-Paul asked. Sam quietly read him his rights. She lead him to police car and to the station where he was interviewed. Jim followed them in his car. John-Paul's interview didn't go well for Sam. Jim had an answer for everything and John-Paul barely said a word.

"Can I have a word with my client alone please?" Jim asked. He looked at John-Paul curiously. He always knew John-Paul was somewhat of Dark horse. But Assault? Could John-Paul really rape a child?

* * *

><p>"John-Paul...look at me. Is there anything that you need to tell me" Jim asked.<p>

"Like **_what_** Jim? Did I seduce and rape a student in a classroom?" John-Paul asked.

"This isn't funny" Jim said. John-Paul nodded.

"Don't I know it. I've got to speak to Achkan" John-Paul told him.

"Who?" Jim asked.

* * *

><p>"He's a child Psychologist. Achkan should be in the phone book or the internet. Tell him it's me and that I need to see him" John-Paul said. It took a few hours. To Jim's shock Dr Achkan wasn't surprised at John-Paul's request. He came to the police Station and told Sam why he was there. Sam let him into the interview room.<p>

Jim stood there, watching John-Paul and Achkan stare at each other.

"Jim...you can go" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"But John-Paul..." Jim said.<p>

"Everyone can listen in...but I think your client's right" Achkan said. Jim slowly walked out. As soon as the door shut. Achan started to apologise.

"John-Paul...I'm sorry, if you felt like..." Achkan started to say.

"Sorry? You could have stopped this entire thing" John-Paul said. Achkan sat down. He shoved the chair into the table to get closer to John-Paul. Achkan cringed as the leg of the chair squeaked on the floor.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul I tried to tell you. The second you knew that someone had made certain "Allegations" against you, you should have taken action" Achkan said.<p>

"Action? Achkan, You gave me fucking _**nothing.**_ No clue about who told you. You told me nothing about the allegation made against me. Achkan, Now I'm here being accused of rape. And you knew it was going to happen! Why tell me half of the story?" John-Paul asked.

"Because I couldn't break my client's confidence" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"But you'd thought that I'd and beaten and<strong><em> raped<em> **this student" John-Paul said.

"I didnt! I doubted his story. That's why I came to you in the first place" Achkan said.

"Tell me who the so called "Victim" is" John-Paul asked.

"John-Paul it's a student with an axe to grind. You **_must_** know who it is" Achkan said. There were only Two options:

* * *

><p>"Robbie Roscoe. Or Finn" John-Paul said. If Robbie had made an allegation. The Roscoe boys would have killed him by now. Sandy would have rushed to the School. He didn't want to say the other name again. But he had to.<p>

"Finn O' connor. Finn came to you and told you, that I raped him" John-Paul said.

"If you are innocent. Why would Finn lie about being raped?" Achkan asked.

John-Paul shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Don't John-Paul. If something has happened..." Achkan said.<p>

"Get out" John-Paul said.,

"John-Paul..." Achkan started to say.

"Leave!" John-Paul shouted. Achkan left the room. Ackhan and Jim watched John-Paul through the window screen. "**_If_** he's innocent? Dr Achkan you know John-Paul is innocent. You wouldn't have tracked him down if you thought that John-Paul was a rapist" Jim said.

* * *

><p>Achkan nodded. "There was something strange. About Finn's Rape story"<p>

"It's strange because it's all lies" Jim said.

"But Finn's brought the **_police_ **into his Rape fiction. A majority of fake victims don't go to the police. They can't be bothered with the hassle. I should talk to John-Paul again alone, and in detail" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"Give John-Paul a moment to calm down" Jim said. He looked at his phone and saw all the Calls and Texts from the McQueen family.<p>

What the hell was Jim going to tell them?


	50. Figure Finn Out

_**A/N: **_Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_This story is going on a **_Break._**

* * *

><p>About Ten minutes later, against Jim's wishes Achkan was back in John-Paul's interview room with crisps and Three cans of cheap Fizzy drinks from the vending machine.<p>

John-Paul had been in there for half an hour, but he looked like he'd been in there for Years. He had a tired expression and he kept looking at the door, wondering if he'd ever be let out.

"Here you go. John-Paul, You've got to keep your strength up" Achkan said pushing the Crisps towards him.

* * *

><p>"Not hungry" He said. Jim poked his head around the door. "Ach, you can start...now" Jim said. Achkan nodded as John-Paul, for the first time looked up.<p>

"Hmm?" John-Paul asked.

"The cameras are off. Jim and Sam can't see us. If Finn is lying. I want to try and diagnose him **_off The record_**" Achkan said.

"Finn O' Connor is a sick little Pervert. That's my **_D__iagnosis_**" John-Paul said wearily.

* * *

><p>"If Finn is lying. But something happened. Something physically happened. If Finn..made some kind of pass, or sexual advance toward you. He might be using this rape fiction as Revenge? Am I on the right lines?" Achkan asked.<p>

"Rape as revenge...I could see that happening" John-Paul said.

"Okay. So Finn might have a crush on you. But It's complicated because you're a teacher. He's a student. Jim told me that you're openly Gay..." Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"What does that mean? Why bring that up? How is than an issue?" John-Paul asked angrily.<p>

"It's an issue because Finn probably sees himself as a normal,**_ Straight_ **lad. Then you came along. He started getting certain**_ forbidden_ **feelings. Finn thinks that you fucked up his life. You're his Teacher. You have authority over him.

Finn immediately feels threatened by that. To Counter the crush. He hides behind hatred. I wouldn't be surprised if Finn and his friends have bullied you, or made your life difficult. They've probably committed Taunting and physical bullying about your sexuality. Am I getting warmer?" Achkan asked.

* * *

><p>John-Paul shrugged then he nodded.<p>

"Finn's Fantasies about you probably turned sexual **_very_ **quickly. Finn put you in that School-Boy Teacher Dom/Sub Safe-word situation. He probably has violent School-Boy porn on his laptop. He probably has pictures of you too. So day by day. Finn's crush gets stronger. He finally gets the courage to let you know how he feels.

Finn touches you, or Gropes you sexually.

"You reject him. Tough shit. Finn makes your life hell. But the Rape allegation? It makes no sense. Now if Finn forced himself on you. Or if he Raped you, don't look so shocked John-Paul. Rape makes more sense" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"Play out that theory then...humor me" John-Paul said.<p>

"Well **_if_** Finn raped you. His allegation would make more sense. He has to accuse you of rape before you get there first. Of course, why now? Still a mystery. Finn could have seen you with someone else. He could have found out that you have a boyfriend. So he's bringing up the rape to put you in your place" Achkan said.

"But **_I'd_ **be the victim. Finn know that, so.." John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"If Finn raped you, you'd be the <strong><em>physical<em> **victim. But Finn would also be the victim too" Achkan said.

"How?" John-Paul asked.

"John-Paul, you're forgetting that Finn is only **_Sixteen Years old_**. He's a baby" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"Finn? A Baby, that <strong><em>assaults<em>** people?" John-Paul asked.

Let's talk about this **_currently_** okay. Finn wants you. You deny him sex. He rapes you. But his Teenage brain can't handle the Rape.

"So as a Teenager. Finn goes into complete denial mode. So in Finn's mind, he didn't rape you. Finn keeps those memories locked in his sub-conscious. It's in a Pandora's box if you will" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"But it's a Transparent Pandora's box. Finn can't open that box, but he can see what happened through it. That's why he needs to tell himself that you <strong><em>wanted<em>** it.

If John-Paul wanted it, then Finn didn't rape anyone. Finn might tell himself that you want him. He'll tell himself that you're in a relationship. Because John-Paul, you had Sex with him" Ackhan said.

"That's utter bullshit" John-Paul said.

"Finn **_has_** to tell himself that it was **_consensual _**Sex. Would you tell yourself that you Raped someone?" Achkan asked.

* * *

><p>"Isn't Finn worried that I'll say something?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"But you haven't John-Paul. You've kept Finn's secret. Which just confirms that you have feelings for him**_ too_**. Well, in Finn's eyes. The second you chose to stay silent you made yourself Finn's ally. Finn's **_Friend_**.

I wouldn't be surprised if he'd tried to come on to you multiple times since the rape. Rapists that know their victims have a cat and mouse mentality. Finn will play with you until he's bored" Achkan said shaking a bottled water.

* * *

><p>"How far will Finn go with this...fake Rape Fantasy?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"As far as he wants until Finn gets what he wants. I've had a look at Finn's files. He's had lot's of Girl-friends. If he assaulted you. You're probably the first **_M__ale_ **that he's attacked.

So he feels this **_special closeness_** to you. He doesn't want to see you with anyone else.. John-Paul, you're Finn's property now. You've probably been his fantasy Boyfriend for while" Achkan said.

"That's disgusting" John-Paul said feeling his stomach spin.

* * *

><p>"But because of the Homophobic environment that Finn's in...there's a tremendous amount of guilt about the feelings that he has for you. But he likes the fact that you've brought these hidden Gay fantasies to the surface. So One minute, Finn likes you. The next, he treats you like shit" Achkan said.<p>

"Would Finn be Bi-polar then?" John-Paul asked.

"I'd have to interview Finn about the rape to Diagnose him" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"But going on this fake rape scenario. Is Finn mentality ill?" John-Paul asked. Taking a crisp.<p>

"Obviously. This is **_H__ypothetical and Off The Record_**. Finn could have a hypersexual, Ireneora, Disorder. But it's likely that Finn's just a normal, **_horny_** Sixteen year old. If the Assault and rape were real, I'd say that Finn had a Narcissistic Personality disorder with paranoid psychosis.

He's been able to hide his crime for a while and is pretending to be the victim. So, Finn's probably Sociopathic as well" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"But you were molested, weren't you? You weren't raped. Even if you were <strong><em>raped<em>**. You need to tell someone the truth. It's easy to palm Finn off with personality disorders. But if Finn touched you, and is **_now_** making up Rape, you have to sort this out. Finn knows what he's doing here" Achkan said.

"It will be embarrassing. But you will have the support that you need. I promise. But telling the **_Truth_ **has got to be better than going to prison as a Child**_ Sex Offender_**" Achkan said.

"As a Teacher it must be horrible. Having that power taken away from you. But get the power back John-Paul you **_can_ **do it." Achkan said. He walked out. Jim came back in and John-Paul sent Jim to get Sam.

* * *

><p>"We need to know everything John-Paul" Sam said. John-Paul nodded. He didn't know how to say the words. Maybe if he just told half of the story. Maybe they would know that he was telling the truth.<p>

"I...I had a late detention with Finn" John-Paul said.

"Right" Sam said.

* * *

><p>"Yes. Umm...I found out that...he'd attacked my Nana. I threatened to call the police. Finn got angry. He picked something of off my desk. He hit me with it. I fell to the floor. That's what happened" John-Paul said.<p>

"And that's _**all that** **happened**_? Would you like to press charges against him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and Yes I'd like to press Charges" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>Sam walked out and got the complaint papers. Jim looked them over and gave them to John-Paul. He wrote everything down in the Statement box. With this complaint, it was officially Finn VS John-Paul, but Sam had no idea who the courts would believe...<p> 


	51. The Accused?

Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate version of <strong>"You're going down"<strong> By the Band "Sick Puppies"

* * *

><p><em><strong>For John-Paul, Define your meaning of war<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finn's swollen Bruised and sore...<strong>_

* * *

><p>When it came out, it was a very Quiet reaction. His Mum, was red eyed every morning. His Mum and Tony wouldn't let him take care of the Twins, like he used to.<p>

"Sinead...look after the Twins will you?" Diane would ask.

"Mum...it's okay..I can do it" Finn would say.

Don't be silly" His Mum would say. She'd take out a Twenty pound note and tell him to go out with Robbie.

* * *

><p>Finn would take the money. But instead of a Film with Roscoe, he'd go to the library. He'd look up male child abuse stories and symptoms of Child abuse.<p>

There were so many questions that needed to be answered. How was Finn supposed to act** around his abuser?**

* * *

><p>Did he need to act depressed? Lonely? Suicidal? He went online too, he could have done this at home, but Finn didn't want Sinead sniffing around. He'd get back home and give his mum the Twenty pounds back.<p>

"Finn keep it" His Mum would say.

"I Just went for a walk. Mum you spend it yeah?" Finn would say going upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Stuck at home he's guarded,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Knowing McQueen wants him more,<strong>_  
><em><strong>This situation is out of control, <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>John-Paul is ready to swallow him whole, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Tony needs to shut up and take a side, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Finn has to find out what he knows"<strong>_

* * *

><p>He was banned from seeing Phoebe. But he still went to see her anyway. They'd meet up in the park. Phoebe was always angry, but polite. There was Tension between them. And Finn thought that she would bring it up.<p>

"How ya been" Pheobe asked.

"Alright...considering" Finn said.

"But the police are dealing with the perv, right?" Pheobe asked.

* * *

><p>Finn nodded. They carried talking on about School and family. It was only after that chat, Finn realised that Pheobe didn't know the truth. He wondered what McQueen was going to do at School on Monday...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"It's been a long time coming<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the table's turned around<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause one of us is going, <strong>_  
><em><strong>One of us is going to drown"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr McQueen, I'm sure you're aware that you've been in..."Talks" with the police, shall we say?" Mr Blake asked.<p>

John-Paul nodded his head.

"Well then it's best that you be Suspended" Mr Blake said.

"Mr Blake...I will clear my name" John-Paul said, and he meant it.

* * *

><p>"Of course" Mr Blake said with a simple nod. John-Paul walked to the Dog and was comforted by Sam. She bought him a bottled water. John-Paul nodded a Thanks and opened the bottle.<p>

"Why do you think Finn is doing this...for attention?" Sam asked. John-Paul shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Finn's a very screwed up person" John-Paul said. Sam cupped her hand over his.<p>

"You need to make a statement of your own" She said. She stood up, and Squeezzed his shoulder. Slowly. John-Paul got up and followed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Define your meaning of Rape, <strong>_  
><em><strong>McQueen pinned Finn down and told him to stay, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Finn can write on the White-board, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Warning kids about his Teacher's shame"<strong>_

* * *

><p>But as he reached the steps he couldn't do it.<p>

"John-Paul, come, on, this could help you" Sam said.

"How, it's going to be hell"

* * *

><p>"Don't think about that, think about Matthew" Sam said. John-Paul thought about his Baby son and went inside. He told them the basics. That he'd been assaulted by a Student late at night. But he wouldn't press charges.<p>

"John-Paul, just say the name" Sam asked.

* * *

><p>"It's not easy. Saying the name of a <strong>Boy<strong> that...that..." John-Paul leaned back against the chair. It hurt his back and he rocked forward.

"You don't have to say it now...but soon...okay" Sam said gently. John-Paul nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"McQueen take a trip down memory lane<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remember raping Finn?<strong>_  
><em><strong>John-Paul's abuse is stuck in the brain,.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But don't cry like a fag when you feel the pain"<strong>_

* * *

><p>He was coming back from the station. Sam was by his side. John-Paul was this close to his house. He could see his Boyfriend Alex outside of his door. All he wanted to do was run towards him and hug him. He took one step forward when he heard his voice.<p>

"McQueen! You pervert!" Diane shouted. John-Paul should have kept walking. But he froze.

* * *

><p>"I'm suspended" John-Paul said to her.<p>

"Suspended. You'll be sacked Gone by the time I'm finished with you" Diane said.

"That's enough, Miss O' Connor" Sam said Bluntly.

"Oh no it's **not"** Diane said.

* * *

><p>The slap hurt, but it wasn't a surprise. Diane was pulled back and warned by Sam. Diane marched off to The Dog. Alex came over, very confused. John-Paul told Sam that he was okay. He walked off with Alex, and sat on some steps.<p>

Finn wasn't happy seeing them together. But John-Paul wasn't happy, and that made him feel better.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>This rape wasn't nothing,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make your pet fag turn around, <strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause one of is crying.<strong>_  
><em><strong>One of us is lost and not found"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"John-Paul, what was that?" Alex asked. He leaned against John-Paul. And John-Paul suddenly John-Paul felt guilty.<p>

"Alex the thing is...I've been accused of some things. I can't...I can't see you anymore" John-Paul told him.

* * *

><p>"What?" Alex asked. John-Paul could see the confusion. But he couldn't tell him the truth. Finn's Allegation was one thing. But he wasn't ready to tell people what had happened to him.<p>

"John-Paul wait..." Alex told him.

"Just** no.**..okay" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>That was the end. John-Paul got up. He walked away. He didn't look back. He went and smiled as he saw Nana on the sofa with her feet in warm water.<p>

"How are you love? You're back from school early" Nana said.

"Yeah...about that" John-Paul said. He sat down and tried to think of the best way to tell her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>McQueen are you running, <strong>_  
><em><strong>You know you let Finn down, <strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause one of us is reaching, <strong>_  
><em><strong>For that Prison Crown...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Diane, you should have controlled yourself" Tony said after she told him what had happened.<p>

"How can I? Knowing what that Pervert's done to our Finn!" Diane said.

"Stop just calm down. You'll wake up the Twins" Tony said.

* * *

><p>"How long has that sicko been touching Finn eh?" Diane asked. "Months? Years" Diane asked. Finn came down the stairs.<p>

"Mum, I don't want to worry you about all that. The police are gonna sort it" Finn said.

"Finn why didn't you tell us first? We wouldn't have judged you" Diane said standing up.

* * *

><p>"Mum's it's <strong>hard<strong> alright. Mr McQueen said none of you would believe me" Finn said. He sat down and thought about Alex and Mr McQueen together, until tears ran down his cheeks.

"Finn..mate we'll stick by you. Every step of the way" Tony said. He patted him on the shoulder but Finn pulled away.

"Thanks for beleiving me Tony" Finn said. But he couldn't be sure. Tony had been Good friends with John-Paul. Finn knew that he would have to** test** Tony, to see what side he **was really** on.


End file.
